Coming Into Winter
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Hugo's hero is his dad, yet, not once, did Ron ever consider that he'd be the subject of idolisation. Father/son moment. 75 of 100 one-shots for Fanfic100 on LJ posted. My claim is Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo - family. Please R&R.
1. The Perfect Christmas

_**This is for my claim on fanfic100 on LiveJournal. There is a table on LJ with 100 prompts and it is my job to write a fic for each prompt with my claim (Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo - family). I haven't yet been accepted on LJ but I really wanted to write it anyway, so here's the first one. **_

_**These stories are completely stand alone and will have no relation to each other what so ever (despite my head canon - you'll probably recognise things if you've read Grief or Look at the Stars). **_

_**I own nothing other than the plot. And pretty please review if you read it. Every writer likes reviews.**_

* * *

_**Characters(s): Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose**_

_**Prompt #92 Christmas**_

* * *

**The Perfect Christmas**

The Christmas tree was set up, the candles were lit dimly on the table and snow fell outside the window. It made for the perfect Christmas Eve. The next day was going to be the best Christmas ever. It was going to be their first Christmas with Hugo. Nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing _could_ go wrong.

"It looks great, Hermione," Ron commented, arriving home from the Ministry just before midnight. There was always a lot to do on Christmas Eve, with very few people available to do it. Harry had taken off to somewhere in France with Ginny and the kids and Neville was spending the next week with his parents at St. Mungo's. Ron had been left to fill out reports designed for five people.

"Thanks!" Hermione beamed, allowing him to plant a kiss on her cheek. "But I can't take all the credit. Rose helped me for a while." She pointed to a place on the tree where tinsel was literally trying to untangle itself from a big knot no doubt caused by the hands of a two year old. "I didn't have the heart to fix it."

"It's perfect," Ron said. "Everything's perfect." He looked around the room, taking in the effort Hermione had gone to for this Christmas.

"I know he's too young to remember it all, but if we take lots of pictures, we can show it to him when he's older."

"And here I was thinking you went to all of this effort for me," Ron teased, kissing her again; this time on her lips.

"I did it for all of us," Hermione answered. "This year actually feels... complete."

Ron sat down on the closest couch, pulling Hermione down with him. "I couldn't agree more," he said. "There's just something about this Christmas. Everything has fallen into place." He ran his hands over his face, the long day finally setting in. The clock said it was five minutes until midnight; five minutes until what he knew was going to be a perfect Christmas.

OOO

The next morning, they were woken at dawn by Hugo's screams, demanding someone pay him some attention. Ron rolled over, trying to ignore it.

"Your turn," he mumbled.

"It's always my turn," Hermione said, sitting up slowly. "He's your son too, you know."

Ron grunted something unintelligible and was soon sleeping again.

Hermione sighed as she got out of bed. She made an effort to throw back the covers, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "Merry Christmas," she mumbled before making the short distance to Hugo's bedroom. He was lying awake in his cot, arms flailing in all directions. As soon as she lifted him into her arms, his crying subsided and he seemed content. "Every morning," she said, placing a kiss on the side of his head.

She took him back to her own bed, where Ron had managed to pull the covers back up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Too early," he complained. "What did the Healers say about giving kids the Sleeping Draught?"

"That it's highly illegal and anyone caught doing it will be in serious trouble," Hermione replied absently, smiling down at Hugo's tiny figure. He was looking around the room in wonder, seeming to not realise it was different to any other day.

Snow was once again falling outside and for a long time, he seemed captivated by it. That was until Rose came galloping in as well, jumping onto their bed in excitement.

"G'morning, Rosie," Ron yawned. He still hadn't bothered to move and didn't, even when Rose climbed all over him.

"G'morning," Rose copied, kissing Ron's cheek noisily and then Hermione's.

It seemed that despite all the decorations down the hall, Rose, too, didn't realise today was special. This was what happened every morning. Hugo would wake up and then moments later, Rose would join them. Despite the Silencing Charms they put on her room each night, she still seemed to know when her brother was awake and would be up at the same time as him.

"The joys of having two young kids," Ron said, finally relenting and sitting up. He realised there was no chance of going back to sleep now that both of them were up. "Don't even get to sleep in on a holiday. Alright, Rosie, what do you want for breakfast?" He offered his arms to his daughter and she accepted, her own, smaller arms linking around his neck.

With Rose attached to him like a monkey to a tree, he got out of bed with Rose crying out for pancakes. Her voice could still be heard even when Ron had taken her downstairs to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled. Already, this was turning into the best Christmas ever and it had only just begun.

OOO

Rose frowned, studying the gifts in front of her as if she thought they were going to explode. With Hugo resting on his knee, Ron pushed one in front of her, giving her an encouraging smile.

There were five all up. Two from them, one from Arthur and Molly, another from Hermione's parents and the fifth was from Harry and Ginny.

Rose pushed it away.

"You haven't had any trouble the last two years," Ron said. "You went for everyone else's last year," he added.

Rose didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. Her eyes darted between her presents and Ron; untrusting and unsure.

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself, Rosie." He moved back to the couch, where Hugo's presents sat.

Hugo was less shy about opening them, his tiny fingers digging into the wrapping paper with curiosity. But, he seemed more interested in _that_, than what was actually inside of them. Ron had to take paper from his mouth on more occasions than he could count.

With her presents still unopened on the floor, Rose came over to watch what her brother was doing. When it was revealed Hugo's gift from Molly and Arthur was a miniature car that moved on its own, she tried to grab it. "Mine," she said.

"That's Hugo's, Rose," Hermione told her as she put it on the floor for Hugo's entertainment. He squealed with delight as his eyes followed it around the room. "You didn't want yours, remember?"

Rose looked back at her presents, eyeing them suspiciously. But curiosity seemed to get the better of her, because she was soon tearing at the paper, leaving a big mess in her wake.

Ron placed Hugo on the floor, leaving him to play with his new car – the only gift he seemed to be interested in – and glanced at the clock. They were supposed to be going to the Burrow for Christmas lunch; a tradition left unbroken for years.

"Give them another hour," Hermione said, answering his question before the words had left his lips. "They're having too much fun right now." She smiled at her two children, who were each enjoying their new toys.

Rose's uncertainty had disappeared rather quickly after opening the first and she was now captivated by each, individual gift. Hugo's attention remained solely on the car.

"We must tell dad it was a good choice," Ron said, also watching them. "Much better than what we got him, it seems," he added, picking up the soft dragon toy that lay forgotten.

"He'll grow into it," Hermione told him certainly. "He'll be over that one soon, anyway."

Ron silently agreed. Neither of his children had very long attention spans.

OOO

There was nothing noisier than when all the Weasleys gathered at the Burrow for Christmas. They cluttered around the magically extended table in the backyard, talking, telling stories of their morning and the past few months.

The children were a short distance away, playing a game of Quidditch on pretend broomsticks. Most were still too young to fly on their own and no one was bothered to go and help them. Everyone was content in letting them pretend.

"It's such a shame Harry and Ginny couldn't be here," Molly commented as she brought out the overly large Christmas turkey. It was enough to feed everyone twice over.

"Come on, Mum, be realistic. They're probably having the time of their lives away from everyone," Ron replied.

Molly shot in a disgusted look, but didn't say anything. Hermione kicked him under the table.

"What?" he asked. "It's true."

"Can't you see she's missing them? It's the first time anyone's been missing since... well, since Fred."

Ron sobered after that. "Oh, I didn't realise... is there anything I can do to help, Mum?"

"No, dear, I've got it all under control," Molly replied kindly as she made her way back inside.

"Maybe you can help by stopping your daughter from beating up her older cousins?" George had appeared next to Ron, pointing over to the pretend Quidditch pitch. Where they had all been playing happily just moments ago, now appeared to be the location of a brawl. And two-year-old Rose seemed to be the cause of the disturbance as her small body had Dominique pinned to the ground.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Dominique cried as Rose pulled at her hair.

Ron sighed as he marched over to where they were, lifting his daughter easily off Dominique. "What happened?" he demanded, keeping a tight hold on his struggling daughter.

"She lost, and she didn't like it," Victoire replied. "Dommy beat her."

"Is that true, Rose?" Ron asked.

Rose shook her head. "I won."

Ron sighed again. When Rose was concerned, she always won. Rose's Rules. "Alright," he said. "I think you can take a break, missy. Let the others play for a while." He took her back over to the table. Rose cried the whole time, fighting his hold on her, demanding to let her play again. "Not until you learn to play by the rules," he told her.

"Why is it," Hermione began, when Rose turned to her for comfort. "That whenever there is a disturbance, you're always at the centre of it?"

"It's in her genes," George replied, grinning at them. "She can't help it."

"I hardly think Rose's violent behaviour is something to joke about," Percy interrupted. Both Ron and George rolled their eyes.

"No one asked for your opinion, Perce," Ron said.

"But he's going to give it anyway," George added as Percy opened his mouth to continue.

Rose was struggling in Hermione's arms now, her eyes focused on where her cousins were playing.

"She needs to be taught how to lose," Percy said. "And that she can't always win. It's not the first time something like that has happened."

"She's two years old," Ron argued. "All two year olds believe it's all about them. She'll grow out of it."

"Yeah, at least she doesn't walk around like she's the Queen of England," George said, nodding his head in the direction of three-year-old Molly; hands on hips and a pouting expression. "And she's not afraid to get her hands dirty, either."

Percy rose from his seat, a terrifying expression forming on his features. The only thing that stopped him from saying anything was Molly returning with a tray of roast vegetables.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

All three of her sons mumbled something along the lines of 'nothing' and happy conversations once again surrounded them. Molly seemed satisfied and began to spread the lunch along the table.

"He's got a point, you know," Hermione said quietly, so only Ron could hear.

Ron waved her away. "We'll talk about it another day," he said. "Not on Christmas."

"Alright, kids! Lunch is ready!" Molly called across the yard. All of the children immediately dropped their broomsticks and came running, squeezing into spots that hadn't been there moments ago.

"I wish Aunty Ginny was here," Victoire said. "She could show us how to _really_ fly."

"Ahem," George said. "Your Aunt may be the only one in the family to have played professionally, but it doesn't mean the rest of us are completely useless. After lunch, we can show you if you like," he added, pointing between himself and Ron and Charlie.

Victoire beamed. "Cool!"

"Anytime, Vic," George replied, giving her a mischievous wink.

OOO

"It took three Chocolate Frogs and a Liquorice Wand to convince Rose to actually go to bed."

"You gave her sweets just before she went to bed?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Ron shrugged. "It's Christmas."

Hermione was about to argue, but thought better of it. Instead, she allowed for Ron's arms to fold around her, resting her head against his chest. "It was a good day," she commented.

"Even if Fleur never speaks to me again," Ron answered. "I mean, it kind of was my fault Victoire fell off that broom. I should have been paying closer attention."

"She didn't fall that far," Hermione said. "The worst of her injuries was a bump to the head. Rose has had worse by simply playing on the ground. She'll forgive you. You know what Victoire's like. Making everything ten times worse than what it actually is."

"I guess," Ron said, still uncertain. "I just don't want to be the reason any of them end up in St. Mungo's or something."

Hermione laughed, looking up into her husband's blue eyes. "You won't let that happen," she assured him.

Ron pulled her close to him. "It's been a long day. I think bed is in order."

Hermione nodded, pulling out of his embrace and taking his hand. "Thanks for today," she said.

"No, thank _you_, Hermione. I did nothing." He pointed around the room. "This was all you and lunch was all mum. I kind of just went with it."

Hermione shrugged. "Still, you helped make this the perfect Christmas," she said.

Ron kissed her. "With you, every Christmas is perfect."

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review! **_

_**And, the title was just something I thought up that sounded more exciting than "One Hundred One Shots" **_


	2. High Expectations

_**Character(s): Ron, Hugo**_

_**Prompt #88 School**_

_**also;**_

_**Written for WizardWay's Guilty Pleasure Challenge**_

* * *

**High Expectations**

Everything was packed. His trunk was filled with books, robes, quills and everything else he was sure he would need for his first year at Hogwarts. Yet, something wasn't quite right. Part of him didn't want to board the Hogwarts Express and be taken away from his home and the safety it provided him. What if he wasn't any good at magic? What if he couldn't even do the simple spells? And what if the Sorting Hat thought he was more suited for a House such as Slytherin? His parents would disown him, he was sure of it.

He'd be only the second person with the name Weasley to be in that House and let's face it, Molly deserved to be there. That was what his dad had said anyway.

"All ready?"

Hugo looked up. His dad was standing at his bedroom door, an encouraging smile on his face. He seemed to know what he was thinking. It was as if he understood.

"Sort of," he replied, laying his brand new wand on top of his clothes. He wouldn't need it until the next day.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked.

Hugo shook his head, but his dad seemed to see straight through him. He walked into the room and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I was terrified the night before I had to leave," Ron began. "Absolutely terrified. Your uncles had come back from their time there, telling me all kinds of stories about Hogwarts. I wasn't really sure what to expect. There was a lot of pressure on me to be put in Gryffindor, to do well so I wouldn't be laughed at – by my siblings, as well as others." He gave Hugo a knowing look, but Hugo didn't respond. He simply waited for his dad to continue. This sounded all too familiar.

"And, you know what? Everything turned out fine in the end. It wasn't as bad as I expected. It wasn't anything like Fred and George told me it would be like. And, you only learn really basic magic to begin with. I had some... _less intelligent_ people in my classes and even they could manage to do it. Hogwarts is a good school, Hugo. There's nothing to be worried about."

"What if I have no friends?" Hugo asked, expressing his deepest fear. On her first day, Rose had made a million friends. He didn't want to be the only Weasley at Hogwarts to be friendless. That would be humiliating.

"You'll make friends, Hugo," Ron assured him. "You're a smart kid and you're also a pretty good Quidditch player. That works wonders at Hogwarts. Trust me."

Hugo shrugged. He wasn't that good. He could barely catch a Snitch, or a Quaffle. The best he could do was throw it for someone else to score.

He then started on another question – his other fear. "Will you be mad if I'm not in Gryffindor?" He studied his hands, unable to look his dad in the eye. He wasn't a Gryffindor; he wasn't brave enough to be in that House. And he wasn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, or cunning enough to be in Slytherin. He was just Hugo; Hugo the Hufflepuff, probably.

"Why would I be mad because of that?" Ron asked him. "It's just a House; a place where you sleep and do your homework."

"You told Rose if she – "

"That was just a joke," Ron interrupted. "A very bad joke, obviously." He was silent for a moment and so was Hugo.

He didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He would just have to send them an owl and explain to them that he wasn't equipped to be a wizard. Maybe if he didn't learn magic, he could get a decent Muggle job and live his life as a Muggle. His parents wouldn't care. They liked Muggles. His grandparents were Muggles. As long as he was happy, right?

Once again, his dad seemed to read his mind. "You'll be fine, I know you will," he promised.

"You're not expecting me to top every class like Rose, are you?" It was another fear that had been looming over him ever since Rose had sent an owl telling them she had come first in every class. Their parents had been beside themselves with joy.

But he wasn't like that. He couldn't even do the simple spells. What chance did he have of doing anything extravagant?

"We're expecting you to be you, Hugo. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Well, expect me to fail every subject, then," Hugo mumbled, staring down at his hands. He fidgeted with the corner of his shirt, feeling more uncomfortable every second. With his famous parents and a super-smart sister, he had a lot to live up to.

"You won't fail. If I didn't, you definitely won't."

"Yeah, but you're an Auror, dad. You have to be really smart to do that."

Ron laughed. "If they only let people become Aurors based on their school grades, I wouldn't be one."

Hugo brightened slightly. "Really?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I was rubbish at school. Wouldn't have done any good at all if I didn't have your mother to fix every essay for me."

Hugo looked at his half-packed trunk. "So, I'll be alright?" he wondered.

"Of course you will." Ron threw an arm across Hugo's shoulders. "And if all else fails, just remind the other kids who your family is. That will get you some points, even if nothing else does."

The small amount of hope he had just moments ago, faded. He returned to staring at his hands. "Rose said that doesn't work."

"Sure it does. Kids dig other famous kids. Believe me, I've had experience. But you won't need to do that anyway, so don't worry about it."

Hugo smiled slightly.

"Anyway, let's head down stairs. This is your last meal before you leave. We've planned something special for you."

Hugo looked up in surprise. "For me?" he asked.

Ron nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to come and find out for yourself." Ron got to his feet and Hugo followed.

As they made their way down the stairs, Hermione and Rose's voices could be heard from the living room. When Hugo found them, he was greeted with a genuine hug from Rose and a kiss on the cheek from his mother.

Any worries he had were momentarily forgotten as he joined his family on his last night at home. Strangely, they seemed very excited that he was leaving.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I really appreciate it. If you would be so kind as to leave a review for this one too, I'd really like that too. Thanking you.**_


	3. Green Eyed Monster

_**Characters: Ron, Hermione**_

_**Prompt #96 Writer's Choice – Jealousy**_

* * *

**Green-Eyed Monster**

_I'm going away on an Auror mission. _

Those words themself weren't bad. Hermione heard them all the time. There were always occasions when Ron would be called away for some secret mission or another. That wasn't the issue.

_I'm going away on an Auror mission with Harry..._

Once again, that wasn't bad. They were both Aurors, they were best friends; family. That happened all the time.

_I'm going away on an Auror mission with Harry and Avelina. _

There lied the issue. Avelina Hoghedge. The pretty Auror who had recently joined the ranks of Aurors and had somehow wound up working with Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to see her as a colleague – someone he was above and could tell what to do.

Ron, however, seemed fascinated by her. She was pretty, she was smart and she was very clever. Hermione (as well as Rose and Hugo) endured many stories of Avelina's life at the dinner table, hearing how wonderful she was and all of the amazing things she had done in her twenty-five years. And the worst thing was that she was actually a genuinely nice person, greeting everyone she passed at the Ministry with kind words and a friendly smile.

The last thing Hermione wanted was her husband spending _one whole week_ away with her.

"It's just for a week," Ron said, misreading her expression. "I've been gone a lot longer than that before."

"I know," Hermione replied stiffly. "Where _are_ you going, anyway? Or can't you tell me?"

"Wales," Ron answered. "Not that far, really. If at any time you need me, I'll just Apparate straight home. I promise." He gave her a crooked grin.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you," Hermione retorted, surprising Ron with her harsh tone. "And so are Rose and Hugo."

"Er... okay then... are you sure you want me to go?"

_Not if _she's_ going_, Hermione wanted to say, but she held her tongue. There was no point. Ron hadn't gotten the message in the two months he'd been working with Avelina, he wasn't going to understand now.

"It's your job, you have to go," she said. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Ron said, seeming relieved that her tone had softened. "Avelina's coming 'round with a car and Harry at ten tomorrow."

"Of course she is," Hermione replied, before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Um... and... er... she and Harry are coming 'round for dinner tonight, too," Ron called after her.

Hermione slammed the door shut.

OOO

Hermione didn't know what was worse. The fact that Ron's favourite Auror was in _her_ house, at _her_ table and eating _her_ food, or that her children were now also fascinated by this witch.

She didn't like any of it, actually.

"So... Rose?" Avelina began, looking to the redhead girl at the table. "Your dad tells me you're going into your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione concentrated fiercely on her food. Exactly how much had Ron told this woman about their life?

"You didn't poison her food, did you?" Ginny asked quietly in her ear.

Hermione ignored her.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "I'm looking forward to it, but I'm also quite scared. You know, to think that our whole _future_ depends on some silly exams at the end of the year. I have to get an O in Potions and at least two other subjects if I want to do Healing."

"You'll do that with your eyes closed, Rosie," Ron said.

"So, what made you decide to do Healing?" Avelina continued.

Rose shrugged. "I like to help people," was all she said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine," Avelina said. "From what I hear, you're exceptionally bright. And I also hear Hugo is quite a Quidditch player..."

Hugo blushed. "I'm not that good," he said, staring at his plate of food. "I play Chaser for Gryffindor."

"And won us the Cup last year," Rose added, ruffling up her brother's hair. "Never thought he had it in him."

Hugo batted her hand away and continued to eat his dinner. Avelina patted him on the back. "I'd like to see you play one day."

"Only family are allowed at the games," Hermione stated bluntly. Everyone turned to look at her. Ron and Avelina both seemed slightly taken aback by her statement. Harry and Ginny simply continued eating, pretending not to have heard.

Hugo whispered something into Rose's ear and she shook her head.

"That's not true, Hermione," Ron said, the first to recover from her harsh statement. "Avelina would be more than welcome there. People come to the games all the time."

"She wouldn't be welcome." Without another word, Hermione rose from her seat and left the table, leaving everyone to stare after her in bewilderment.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Ron questioned, looking from his sister, to his best mate and eventually to his children.

Ginny and Harry shrugged unconvincingly.

"You owe me four Galleons!" Hugo said, holding out his hand, palm-up, to Rose.

"Four Galleons for what?" Ron demanded.

"That mum would lose it by the end of the night," Hugo told him. He turned back to Rose. "Cough up."

"Why would she... I don't understand," Ron said. He stared around the room as if searching for an answer and then also got up from his chair.

Avelina had her head down, apparently embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Excuse me," Ron said, before leaving the kitchen and heading into the living room. Hermione was venting her anger on an old beanbag which hadn't been used since Rose and Hugo had been children. There were tiny beans everywhere. "Do you care to explain?" he asked her, folding his arms and watching her with a cold stare.

"I'm not comfortable with you going anywhere with her," Hermione replied absently, again pointing her wand at the beanbag. It exploded into tiny pieces.

"Avelina? Why not?"

Hermione didn't reply straight away. She glared at the half destroyed beanbag as if it was its fault. Then, taking in a deep breath, she faced Ron. "Because she's young, she's pretty and she's really, really nice."

Ron's expression changed from anger, to confusion and eventually to understanding all in a matter of seconds. "You're jealous," he laughed.

"I'm not _jealous_," Hermione retorted a little too quickly. "I'm just... you talk about her a lot and you tell me all these fantastic things about her."

"Yeah, as someone I _work_ with," Ron answered. "She's fantastic to work with. For someone who is brand new, she knows a lot and is very intelligent. But she's not..."

"She's not what?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, she's not you and frankly I am a little offended that you would actually think I would go behind your back like that. Flattered that you're jealous, but also offended."

"I'm _not_ jealous," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I just don't like your new friend. She's too... perfect."

Ron laughed again. "Good, because you have nothing to be jealous about. Besides, she's way too young for me."

Hermione glared at him. This was hardly a laughing matter.

"So, are you going to come back to dinner or are going to stay out here, cursing my new work colleague?"

Hermione shot him another deathly stare and then marched back to the dinner table. She didn't care what Ron said. She didn't like Avelina and she never would while she was working with her husband.

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate reviews!**_

_**This one turned out a more open-ended than I intended for it to be and I felt as if it could be continued/looked into further, so maybe in a later chapter, I might do something that relates to this one. Depends what words inspire me. But I hope you liked it anyway and don't forget to leave a review of you read it. I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	4. Independent

**WARNING: This fic mentions sex and has some *subtle* sexual references in it. **

_**Character(s): Rose**_

_**Prompt #94 Independence**_

* * *

**Independent**

For twenty years, the house with the red door, the red bricks and the blue car had been her home. She knew every inch of the place, every hidey-hole, every room. She knew where her brother kept his Quidditch things, she knew where her dad kept his stash of Chocolate Frog Cards with himself plastered on them and she knew exactly where her mum hid the sweets when she had had too much.

There was nothing Rose _didn't_ know about the place she had grown up in and she knew it was time for her to leave; to go out into the big, wide world all on her own. She had finished Hogwarts with near-perfect results, had the best boyfriend to ever exist and she had just lined up a job at St. Mungo's hospital as an assistant Healer.

Now was the perfect time to leave and start her new, grown-up life. If she didn't do it now, she never would.

Still, as moving day arrived, Rose couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the prospect of leaving the place she loved; her safe haven. It was the place she had learnt to walk, learnt to talk, left to go to Hogwarts, then come back for holidays. It was where her mother had sat with her when she was sick, where her dad had read her stories and where she and her brother had had endless numbers of fights over unimportant matters.

Was she really ready to leave this sanctuary that was her home?

"Rose, for goodness sake, what have you packed in here?" Hugo complained as he heaved her suitcase into the car that had belonged to them for as long as she could remember.

"My clothes. Be thankful I put them all in one," Rose retorted. "Or you'd be carrying five more of them out."

Hugo mumbled something unintelligible and marched back inside, probably to complain.

Rose was left on her own for a few moments, before someone joined her. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. She knew that figure anywhere and comfort he brought her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scorpius asked.

"You were the one who said I should in the first place," she argued.

His hand clasped hers tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know. I was just checking. Besides, I said you should come and live with _me_, not in some dingy apartment block."

"It's not _dingy_," Rose said. "I like it."

Scorpius drew her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the only one who does," he said. He kissed the top of her head, drawing her even closer.

"Get your hands off my sister and come and help us move everything, Malfoy!" Hugo called from the door, interrupting their moment. This time he had chosen to use a Levitating Charm to get the box to the car.

Rose followed Scorpius inside, where five more boxes awaited them. She picked up the one that said 'kitchen'. Scorpius picked up her books, exaggerating a sigh.

"I burnt all mine the moment our final exam was over," he told her with a smirk.

"Those aren't school books... those are for reading," Rose answered.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "There are times," he began. "When I wonder why I chose to be with a girl who prefers books over sex."

"Ahem."

This time it was Rose's turn to roll her eyes. "Dad, quit pretending I'm some innocent little girl who has never said a bad word in her life. You know I'm not."

"It doesn't mean I have to hear about it, though," Ron answered. He took a square package from underneath his arm and handed it to Rose, smiling sadly. "Just something for you to hopefully remember us by," he said.

Rose accepted the gift and opened it slowly. She knew what it was already, but he giving it to her made it all real. She was leaving them. She was being a grown-up. "Thanks, dad," she said, staring down at the photo. It had been taken only a few months ago, on Hugo's eighteenth birthday. The most recent one she had.

Her dad's smile changed to one of joy. "It was nothing." He paused, then said, "I'm going to miss you, Rosie."

"I'll miss you too, but I'm not moving _that_ far away, really."

"It's still too far for my liking," he replied. "I like knowing that you're okay every morning when I wake up."

Rose shrugged, refusing to let him see how much she really _was_ going to miss him. She had to do this. She couldn't stay at home forever.

Hugo joined them. "I feel like I'm the only one who is actually doing anything here," he said. "I'll just do the rest myself, shall I?"

Rose nodded absently, looking back down at the photograph. "Thanks."

Hugo scowled, taking the box from her arms. "It was a joke," he said.

OOO

"Well, Rose, here you are," Hermione said as she opened the door to Rose's tiny, one-room apartment. She had driven Rose, Scorpius and all her belongings to Crawley, where her apartment was.

Rose looked around the small room, which consisted of a bed, a bench, a bathroom and a table. She smiled. The moment she had seen it, she had fallen in love with it. It was small, it was old and it was run down, but there was nothing a little bit of magic couldn't fix.

It was her new home.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come and live at my parent's house?" Scorpius asked, taking in the place with a look of disgust.

"Your place is too big and too clean for me," Rose replied. She gave him a teasing smile. "I'll be happier here."

Scorpius still didn't seem convinced, but he let it go. "Well, that's all that matters, I suppose." Rose knew he didn't mean it.

Her dad and brother Apparated in front of them. Hugo had never visited the place before and he looked around with a dissatisfied expression. "Okay, when Scorpius said it was old and broken, I just took that to mean old and broken by _his_ standards. But this... Rose... this is a dump!"

Scorpius beamed at her brother triumphantly. Rose hit him on the arm.

"I don't care what any of you say, I like it."

"And that's all that matters, sweetheart," Hermione added, giving Hugo a dark look. Hugo shrugged.

"So, you're staying for a few hours, right?" Rose then questioned. She wasn't _quite_ ready to say goodbye yet.

"As long as you want us to, Rosie," her dad replied.

"So we can unpack for her, no doubt," Hugo complained.

Rose turned his Quidditch t-shirt into one that resembled a pig.

OOO

Saying goodbye to her parents was harder than she had thought. She had thought it would be the same as saying goodbye to them at King's Cross Station at the start of every school year. But it wasn't. This goodbye was final. She had left the sanctuary of her childhood home for good. She wasn't coming back (except to visit, of course).

She blinked away tears as her mum embraced her in a warm hug.

"Remember you can come back and visit any time you want," she said. She held Rose tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Rose replied. But despite that, she knew she was doing the right thing. She had been planning it for months, now. She was ready to take control of her own life and move forward.

Staying at home was only going to hold her back.

She said quick goodbyes to her dad and brother and the three of them left. Rose watched from her one window until the car had disappeared from sight. Scorpius' arms slinked around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Don't miss them too much," he said. "They're five seconds away when you're a witch."

Rose nodded. "I know. It still feels strange knowing I'm on my own, though."

"You're not on your own, Rose. Never. You have me."

"I thought you hated this place."

"But I love the person who lives here."

Rose turned around to face him, smiling. His fingers caressed her cheek, wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped. He pulled her closer to him. His lips brushed against hers.

"So..." she began, breathing in his scent. "You're staying the night?"

* * *

**_So, this didn't translate into writing, the way it was in my head, but I still like it and I hope you do too. Thanks for your lovely reviews and I'd really appreciate it if you could take a few moments to review this one as well._**

**_Thank you. _**


	5. Not Enough Sex?

_**WARNING: As the title suggests, this chapter contains talk of sex.**_

_**Character(s): Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo**_

_**Prompt #34 Not Enough**_

* * *

_**Not Enough... Sex?**_

There was no hiding the sudden redness in Hermione's face as her three year old son stared up at her with wide, curious eyes. Harry, Angelina and Ginny all stifled laughs, while Ron all of a sudden found the latest broom model in the shop window extremely interesting.

All ignored the strange looks from passersby.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, wondering if she had heard Hugo right.

Hugo looked around, not understanding why everyone had gone suddenly quiet. He spoke even louder this time, thinking, maybe his mum hadn't heard properly.

"What does 'not enough sex' mean?"

"Shh, Hugo," Ginny laughed, covering her nephew's mouth with her hand. She grinned at Hermione, who had gone a deeper shade of red. Maybe if they hadn't been standing in the middle of Diagon Alley while hundreds of others walked past them, Hermione mightn't have cared. But it seemed she didn't appreciate it being shared with the whole wizarding community.

Besides, it had been Ginny who had prompted Hugo's question in the first place. She had mentioned not having enough food in the house, which had somehow inspired Hugo to ask Hermione what he asked.

Five year old Rose, who had been admiring the brooms with Ron, joined her brother. "Daddy said that the other day," she said. "I heard him too."

Ron continued to stand in front of the shop window, pretending not to have heard a word that was being said. He knew what Hermione's reaction to that would be.

"How do you kids feel about getting an ice cream?" Hermione asked, looking over to the ice cream parlour a few shops away. "We can talk about this... somewhere quiet."

Rose and Hugo jumped up and down in excitement and ran ahead to the ice cream shop.

Ginny smiled. "We'll see you later," she said.

"No way, I'm joining them," Harry argued. "I'd like to hear what they have to say."

"Can we have ice cream too, Mummy?" Albus asked. "Pleassssse?"

Ginny hesitated, knowing it wasn't appropriate for them to join in the discussion, but her three children looked up at her with pleading eyes. She had no choice but to agree. "Alright," she said. They ran to join their cousins.

The four remaining adults turned to Ron who was now in a deep conversation with an elderly witch, discussing the speed of the Blitz Four.

"Coming, Ron?" Hermione asked coldly.

Ron glanced over at her, went to tell her no, saw the look on her face and then nodded. Hermione marched on ahead, leaving him to walk with Harry, who smirked at him.

"I think you're in trouble, mate," he said.

After the children (and Harry) had chosen their ice creams and were settled at a table in the corner, Hermione joined them, looking intently at her two children. Whatever they had heard, she was determined to find out. So far, she didn't like what she was hearing from them and she didn't like the fact that Ron was talking about it in front of them.

Ron only sat beside her because she insisted.

"Alright, you two," she began. "Please explain."

Hugo looked between Hermione and Ron and then shook his head. "Daddy said to Uncle Georgie the other day that he didn't have enough sex. What's it mean?"

Ron buried his face in his hands. He had had no idea Rose and Hugo had been listening into that conversation. As far as he had known, they were in the living room, playing with one another.

Angelina, who was sitting at the table next to theirs, interrupted. "I'd like to know what Uncle Georgie had to say to that," she said.

Rose and Hugo both stared blankly at her, not understanding what she meant. They shrugged.

"What's it mean?" Hugo repeated.

Hermione shook her head. "It's grown up talk," she told him. "Nothing that you need to know about. But in saying that, Daddy should not have been talking about it in front of you." She stared pointedly at Ron, who looked guiltily back at her. "Alright, eat your ice creams, we still have some more shopping to do." She got up from the table and joined the one the other three were at. Ron followed her sheepishly. "Well that's enough embarrassment to last me a lifetime," she said to them.

"Especially when it was in the middle of Diagon Alley and everyone knows who you are," Harry added teasingly. "They'll be talking about it for months."

Hermione turned to Ron, glaring at him. "Do not talk about that in front of our children," she told him icily. "In fact, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about it anyone. What's all this talk about not enough sex, anyway?"

"We'll be leaving now, I think," Ginny said, getting up. "I love you guys, but I don't really want to hear this." She turned to her children. "Kids."

"It was a joke!" Ron said to Hermione. "I had no idea the kids were there and... it was a joke. I was joking, okay. I didn't mean it. And I had no idea Hugo would announce it to Diagon Alley, either."

Hermione's stare darkened, before she turned away from him, mumbling something that sounded like: "I'll show you what not enough sex is."

From across the table, Harry gave Ron an 'I-told-you-so' look. Ron shook his head, once again burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_**Please don't ask where this idea came from. It just did :P But please do review it. I would really appreciate it if you could take a few moments to leave a review. Thanks very much.**_


	6. What Means The Most

**Character(s): Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo**

**Prompt #24 Family**

* * *

**What Means The Most**

_The other day when someone asked me_

_"Are you living your dream?"_

_I didn't know what to say,_

_I honestly had to think._

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Every day a million things cluttering up my mind._

_Another feather falling off my wings_

_I climb so high it gets hard to breathe_

_Forget to remember, what I really need._

There was no denying that the past few weeks had been rather hectic. Ron had just been promoted to third in charge in the Auror Department, meaning he was working longer hours, more days of the week. That left Hermione to manage her own job as well as look after Rose and Hugo as much as she could.

Although she hated handing her children over to Ginny for her to look after, there were some days where she had no choice. It wasn't like a six and four year old could look after themselves for a whole day; especially her children. If they didn't destroy the house, they would destroy each other.

On a day such as that, she Floo'd them into the living room at Grimmauld Place. Hugo ran over to join Albus as soon as he landed, but Rose clung to her shirt, her teary eyes pleading.

"Rose, I have to go," she said to her daughter kindly, but firmly. She detached her from her clothes and set her on the floor. Rose only clung to her tighter next time, this time sobbing into her. Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged. "She was having... nightmares... last night," she said, trying desperately to break Rose's grip. "She's been acting strange all morning."

Rose refused to let go, despite Ginny's best efforts to pull her away. She buried her face into Hermione, her arms now wrapped tightly around her waist. Her sobs turned to cries.

"Rosie, Lily and I made some cookies last night. If you let go of your mum, you can have some."

Rose shook her head, continuing to cry.

Hermione crouched down so that she was at Rose's level. She took her small hands into her own and squeezed them comfortingly. "Rosie, I really have to go to work. I'll get into trouble if I don't go."

Rose watched her with her tear-stained face, hiccupping from crying so much.

"You'll be okay without me. I promise." She pulled her in for a hug, kissing the side of her head. "I love you and I will be back before you know it, okay."

Rose nodded, still hiccupping. Ginny took her hand, while Hermione Apparated out of there. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to Hugo, which pained her with guilt when she arrived at the Ministry. But she hadn't wanted to give Rose another reason to cling onto her if she had stayed. He hadn't even noticed, anyway.

When she arrived at her office, she collapsed into her chair and buried her face in her hands. Something had to give. There was no way she could keep it up for much longer. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she really needed Ron. Before he had started working all day, every day, they had managed. But it was too much for her to handle on her own.

She loved her kids more than anything and she loved being a mother, but she also loved her job. She didn't want to have to give that up, but if worse came to worse, she would have no choice. Despite sometimes wishing for peace and quiet, Rose and Hugo came first. They were her life and they meant everything to her. Really, there was no contest. She just hoped she would never have to make that decision.

It wasn't until she finally found the energy to look at the files set for her that day, that she saw the bunch of roses sitting on her desk. Curiously, she opened the card that was attached, only to rest her head on the desk, sighing.

Dear Hermione,

Happy Anniversary!

Love always, Ron.

She had completely forgotten. Why hadn't he mentioned anything that morning? The guilt ate away at her as she read the card again. She never forgot. She hated herself for it.

"You need to take a break," her assistant, Monica, said. She was carrying two cups of coffee, sitting one on Hermione's desk.

Hermione got to her feet, barely looking at Monica. "I really do. My daughter was up for most of last night, I could barely get her to let go of me this morning when I dropped her at Ginny's and I completely forgot about my anniversary today."

Monica looked at the flowers. "Ah, that explains those. They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are," Hermione replied fondly, admiring the actual flowers for the first time. "And I feel terrible for forgetting. I have to find Ron and tell him I'm sorry."

Monica nodded. "I'll hold the fort," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Hermione left the office and made her way to the Auror Department. Considering their two Departments worked closely together, she had to trek half way across the Ministry to get there. And to make matters worse, Ron wasn't even there when she arrived.

"Taking a break," Harry told her absently, barely glancing up from a discussion he was having with a younger Auror. "He wondered how long it would take for you to remember."

"I feel terrible," Hermione said, sitting at Ron's desk. "Is he angry?"

Harry finished talking to the Auror and then turned to her. "Nah. You have a pretty good record for remembering. He knows you're stressed."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, I don't think I can do this," she said. "It's too much. I hate leaving them with Ginny every day, but I have no choice. It used to work, but not anymore. Not with Ron's new hours."

Harry nodded, letting her know he understood. "If it's any consolation, Ginny loves looking after them. But I get it. You're Hermione. Work is important to you."

"Of course it's not as important as the kids, but..."

Harry nodded again, but was prevented from saying anything due to Ron coming back in. Hermione jumped to her feet straight away, kissing him with more force than she had originally intended. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I completely forgot. I feel terrible. I'll make it up to you when I – " she was silenced by Ron's lips on hers.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "It was a long night last night."

"It didn't stop you from remembering, though," Hermione argued.

"Yeah, and I'm not trying to work three different jobs at once, as well as sit up with Rosie all night to make sure she gets to sleep."

Hermione didn't reply. She just allowed Ron to kiss her again.

"Go back to work," he said. "I'll see you this evening."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave, when:

"Hermione, wait, it's Ginny." He handed her a short letter with rough scrawl on it.

Rose isn't coping. She just wants to go home.

No doubt Ginny's letter had been intended for Ron, seeing as it had arrived in his office, but Hermione shook her head. "I'll get her," she said. "I'll take a sick day." And with that, she made her way to the fireplaces.

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you._

_Feel the morning breeze_

_You're my favourite thing in love_

_Coming home to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things that mean the most to me._

_That mean the most to me, yeah._

When Ron arrived home that evening, Hermione was sitting on the couch with Rose curled up next to her, half asleep. She was stroking her back comfortingly. She had barely moved since she had picked Rose up that morning.

"Hey," Ron said, kissing her. He kissed Rose's forehead too. "Hey, Rosie," he added. "And you too, Hugo."

Rose barely acknowledged him, turning her head away. That wasn't like her at all, to ignore Ron.

"She's been like this ever since I picked her up," Hermione told him, trying to hide the concern from her voice. It wasn't uncommon for Rose to have nightmares, but to react that way and for it to last most of the day, was. She was normally over it by the next morning.

"I had plans to take you out tonight," Ron said. "But I guess we'll be eating in."

Hermione nodded. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ron replied. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we spend tonight together... and if that involves the kids too, well so be it."

Hermione smiled, tucking a lock of red hair behind Rose's ear. Her eyes closed. "You know," she began, watching her daughter sleep. "She really does look more like you every day. Hugo too. I think it's their eyes..." Rose's breathing became even as she fell into a deep sleep. "... she's so beautiful."

"Well, then, she must look more like you," Ron replied, picking Rose up from the couch. She didn't even stir. "I'll just put her to bed."

"She hasn't even eaten yet," Hermione sighed.

"I'm not waking her if she's sleeping," Ron replied.

"I'm not either." While she was waiting for Ron to get back, she watched Hugo who was happily playing by himself on the floor. She smiled.

"What are you doing, Hu?" she asked.

Hugo looked up at her and smiled at her. He held up some toy blocks which most boys who had magical parents wouldn't have owned. They had been given to him by her parents for his birthday two months ago. He liked them better than most other gifts.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Do you want dinner?"

Hugo shook his head. "No."

"Okay, well let me know when you are."

Ron returned, sitting beside her again. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. "You're exhausted," he said again.

Hermione nodded. "Ron, I know I told you we could do this, but... I just can't. I think I'm going to have to cut back my hours or leave all together."

"No you're not, Hermione!" Ron said firmly. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It's not working."

"Then I'll just have to tell them thanks, but no thanks," Ron replied.

"That's not fair on you, though," Hermione argued. "You've wanted this for so long. You've worked hard for it."

Ron sighed. "Hermione, we've both worked hard to get where we are, but at the end of the day, we have two wonderful kids and they come first. You know it, I know it and they know it. I'm not going to sit back and let you do everything. I've seen how stressed you have been. I'll just have to tell them that I would prefer to go back to what I was doing before. They won't care."

Hermione shook her head. She hardly thought that was fair. She wrapped her arms around his body. "Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem," Ron replied, kissing the top of her head. "I can't imagine my cooking will be anything like the professionals, but what would you like to eat?" he asked her.

"Whatever you can find that Hugo will like too," Hermione replied absently.

"That's hardly anything."

Hermione smiled. "There's not much we can do about that, though." After spending the whole day of pondering over her future and what she wanted to do and questioning what was the right choice, being there with Ron made her realise what was important to her.

It wasn't going to work every day that she looked forward to and it wasn't seeing the 'why-are-you-leaving-me?' looks on her children's faces every day. What she loved most was seeing their faces light up when she came to take them home, or their warm hugs, or Ron kissing her hello every evening.

What she loved the most was them. And she knew in that moment that if she did have to make a decision, it would be one of the easiest decisions she would ever make. Ron's kisses and Rose and Hugo's hugs was what made her happy. Not her job.

_Every time I have to leave_

_I feel like I'm leaving a part of me_

_You're the only place I want to be._

_Well nothing else matters_

_I just lose focus_

_Swinging all around cause you're the only one I notice_

_I can't help the way I feel._

"I don't want you to go," Hermione complained.

"You sound like Rose," Ron teased, pulling away from her. He didn't have to want to get out of bed, either, but he had no choice. He had never considered how difficult working six days a week would be. It was even harder when one of his kids – or Hermione – told him not to go. He would have willingly stayed if he had a choice.

"Yeah, well, she knows what she's talking about," Hermione replied. She allowed him to kiss her one more time before he reluctantly got out of bed. It was still dark outside and was in the early days of winter. Her warm arms around him made it very difficult to get up.

"Go back to sleep," he told her. "It's your only day off."

Hermione smiled and rolled over and was soon asleep again.

As quietly as possible, Ron dressed and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast quickly. However, Hugo greeted him in the hallway, watching him sleepily and clutching his stuffed Hippogriff.

"Go back to bed, Hugo," Ron whispered, but to no avail. Hugo continued to stare at him, before running at him and flinging his small arms around his waist. Ron picked him up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not tired," Hugo yawned.

"You're lying to me, Hu," Ron replied. "Will you go back to sleep if I put you to bed?"

Hugo shook his head. "Mummy," he said.

"She's sleeping. Anyway, you know you have to sleep in your own bed."

"Rosie doesn't."

Ron sighed. "I know Rosie doesn't," he said. "Alright, I'll take you in there, but it's only for a few hours, okay? And you have to promise me you're going to go back to sleep."

Hugo nodded and held onto him as he carried him back to his bedroom, where he laid him beside Hermione. Instantly, he curled up against his mother's sleeping figure and closed his eyes.

Ron smiled at both of them and eventually left for the kitchen. Just when he thought he was going to get out of there without any more disturbances, Rose joined him. Her bottom lip was pouting and she frowned at him. Ron tried to ignore her, but it was hard to ignore Rose. The whole world revolved around her.

She climbed into his lap.

"Why is everyone awake?" he asked. He knew he should have expected it. It happened every morning, but normally it was one or the other. It wasn't both of them. "Were you having bad dreams again, Rosie?"

Rose shook her head. "Why is Hugo in your bed?" she demanded.

"He's allowed to be, Rose," Ron told her, knowing her too well. She was allowed in their bed, but Hugo wasn't. That was the way she saw it and she didn't like it when her brother interfered. "You're always sleeping there."

"We're not allowed, daddy," Rose replied. "You said so."

"But it doesn't stop you, does it?"

Rose shook her head, burying her face into his chest and yawning. With her head resting against him, she closed her eyes.

"You can't stay here forever, Rose," he said, but she didn't reply. Her closeness warmed him and the last thing he wanted to do was let her go. He liked moments like that and it made it even harder for him to leave every morning, but he had no choice in the matter.

You're a dad first, an Auror second. Those were the words of his own father, when he had first began his new position. He should have known it would be too much with he and Hermione both working six days a week. Maybe if his kids were older and Rose didn't need to be comforted from nightmares all the time, things would be different.

But life was life and things weren't different. He loved Rose just the way she was and if going back to his old position as just an Auror was what he had to do, then he would. He wasn't going to let Hermione completely give up the job she loved. There was no sense in that.

"Rose, come on, I have to go now," he said.

She shook her head. "No, daddy. Can you play with me today?"

"Rosie..." he tried to pull her away from him, but she was strong for six. She'd had a lot of practice. "Mummy will be here today; she'll play with you."

"I want you," Rose replied and her arms tightened around him.

"We go through this every morning," he said. And I should have gotten the hint long ago, he added silently. "You're a big girl, you don't need me all the time."

Rose looked up at him with quivering lips. He kissed her forehead and gave her one last, tight hug.

"I'll be home for you know it and then we can play all night if you want to." He put her on her feet. "I love you... don't cry, Rosie. It will just make me miss you even more than what I already will."

It seemed that putting Hugo in bed with Hermione hadn't worked, because the two of them joined him and Rose moments later.

"Rosie, I have to go to Diagon Alley later today to get a few things. We can go shopping if you want," Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "See, you'll forget I'm even gone." He kissed her forehead again. "I really have to go. See you tonight. Love you." And he Disapparated before Rose could grab hold of him again. He had seen her lunging for him.

He appeared moments later in the office, but not his office. He swore to himself for being distracted and marched irritably to the Auror Department. Harry was already there and gave him an another-rough-morning? smile.

Ron just nodded and sat in his chair. He didn't want to talk about it. None of Harry's kids had all of a sudden developed attachment issues. He wouldn't understand.

_It doesn't matter if I win or lose_

_'Cuz_

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_When you're holding me_

_And have a little time to play_

_In your arms rest your heart laugh till it gets dark_

_It's these simple things that mean the most to me_

_Yeahh ohh_

"Ring 'round Rosie, a pocketful of posies. A tissue, a tissue, we all fall down!" Rose watched in disappointment as neither of her parents seemed to share her enthusiasm for the song. They weren't even paying her any attention anymore. "Come on, daddy," she said, pulling on his hand.

"No, Rosie, I've had enough," he said. "And choose another song to sing. Preferably one that you don't hear your name in."

"But..." He had promised her he would play all night with her when he got home from work. She remembered, because she had waited for him to get home. She liked it when he played with her. He made it more fun.

"We played all evening, Rosie. It's quiet time now."

"I want to keep playing!" Rose exclaimed, jumping onto the couch where they sat. "I'm not tired yet."

"Rose, sit down," her mum said, pulling her arm so she could sit. "Go and get a book and we can read to you if you don't want to go to bed."

"What book?"

"Whatever you want to read."

Rose climbed off the couch and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She had lots of books to choose from. She loved books and she loved it when her mum and dad read to her. Her dad would always tell the story a funny way and it would make her laugh. But it had to have lots of pictures in it to make it funnier, though.

She chose one with a giant picture of a turtle on the front cover and ran back downstairs, squeezing between her mum and dad. "Daddy can read it," she said. "He's funny."

"Me too!" Hugo said, leaving his toy blocks and climbing into Hermione's lap.

"Haven't seen this one in a while, Rosie," her dad said.

Rose beamed and then opened the book. "Once upon a time there lived a big turtle in the forest with a beautiful princess..."

"You can read if you want, Rose, but at least try to read the actual words please," her mum told her.

"I can't."

"You can, you were reading to me the other day," her dad said.

Rose looked back at the book hesitantly, staring at the jumble of letters on the page. She pointed to the first one and smiled. She knew that one. "The!" she exclaimed.

"That's right, now keep going."

She moved her finger along to the next word. "The t-uhr-t-le... tuhrtle... turtle..." she looked to her dad for confirmation and then continued, tracing each word with her finger, like she had been taught. "The turtle in the ... z... zoo licked eh-a-ting... eating grass... liked eating grass!"

"Well done, Rosie. See, I told you, you could do it."

Rose moved to the next line. "To... mmy the turtle did... n't... didn't lick... like grass. He licked... liked i... ke kr..." She stopped. "I don't know what that word is," she said handing the book back to her dad. "You read the rest of it."

"You did really well, sweetheart," her mum said.

Rose smiled, pleased with herself and then listened to the rest of the story. By the time her dad had finished, she could barely keep herself awake. She lied down in her dad's lap.

"You tired now, Rosie?" he asked.

"No..." she felt him run his fingers through her hair, but that was the last thing she remembered until she felt herself being carried up the stairs and put in her bed. She fought him when he tried to let her go.

"Your bed," she said.

"No, Rose. Your bed." He kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Love you," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Love you too."

She opened her eyes again, trying to find her dad in the dark. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I can."

Rose snuggled into her dad as he engulfed her in a tight hug and that was how she woke up the next morning. He hadn't let her go and she had had no scary dreams all night.

"You're warm," she giggled.

"So are you."

"You should sleep in my bed every night!" she told him excitedly.

"As pleasing as that sounds, Rosie, your bed's a bit too small for both of us. Besides, your mum will miss me."

"I like your hugs," she said, snuggling into him.

"I know you do. You talk in your sleep too."

"I don't, daddy!" she replied, horrified by the thought.

"You do. I heard you."

"I don't!" Rose told him firmly.

"Okay, you don't."

_No more days far away where I miss you._

_No more nights trying to fall asleep without you_

_From now on I'm always gunna be there_

_I won't miss another day that we won't share_

_I'll be there_

_'Cuz_

_You mean the most to me_

_Oh_

_You mean the most to me_

_Now that I'm here with you_

_I will stay by your side_

_I won't leave you this time_

_Oh no_

"Sleep well?"

"Terribly," Ron replied.

Hermione smirked. Ron had gone to put Rose to bed and after she had waited for him to return for some time, she had gone to check on them and found them both sound asleep in her bed. It had been one of the sweetest things she had ever seen, but Ron looked like he had gotten very little sleep.

He yawned.

"Don't let her talk you into it," she told him.

"She didn't. I fell asleep on my own accord. She's exhausting, you know." Ron yawned again. "She'll be down in a few moments. I should probably get going... I've got to tell them about not being able to do the job. They're not going to be happy." He leant forward to kiss her, but Hermione pulled away.

"You don't have to do it," she told him. "You can stay. We... we can work something out."

"It's too much," Ron told her, shaking his head. "I hardly see you, or our kids and I don't like that. Spending time with them last night just made me realise how much I enjoy it. We need more family time."

Hermione smiled. "Does this mean you won't be working all night some times?" she asked.

"Let's hope not," Ron replied. She allowed him to kiss her and then made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "See you, kids," he called.

There was a thumping of footsteps from above and both Rose and Hugo flew down the stairs and flung themselves at Ron.

"Bye," Hugo said.

"Bye, daddy," Rose added.

Ron kissed the tops of their heads each in turn and went to the fireplace. When he had gone, Hermione turned to both of them.

"Alright, you two, time to start getting ready for Aunty Ginny's."

Rose sighed. "I like it better when it's just you, me and daddy," she said.

"And Hugo," Hermione corrected.

Rose glanced at her brother with a look of slight distaste and then shrugged. "He's annoying."

Hugo frowned at her. "I'm not!" he said.

"Yes you are. You always have to copy me."

"I don't!" Hugo aimed a kick at her, but Hermione stepped in before he could make contact. She held them apart with her hands.

"Stop fighting! Rose, go and get dressed. Hugo, come and have breakfast, please. I'm surprised Aunty Ginny is willing to have you if all you do is fight when you're with her."

Rose poked her tongue out at her brother and ran up the stairs. Hermione grabbed Hugo's hand and took him into the kitchen. She loved them more than anything, really, she did. But it didn't stop her from sometimes wishing they were better behaved.

It must have been the Weasley blood in them, because at times, all the kids could run wild. Hers were just the worst.

OOO

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione were actually compiling information together on a case when Ginny knocked on the door to Hermione's office. Hermione automatically thought the worst.

"We're almost done. Bring them here if you have to," she said, before Ginny had opened her mouth.

"No, they're fine. That's not why I'm here. James and Al started talking about the Quidditch match Harry and I were taking them to tonight and Rose and Hugo asked if they could come. They seem quite excited about it. Do you mind if they come along?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look. No words were needed.

"Please," they both said in unison. "Will give us a free night to celebrate our anniversary that was rudely interrupted on the actual day," Ron added.

Ginny cringed. "I know we're related and all, but there are some things about your married life I don't need to hear."

"I was talking about going out to dinner," Ron said.

"Oh, well, knock yourself out then, I suppose," Ginny replied.

"No chance they can sleep at your place?" Ron continued. "I mean it's not every day we have a child-free house."

"Rose won't like that," Hermione said.

"And now I won't know when will be an appropriate time to drop Rose home if she does decide she doesn't want to stay," Ginny added. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Ron said, smiling. He stood up. "Well then, I guess that means we better get going. Never had a kid free night. I'm excited."

"More excited than actually spending time with me?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're the reason I'm excited, Hermione," Ron told her. "I – "

"Are you actually going to get going, or are you both going to stand there discussing it?" Ginny demanded.

"We're going, we're going," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "And try and keep Rose with you for as long as you can please," he added, before Disapparating with Hermione. They arrived at their place and it was... quiet.

Hermione felt strange. No kids running around, no screaming. It was nice.

"Remind me again why we had children," Ron said.

"Because they are two most beautiful people in our lives and even though the peace and quiet is nice, there is something missing." It was true. She had become so used to always havng at least one of her kids around, something didn't feel right in an empty house.

Ron looked around too and then shrugged. "I guess," he said. He then smiled. "But, for now, Ginny and Harry have them, which means we have the whole night to ourselves. What should we do?"

"I thought you said we're going out?" Hermione questioned.

"That was only to stop Ginny from complaining. We don't have to."

"I think that will be nice."

Ron seemed slightly disappointed for a moment, before he shrugged again. "Okay, then."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. Sometimes she wondered how on earth someone like Ron – someone who was clumsy in love and hardly knew when to say the right thing – could make her so happy. But she loved him deeply. She always had. And she knew he tried.

"I found this place in London when I was on a mission a few weeks ago," Ron continued, seeming to not notice her bewildered expression. "It's where I was planning to take you the other night. We'll go there, if that's okay?"

Hermione nodded, her smile widening. He really did try and sometimes he managed to get it right. Maybe that was why she had happily stayed with him for so many years. He loved her unconditionally and she felt the same. "Just give me half an hour to get ready," she told him, heading for the stairs.

"Hermione."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

He watched her intently for some time, before speaking. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Very much."

Ron wasn't finished. "And just so you know, I didn't reluctantly tell them I couldn't do the job. I told them willingly. I love what I do, but you're more important. You always have been. I know you don't realise that."

An overwhelming sense of love filled every part of her. Where would she have been if she had never been born a witch?

_The next time that someone asks me_

_"Are you living your dream?"_

_I guess I'll know what to say_

_I won't even have to think._

Rose's arms wrapped around her neck, her face snuggling into her shoulder. Hermione held her.

"What happened, Rosie?" she asked. "Uncle Harry said you were happy."

"I missed you," Rose told her.

Hermione glanced at Ron. Hugo was asleep in his arms. Their second attempt at trying to celebrate their anniversary had also not happened. It had been just before midnight when Harry had Apparated Rose and Hugo home. Rose had cried until he and Ginny had listened.

"Well, come on, let's put you to bed, then," she told her daughter.

Rose shook her head, clinging onto her. "Your bed," she said.

Hermione was too exhausted to argue. She carried Rose to their bedroom and laid her in their bed. Ron followed with Hugo. Rose's eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, her even breathing a comfort.

Getting into bed herself, Hermione's arms wrapped protectively around her daughter. Her small form brought comfort and warmth that she only ever experienced when she held one of her children. It was a feeling of love she knew would never go away.

Some time ago, she had never seen herself ever having children – she just wasn't mother material. But now... her life wouldn't be complete without them. There were no words to describe how she felt.

* * *

_**Okay, that was way longer than I ever intended it to be, but I had a lot of fun writing this. There are a few things I'd like to comment about this story. Firstly, the song is called "What Means the Most" by Colbie Caillat. I suggest you go and listen to it. It is one of her most gorgeous songs she has ever sung and I just love it. I've wanted to write a Romione fic to this song for some time now.**_

_**Secondly, for my uni prac, I've spent the last week with babies and looking after babies. That explains the cluckiness with the kids in this fic. I know some parts are cheesy, but... I just adore family moments 3**_

_**Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I'd really love to hear what you have to say. Reviews are love.**_

_**And if you could take a moment to vote on my poll to help me decide a new pen name, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks for reading.**_


	7. One Late Addition

**Character(s): Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo**

**Prompt #27 Parents**

* * *

**One Late Addition**

There was silence. Ron stared dumbfounded at Hermione, trying to process what she had just said. She was pregnant? Again? Rose and Hugo had been perfectly planned and... well, they were teenagers now – Rose in her fourth year and Hugo in his second. This was not what he had expected when she had said she needed to tell him something.

"H-how?" he stammered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you need me to explain it to you?" she asked.

"But..."

"I know," she said. "It's not what we were expecting... or planning, but it happened; it's happening. How do we tell the kids?"

That question seemed to distress her more than Ron thought was necessary. Telling Rose and Hugo wasn't going to be an issue; it was raising another baby that was. If he was being honest with himself, he actually enjoyed the times when it was just he and Hermione in the house. Sure, it was great when the kids came home from school, but he didn't want to have to go through it all again.

They had passed that stage of their lives... well he thought they had.

"They'll be fine," he assured her. "It's us... Hermione... how are we going to do this?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But we'll figure out a way, I suppose. We have to."

"I was happy with two."

"You'll have to find a way to be happy with three, then."

By the tone of her voice, Ron knew she had misinterpreted him. "I didn't mean it like that... of course I'm happy, it's just... I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Do you think I was? The last thing I expected the Healer to tell me when I went to him for a potion to help my cold was that I was pregnant. He even asked me – the routine questions – and I said no."

Ron pulled her towards him. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. The kids come home in a week. We'll tell them then and in the meantime... we're seriously having another baby?"

Hermione nodded. "We are."

OOO

When Rose and Hugo arrived home a week later, the first thing Ron and Hermione did was sit them down. They hadn't even given them a chance to unpack – or take their trunks upstairs for that matter. As soon as they had picked them up from the station, driven home and opened the door, Hermione had insisted they listen to what they had to say.

She was worried about what their reaction would be. Ron didn't think they'd be upset, but for some reason, Hermione did.

They'd just have to wait and see, he supposed as they all sat down in the living room.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, concern clear in her voice. She looked between both of them.

"Well, there's something we have to tell the both of you," Hermione answered. "We're –"

"Getting divorced?"

"What? – No, you're completely off the track, Rosie," Hermione said.

Rose visibly relaxed. "What's going on, then?"

"Are we moving?" Hugo asked. "Because I'm kind of over this place."

"No. It's not –"

"Well, tell us then!"

"Stop interrupting your mother," Ron argued.

Both his children silenced, waiting.

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Surely she wasn't that afraid of telling them. What was there to be frightened of? It was a baby, for goodness sake!

"You're not sick, are you?" Rose asked, the concern returning to her voice. She was sitting on the edge of the armchair, looking between them.

"No, I'm... we're..."

"What she's trying to tell you, kids, is you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Rose squealed in delight, jumping to her feet. "Oh, that is so exciting; a baby! Oh, I hope it's a girl. I really want a sister. I can't wait to tell – " she paused, watching them, all of a sudden frowning. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, she shook her head and smiled. "A baby!"

"So... you're happy?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"She sounds devastated," Ron replied.

Hermione ignored him. "Hugo?"

It was the first time that Ron realised Hugo hadn't said a word. He sat on the couch, staring at them blankly. His mouth was slightly open in what appeared to be shock.

"Um... Hugo?" he asked.

Hugo came round to himself, blinking a few times to focus. He looked at both of them with wide eyes.

"You're... you're okay with this, right?" Hermione asked him nervously.

"Yeah, sure," Hugo replied, but even Ron wasn't convinced. "Just another reason for you to forget I exist and all." Without giving either of them a chance to respond, he got up and left the living room, his footsteps echoing up the stairs.

"This is what I was afraid of!" Hermione exclaimed, also getting to her feet. "I knew he wouldn't be okay with it; I know Hugo!"

"I'll talk to him," Ron said. If he was being honest with himself, he had not been expecting that reaction at all.

"Don't upset him," Hermione warned, returning to her spot on the couch.

"Why would I do that?" He made his way to the stairs, Rose's voice audible through the door.

"Just replace him with this new baby," he heard her tell Hermione. "It'll solve everything."

Ron knocked on Hugo's bedroom door, which was closed. Inside he could hear a lot of banging and scraping. He opened it to make sure Hugo was alright. "Um, Hu?" he asked uncertainly, watching his son take his frustrations out at the wall. He'd have to remember to mend the dent there when he had the chance. "What was that about?"

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" he cried, not even looking at Ron.

"What has to happen to you?" Ron entered his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"All bad things. As if one sister isn't bad enough. What if I have two?"

Ron laughed. "That's what you're worried about?" he questioned. "I grew up with five older brothers and a younger sister. Be thankful you'll only have two siblings."

"And I'll be in the middle," Hugo complained. "There's Rose, the eldest; the first born, then there will be this baby, the cute, young one who everyone gawks over. And I'll just be me."

"Sometimes it's a good thing to go unnoticed," Ron commented, realising instantly he had said the wrong thing. "Not that you will be," he added quickly.

"No, don't worry, I will be," he said. "How did this happen anyway?" he then demanded, seeming to calm slightly and sit beside Ron on the bed. "Actually, I don't want to know."

Ron smiled. "I asked the same thing," he said.

Hugo sighed. "It's not going to be really bad, is it?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, it will exciting. And it's something we'll have to get used to. Besides, you'll be at school most of the time anyway."

"The next baby I planned on seeing was when Uncle George and Aunt Angelina had a baby," Hugo said.

"Me too," Ron replied. He looked down at Hugo. "You okay?"

Hugo shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, you should probably go downstairs and tell your mum that you are. She'll be worried."

Hugo nodded. "Okay."

OOO

"Oh, Hugo, is everything okay?" Hermione asked as soon as Hugo reached the bottom step. "We didn't mean to upset you..." she threw her arms around him and Hugo pushed her away.

"'m fine," he said. "Just a shock, that's all."

Hermione threw her arms around him again. "If you need to talk, we're here."

"You're having a baby, you're not dying!" Ron interrupted. "He said he was fine, let him breathe."

"Yeah, everything's good," Hugo said with a convincing smile.

"You won't be forgotten," Hermione continued. "One baby, or ten. And if it's any consolation –" she glanced behind her shoulder and lowered her voice. "Rose was extremely jealous of you when you were born, she once tried to hide you so we couldn't find you."

"How long did it take you to find me?" Hugo asked and Ron heard genuine curiosity.

Hermione smiled. "Fortunately, she was too small to carry you very far and your dad found the two of you half way up the stairs."

"Don't give him any ideas," Ron said. "He's big enough to carry babies up and downstairs."

Hugo grinned. "I won't do that, I promise. Unless they really annoy me."

Hermione returned the smile and gave him another hug. "That's good to hear," she said.

* * *

_**It's always been my 'unofficial' head canon that Ron and Hermione had another baby after the epilogue... in other words, I think it would be cool if they did, but I really don't think so. It's fun to write about it though :)**_

_**Oh and my 'official' head canon (and will become apparent in later chapters of "Look at the Stars" for those who are reading it) is George and Angelina had Fred and Roxanne quite some time after the rest of the kids, if you were wondering about Hugo's comment.**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank LillyMay77 for reviewing every single chapter so far :) It means a lot to get reviews. Thank you. And to those who have sent me messages on tumbr too - thank you.**_

_**And, two more things: could you please take a moment to vote on my poll. I'm looking for a new pen name and need some help choosing. Secondly, I have started a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum in honour of the coming Olympics. It's a fanfiction contest with lots of games and categories you can enter and lots of prizes to be won in reviews. It's called "The 2012 Hogwarts Games" - the links on my profile if you want to check it out and sign up. I would love you forever if you did.**_

_**Pretty please review this chapter :) Thanks.**_


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_**Character(s): Hermione**_

_**Prompt #4 Insides**_

* * *

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

There was nothing Hermione liked more than seeing her children's smiles when they saw her in the morning, feeling their small arms around her neck or having their soft lips against her cheek. There was no better feeling than holding them in her arms and having them close.

Nothing could compare.

Every part of her burned with love when they were next to her, far away or when she thought of them.

As she watched them play with their cousins, a smile that just wouldn't go away, plastered on her face, she thought back to the days she thought school work, exams and achievement were the most important thing. How young and naive she had been.

People had laughed at her, teased her even, for taking it so seriously and now she understood why. There were definitely more important things in the world. She'd much rather fail an exam than see Rose cry. She'd rather finish last in Transfiguration than have Hugo hurt. Because their pain was her pain. Every single bit of it; just worse.

So it was no surprise to her when she left on a _girl's weekend_ with Ginny and Angelina, saying goodbye – even for two days – made her feel as if something was missing. It pained her to see their faces staring back, the questioning looks on their faces. _Why are you leaving me?_ Or, _why are you leaving me with Daddy?_

"I'll be back before you know it," she promised them both as they held onto a hand each. It was really the first time she had been brave enough to do it. They were three and one now – she could leave them for two days. Ron was more than capable of looking after them himself.

Still, regret burned inside of her. Why did they have to look at her like that?

"If you don't let her go, she won't bring you back any presents," Ron said.

Rose let go of her hand immediately, but Hugo, who was still too young to understand, didn't move. He swayed on the spot, her hand the only support on his feet.

"Bye," Rose said, waving to her.

Ron took Hugo's other hand and led him away. He whined for a moment, but stopped as soon as he saw she wasn't actually that far away from him.

"See you soon," she said, waving at them.

Hugo laughed.

"Love you all," she added. Rose gave her one last hug, before she was dragged away by Ginny and Angelina.

"My kids couldn't wait for me to leave," Ginny commented. She tried to hide it, but Hermione detected a hint of resentment in her tone.

She smiled. "I'm sure that's not true."

Ginny mumbled something unintelligible, before Disapparating where she stood. Hermione and Angelina followed, landing moments later in the outskirts of a forest.

"I was expecting something a little more... girly than camping," Angelina said, looking around in distaste. Hermione had to agree. Ginny had only given them the coordinates; she had organised it all.

Ginny laughed. "It's a bit further up this way," she said, pointing away from the forest. "They have protective spells around it; won't let us Apparate any closer than one mile."

"That's ridiculous!" Angelina exclaimed. "And they expect people to come here when they won't let us Apparate?"

"Wait until you see it," was all Ginny said. She turned around and trekked up the small incline.

Hermione glanced at Angelina, who shrugged. They began to follow her.

It reminded Hermione strangely of the time Ron had taken her and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. Then, they really _had_ camped. But Ginny was right. The place she had chosen truly was spectacular. As it grew nearer, she saw that it was like one of those expensive Muggle resorts that people paid a fortune to stay in for just one night.

The walls were a sparkling white, and the entrance was filled with statues of famous witches and wizards from all different centuries. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if she came across one of Harry while she was there.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, we've been expecting you," a tall wizard in his early thirties greeted them with a wide smile. He was wearing a deep shade of purple robes, which seemed to be the standard uniform of the... place (Hermione still wasn't exactly sure where they were).

"Sorry, got held up," Ginny replied. "Children." She waved her hand absently at Hermione.

The wizard seemed to notice Hermione for the first time. He appeared delighted. "Ah, Mrs Weasley!" he exclaimed. "Mrs Potter said she was bringing some friends, but we didn't realise we'd be honoured with your presence as well."

Hermione blushed as his attention turned to Angelina.

"Angelina Johnson," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "No one special, except I'll soon be married to Ginny's brother."

"Pleasure, Miss Johnson," the wizard replied. "Now, if you'll allow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

The trunks they had been carrying disappeared with a wave of his wand. He led them through the entrance into a dimly lit corridor which was lined with portraits of more famous witches and wizards. Harry mightn't have had a statue, but he had a portrait – two actually. Even Ginny had one.

Hermione dreaded the thought of ever finding one of herself in there.

But, they either didn't have one, or she wasn't in any of the corridors they were taken through. The wizard stopped out the front of a door with the number _three hundred and five_ on it. He beamed at them.

"Your room, ladies," he said, opening the door to reveal a sun filled, three bedroom apartment.

Angelina, who had never really seen anything that extravagant, gaped.

Hermione also stared in awe. Ginny seemed undeterred. She turned to the wizard.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time, Mrs Potter. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He left them.

"_This_ cost us one hundred Galleons?" Angelina questioned, walking over to a window. Hills were in the distance and the grass appeared green and lush. Hermione couldn't remember it being that way when they had walked to this place.

Ginny shrugged. "The owner owes us from a few years ago," was all she said.

Hermione entered one of the bedrooms. She couldn't remember ever having so much space before. Her room at home was filled with Hugo and Rose's toys, clothes and everything else they managed to bring in there.

Still, it felt kind of empty without it.

"Like it?" Ginny asked, coming to stand beside her.

"It's a bit big," Hermione commented.

Ginny sighed. "For this weekend, Hermione, we have no kids, no husband, okay? No thinking about them..." she paused. "However, I do wonder if Harry has let them destroy the house yet."

"Ron's probably organising Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs for dinner," Hermione added.

Ginny was silent for a moment and then laughed. "They'll be fine," she said. "Take this room, Hermione. I just looked. It's the smallest of the three."

Hermione nodded and picked up her trunk which was sitting in the middle of the living room. She sat down on the large bed and looked around. It really was empty without the endless supply of toys and clothes. It irritated her whenever she walked into the room, but now that it was missing, she realised how much it was a part of her.

How she loved that mess.

She hadn't moved from the bed when Ginny came back to see her. A look of concern brushed over her, before she smiled. "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked. "There's a pool, a magic-made beach, a bar... we could meet some nice, young wizards," she teased.

"Pool sounds good," Hermione replied. She forced a smile. This was stupid. How many times had she been away before? Between her and Ron and their jobs, they barely spent a weekend together.

_That's the problem_, she thought. _Our_ _first weekend in months we are both there and I go away_.

Ginny beamed. "Great! Be ready in five." And she disappeared again.

OOO

"Ginny! Ginny! Can we get your autograph, please?"

Hermione and Angelina smirked as two girls no older than ten ran up to Ginny with a parchment and quill each. They shoved them into Ginny's hands before she had a chance to respond.

Ginny being Ginny, she gladly accepted and signed her name on the parchment. "Have a good day, girls," she told them, smiling as they ran back to their parents.

"Typical," Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "Not my fault I was considered the best Chaser the Harpies have seen in centuries," she replied.

"I think who you're married to may also have something to do with it," Angelina commented. "Quidditch and Harry combined... you're like an A List celebrity in the wizarding world."

Ginny shrugged again. "Not my fault who I'm married to either." She smiled. "Pool's this way."

And it was one hell of a pool. It stretched at least the length of three Quidditch pitches. Couples and families were scattered throughout the water, enjoying the sunlight. Watching them made Hermione once again miss her children. And Ron.

Rose would have loved to be there. And Hugo probably wouldn't have minded it either. Ron just would have liked to get out of the house.

When _was_ the last time they had taken a holiday? Rose hadn't even been one then. Now she was three.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed with excitement. She moved to the edge of the pool and jumped in without hesitation. "Water's lovely!" she called to Hermione and Angelina.

"Is it just me or has she actually really forgotten about Harry and the kids?" Angelina asked Hermione.

"I think she's just glad to have a break," Hermione replied, dipping her toes into the water. "It can't be easy with three kids under the age of four and having the media at your door every other second of the day."

Angelina nodded. "I guess. Thank goodness George only owns a shop. Don't think I could handle the attention."

"No." Hermione slid into the water. Ginny was right. The water was lovely. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too hot either.

Ginny waded over to them. "It's been charmed to be the perfect temperature for each of us," she said. "That's pretty cool, don't you think?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "You really haven't heard of that spell before?" she asked.

"I've just never been somewhere that has used it," Ginny replied. She dipped her head into the water and came back up, smiling. "You guys need to be happy," she said.

"We are," Hermione and Angelina replied in unison.

"You're not showing it."

"I haven't been away with just you before," Hermione said. "It's something I have to get used to." _It's harder than I thought_, she added silently as a picture of rose and Hugo formed in her mind. She wondered what they were doing right now.

"The only reason you'd be worried, Hermione, is because you don't trust Ron to look after them," Ginny said.

"I do trust him."

Ginny ignored her. "I mean, it is Ron, but even I know he's perfectly capable of looking after them. Besides, he's probably taken them to our place by now so he and Harry can share the responsibility."

Hermione couldn't disagree with that. Ginny was right. "I know, I just miss them."

Ginny's expression changed from frustration to sympathy. "Yeah, I can tell. I would too if they hadn't wanted to let go of me either."

Again, Hermione heard a hint of resentment in her tone.

"Well, lucky for me, I have no kids or husband to miss!" Angelina interrupted cheerfully. "So while you two pine after yours, I'm going for a swim." She dived into the water and disappeared up the pool.

"She'll understand one day," Ginny said.

"When George is ever bothered to set a date for the wedding," Hermione replied.

OOO

Back inside their apartment, Hermione had set Heating Charms in every room to keep them warm. Despite a lovely day, the evening was becoming cool and outside it had begun to rain. But apparently the owners of this place (whoever they were) didn't want guests looking out the window to miserable skies and rain-filled views.

So from their window, it appeared to be a peaceful, starry evening.

Ginny was playing around with the kitchen, trying to find something to cook.

"Can't we just go out and eat?" Angelina asked after Ginny had failed to find any pot suitable for cooking. "We come here to take a break and _you_ want to _cook_."

"I agree," Hermione said. "We're not here to do the same things we do at home."

Ginny sighed. "But mum gave me this awesome recipe. I wanted to try it."

"Invite us all over for dinner one night," Angelina said, getting up from where she had been sitting on the couch, watching Ginny with amusement. "But I'm going to eat somewhere fancy."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny looked disappointed, but she didn't argue. "Alright," she said. "Half an hour, then."

"Yes, ma'am," Angelina replied.

Hermione smiled and made her way into her empty bedroom. Her trunk still laid on the floor, unpacked. There wasn't any point. They'd be leaving soon, anyway.

It didn't take her long to get ready – she really only ever put in an effort for Ron and he wasn't there. She waited in the living room for the other two, who came out dressed up much more than she.

Ginny studied her, opened her mouth to say something, shook her head and walked over to the door. "Ready?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Where are we going?"

Ginny shrugged. "No idea. I'll ask Brett if he has any ideas."

"Brett?" Angelina questioned.

"The one who showed us to our room this morning," Ginny replied absently. "I'll be back in a sec." She Disapparated from the room and returned a few moments later with some brochures in her hand. "Well, the resort has three different restaurants," she said, shoving the brochures at Hermione. "Take your pick."

Hermione read through them briefly. "I like the sound of _Witch's Wok_," she said. Truthfully, she wasn't all that fussed.

"Sounds good," Angelina added.

"_Witch's Wok_ it is," Ginny replied with a smile. "Then we can go to the bar later on. Brett said it's Quidditch night tonight."

"Great," Hermione said.

"It _is_ great!" Angelina replied. "Let's go."

As none of them knew where they were going, they made their way through their resort on foot. There were many twists and turns that Hermione didn't remember seeing on the way up, but they somehow made their way to a promenade with the restaurants, the bar and other entertainment.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Ginny questioned.

"Lovely," Hermione replied, looking around the restaurant they had chosen. It was good enough. She was starving. They had spent most of their day wandering the resort and it wasn't until they had arrived back at the apartment that they realised none of them had eaten.

There had been so much to see and do that food didn't even cross any of their minds. Hermione didn't care, though. It had been fun. There was so much to do and see there. They were never going to see everything in their two days.

Heads turned as Ginny walked through, people pointing and whispering to one another. Hermione even saw a few of them point to her. She tried to ignore them. She wasn't as used to being recognised as Ginny was.

Apparently helping to save the world from the Darkest wizard to ever exist wasn't as exciting as helping the Harpies win the Quidditch Cup three years running.

"What could I do for you lovely ladies?" a middle aged wizard greeted them with a warm smile.

"Table for three, please," Ginny replied.

The wizard studied Ginny, seemed to recognise her and his smile widened. "Certainly. This way if you will. What brings you to this lovely part of the country, Mrs Potter?" he asked as they sat down.

From the look in her eyes, Hermione knew Ginny wanted to tell the wizard a story – something that wasn't true and would perhaps get them talking. For some reason, she enjoyed doing that. It hadn't been the first time some story had ended up in the _Prophet_, talking of something she and/or Harry had supposedly done. According to Ginny, the more spectacular the story was, the less interested they were in their real lives.

Hermione still didn't see the sense in lying; especially when sometimes the story was so unbelievable.

Ginny beckoned the wizard closer. "These two are here to support me when I end it with the young guy I've secretly been seeing."

The wizard gaped and Hermione just shook her head.

"Oh... I..." the wizard summoned three menus. "I'll be back to take your order shortly."

He hurried off and Ginny collapsed in a fit of silent laughter.

"Harry's going to kill you," Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "I'd rather them talk about that than see my kid's faces plastered in the paper purely because of who their parents are."

"You could have thought of something less controversial, though," Angelina continued. "I mean, we're here too."

Ginny waved her away. "They'll be over it after a week. They always are."

Angelina glanced uncertainly at Hermione, who just shrugged. There was nothing they could do about it now, even if she did disagree with what Ginny had done.

The wizard waiter came back over to them, not as friendly as he had been a few moments ago. He gave a futile look at Ginny before taking their orders.

Hermione couldn't help but look at the menu and wonder what Ron would have ordered; or that Rose would have hated everything that was listed. She sighed. She'd be seeing them all again soon.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind an owl zoomed through the open door, much to the horror of the waiter.

"No owls allowed!" he growled as the owl landed in front of Hermione.

"What's Ron want?" Ginny questioned as Hermione untied the letter from their family owl.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. She looked at the owl. "Er... go to our apartment," she said.

Auror – the name courtesy of Rose – took off out the door again. Everyone was now staring at Hermione.

"Get back to your eating!" Ginny demanded.

They listened.

Hermione opened the letter and read over it, sighing as she finished.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. 'Just letting you know that you have nothing to worry about (because I know you will be). The kids are fine and they're loving spending time with their cousins. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and we can't wait for you to get home. Love you and miss you – Ron, Rose and Hugo.'"

Ginny scowled. "Where's my letter?"

"And mine?" Angelina added.

Hermione smiled. It made her feel so much better after hearing from Ron, but it had the opposite effect on her – it made her miss them more. "I'm just lucky, I suppose," she said.

The wizard waiter brought them over plates of food, now glaring at Hermione. "It's very unsafe to have owls in a restaurant, Mrs Weasley," he told her.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I wasn't aware I'd be getting any mail this time at night."

"Just in future, let whoever it is know that we do not tolerate animals in here and they should send mail during the day."

Hermione nodded. "Sorry."

"Git," Ginny said after he had left again. "It's like it's your fault Ron decided to send you a letter."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It was just good to hear from Ron."

"Harry obviously doesn't feel the need to inform me of what's happening, apparently," Ginny said, her tone darkening.

"No, he just knew you wouldn't be worried," Angelina told her. She looked down at her plate. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

"It still would have been nice to have an 'I miss you' letter, too."

"This is good," Angelina said after swallowing. "Eat it before it gets cold."

Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "He misses you, I'm sure of it," she said.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I know."

OOO

Hermione was wakened the next morning by Ginny banging on her door. "Wake up, Hermione. There's so much to do with so little time."

She yawned. Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping in? It was... _ten o'clock! _She'd never slept that late before. Never...

Staying true to her word, Ginny had insisted they go to the bar after leaving the restaurant. It had been packed with wizards, witches, warlocks and other magical beings from all over the world; many who recognised Ginny and some, even Hermione. They had met some fairly interesting people.

Ginny opened the door with her wand.

"Can't we just relax today?" she asked her friend sleepily.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's relaxing. Isn't that the point of being here? To relax?"

Ginny smirked. "I wasn't the one who drank too many Butterbeers last night," she said.

"Neither was I."

"Alright, we won't do any of the fun things, then. We could check out the beach, I suppose."

Hermione nodded, yawning again. "Give me a few moments."

Ginny smiled again. "Ron will be thoroughly amused when I tell him." And she left.

Hermione sat up slowly. Of course, she was used to spending nights in bed without Ron, but most of the time it was _her_ bed. It had been strange in another one.

She got out and quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen, where Ginny had already made breakfast. She beamed. "You're up."

"I told you I'd only be a few moments," Hermione replied, stifling another yawn.

Ginny set some pancakes and pumpkin juice on the table. "Eat up," she said. "We're leaving in half an hour."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny's persistence to try and get her to have fun and ate. She wondered what Ron was doing with the kids.

OOO

Once again, Hermione had managed to actually enjoy herself on their second day at the resort. Ginny had taken them to the beach and signed up for a Charm Class which taught them all about spells to help them relax.

Hermione realised it was probably the equivalent of a yoga class in the Muggle world.

However, as she woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but feel excited about going home. It had been fun spending time with Ginny and Angelina, but at the end of the day, being away from Rose, Hugo and even Ron had just made her think about them more.

She couldn't wait to see them again.

"Oh well, guess I gotta get back to helping George with his jokes," Angelina sighed as she made her trunk disappear. She did the same with Hermione and Ginny's.

"Yep, back to dodging the media for me," Ginny replied. "And looking after the three worst behaved kids in history."

"Back to my normal life," was all Hermione said.

Ginny and Angelina simply smiled.

They made their way down to the entrance, where Ginny's friend, Brett greeted them. "I hope you ladies enjoyed your stay," he said. "It was an honour having all three of you here."

"We had a great time, thanks," Hermione replied. "We'll definitely come back again."

"That's fantastic. And, remember, family is also welcome," he added.

Ginny scoffed. "Not going to happen," she said. "You'll have no resort if you allow my kids anywhere near the place. And it's a lot worse when their cousins are with them."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Brett grinned. "I'll let you know if we ever need to renovate," he teased. "But, really, they're always welcome. There is so much here for kids to do as well. Don't hesitate to send me an owl."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks. You guys ready to go?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Most definitely."

With a final goodbye to Ginny's friend, they left and began making their way back to the edge of the forest where they would be allowed to Disapparate. Their trunks had already been returned home, so Hermione knew Ron would be expecting her soon.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys," Angelina said as they reached the spot they could Disapparate from. "George and I set a date. It's three months from now."

"Finally!" Ginny replied as Angelina left them without another word. She looked at Hermione. "Have fun," she said. "They've probably planned a party for your return."

"Ron wouldn't do that," Hermione answered.

"Rose might." Ginny smiled again. "See you. And thanks for coming. It meant a lot."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied.

Ginny then disappeared too, leaving Hermione standing alone. She took one last look at the place she had spent the past two days and Disapparated herself. It had been nice, but home was where she wanted to be.

She had barely regathered herself in the living room before a pair of small arms were around her waist.

"Hi, sweetheart, I missed you," she said, picking Rose up.

"Did you bring back any presents?" was the first thing Rose said.

"Ah, so you didn't actually miss me?" Hermione questioned, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Of course she did," Ron replied, joining them with Hugo in his arms. "Kept asking me all weekend when you were getting back."

Rose wiggled in her arms until Hermione put her on the floor. She inspected the trunk which was sitting there.

There really was nothing like being home and seeing the faces of the three people she loved more than anything else in the world. Her love just grew for them in the two days she had been away.

She smiled as Rose tried to open the trunk. How she loved that little girl more than anything. To see her face brightened her day.

Ron put Hugo on the floor and stumbled over to her with a smile.

Excitement bubbled inside of her. "You're walking!" she exclaimed.

"Started yesterday," Ron said. "I was going to send you an owl, but then I thought we'd surprise you."

Just before he reached her open arms, Hugo lost his balance and fell down. He looked around, seeming to be in slight shock and then laughed.

Hermione picked him up, holding him tightly. "At least you're not as lazy as your sister," she told him, also giving him a kiss. "She didn't move until she was fifteen months old."

Hugo snuggled into her, warming every part of her, inside and out.

"I missed you," she said.

"Presents, Mummy?" Rose asked, still trying to work out how to open the trunk.

Hermione pointed her wand at it and it sprang open. "Try the pink one.."

With a huge smile, Rose picked up the small, pink package and tore at the wrapping. Her face changed from joy to disappointment.

"What is it?"

The small object in her hands jumped out and grew into a large, fluffy coat. Rose giggled. Clothes had been her most recent obsession. She had taken to dressing up in Hermione's clothes.

"Will keep you nice and warm, Rosie," Ron said, smiling at her. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mummy," Rose replied.

"My pleasure, Rosie," Hermione replied.

Finally, Ron came over to kiss her hello. "I missed you more than these two put together and that's saying something," he told her, giving her another kiss.

"I missed you too," Hermione replied. "I missed you all. I'm glad to be back home."

"But you had fun, right?" Ron questioned, all of a sudden sounding concerned.

Hermione nodded. "I did. But the best fun I could ever have is here with you."

"That's what I like to hear," Ron replied, kissing her one more time.

* * *

_**This started as one story and changed into another, but I was still happy with it. And, I've been spending more time with babies, so that explains some parts of this story :) I get all excited lol.**_

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. And yeah, I went against my own head canon with George and Angelina with this one. They're not supposed to be married for another 10 years, but...**_

_**Thanks again.**_


	9. Brothers Can Be Friends

_**Character(s): Rose, Hugo**_

_**Prompt #21 Friends**_

* * *

**Brothers Can Be Friends**

"There," Rose said, doing up the last button of the dress. She stepped back and admired her handy work. The make-up was perfect, the lipstick was a bright red and the dress was a pale blue. She had done a good job.

"Rosie, I don't want to play anymore."

Rose looked at her brother in dismay. "You have to!" she exclaimed. "We haven't even had our tea yet."

Hugo struggled in the dress she had worked so hard to get him into. Tears threatened to ruin the make-up that had taken her ages to get right.

"Don't cry," she instructed. "You'll ruin the make-up."

Hugo frowned. "I don't want to do this," he said. He tried to take off the dress.

Rose grabbed his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye. It was what her mum did when she was in trouble. "Stop!" she demanded, before dragging him over to the table she had set up. She sat down in a chair and forced Hugo to sit in the one opposite her. She served him a cup of tea.

Hugo watched the cup with little interest, not even picking it up when she had finished pouring it.

"Is it not good enough for you, Madam?" Rose questioned. "I can make some different tea."

Hugo didn't reply. He simply stared at her.

"Oh dear, what _has_ she done to you, Hu?"

Rose spun around and saw her dad standing at the door. He was laughing at Hugo.

She frowned. "It's not funny, Daddy," she said, offended. She turned back to Hugo, squealed and ran to her brother. "Don't cry, you're ruining the make-up."

"I don't think Hugo's having fun anymore, Rosie," her dad said. He was still smiling. "Why don't you find something else to do? Something you will both enjoy?"

Hugo ran over to him, tripping on the dress that was way too long. The tears that had threatened to ruin her hard work earlier, now rolled freely down his cheeks. Mascara streaked his face.

"We are both having fun," Rose argued. "I'm the queen and Hugo is the princess. We're having a tea party. Do you want to join us, Daddy?"

Hugo was now clutching onto their dad very tightly, refusing to let go. "I wanted to be the prince!" he complained.

"Princes don't have tea parties," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Hugo cried harder. "I don't want to play anymore," he said. "I want to stop."

"It's okay, you don't have to play anymore," her dad said.

"He has to finish his tea!" Rose argued, folding her arms. "Those are the rules."

"How about if I play instead?" her dad suggested.

Rose shook her head. "You can't be a princess, Daddy. You're too big and too old. You can be the servant, but Hugo still has to be the princess. We _need_ a princess!"

"I don't want to!" Hugo cried.

"Rosie, he doesn't want to play. You can't force him to. Either, you let me play instead, or you don't play at all."

Rose glared at her dad, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. This wasn't supposed to be happening. All the hard work she had done to make Hugo look like a _real_ princess and he was ruining it.

"You're stupid," she said to her brother. "We're not friends anymore."

"Rose!" her dad warned. He turned to Hugo. "Let's get you out of these and into something more comfortable..." he turned to Rose again. "Where did you find this dress, Rose?"

"Mummy," Rose replied.

"You know you're not supposed to take things without asking," he told her.

Rose looked away guiltily. She did know that, but her mum hadn't been around to ask. And she always let her anyway.

"You will play with me, Daddy?" she asked.

"Once Hugo looks more like Hugo again, I'll come and play," her dad said.

Rose sighed. It was better than nothing, she supposed. This was why she wanted a sister. A sister wouldn't cry about being a princess. They would be best friends.

* * *

_**This one's relative short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And pretty please review it. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks for all your reviews so far!**_


	10. Everything Left Unsaid

_**Character(s): Ron, Hermione**_

_**Prompt #30 Death**_

* * *

**Everything Left Unsaid**

_Someone suggested I do this; write a letter. It was actually Susan Bones. I ran into her in Diagon Alley when I took the kids there for a treat. She told me it would help to put everything I am feeling into writing, so I am. And I hope it does help, because nothing else has worked. Everything is still overpowering. The feelings I have about what happened are still so strong, I feel as if they will never disappear; they will never weaken._

_Everything still hurts so much._

_The only thing is I don't know where to begin. I guess I'll start with assuring you that everything is okay; we're all okay, because I know that would be the first thing you would ask if you were here. _

"_Don't worry about me, as long as you and the kids are okay." Well, it's not that simple._

_I'd like to say we're slowly moving on, but that would be a lie. Every single one of us misses you so much. It's like losing Fred all over again. There's this empty part in all of us; the kids included. _

_Who would have thought our wonderful, beautiful children would actually understand? Yet, they do and they grieve for you. We all do._

_I don't think anyone's smiled in the past two months and they've been treading around me like I will snap at any moment, or giving me sympathetic looks, expecting me to break down. And who's to say they're not right. I can barely walk through our house anymore without remembering everything that we shared. Our lives, our children, our family. _

_It's like something's missing. Something big and important that will never come back unless you come back. But I'm not naive, I know that won't happen. You're gone forever and we all have to find away to move on from that. But at the moment, that's impossible. _

_There were many times when we were apart over the years, but I always knew we would see each other again. Whether it was due to our jobs or our own stubbornness, I always knew we'd be together again. And we always were._

_I knew something wasn't right that day. I had a feeling of dread inside me all day. I couldn't concentrate on my _own_ work, because I was too busy worrying about you. We all knew what you were doing was going to be dangerous._

_Remember how we kissed goodbye that morning? It was because I just had that feeling that that was going to be the last time we saw each other. I realise now I should have acted on that feeling and begged you not to go. If I had, I wouldn't be writing this and you would still be here, playing with your children and reading the stories they love. I wouldn't be sleeping in an empty bed every night, feeling lonely and missing you more than I have ever missed anyone, ever. I'd still be able to kiss you, feel your warm and loving presence near me and simply have you love me. I miss everything about you – about us. _

_How do people move on from this? How do they get over such a terrible loss? I said it was like losing Fred all over again, but that's not actually true. I never loved Fred like I loved and still love you. _

_I've never loved anyone like I love you. _

_I know we messed around a lot – we discussed it in our years together. We were pretty dumb, weren't we? Playing games, trying to make one another jealous by seeing other people. If we hadn't done any of that and I had just told you how I felt the moment I realised it, think of all the extra years we would have had together. _

_But I guess I can say that now that you're gone. Back then we were young and were too concerned about our own feelings to really care about anybody else's. I never realised that one day I might actually lose you. _

_I never thought that I children would grow up without you in their lives. _

_And they miss you terribly. Maybe Hugo is a bit too young to understand the full meaning of what has happened, but Rosie will sometimes talk about you, want you to read her a story and not me. She hasn't been her usual, bubbly self these past months. She won't really talk to anyone, either. She won't play with her cousins and if they approach her, she walks away from them. _

_It's hard for her – it's hard for all of us actually. They're just children; all they want is for you to come back to them. I really do think they understand that won't happen, but it doesn't stop them from missing you and _wishing_ you would come back. _

_I know I do. I sometimes find myself staring at the fireplace, or the front door, hoping that the day Kingsley Floo'd into our house and told me the devastating news, had all been a bad dream and you will just appear. And I know what you would say to that. You would tell me to move on, forget and try and be happy._

_But that's too hard, even if I wanted to try and forget you. You would never say it if you knew how much you actually meant to me. If you could see into my heart and know how much I love you and miss you, you would know it is impossible for me to try and even think about moving on. _

_I know people do move on, but for me, I can't even imagine feeling like that. I can't imagine feeling happy while you aren't here. It's unfathomable. _

_I'm not really sure what else I can say that I haven't said already. Everything I feel can be summed up in three words._

I love you_._

_And no matter what happens, I will never stop. I've loved you for such a long time. Despite our differences, our pointless arguments and all the times we were too stubborn to say how we felt, there has always been something special between us._

_You were there for me when I needed you and I'd like to think I was there for you too. From the day we met to the last day we had together (our last kiss, our last everything) I always felt that bond. _

_And it never broke. Against all the odds, we finally managed to meet each other on the same page and find happiness. There is no greater gift I could ask for. Every single tear was worth it whenever you said you loved me._

_Because I knew then, that you felt as I did. That I, too, made you happy._

_That was all I ever wanted._

_I'll always be thinking of you. I'll never forget you or anything we shared. Every moment is cherished forever in my memories._

_I'll love you always,_

_Hermione._

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.**  
_


	11. Too Much Firewhisky

_**Character(s): Ron, Hermione**_

_**Prompt #33 Too much**_

* * *

**Too Much Firewhisky**

Ron groaned. His head was pounding, his ears ringing and he felt downright tired.

What had happened for him to feel that way?

He opened one eye and the light coming through the window almost blinded him. He groaned. Right, he remembered. One of the Ministry Balls.

He felt to his right, where Hermione normally was, but she had left already. No, it was the weekend. She was probably tending to the children. He was just thankful that they hadn't jumped on top of him. It had become a favourite of theirs in the morning.

It was way too early to have that happen. Or maybe he had just had three too many Butterbeers last night.

And four too many Firewhisky shots.

Then three more Butterbeers.

Surely that wasn't the case. He was delusional.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him cheerfully, coming into the bedroom. "You look well."

Ron grunted something even he didn't understand and waved his hand half-heartedly at her, still covering his eyes from the blinding light. Next thing he heard was Rose's high-pitched, six year old voice. Her small body climbed in beside him and she planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's today?" she asked excitedly. "Uncle Georgie said he would teach me Quidditch!"

Ron drew her close to him, returning the kiss. "In a little while," he told her.

"Mummy said in half an hour."

"That's right," Hermione said. "We promised we would be there by eleven. You better get ready." Ron knew she was doing it on purpose. She had no sympathy.

"Daddy looks sick," Rose commented.

"Daddy isn't sick," Hermione told Rose absently as she changed into something suitable for the Burrow. "Daddy just had too much fun last night, that's all."

Through his half closed eyes, Ron saw Rose's small face studying him. Her warm breath brushed against his nose.

"He looks sick to me," she said. "Maybe he shouldn't go."

"You should be a Healer, Rosie," Ron said, sitting up slowly. His head spun, but he tried not to let it show. He didn't want to give Hermione the satisfaction.

What had actually happened the night before? He and Hermione had attended the annual end of year Ministry Ball. He remembered meeting up with Harry and Ginny, Kingsley dragging he and Harry off to talk to the special guest, the South African Minister and then discovering the Minister really enjoyed his Firewhisky.

Other than that, there wasn't much else he could remember of the night before waking up in bed with a pounding head and Hermione's irritably cheerful mood...

OOO

"_Ron, for goodness sake, we go through this every year," Hermione complained as Ron hesitated out the front of the hall. Like every year, the Ball was held in Diagon Alley, where all the shops were momentarily transformed into one big hall to accommodate all the employees and their guests._

"_Hermione, this year another Minister is going to be there," Ron said matter-of-factly. "What if I make a fool of myself?"_

"_You do that every day, anyway, I don't see the difference," Hermione replied with humour._

_Ron scowled. _

"_Come on, you'll be fine." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You're an Auror, third in charge. You'll be one of his VIP people."_

"_That's what worries me," Ron said as Hermione finally managed to get him to enter the hall. This year, they had chosen the theme of magical creatures. It was Hermione's Department's turn to decorate and what better chance was there to promote the welfare of the creatures she worked to protect every day? Not that she was going to be there much longer. She was in talks of moving to the Law Enforcement Department._

"_This was your idea, wasn't it?" It was the first thing Ron said upon stepping into the room. It had Hermione written all over it, down to the decorations on the table and the knitted hats in the corners. _

"_Of course," Hermione replied._

_Ron shook his head. "Unbelievable," he mumbled so she wouldn't hear._

"_Thank you," Hermione replied._

"_It wasn't a compliment."_

"_Looking as lovely as ever," Harry greeted them with a smile. Hermione gave him a hug and then Ginny._

_Ron admired his wife. "She does, doesn't she?"_

"_I was talking about you," Harry replied, his grin widening. _

_Ron shrugged. "Got to keep her happy."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. "Come on," she said. "Let's go and have a civilised conversation that won't lead to talking about sex." _

_Hermione and Ginny had been gone for less than a minute before Harry and Ron were swept away in another direction to talk to the dignitaries at that year's ball. Kingsley introduced them first to two Italian Aurors, who had assisted some of the British ones to solve a case a few weeks earlier. _

_Ron remembered seeing them around, but he hadn't had much to do with them. He and Harry were above such a case, apparently. _

_They were then introduced to the South African Minister – the one person Ron had been terrified of meeting. Kingsley was one man, but he had known Kingsley long before he joined the Ministry. He knew he had to actually behave himself in front of the South African man. The last thing he wanted to do was say something stupid to him._

_But it seemed he had been worrying over nothing. The Minister was a fairly laid back man, his first words to Harry and Ron, being a joke neither of them understood. Ron laughed anyway. The least he could do was pretend it made sense._

"_This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Kingsley said. "Two of our Ministry's finest Aurors."_

_The Minister extended his hand in greeting. "Fenyang Abrahem," he introduced himself. "You are even famous where I am from," he added as Harry accepted his hand. _

"_Ron Weasley," Ron said, even though Kingsley had already introduced him. It was about time he was recognised too. _

"_Pleasure, Mr Weasley," Abrahem said with a smile. "Friend of Mr Potter's, aren't you? The name Weasley is also quite famous."_

"_Friend, brother-in-law – "_

" – _Ah, Ginny Potter?" Abrahem interrupted, directing his attention to Harry again. "Is she here, by any chance?"_

_Harry nodded. "Somewhere around here," he replied._

"_Excellent. I've always wanted to meet her."_

"_You know my wife?" Harry questioned._

"_You know my sister?" Ron added._

"_Of course I know her!" Abrahem exclaimed. "Not only is she the wife of the most famous wizard to ever exist – which, Mr Potter, it is an incredible honour to be in your presence – we South Africans do follow your Quidditch league quite a bit. I was even at one of the finals the Harpies won. Her final year with them, I think."_

_Harry smiled. "Well, she'll be honoured to meet you, Mr Abrahem," he said._

_The Minister threw an arm across both of their shoulders. Ron could have sworn he had already had one or two Butterbeers. _

"_And you, Mr Weasley, your wife is a Muggleborn, is she not?"_

_Ron stiffened. "So?"_

"_Oh, I am not judging!" Abrahem exclaimed. "Not at all. I'm one myself, which is why I am most curious to meet her. It is always good to see witches and wizards others once considered to be born with dirty blood do so well. Really puts their theories to shame, don't you think?"_

_Ron heard Harry snort with laughter as the Minister led the two of them over to the bar. "Er, I guess," he replied uncertainly. _

"_Three Butterbeers, if you will," the Minister said to the wizard behind the bar. The drinks appeared instantly in front of them. "My shout!" he exclaimed, handing over a Galleon. "Don't expect it all the time, though. Now, tell me, please, what is it like working here in London? It's been a while since I've been here to tell the truth and even then it was a very quick visit. How is Mr Fudge by the way?"_

"_Don't know," Harry said. "He keeps to himself these days."_

"_Ah, such a shame it didn't work out for him."_

"_Yeah, I guess," Harry replied. He glanced over his shoulder and Ron followed his gaze. Hermione and Ginny were engaged in a conversation with Audrey that looked to be more enthralling than the one he and Harry were currently in. _

"_So those are the lucky ladies?" Abrahem questioned, also looking over to them. _

"We're_ the lucky ones," Harry answered. _

"_That you are my friends. So, shall I introduce myself?"_

_Ron and Harry had no choice but to follow as the Minister made his way over to Hermione and Ginny. Harry shot Ron an amused look. _

"_I'd watch out for him," he whispered. "He may just try to steal our wives from us tonight."_

_Ron grinned. "Thankfully they're both too smart to fall for it."_

"_If you don't mind me interrupting, ladies, I was just having an interesting conversation with your husbands over here." The Minister airily waved a hand back at Harry and Ron. Hermione, Ginny and Audrey had no choice but to stop their conversation and talk to Abrahem. He had announced himself loudly plainly. "Mrs Potter, Mrs Weasley..." he looked at Audrey._

"_Audrey Weasley," Audrey introduced herself. "Married to Percy Weasley."_

"_Oh, you really did marry into a big family, didn't you?" Abrahem said to Harry._

"_The more the merrier," Harry replied._

"_Anyway, as I was saying, I was just having a lovely conversation with your husbands about you," Abrahem continued._

"_Is that so?" Ginny questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly at Harry and Ron._

"_Oh, no, nothing bad at all!" the Minister said, waving his near empty Butterbeer bottle in Ginny's face. She backed away, looking disgusted._

_Did Abrahem know Ginny at all? He's find the a Butterbeer in his face if he didn't watch himself. _

_Hermione tugged on her elbow, pulling her away. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr..."_

"_Call me Fenyang," he said._

"_Mr Fenyang, but we really have to be going now. So many people to see, you know?"_

"_Of course, my dears. I might see you around?"_

"_Yes, we'll be here," Hermione assured him half-heartedly._

"_Lovely. But if you two don't mind, I might steal your husbands for another few moments?"_

"_Actually we've – " Ron began._

" – _We don't mind at all," Hermione interrupted. "Please, have them for as long as you like." She kissed Ron quickly. "Have fun," she said with a knowing smile, before Ginny dragged her and Audrey away to meet up with some of her old Quidditch friends. _

OOO

Ron revelled in the memory of Hermione's touch, which sparked other memories of the night; when they had gotten home. He remembered that clearly, at least.

He shook his head. Rose was still in the room.

"You better get up," Hermione ordered. "Your mum and dad will be expecting us soon. It's been a while since they've seen the kids."

"They know how to Apparate," Ron argued, groaning as he heaved himself into a full on sitting position.

"That's not the point," Hermione replied.

Ron waved her away. "I'm getting up, I'm getting up... They do have a million other grandchildren, you know."

Hermione sighed. "We leave in half an hour. You better be ready by then. Come on Rosie, let's get you and Hugo ready." She held out her hand for Rose to take. Rose's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Can I help dress Hugo?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Ron sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. Hermione would kill him if he didn't go. And so would his mum. But he was sure they'd both kill him anyway for showing up with a hangover. It was a lose, lose situation.

OOO

_Later into the night, Hermione and Ginny found Ron and Harry having _too_ much of a good time with the South African Minister. All three were engrossed in what appeared to be an important conversation, but as they approached, they were arguing over the best joke product from George's shop._

_Hermione looked at Ginny who raised an eyebrow, unimpressed._

"_I thought you said Ron was nervous about meeting him," Ginny commented. _

"_He was. It's the Firewhisky talking." She pointed to the row of empty glasses in front of them._

"_Shall we rescue them?"_

_Hermione nodded and walked closer to the three men. "Fancy spending some time with me?" she asked innocently, tugging gently on his hand. Ron resisted._

"_Give me one moment, Hermione," Ron told her, before going straight back to discussing the Trick Wands with the Minister._

_Ginny was having just as much luck with Harry. _

"_I came as your date, didn't I?" Ginny asked. "Yet, you haven't spent a moment with me."_

_Three more Firewhisky shots appeared in front of them, which they devoured in seconds. _

"_Well, I'll catch you later, Mr Minister," Ron said. He squeezed Hermione's hand as she dragged him away. "What can I do for you, dear?" he then asked when they were on the opposite side of the room to where Ginny was still trying to get Harry to listen to her._

"_You'll thank me in the morning that I dragged you away now," Hermione told him, kissing him softly. "Do you want to dance?"_

OOO

Ron groaned again as he finally managed to pull himself out of bed. He picked up his wand and summoned his clothes from the wardrobe, too lazy to walk over there himself.

He truly was thankful she had dragged him away then. He now wished she had come along earlier.

He wondered how Harry was faring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ron said to the footsteps he could hear coming his way. Hermione appeared moments later, shook her head and smiled.

"Rose is terribly worried about you," she told him. "She just asked me if we should take you to St. Mungo's."

"She seems to be the only one," Ron grumbled as he slowly dressed.

Hermione ignored his statement. "You ready to go?"

"Can we drive?" Ron asked. "I don't think I could stomach the Floo or Apparition."

"We should have left two hours ago, then," Hermione told him. She hadn't said no directly, but Ron knew that to be as good as.

"Fine," he grunted.

"You did it to yourself!" Hermione called after him as he made his way to the bathroom. "Don't blame me."

"I'm not," he called back.

OOO

_Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive at George's to pick up the kids. George had kindly volunteered to look after all seven children – theirs, Harry and Ginny's and Percy and Audrey's. _

_Hermione had thought that was asking a lot, but she soon realised that he had had some company. Angelina Johnson. The two of them had become rather close over the past few months. _

"_Mummy!" Hugo said excitedly, throwing herself into Hermione's arms the moment he saw her. _

"_Hello, sweetheart, did you have fun?"_

_Hugo nodded. "We played with lots of toys!" he told her excitedly. _

_George appeared from around the corner and handed Hugo a pack of Exploding Snap cards. "He'll give you a run for your money now," he said to Ron and Hermione. "He's an expert."_

_Hugo clutched the cards tightly to his chest. "I can show you when we get home, Mummy," he said._

"_Maybe tomorrow, Hu."_

_George glanced at Ron. "You had fun," he stated with humour._

_Hermione shook her head. "Definitely. I better get these three children home. You ready, Rosie?"_

"_Can I stay here?" Rose asked. "With James and Albus?"_

"_They're not staying here, Rosie," George said._

"_Oh."_

_Rose took Hermione's hand. Hugo clutched her other. _

"_I can take one of them," Ron said._

"_Ron, I'm worried about you Apparating yourself home, let alone our children," Hermione told him. "You'll never forgive yourself if you Splinch them, Firewhisky or not. Use the fireplace."_

_George studied his brother for a few moments. "I'd listen to her, mate. You better not show up at the wrong house, either." He guided Ron over to the fireplace. _

"_I'll see you at home," Hermione said and then Disapparated with Rose and Hugo._

OOO

"We need to have sex more often when one of us has been drinking," Ron said conversationally as he toasted some bread with his wand.

"Excuse me?" Hermione hissed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Rose and Hugo weren't around.

"What? It was good."

"I'm surprised you remember anything at all," Hermione replied, smiling despite herself.

"I remember everything," Ron told her. "But that especially."

"I wonder how Harry is."

"You're bringing Harry into this conversation?"

Hermione ignored him. "Why'd you drink so much last night?" she questioned.

Ron sighed. "Because the Minister kept buying... and I wanted to make an impression."

"Well, you certainly made an impression," Hermione told him. "To everyone who saw you."

"In a good way?"

Hermione didn't reply.

Ron kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll sort it out on Monday," he told her. "But, hey, they're more likely to forgive Harry and me than others, right?"

"Yeah, everyone except Kingsley."

"Was he mad?"

"Not really, more amused to be honest. He's still your boss, though."

"Yeah, I'll sort it out." He went to kiss her again, but she backed away.

"Your breath smells like Firewhisky."

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews. It really means a lot. And I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, because I was a bit worried about the reception of that one. And... HedwigBlack, your review just gave me inspiration to another part to it using another prompt. So thanks.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review for this one!**_


	12. Little Ball Of Light

**_Character(s): Ron, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #73 Light_**

* * *

**Little Ball Of Light**

"Daddy, what's this?"

Ron glanced up from the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Six year old Hugo was standing in front of him, clutching something Ron hadn't seen in years, yet had kept safely tucked away for a time he might need it again.

"Where did you find that, Hugo?" Ron questioned kindly, setting the paper aside. Why did his kids never raid the house when Hermione was the one looking after them? Why was it always him?

"In your bedroom," Hugo replied bluntly.

"Somewhere where you shouldn't have been," Ron said, though he couldn't be angry.

Hugo looked sheepishly at him, clutching the Deluminator in his small hand. "What is it, though?"

"It's called a Deluminator," Ron said to his children. Rose had wandered over in curiosity. Ron took the lighter from his son and flicked it open. All the lights simultaneously vanished.

Rose and Hugo both gasped.

He clicked it again and the light returned. They giggled.

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty cool," he said. "And very special to me. You want to know why?"

His children nodded enthusiastically and joined him on the couch. Ron played with the Deluminator in his hand.

"This not only turns lights on and off," he began. "But it once helped me to find my way back when I was lost."

"How?" Rose questioned. "Where were you lost?"

"It was a long time ago now, Rosie. Long before you or Hugo were born. Do you remember us talking about a war that happened a long time ago? One that we were part of?"

Rose and Hugo nodded again. They didn't know the details of the war – they were too young – but they knew of it. They knew that Ron, Hermione and all members of their extended family had been involved. They knew that Uncle Fred – the one they had never met – had died and they knew that Teddy's parents had died also. They just didn't know to what extent they had been involved in it. There was no point in scaring them.

"The one where that bad man Voldy-more tried to kill everyone," Hugo said.

"Yes, that one. Well, what you don't know is that about a year before Voldemort lost the war, we – me, Mummy and Uncle Harry – all went... _camping_ for a year. We were looking for something that would help us win."

"Was it that?" Rose asked, pointing to the Deluminator.

"No, I already had this with me. What we were looking for isn't important." Ron was careful not to mention anything about _killing_ Voldemort or the Horcruxes. That was unnecessary for their innocent ears. "One day when we were _camping_, I got a bit angry with your mum and Uncle Harry. I kind of decided I didn't like being there anymore and I wanted to go home. So I left. It was wrong of me to leave them and I regretted it as soon as I left them."

"But you went home," Rose interrupted. "Home is the best."

Ron shook his head. "I didn't go home, Rosie. That was the bad thing. I knew I couldn't go home, I had to go somewhere else. And I got lost. And I missed them terribly, but I couldn't find them. Mummy kept putting up spells around so no one could find them, which meant I couldn't find them either."

"But you did eventually," Rose interrupted again.

"Yeah, I did." Ron picked held up the Deluminator. "All because of this. I was in this small pub on Christmas Eve and all of a sudden I heard your mum's voice. At first I thought she and Uncle Harry had come looking for me. But they hadn't. Her voice was coming out of this; the Deluminator." He flicked it again, extinguishing the lights.

Rose and Hugo squealed with delight. With another click, the lights returned.

"A little ball of light came out of it and just floated in front of me. It was there for a while and then all of a sudden it floated right through my chest, right into my heart."

"How?"

Ron shook his head. "I still don't know the answer to that, Rosie, it just did. I heard your mum's voice and it touched my heart and..." he trailed off.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I just knew where I could find them," Ron said. "That little ball of light told me where I had to go. And they were there." He looked between his two children, wondering if they would be there at all if he hadn't had the Deluminator.

Would he have been there when it was crucial in the war, if he had never found them again? Would he have been able to help? Would Hermione have forgiven him? Those were questions he often wondered on the occasion he took Dumbledore's lighter out.

_Who would have thought such an object would have had such an impact on my life, _he laughed to himself.

"It was the moment I realised I loved your mum."

They were silent for a while, until Rose spoke up. "You mean... you didn't love Mummy the moment you saw her?"

Ron laughed. "No, Rosie. But that's only because I was too young. We were just friends for a very long time."

"Oh." Rose reached out for the Deluminator and Ron gave it her.

"You know what, Rosie, I don't need this anymore. It's been as much use to me as it possibly can. You and Hugo can have it, as long as you put it to good use."

Hugo went to snatch it from his sister, but Rose held it close to her.

"You have to share it."

"I get it first!" Rose exclaimed. She clicked it open, laughing when the lights disappeared. She clicked it once more, laughing again when they returned.

"And just remember that that once belonged to one of the greatest wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore."

"And you," Rose added.

"Yeah, and me," Ron replied with a smile.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews on this story so far. It's possibly my favourite I am writing. I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review.**_


	13. Dining With The Enemy

**_Character(s): Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #58 Dinner_**

* * *

**Dining With The Enemy**

"I don't think Malfoy is going to care if we don't show up," Ron complained to Hermione as he dressed into some robes he generally kept for special occasions. He didn't see going to dinner at the Malfoys a special occasion; he saw it more as torture.

"No, he probably won't, but Rose will. We're doing this for her, Ron, not Draco."

"And that is the only reason why I'm even going," Ron scowled. "I still think she's too good for any son of Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, you like Scorpius."

"He's still dating Rosie... no he's _engaged_ to Rosie now. Things have changed."

"Yeah, he'll be your son-in-law soon, meaning you'll be related to Draco and Astoria Malfoy. I'd get used to it if I were you."

"Do you reckon I could convince them not to get married?"

"Ron! Hurry up and get ready or we're going to be late. Then they definitely won't be happy to see us." Hermione left to room as Ron finished with his dress robes. He didn't know why he had to dress up. Malfoy didn't deserve it.

Hermione returned a few minutes later in a green cocktail dress.

Ron studied her up and down. "It's just dinner," he said. "Bloody Malfoys and their attire."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know. You ready?" It was her turn to study him. A smile appeared on her lips. "Why do I get the feeling that if we were going Rose and... _Teddy's_ engagement party, you'd put in more of an effort?"

"Because if Teddy were a few years younger and _was_ engaged to our daughter, he'd deserve my respect."

"Has Scorpius done anything to you... ever?"

"He proposed to my daughter."

Hermione shook her head, taking his hand. "Come on, let's go," she laughed. "This is going to be a fun night."

"You're forgetting that they'd rather have me in their house over you any day," Ron commented absently.

They made their way downstairs and into the living room, where eighteen year old Hugo was already waiting. Ron suspected Hugo's expression mirrored his own – except he was friends with Scorpius.

"I don't _really_ have to wear this, do I?" he questioned, looking down at himself in distaste.

"Yes, you do," Hermione answered firmly. "Now, let's go... and get this over and done with."

Ron tried not to laugh. It certainly was going to a fun night. They were going to Draco Malfoy's house to celebrate the engagement of their two children. He never would have thought a Weasley would marry a Malfoy... ever.

And why did he have to be the father of the child who broke that unwritten rule? George had paid out on him for months because of it.

Not that he had anything against Scorpius, himself. It was his father Ron didn't like.

"Behave," Hermione warned, before she Disapparated. Hugo followed and then Ron, the three of them appearing two hundred feet in front of the Malfoy's door.

Hugo was the one to ring the doorbell.

"Well, aren't they all fancy," Ron commented sourly as he could hear the doorbell echo throughout the large manor that belonged to Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria. It wasn't the same one Ron, Hermione and Harry had been kept in years ago. Ron wasn't sure, but he had heard that it belonged to the Greengrass family – Astoria's family.

"What else did you expect?" Hermione whispered under her breath as a small house-elf answered the door.

"Still got their servants," Ron said.

Hermione glowered, but he wasn't sure if it was at him, or the fact Malfoy still had house-elves to do all his work.

"Welcome!" the house-elf said cheerfully. "Please follow me."

Ron and Hermione stepped through the front door, following Hugo. He seemed confident in entering a house he knew belonged to someone his parents strongly disliked.

"I hope Malfoy's paying his house-elves," Hermione said quietly as they followed the creature down a dark corridor.

The house-elf heard her. "I is, Miss. I get paid a lot by Mr Malfoy. So does Ginger and the other house-elves who work here. We're all very happy, Miss."

"Well, that's good to hear," Hermione answered. "What's your name?"

"Tom, Miss."

Ron raised an eyebrow, glancing at Hermione. "Didn't happen to be named by Malfoy, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. I was."

_Typical_.

They were finally taken to a dining room which was almost the size of Ron and Hermione's whole house.

"Lovely," Ron said, taking in the many strange – and slightly Dark – objects scattered around.

Hermione shot him a warning look and then smiled as Astoria Malfoy came to greet them, dressed in robes that looked more suited for a wedding than a dinner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise they were getting married today," Ron said spitefully. "Lucky I came dressed for it." He was certain Hermione would hex him when they got home.

Astoria gave him a look similar to Hermione's and then smiled. "Thank you all for coming. Everyone is just in the ballroom at the moment. We'll be moving into the dining room when the elves have cooked us dinner. If you will follow me." She turned in the direction she had come and disappeared through a door.

Ron, Hermione and Hugo followed, entering a room that this time, was bigger than their whole house.

Every witch and wizard there was dressed in a way that didn't make Ron feel so out of place. Even his own parents – and Hermione's (_the Malfoy's allowed Muggles into their home?_) – were dressed to impress.

Hermione also seemed shocked to see her parents there.

"Y-you were invited?" she asked them when they came to see her. "How did you get here?"

"Of course we were invited, dear. Molly and Arthur drove us." Hermione's mother leaned closer to her. "Though, it was a rather scary drive," she added quietly. "Arthur doesn't seem to know the difference between a brake and an accelerator. She seemed to notice Hermione's blank expression and confusion as to why they were there. They hadn't mentioned it, nor had Hermione even considered they would be invited. "Oh, I know all about this Malfoy family and the trouble Draco gave you at school," she said. "But this is our granddaughter's engagement – we wouldn't miss it."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh, she's here!" Hugo said excitedly, making his way across the ballroom to a tall, slim girl with dark, brown hair pulled back.

Ron looked in the direction Hugo was headed. There stood Destiny Tippet, Hugo's love interest since first year. It was just unfortunate Destiny had never returned his feelings, despite Hugo's best efforts to make them so.

"Who's that?" Hermione's mother questioned, also watching.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head as Hugo immediately started up a conversation with her. "That is Destiny Tippet – she was a Gryffindor in Hugo's year. Hugo's liked her for years. I really wish he would move on. She's made it perfectly clear she isn't interested in him in that way. He doesn't seem to be able to let go of the idea something might happen. It's quite sad watching him constantly being heartbroken because she dates other people. He'd do anything for her."

"Well, they can only learn from their mistakes," Hermione's father said.

"Well he obviously doesn't see asking her out on three separate occasions and being rejected every time as a mistake," Hermione replied. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen."

"Well then, the girl doesn't know what she's missing out on."

They watched Hugo for a little while longer. Destiny was a lovely girl from a lovely family – Ron and Hermione worked with her parents at the Ministry. She came from a pureblood family, which was probably her reason for being invited – that, or Hugo had had words with Scorpius.

Their attention was then turned to Draco, who had appeared before them. He looked as uncomfortable as Ron felt.

"Malfoy," Ron said as courteously as possible. There would be no point in upsetting Rose tonight.

Draco nodded, acknowledging him and then summoned two glasses of wine.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, accepting one. To anyone who knew her, it was a very insincere thank you.

It appeared Ron wasn't the only one who was having trouble forgetting their Hogwarts days. Ron only remembered seeing Malfoy twice since leaving and that was twenty-five years ago, now.

"Thank you for coming," Malfoy said. "We're glad you could be here; all of you."

_Liar_.

Rose was the next to come over to them, dragging Scorpius along behind her. She had her hair done up in a tight bun with two red curls falling down on each side. She was so happy and Ron was encouraged to act better.

Rose's happiness was what was important, not whose house he was standing in.

"I'm so glad you could all be here!" she said excitedly, hugging them each in turn. "It's so exciting, isn't it?"

She looked around hopefully at them and Ron was forced to agree. Would he ever _really_ be excited that his daughter had grown up and was getting married? Well, as long as Scorpius took care of her and didn't hurt her, he'd put up with it...

"You look beautiful, dear," Hermione's mother commented. "You'll make a beautiful bride."

Rose beamed. "Thanks!"

"Oh, I think dinner's ready," Scorpius said, glancing at his mother over his shoulder. "Yep, she's calling everyone into the dining room."

"Come on in," Rose added. "The house-elves are really great cooks, you know, I think you should get some."

Hermione's look was enough to stop her from saying anymore on the topic. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'll see you in there." She vanished through the door with Scorpius.

"I'll never get used to this, I don't think," Hermione's mother commented. "House-elves, conjuring glasses of wine out of thin air..."

They made their way back into the dining room where candles and food were now on the table. It had been extended to fit the thirty or so guests comfortably.

Ron sat in between his dad and Hermione. She was sitting beside Rose. Hugo was at the other end of the table, still in a deep conversation with Destiny. Even from a distance, Ron could see the hope in his eyes.

Even he knew no good would come from wishing. Destiny had made it clear where she stood in their relationship – she wanted to be friends and nothing more. Ron wished the message would get through to his son, because he was constantly getting hurt from her rejections.

Astoria and Malfoy both sat at the end of the table. Astoria gave her guests a smile. "Help yourself," she said. "Unfortunately we don't have enough house-elves to serve you all."

Ron didn't need another invitation; he immediately began piling beef, chicken and vegetables onto his plate.

"How I miss this cooking," he said after swallowing.

Hermione pointedly ignored him, continuing her conversation with Rose.

"It's lovely here," he heard Rose saying. "It really is, but we're looking for a place of our own. It's a bit big, to be honest and I don't like how the house-elves do _everything_. It's nice when they clean, but... everything!"

"You're not sharing a room, are you?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation. He knew very well that Rose and Scorpius had been... _intimate _for a few years now.

Rose raised her eyebrow at him. "Dad, we're engaged. This isn't the seventeenth century."

Ron shrugged. "You're still our little girl," he said.

"Like you can talk!" Rose retorted – though they both knew it was all in fun. "I know a Silencing Spell when I see one. Hugo and I learnt that years ago."

Ron's face went slightly red and he returned to his meal. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"You didn't know they knew?" she asked teasingly.

He shook his head.

Hermione laughed. "I believe Rose came quite talented at casting it herself in our house," she said.

Ron sat up a little straighter, glancing at his daughter across Hermione. Rose simply shrugged, smirking at him. "What did you think we were doing in there – playing Exploding Snap?"

"It feels strange being here, don't you think?" his father asked him before Ron could say anything else to Rose. "The Weasleys and the Malfoys having dinner together. Never thought I'd see the day."

This time it was Ron's turn to shrug. "Oh well, time's change. And we're going to be related soon, so might as well get used to it."

"Draco definitely isn't like his father, or how I remember him when you boys were at school," Arthur continued. "Though, I still have no desire to be best friends with him or anything."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess he isn't so bad anymore. Still an idiot, still thinks he rules the wizarding world, but he doesn't have the same beliefs as he once did. Did you hear he actually defended a Muggleborn a few months ago? In court?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah and it wasn't because he was paid great either. Must be developing a conscience."

Throughout dinner and dessert, Ron discussed wedding plans with Rose. Apparently they had agreed to have the engagement party at the Malfoys and the wedding at the Weasleys. Rose wanted it in their house, but it was way too small to fit all the guests.

Ron talked her into the Burrow.

"But, it's just not right!" Rose argued. "This is Scorp's house, so we should have the wedding at mine."

"The Burrow holds more people and is practically our home too," he told her. "We'd be more than happy to have it there."

Rose didn't look overly convinced, but she accepted it anyway.

"When everyone's finished, we can make our way back to the ballroom," Astoria said to everyone. "I've hired a musician for this special occasion. Ginger!"

A small house-elf appeared. "Please clear away the plates of our guests."

"Yes, Mistress," the house-elf replied, bowing low. Ginger clicked her long fingers and the plates of everyone who had finished, disappeared.

Ron still had pudding to finish.

"Oh, this musician is lovely!" Rose exclaimed. "Wait until you hear him."

"You're turning into a real Malfoy," Ron commented. "Dances and music and dressing like that."

"It's just fun," Rose told him. "I'm still a Weasley at heart."

"It's true," Scorpius added. "A Weasley through and through and that's why we're going to move. Mum and Dad will try to change her and I don't want that."

Slowly, guests began to disappear. As soon as he took his last mouthful of pudding, Ron's plate vanished, along with his glass and cutlery. Hermione had finished a while ago, but had remained seated, waiting for him.

They were one of the last to leave the dining room. "Not an engagement party I would have planned for her, but it's been nice."

"It has," Hermione agreed.

They stopped in the doorway between the ballroom and the dining room. There were people dancing to the soft music coming from a piano in the corner.

Ron held out his hand to Hermione. "Care to dance, my love?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "It would be an honour." She dragged him onto the dance floor and allowed him to put his hands on her waist. "Thank you for being happy for Rose," she said. "It means a lot to her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as they began to sway in time to the music. "Of course I'm happy for her. You said it yourself, I like Scorpius."

"I know, but I know how hard it was for you to come here and to put on a happy face. I'm not blind. You've been at odds with the Malfoys since before you were born."

Ron shrugged. "It hasn't been so bad. Besides, I've barely spoken to Draco or his wife."

Hermione nodded, kissing him gently on the lips. "Still, it means a lot to her."

"And she means a lot to me," Ron replied. "She's happy with him and I guess that's all that matters."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Who would have thought, huh?"

The music stopped and the musician started playing something that the younger people seemed to prefer. Rose came over to them. "See, they're not that boring, are they?" she yelled over the music.

Hermione and Ron both smiled at her.

"Go and have fun, Rosie," Ron told her. "We'll... just go and sit down." If he was a few years younger, he might have actually liked the music that was now being played. Instead, he took Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the side where others were standing. He didn't realise until a few moments later that he was standing beside Draco.

"Having fun are you, Weasley?" he asked with smirk.

"It's alright, I guess, Malfoy," Ron answered stiffly.

"Just so you know, Scorpius really thinks highly of your daughter and a few hours before you arrived, both of them were afraid you weren't going to come... so I'm glad you did. For their sake."

"Yes, well, we weren't going to abandon Rosie, were we?" Ron replied.

"I hope that with our children's union, we might be able to get along better one day, Weasley," Draco answered.

Ron didn't answer.

"That would be nice, thanks," Hermione said for him.

Draco gave both of them a hint of a smile and disappeared into the crowd. Ron spotted him dancing with Astoria.

Hermione leaned against Ron, resting her head on his shoulder. "If he's going to make an effort, then we should too," she said.

Ron put an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. "Yeah, I know, but it's hard. You know what I remember most about him? All the times he called you a..."

"A Mudblood?" Hermione offered.

Ron nodded. "I've never forgiven him for it."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "You're so sweet."

* * *

_**This is also written for **_daysandweeks _**who won a competition I hosted. One of her requests, was Ron and Hermione, so I hope you like it.**_

_**Your reviews are very much appreciated. I love to hear what you think. Thanks.**_


	14. To Fear

**_Character(s): Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #80 Why?_**

* * *

**To Fear**

Tuesdays were the day the Aurors generally had the least to do. It was like all the Dark wizards – all the ones who seemed to enjoy giving them a hard time – took the day off on Tuesdays.

Some days, Ron found himself wondering why he even bothered to go to work. He would much rather be at home doing the uneventful, boring paperwork than in the small office he shared with Harry and three others.

"Sounds like we've got a Boggart in the office," Harry commented absently as he too, was bent over a pile of parchment. Ron and Harry had to be the two worst people at staying on top of it. Neither of them knew what they would do if, one day, Tuesday was busy.

Ron never heard Hermione complaining about being behind and she probably had more than they did put together. Unfortunately, that was one thing magic was unable to complete; unless he wanted Kingsley on his back about it.

Ron glanced over his shoulder at the small cupboard in the corner. A familiar rattling sound had been coming from it ever since they had arrived that morning, but no one had bothered to do anything about it.

The Aurors dealt with worse things than a Boggart everyday; no one was too worried.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" Ron asked. "Or send in one of the noobs?"

Harry glanced around. "Nah, they're all out. Just us and Rowe here," he said.

Ron made his way to the cupboard, took out his wand and opened the cupboard. He wasn't really sure what he had been expecting to come out of there. He hadn't faced a Boggart in years. That was generally left to the trainees as it was deemed unimportant by most.

But when a Boggart-Hermione, Rose and Hugo stepped out, he wasn't at all surprised. He guessed that was his greatest fear; something bad happening to the three people he loved the most.

He braced himself, ready for whatever bad things were going to happen to them. He couldn't help but think of the worst. If they were going to be tortured, hurt, start screaming, there was nothing he would be able to do to turn it into a humorous situation. He'd simply have to put it back in the cupboard and let someone else deal with it later.

But they didn't start screaming. There were no mortal wounds on their bodies. The Boggart-Hermione simply looked at him with contempt as she pulled Boggart-Rose and Boggart-Hugo closer to her. It was almost as if she hated him.

_It's not really Hermione_, he reminded himself.

He pointed his wand at it, thinking of the Tickling Jinx, when the Hermione opened her mouth.

"I'm leaving, Ron," it said. I'm leaving you and I'm taking the kids with me... I found someone else; someone better."

Ron stared at it, his mouth open in shock. He completely forgot about the wand in his hand.

"You were always just second best to me; someone I could be with until I found the best. And I've found him." She looked down at the Boggart-Rose and Hugo. "And by the way, they aren't yours. I never loved you and neither did they."

The Boggart smiled at him with cruelty, before it shot back into the cupboard, the door locking with a _click_.

Ron realised that Harry was standing beside him, his wand pointing at the cupboard. "I'll deal with it later," he said softly. He nodded towards the office door. Hermione was standing there, a pile of parchment in her hand. Her face was whiter than he had ever seen it and she seemed to be just as shocked as Ron was. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I-I just came to hand you some of... the cases we're done with." She glanced back at the cupboard, where the Boggart had returned to rattling away.

Harry took the parchment from her. "Thanks, Hermione," he said.

Hermione nodded, looking at Ron with concern. He pretended not to notice and strode back over to his desk where he returned to his work without another word. He didn't need to see them to know they were silently communicating with one another behind his back.

"I-I'll see you later." There was a shuffle behind him and he knew Hermione had gone.

Harry summoned a chair and sat opposite him. "What was that about?" he demanded.

Ron shrugged. "It was just a Boggart, it wasn't real," he replied, pretending he didn't care. He knew it was pointless – Harry knew him to well.

"You know as well as I do, mate, that those can seem very real..." Harry studied Ron. "You're really afraid she'd do that?"

Ron shrugged.

"She never would... even if something ever did happen between you, she'd never take the kids. You know that right?"

"Fear isn't always logical."

"She loves you."

Ron nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I know."

"You should go and talk to her... or let her talk to you, so she can tell you what an idiot you're being."

"She tells me that everyday anyway."

Harry smiled. "I think she's on her break."

Ron shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to face Hermione. He knew her too well. She wouldn't be sympathetic like Harry, she would be upset, hurt and probably a little bit angry at what had happened. Of the few times Hermione came to their Department, she just _had_ to walk in then. She normally just put a spell on the documents so they would make their own way there.

"I'll see her tonight anyway," he said to Harry. "For now, we have a lot of work to do." He picked up his quill and began scribbling notes on the parchment again.

Harry hesitated. Ron could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't look up. He didn't want to discuss it. As much as he knew it hadn't really been Hermione, or his children there, it didn't stop it from feeling like it had been. It had been Hermione's voice that had said those words, it had been her eyes that had looked at him with such loathing.

It had been all but real to him and it hurt to hear those words spoken to him. It reminded him of the Horcrux locket – when the Harry and Hermione had told him how worthless he was. It was the same feeling; one he had probably never completely shaken, even after so many years.

He just loved them all so much and seeing that made him more aware of that love. He couldn't lose them. It would be the worst thing to possibly happen.

Harry eventually seemed to realise he wasn't going to talk and returned to his own desk. Two words were barely spoken between them for the rest of the day, Ron choosing to keep his thoughts and opinions to himself.

Harry gave up trying by about three in the afternoon.

It had just hit five o'clock when Ron put down his quill again. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Been a long day," Harry said. "Will be good to get home and relax."

Ron nodded unconvincingly. Home.; he'd have to face Hermione then.

He got slowly up from his desk and picked up his coat. Harry seemed to realise what he was thinking.

"She won't be angry, mate," he promised. "She'll just be upset that you would even think that."

Ron nodded again and swallowed. He'd pick up Rose and Hugo first and then try and find a reason to tell Hermione when she asked. And she would. It was going to be something she'd keep asking about until he gave her an answer.

"See you tomorrow," he mumbled, before leaving the office in the direction of the fireplaces.

"Ron!"

He kept walking. He thought she was supposed to working until six.

She caught up to him quite quickly. "Ron, will you just talk to me about what happened earlier?" Her voice was pleading, not angry. Harry was right, she was just upset.

"There's nothing to talk about. It wasn't real, it didn't actually happen."

"Ron, there's everything to talk about!" she grabbed his arm and he was forced to face her. Tears glistened her eyes again. "I-I don't understand," she began. "Why...?"

Ron shook his head. "I didn't know it would be that." He looked towards the fireplaces, where many other Ministry members were now leaving. "Who's picking up the kids, you or me?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'll do it," she said, irritated.

Ron nodded. "I'll see you at home."

"We'll have to talk then," she called after him.

"Okay." He had never walked to a fireplace so quickly before. He didn't want to have to see her. She was upset, she was hurt and he hated that. He hadn't intended to hurt her – it had been out of his control – but he still had.

Right now, he couldn't deal with his own pain. But he knew he'd have to talk to her about it eventually; she wouldn't give up until he did.

OOO

"Daddy!" Rose's small figure ran towards him, collapsing into his arms in a tight hug. Ron held onto her for just a moment longer than usual. She – and Hugo – meant so much to him. What had happened with the Boggart had made him realise how much.

"Hey, Rosie," he said. "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded. "Me and Hugo and James and Albus and Lily all made a house outside. Me and James were the mummy and daddy and Hugo, Lily and Albus were the babies." She beamed at him. "I got to be all bossy."

"Ah, that would have been just a normal day for you, then, Rosie," Ron teased.

Rose either didn't hear, or didn't understand.

"You should see it," Hermione commented with a smile as she put Hugo on the ground. He also ran over to give Ron a hug. "They made a big mess of Harry's yard."

"Well, what fun can you have when you don't make a mess?" Ron questioned, kissing each of his children in turn.

"I'm hungry," Rose then complained, pulling away from his hug.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Ron told her. "Same time it is every Tuesday."

She looked up at him, her lips forming into a pout.

"Why don't you and Hugo go and play for a while?" Hermione then suggested.

Ron breathed in deeply. He had thought – no, hoped – that she had forgotten. Of course, he should have known better.

"Great idea. Dinner will be ready in no time." Ron made his way back to the kitchen to check on the food which he had started preparing earlier. Hermione followed him a few moments later after – from what he had heard – she had been trying to convince their children to play nicely together.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Ron sat in one of the chairs and she sat opposite him. The look in her eyes told him she really did want to know, but he had no idea where to begin. What was he supposed to say to her?

"Why?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Why would you be scared that would happen?"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't even know," he admitted. "I swear."

"Ron, there is no one else. I can promise you that. There is not a single person in this world I would consider leaving you for. No one. And I would never take the kids. Never."

Ron was silent for a long time, studying his hands intently. Hermione's hands closed over his own and he was forced to look at her again.

"It's just terrifying to think that I might lose any of you," he confessed. "I couldn't deal with it. Losing a brother, I dealt with; losing friends, I dealt with that too, but to have my – our – children taken away... I'd never get over that. To have you taken away... well, you're the only one willing to put up with me." He smiled half-heartedly at her.

"That's not true. Rose and Hugo adore you; you're their dad. Nothing will change that."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Hermione questioned. "Seeing that today, I wasn't angry. I was confused, I was a little upset, but most of all I just wanted to know what I had done to _ever_ make you afraid that I didn't love you."

"You've done nothing to make me think that."

"Then why? I don't understand."

"Because I'm always worrying that you're unhappy!" Ron blurted out before he knew what he was saying. "I'm constantly wondering if you are reconsidering, whether you don't want to be with me anymore. I worry, Hermione and I can't help it, because if you did ever decide that you weren't happy anymore, I don't know what I would do. I worry that I love you more than you love me."

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression. Her tone was just as blank, "After all the years we've been together, despite the countless times I've told you I love you, despite the two children we have together, we're married... you worry about _that_?"

Ron didn't reply.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"So... you're not unhappy, then?" Ron asked.

"No!" Her response was quick and sincere. He believed her.

"Good, because I don't want you to be. I want to make you happy; I want you to _be_ happy. That's my greatest fear, you or Rosie or Hugo ever being unhappy because of me."

Hermione laughed. "You worry too much, you know that right? And you worry for nothing. If I wasn't happy, Ron, I would tell you and I wouldn't be as mean as you seem to think I would be about it, either. I _do_ love you and if it's not one of Rose's many stories about how the garden gnomes attacked her or how she can fly without a broom, making me laugh, it's you."

"Yeah, I know. I was just being stupid, I guess."

"Yeah, you were."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Are you forgiven for loving us so much that you are terrified of losing us?" She smiled. "Yeah, I think I can manage to forgive you."

Ron smiled back. "Don't ever be that mean, okay?"

"I won't be," she promised. "Unless I'm _really_ annoyed with you."

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews. It honestly makes my day. And I hope you like this chapter. This idea was floating around in my head for weeks and I finally managed to write it. I am currently suffering from a bad case of writer's block, so I had quite a bit of trouble getting words out, but I hope I managed.**_

_**Also, because I have writer's block, I've hit a wall. So please PM me, leave a review or whatever with what kind of stories you would like to see. My Tumblr readers - feel free to send me a message on there. The only requirement of the challenge is I have to include all four of them someway into the story. Please give me some ideas and I will see what I can do. Thanks :)**_


	15. That Feeling

**_Character(s): Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #35 Sixth Sense_**

**_also;_**

**_Prompt #25 Nightmare for Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp on HPFC_**

* * *

**That Feeling**

Hermione had just known something was going to go wrong that day. It had been a feeling sitting at the bottom of her stomach from the moment she woke up. There had been that niggling feeling in the back of her mind, telling her not to get out of bed; telling her not to let Ron go to work.

But he wouldn't have taken her seriously, she knew that.

So she didn't say anything. They both got up, said good morning to Rose and Hugo, who had stumbled sleepily from their beds and into the kitchen in search of breakfast. Hugo had immediately sat at the table and waited patiently, but Rose – being the Daddy's girl that she was – threw herself into Ron's arms, giving him a tight hug that warmed every part of him.

They had such a wonderful family, Hermione observed, and although at that point it wasn't clear _what_ was going to go wrong, she knew that by the end of the day their family would be torn apart. She couldn't explain it; not even to Ron. It was a sixth sense – something that made her want to hold all three of them in her arms and not let them go.

She just wanted them to be safe.

"Just... be careful, alright?" Hermione said to Ron as he went to leave for a two day mission. Maybe that was why it felt strange – she always worried when he went on missions.

"We've done this a million times before," Ron chuckled, kissing her goodbye. "Everything will be okay and I will see you in two days time." He kissed her again, this time more passionately. "I love you," he said to her. "And I love you too," he added, kissing Rose and Hugo each in turn.

So, Hermione let him leave against her better judgement. She let him Apparate away to their secret spot he was never allowed to tell her about. She savoured that last kiss, because something told her it really was going to be their last.

The day went on and nothing happened. She had the day off and she decided to take Rose and Hugo to the park down the street. She had heard no news and as far as she was concerned, no news was good news.

Ron rarely contacted her when he was away. He was always so busy with his job that he never had the time. If he went away for weeks, then he would write, but he was only on a mission for two days.

It was quite normal for him not to write to her at all.

The park had a few Muggle families playing; one being friends of Rose and Hugo. Rose beamed at the two children who were kicking a football around. Hermione waved to their mother, who was watching from a bench.

It was in that moment Hermione wished that she knew of their magical heritage. She wanted to be able to tell her of her fears, what she was afraid of. But she couldn't. She was friends with so many of the Muggle families in the street, yet none of them knew who she really was.

Rose and Hugo joined the two children in their game, while Hermione came to sit with the mother. They said hello, they asked how each other were and they talked a little about their children. There wasn't much to the conversation; Hermione didn't feel like talking.

"I'm hungry, Mummy," Rose said after an hour of playing. "Can we go home?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair. She looked so much like Ron – both her children did. They were both such happy, carefree kids. She couldn't help but wonder what she would have done without them. Her life would have felt empty.

"We can go home, sweetheart," she said kindly. "Hugo."

She said goodbye to her Muggle friend and took Rose and Hugo back to their house. Still, nothing had happened. There was no news and as far as she knew, Ron was okay.

That was always good.

The rest of the day went by slowly. She played with her children, constructing a smaller version of Hogwarts out of boxes. She used magic to help put it together and moved it to the corner of the living room.

Although it looked small from the outside, inside, even she was able to stand up and have plenty of room to spare.

Rose and Hugo found some sticks in the backyard to use as wands and began saying the spells they had heard their parents say time and time again.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," Rose said. "Then I can learn to do _real_ magic."

"Three more years, sweetheart," Hermione told her. "And then you can."

Rose looked at her, seeming to debate whether or not to say something else. Hermione waited patiently and sure enough, she ended up confessing.

"Did you know Daddy teaches me sometimes?" she said. "He told me not to tell you."

"I know," Hermione replied. "He shouldn't be doing that, but I know you both love it so much."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "It's so much fun! I hope he brings me a present when he comes home."

"He always does," Hermione said. "He'd never forget." Of that, Hermione was sure. Wherever he went, Ron would always find something to bring home to Rose and Hugo. Whether he actually bought it, or simply brought home a rock from that place, the pair of them treasured every gift he gave them.

By dinner time, Hermione had come to the conclusion that her feeling of dread had been nothing but a horrible nightmare. Ron had been on missions many times before and he had always come out unscathed. He had fought Lord Voldemort when he was just eighteen.

Nothing would happen.

Just as she was clearing away Rose and Hugo's half-eaten meals, she heard the familiar sound of someone arriving via the fireplace. She froze. That wasn't good.

"Hermione?" It was Kingsley. "Hermione, where are you?"

"He... here," she stumbled, choking on her words. She put down the plates and moved into the living room, where the Minister met her in the doorway. He had a frantic look on his face and the moment she saw it, she knew she should have told Ron not to go.

Regret ate away at her and Kingsley hadn't even confirmed anything. But she knew; she had known all along.

"What happened?" she asked. She wasn't asking what was wrong, she was asking what had happened to Ron.

"There was an accident, we weren't prepared. It was so unexpected. We..."

Tears feel freely, but she didn't care. Rose and Hugo were in the next room, blissfully unaware of what had happened. They were still waiting for their dad to get home; to bring them his usual gift.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Kingsley, where is he?"

Kingsley didn't reply. He simply looked at her with as much grief as she felt. "There was nothing any of us could do," he said softly.

"I knew it, I told him to be careful. I knew. I just knew something was going to happen to him. I didn't want him to go, but I knew... I knew..." More tears fell and she had to sit down.

Kingsley sat beside her, patting her back. He didn't say anything; he was just there to comfort her.

"How did it happen?" she managed to ask after a long time.

"There were more of them than we thought. We were outnumbered three to one. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hermione shook her head. They had been through so much and a simple mission – something he had done countless times – had killed him. It wasn't fair.

She looked at Kingsley. "Rose... Hugo... how do I tell them? They loved him so much; _I_ loved him so much."

"I know," Kingsley replied. "I know you did. And he loved you." He put an arm across her shoulders. "But we're all here for you. We lost a great member of the Ministry today; we lost three actually. We're here for you."

Hermione didn't care about that. She simply wanted Ron to be there. She wanted to be able to go back in time and tell him not to go and for him to stay with her. If she had just listened to what her heart was telling her, he'd still be alive.

He'd still be with her.

The reality was worse than any nightmare. The pain ate away at her and there was nothing she could do about it. He was gone, he was never coming back and she was left without a husband and her children were left without their father.

All because the Aurors had gone in unprepared.

"Whoever killed him," she said to Kingsley, "find them and put them in Azkaban. I will do my very best to make sure they suffer in there."

Kingsley squeezed her shoulder. "And I'll do my very best to catch them."

* * *

_**This goes hand in hand with chapter 10. I swear, I love Ron. I really do! I just enjoy torturing my OTPs. *sheepish look*. I hope you liked it and I would love your reviews. Also, again, please leave suggestions of what you would like to see.**_


	16. Old Friends, Old Feelings

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #76 Who?_**

* * *

**Old Friends, Old Feelings**

"Daddy, who's that man Mummy is talking to?"

"What man, Hugo?" Ron questioned, glancing around a crowded Diagon Alley. He couldn't even see Hermione, let alone see who she was talking to. They had taken the children to Diagon Alley to buy Rose's school things. She was beginning her first year at Hogwarts in less than a month and had been begging for them to get her a wand.

Finally, they had found a time to go, much to Rose's delight. While Ron had been admiring the brooms in the window with Hugo, Hermione and Rose had disappeared to Ollivander's. They hadn't been able to find them since.

"That one over there," Hugo said, pointing between the legs of others.

Ron glanced over the tops of their heads, finally spotting Hermione amongst the crowd. She was standing out the front of George's shop, talking to a tall figure. Ron recognised him immediately as Viktor Krum. He swore under his breath.

_What's he doing here?_ he thought sourly.

Taking Hugo's hand so as not to lose him in the craziness that was Diagon Alley, he pushed through the crowd and joined Hermione and Krum. Rose was standing beside her, chatting to a girl about her own age. Ron didn't recognise her.

"Georgia's starting the same year as me!" Rose told him excitedly. "We're both hoping to be put in Gryffindor. Did you know her dad's a Muggle?"

"That's great, Rosie," Ron replied absently, fixing his gaze on Krum.

"This is my brother, Hugo," he heard Rose say to her new friend.

"Hello, Ron," Krum said with a smile. "It'z been forever."

"It has, it has," Ron replied. "What brings you back to London?" He knew that Hermione's infatuation with Krum had been a school-girl crush and they had stopped writing letters to each other years ago, but part of him always questioned what she would do if she ever saw him again.

And now she had and she was talking to him, he still didn't like it. He wasn't stupid, he knew Krum was better built and better looking than he was. Anybody who thought otherwise would have to be blind.

"A holiday," Krum answered. "I vas not expecting to see you here."

Ron waved a hand in the direction of Rose and Hugo. "We're taking Rosie to get her things for Hogwarts," he said. "She starts her first year soon."

"I know, Herm-own-ninny already told me. Vhat vonderful children you have, Ron. It eez an honour to have met them."

"They _are_ wonderful, aren't they?" Ron smiled. "It's hard to imagine that Rosie's eleven now. It seems like only yesterday, it was just the two of us."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione shake her head.

Krum smiled again. "Zey grow up so fast, don't zey? My dear Aleksander will be fourteen soon."

The fact that he had a child was news to Ron, yet he realised he shouldn't have been surprised. He was just thankful Hermione wasn't the mother of _Aleksander_.

"Wonderful!" Ron exclaimed. "You're married, then?"

"Yes."

"That's fantastic news!" Ron said. "I'm glad to hear it."

Hermione shook her head again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Krum, but we're on a schedule right now. Rosie still has plenty of things to get. See you." He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before the ex Bulgarian Seeker could say another word. "Rose, Hugo!" he then called.

Rose said goodbye to her new friend and she and Hugo joined their parents in the joke shop. Hermione wrenched her hand away from Ron's, glaring at him.

"That was so rude," she said, although Ron suspected she wasn't as angry at him as she wanted to be.

"Who was he?" Rose asked.

"He used to be a really famous Quidditch player," Ron told her. "All the girls liked him, including your mum."

"And your dad got very jealous of that," Hermione added, a smile gracing her lips. "He's still very jealous of him," she added.

"I'm not _jealous_," Ron argued. "Why would I be jealous? You haven't even spoken to him in years."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who came over to investigate what was happening."

"We merely happened to arrive at that time," Ron answered. "You're free to talk to anyone you want."

"I know I am and I was."

"Mummy didn't kiss him, Daddy," Rose answered. "They were just talking."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron; one that asked him if he was going to argue with his eleven year old daughter.

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled.

"Good, because you have no reason to be, just like you had no reason to be before."

"You kissed him!" Ron exclaimed. "You went to the Yule Ball with him."

"Yeah, I did. Because you wouldn't ask me, and he did!"

"What's the Yule Ball? " Rose questioned. "Is it a dance? Oh, that is so exciting!"

"I did ask you and you said you were going with somebody else. You were going with him!"

"That was the most pathetic attempt at asking someone I have ever seen," Hermione argued. "Even by your standards."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it again. He glowered at her. "I proposed to you, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed. "If I remember correctly, that too, came out incoherently and I had to ask you to repeat it."

"Why are you fighting?" Rose interrupted. "In the middle of Uncle George's shop too. It's so embarrassing!"

"They're not fighting, Rosie. They're merely arguing over stupid, unimportant matters, because for some reason they enjoy doing that."

Ron's retort was stopped by George appearing beside them.

"Don't stop on my account," he said. "It's quite entertaining. You're bringing in more customers."

"Tell your brother to stop being an idiot," Hermione said.

"Stop being an idiot, Ron."

Ron scowled. "Stay out of it."

George grinned, throwing an arm across Rose and Hugo's shoulders. "I'm glad you two have come," he said. "Hugo, my spotted guinea pig, I have some new things out the back that I would like you to try out for me. You can come too, Rose. It's always helpful to come prepared in your first year. Those third years can be nasty."

Rose's eyes widened as George led her and Hugo away. "How nasty?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing a Puking Pastille slipped into their pumpkin juice won't fix," George answered.

"They better come back in once piece, George!" Hermione called after him. He didn't seem to hear her.

She turned back to Ron. "You're over it?" she asked.

"I was never under it," he replied.

Hermione nodded. "Good. And for the record, I only went to the Yule Ball with Viktor to make you jealous."

* * *

_**This fic was a request by **_geralynne_**, who asked if I could write something about Ron getting jealous of Krum. Once again, feel free to request anything that involves at least one of - Hermione, Ron, Rose or Hugo. Request in a review or feel free to PM me.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked this one. It's not Ron and Hermione if we don't have a little bit of pointless bickering, right? Please leave a review, I really appreciate them. Thanks.**_


	17. Pictures

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #28 Children_**

* * *

**Pictures**

It had been a long, tiring day for Rose. There had been so much for her to do, especially after spending the day with Molly and Lucy. Both of them just always wanted to play, that there was no time to rest.

She had asked if she could have something to eat, but they hadn't let her. They had insisted that they keep playing _Goblins in Gringotts_, which was so _boring_ anyway. They always made Rose be the goblin that stood there and did nothing. She wasn't even allowed to move.

She hated it, because she wanted to do what her cousins did. Well, she wanted to at least be able to _walk_.

But she was home now, sitting by the nice, warm fire and waiting for her dad to cook dinner for her and Hugo. As she sat on the big couch with her favourite book, _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in her lap, Hugo played on the floor, chasing around the flying car Uncle George had given him last Christmas.

Although she couldn't read the words in the stories, she had heard them enough times and seen the pictures over and over again to know what was happening.

"You're going to be the best reader at school," her dad said to her, ruffling up her hair. He was smiling at her with affection – the smile she knew meant she was very special to him. He only saved that smile for three people.

Rose beamed up at him. She wanted to be the best reader and she also wanted to be the best at magic. She already knew a lot and she was only _six_! She knew more than Molly and James and they were older than her. She was always teaching them new spells, even though none of them were allowed to have a wand yet.

But they would always pretend with sticks they found in the backyard.

Her dad disappeared again – probably to return to dinner. Hugo was still chasing the car around, but he wasn't really watching where he was going. His leg clipped the corner of the coffee table and he tripped.

Rose was about to call out to her dad because she thought Hugo was hurt, but he didn't even cry. He simply got up and started running around again. He hadn't even noticed that he had bumped a shelf, causing some of the books to fall out.

Rose hopped off the couch and wandered over to it, curious as to what was inside the books. She had never seen them before and they were really big. When she opened one up, there were no words in it at all. There were only pictures; pictures of her mum and dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, their friends Luna and Neville and others she didn't recognise.

_Tales of Beedle the Bard_ forgotten, Rose took the picture book back over to the couch and sat with it in her lap.

Hugo was also curious and he joined her.

"What's that, Rosie?" he asked, his dirty hands touching the pictures. They left fingerprints all over them.

Rose snatched the book away. "Don't touch, Hugo!" she said. "You'll break them."

"Who's that?" Hugo wondered, placing his hands in his lap. The car buzzed noisily above their heads, unwanted and forgotten.

"I think that's Mummy," Rose answered, pointing to bushy-haired girl with funny looking teeth. It kind of looked like their mum, but she wasn't completely sure. Her mum didn't look like that anymore.

She moved her fingers along the picture, now pointing to a red-haired boy, who had a silly smile on his face. It kind of looked like Hugo. "And that one looks like Daddy," she said. "And that one is Uncle Harry."

"No it's not!" Hugo exclaimed. "Mummy and Daddy are a lot older than that."

"It was when they were younger," Rose explained matter-of-factly, liking that she knew something that Hugo didn't. She was always teaching him new things and she loved it. She was glad she was a big sister, except when Hugo made her angry.

"This is when they were at Hogwarts."

Hugo shook his head. "No, it's not," he persisted. "They've always been old."

"No," Rose said. "They went to school once, they told me. They told you too, Hugo. They were in Gryffindor, remember."

"That's not them," Hugo said.

"Yes it is!" Rose turned the page to reveal more pictures. They looked happy. "But this is just when they weren't married. Daddy said he didn't love Mummy then, because he was eleven and he said it's not possible to love somebody like he loves Mummy now when you're eleven. He told me."

"They were always married, too!" Hugo exclaimed, his voice quivering. Rose looked at him and saw he had tears in her eyes.

"You can't get married when you're eleven," she told him. "They had to wait a long time to get married. Would you want to get married now?"

Hugo nodded.

"Who would you marry?"

"Lily."

"You're not allowed to marry your cousin, Hugo!" Rose replied, outraged by her brother's revelation. "That's silly. You have to marry somebody who isn't related to you."

Hugo's lip formed into a pout. "Why?"

Rose didn't have an answer. She thought for a very long time, trying to find a reason to give Hugo as to why he couldn't marry Lily, but she actually had no idea. She just knew that he wouldn't be allowed to do that.

Eventually, she settled with, "You can't get married until you're seventeen."

"Like Mummy and Daddy."

"Yes, like them."

The new page of pictures included Aunty Ginny in them. She recognised them at the Burrow and they looked older than they had before.

Rose ran her finger down to the bottom of the page, where some words were written. "F-f..owrth year," she read. "Fourth year."

Hugo was now staring at the pictures curiously. "Who's that then?" he asked.

Rose studied the image of a tall boy, standing in between her dad and Aunty Ginny. "Uncle George," she stated confidently.

"No, that's Uncle George," Hugo argued, pointing to a boy who was almost identical to the one between their dad and Ginny. Each had a goofy grin on their faces, waving up at them from the picture.

"No, that one is," Rose said, certain she was right. "I don't know who that is..." she paused for a moment. "Uncle Fred."

"Who's that?"

"Daddy said he died," Rose told her brother. "We don't know him. He was Daddy's brother." She wondered why Hugo was asking so many questions. Their dad had told him too, but he just didn't remember.

Hugo turned to the next page. This time, their mum and dad were in dress robes and neither of them was even smiling in the picture. Uncle Harry was standing in between them and he was the only one who looked happy.

"They are sad," Rose stated. "Why?"

"Mummy looks angry," Hugo said. "She's always angry with Daddy."

"But she looks so pretty," Rose added.

"Was that when they got married?"

Rose searched for any words on the page that would give her an idea as to what the picture was, but the only ones she found, she couldn't read them. She tried sounding them out, but even that didn't work.

"Yes," she eventually said.

"Kids, do you want – oh, what have you found there?"

"Daddy, is this you?" Rose questioned, pointing to the red-haired boy in the picture.

"Yes, that's me, Rosie," her dad replied, leaning over to couch to get a better look at the book. "And that's Mummy," he continued, pointing to the only girl. "And that's Uncle Harry."

"Was that when you and Mummy got married, because you don't look happy about it," Rose said.

Her dad laughed. "No, Rosie, that was the Yule Ball... and... your mum wasn't really happy with me that night."

"Why?" Hugo asked. "Were you mean to her?"

Their dad nodded. "Yeah, Hu, I kind of was. I regret it now." He paused for a few moments and Rose knew he was going to say something else. He always said something else. "I'll tell you what... if either of you ever get the chance to go to a ball, ask the person you really want to ask, otherwise, someone else will beat you to it and then you will have to dance with someone you don't even know."

"I'm not dancing with a boy!" Rose exclaimed. "Boys a yucky."

"Well, that's what I like to hear," her dad laughed. "No kissing boys until you're... no kissing boys, ever. Same for you, Hugo. No kissing anyone, ever, okay?"

Both Rose and Hugo nodded in agreement. There was no way in the world Rose would _ever_ kiss a boy.

"Alright, I'll leave you both to it. Dinner will be ready when Mummy gets home, okay?"

"Okay," Rose replied, returning to the book in front of her. She turned to another page. "This is Christmas time," she told Hugo. It was obvious that the next picture had been taken at Christmas, because there was a Christmas tree in the background and everyone was holding presents in their hands.

Outside the window in the picture, she could see snow falling and it only ever snowed at Christmas time. Every Christmas, her mum and dad would take her (and Hugo) into the yard and together, they would build a snowman (or lots of snowmen). Then they would put a spell on the snowmen and they would move.

It was one of her favourite things to do at Christmas. That, and getting presents.

There were other people in the picture too, but she didn't recognise a lot of them. They seemed to be a lot older than her mum and dad were, so they were probably dead.

"Grandpa Weasley," Hugo then stated, pointing his grubby fingers at a man at the back of the picture. His whole body was almost completely wrapped in bandages and now that she looked closer, Rose realised they were at a hospital.

"Oh, no, what happened to Grandpa Weasley?" she asked, horrified.

"He got into a big fight with a bad man and then that man hurt him, but then Grandpa Weasley killed him anyway," Hugo told her. "And Daddy saved him."

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed.

The next picture was one similar to the Yule Ball, but this time her mum and dad didn't look angry with each other. They were smiling with Uncle Harry and they were even holding hands.

"This was their wedding," she explained. "See, they're happy here. Mummy looked so pretty." She watched her parents and uncle wave at the camera for some time, studying them. It was hard to imagine that once, she – Rose – didn't even exist. When that photo had been taken, they hadn't even known about her or Hugo.

"Did you know they got married in the Burrow?" she asked, looking at the background of the picture. "But..." she looked closer, her eyes squinting. "They have no rings." She knew both her mum and dad wore wedding rings – she had seen them – but in the picture, neither of them were wearing one.

"It must be before they got married," Hugo said.

"They had a really big wedding," Rose continued. "Look at it, lots of people there. And look!" She pointed just to the side of Uncle Harry. In the background, at a distance, stood two red-haired boys who looked exactly the same as each other. "Uncle Fred was there too!"

The next few pages had nothing in them that involved their parents. There were lots of pictures of Neville and Aunty Ginny in school robes, but none of their mum and dad. Rose looked at them, but didn't spend too much time with them.

They were boring.

"It's me!" she eventually said, coming to a photo of her mum and dad holding a tiny baby.

"It's me!" Hugo argued.

"No, I was born first!" Rose told him. "So, it's me."

"Actually, it's Victoire."

Rose jumped at the sound of her mother's voice from behind her. She then smiled, stood up on the couch and turned around to give her mum a big hug.

"You're home!" she said cheerfully, holding on to her mum's neck tightly.

"I am," her mum replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good, but Molly and Lucy were being mean again."

"What did they do this time?" her mum asked, putting her down so she could say hello to Hugo as well. He had climbed off the couch and ran over to her so she could pick him up.

"I had to be a goblin again," Rose told her sadly.

"Well, maybe you should tell them you want to be someone else," her mum said.

"I do, but they don't listen."

"Well, I will talk to Uncle Percy next time I see him, then." Her mum looked down at the book that had now been forgotten. "Where did you find that anyway?" she asked. "Did Daddy get it out for you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, we found it over there." She pointed to where the shelf Hugo had knocked over still lay in a mess. More books were lying on the floor, some half open. One had even had its cover torn off, which she hadn't realised before.

Her mum put Hugo back on the floor and went over to it.

"Oops," Rose said.

"It doesn't matter, Rosie, it's easy to fix." She took out her wand, tapped it against the broken cover and it all of a sudden looked as good as new. "Just try to be more careful next time, okay?"

"Hugo did it," Rose told her. She wasn't going to get into trouble for something she didn't do. Hugo was always doing the wrong thing, anyway.

"I tripped over, Mummy," Hugo said, sidling into their mum's lap. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," their mum said. "Nothing to worry about."

She turned the now repaired book over and opened it up. Rose squeezed into her mum's lap as well so she could get a better look.

"That's your wedding," she commented.

"It certainly is, sweetheart," her mum answered. "It was a lovely day."

Rose looked for the wedding rings this time and she found them. "I like those," she said.

"The rings?" her mum questioned and Rose nodded.

She picked up her mum's real hand and ran her small fingers over the gold band. "It's pretty."

"They are pretty, Rosie," she said.

"Can I have it?"

"But I quite like it," her mum replied. "I don't want to take it off."

"Why not?"

"Because your dad gave it to me and if I took it off –"

"You wouldn't be married anymore," Rose finished. "Okay, I don't want it then."

"You will have your own one day and it will probably be better," her mum told her.

Rose turned the page of the new book and there was a picture of her mum and dad kissing.

"Yuck," she giggled.

"Yuck," Hugo repeated.

"Your dad will be pleased to hear that both of you think kissing is yuck," their mum said, drawing both of them closer to her. She gave them each a kiss. "Come on, let's go and eat."

* * *

_**This story was upon the request of **_smkffnut_**, who requested Ron and Hermione's life through Rose and Hugo's eyes. It's not the exact request, but it's what I came up with and I hope you all like it. Any canonical/time errors are done on purpose. It is a six year old Rose basically telling the story :) Your reviews would be very much appreciated and again, feel free to request anything that involves Ron, Hermione, Rose and/or Hugo. **_


	18. A Trip To Ollivander's

**_Characters: Rose_**

**_Prompt #97 Writer's Choice – Happy_**

* * *

**A Trip To Ollivander's**

Diagon Alley was the only place Rose had been looking forward to for the last three days. Her acceptance letter for Hogwarts had arrived and ever since, she had been dying to get to Diagon Alley so she could buy everything she would need.

She had lost count of how many times she had walked past Ollivander's, dreaming of the day she would eventually get to go in there and purchase her own wand. It wasn't fair that she had had to wait until her letter had arrived.

She had been born a witch; it was her birthright.

But finally, she was standing in the cramped shop, staring at the boxes and boxes of wands. She tried to find what one would be hers, but it was impossible. It was a matter of trial and error. She may walk out of there with the first wand she picks up, or she could be there for hours.

It all depended on the wand.

Mr Ollivander appeared from behind one of the many shelves. He was very, very old –probably over one hundred. Rose was actually rather concerned he would drop dead in front of her, he looked that old.

"Oh, how wonderful!" the old man exclaimed. "Yet another Weasley. Ollivander's have been providing your family with wands for many generations, Miss Weasley," he added as if he thought Rose cared that her great-great-great-great-great grandmother – whoever that was – had bought her wand from the same shop.

She just wanted her own!

"Over here, if you will," Mr Ollivander said, beckoning her over to a spot just behind the counter. He rummaged through a pile of even more boxes, before pulling out a tape measure.

Rose glanced nervously up at her mum, but she only pushed her forward slightly.

"Your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander questioned.

"My right," Rose answered, holding out her right arm. The tape measure then began to measure her in all directions as Ollivander wrote down brief notes with a quill.

"I still remember your parents coming in here, of course," he said. He pointed behind Rose, where her mother had now taken a seat on the shop's only empty bench. Her dad had taken Hugo to the ice-cream parlour while they waited. "Your mother was vine, ten and three-quarter inches, made from dragon heartstring."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. Her mum had gotten her wand at ages ago!

The tape measure eventually sunk to the floor, laying still once more. Ollivander studied his notes, thinking for a few moments. His expression then brightened and he disappeared to the back, hopefully to find the perfect wand.

He was taking a long while and Rose began to worry. What if he couldn't find her a wand? What if he hadn't made one that was right for her? She'd go to Hogwarts as the only person without a wand. How was she supposed to do magic then?

She glanced over at her mum who was sitting on the bench, not even paying attention. Rose walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"He seems to be taking a while, doesn't he?" she asked uncertainly.

Her mum smiled warmly at her and lowered her face so she was closer to her. "He always does," she whispered. "Don't worry, he'll find you a wand."

Just as her mum had said that, the old wand maker returned, carrying three boxes. He stopped where Rose had been standing just moments ago, looking around. He spotted her in the corner.

"Oh, there you are. Come one, try these out."

Rose got eagerly of her seat and made her way to the counter. Ollivander opened the three boxes and set them out in front of her.

"I think one of these will do the trick," he said cheerfully. He took the wand from the middle box and handed it to her. "Give it a wave and we'll see what happens."

Rose took the wand from him and swished it. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen, but it certainly hadn't been nothing. She looked disappointedly back at her mother. Her parents made it look so easy.

"Obviously not the one for you," Mr Ollivander said. "Not to worry, my dear; we rarely get it right on the first go."

Well, why couldn't she have been the first?

"This one next." Ollivander picked up the wand to his right. It was longer than the previous one, but it looked uglier.

She gave the wand a wave, but nothing happened apart from a few red sparks from its tip. She put it back in the box, disappointed.

"Alright, then, this one." Ollivander handed her the final wand. "There is no need to be disappointed, love," he then said kindly. "I will find you the perfect wand. If I remember correctly, when your father came in here to get his wand at the end of his second year, we were here for a good one and a half hours."

That cheered Rose up slightly. "Really?"

Ollivander nodded. "Yes and your uncle – Mr Potter – was here for quite a while too. Choosing a wand takes time."

Feeling slightly better about the process, Rose waved the final wand, but wasn't as disappointed when, again, nothing happened. She waited as the wand maker packed the three away and disappeared out the back again.

He returned with another four.

"We'll see if any of these are right." He handed her the first one, which had to be Rose's favourite just by looking at it.

She took – almost snatched – it from him and waved it. Perhaps she was a little too enthusiastic, because she sent a pile of boxes perched on the counter, flying. Her cheeks burned red.

"Sorry," she said, placing the wand safely one foot away from her.

"Happens all the time," Ollivander replied absently. "Nothing to worry about. I do believe your Uncle George set part of the shop on fire by mistake."

Rose wondered if that really had been an accident.

Ollivander took out the next wand and studied it for a few moments. A grin appeared on his face. "Nine and a quarter inches, Pine and Hippogriff feather. I have a good feeling about this one." He placed it carefully in her hand.

It felt good, Rose decided. It was light and easy to hold. She gave it a small swish and a jet of red light left it, crashing into a window opposite her. The glass shattered, making some passersby duck for cover. They both shot Rose an angry look and marched onwards, cursing first years.

Rose blushed, placing the wand back on the bench.

"Oops."

"Don't put the wand away, girl!" Ollivander exclaimed, pointing his own at the window to repair it. "Did it feel good in your hand?"

"Yes," Rose answered, taking the wand back. It really did.

"Then, it's yours. The wand chooses the wizard... or in your case, the witch."

Rose looked at her mum, who had joined her by the counter. "Should I get it?" she asked.

"If Mr Ollivander says you should, then you should," she told her. "He knows his wands better than any of us."

Rose nodded. "Okay, I'll take it, Sir!" she said.

Ollivander packed the wand back in its box, while her mum paid for it.

Feeling pleased that she finally had a wand, Rose left the shop and stepped out into the sunny Alley.

"And now to find your dad and brother," her mum said. "Still at the ice-cream parlour, do you think?"

Rose nodded. "Where else would they be?"

Her mum smiled. "You're right."

Clutching the box tightly under her arm, Rose followed her mum to the ice-cream parlour. She still had to get her robes, books and her parents had promised her an owl. But they could wait. For now, she was happy to show off her brand, new wand.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews again! It means so much :D I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	19. Summer In France

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #63 Summer_**

* * *

**Summer In France**

Summer had arrived once again, much to the joy of all the Hogwarts students. Another year was over, meaning they had one less year to endure the ramblings of Professor Binns in History or Magic.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station, students began to emerge from the compartments, carrying bags, dragging trunks and owls, cats, or other pets resting on their shoulders.

The compartment holding Rose, Hugo, Lily, Albus and their friend, Destiny was the last to be emptied. The fourth and second year children waited patiently while the rest of the school piled out of the carriages, much to the delight of parents, grandparents and siblings.

"Finally, some time to kick back and do nothing," Albus said as he finally stood up and took his trunk down from the overhead compartment. "What are your plans for the summer?" he then asked his cousins.

Rose and Hugo both shrugged. Summer in their family was normally spent playing Quidditch in the backyard, or going to the Burrow for many family lunches. Albus should have known that; he was forced to go too.

"Mum and Dad are taking us to France for the World Cup," Albus told them proudly.

If it were possible, Hugo's jaw would have hit the floor. "What?" he cried. "That's not fair! I want to go!"

Albus beamed, clearly pleased that his cousins were jealous. "Mum got free tickets."

Even Rose – who shared her mother's enthusiasm for Quidditch – was rather jealous. She had heard about the Quidditch World Cup and as much as she disliked the sport, she wouldn't have minded going. She did enjoy the school matches, after all.

"Oh, and I think your boyfriend's going too," Albus added with a smirk.

Rose blushed, finally pulling her own trunk down. "I don't have a boyfriend," she mumbled as the five of them began to make their way towards the platform.

By now, the majority of students had left the train to see their waiting parents. Feeling no hurry to see their own, the five of them walked slowly towards one of the train doors and unenthusiastically dragged their large trunks onto the platform. Albus' revelation had really but a downer on everyone else's mood (besides Lily, of course, who would also get to see the best Quidditch players in the world).

"Anyway, we're hoping to see England play, of course," Albus continued once they had all heaved their trunks from the train. "Dad said he used to play with the Keeper... Oliver Wood or something. Mum said one of the reserve Chasers plays for the Harpies too, though Mum left before she joined."

"There you are. We thought you'd decided to stay at Hogwarts." That was Ginny, a large smile gracing her face at the sight of her two children. She then looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably making out with Jasmine Finnegan somewhere," Albus replied casually.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course he is," she said. "Wasn't it some Hufflepuff girl at Easter... what was her name?"

"Macey?" Albus offered.

"Something like that."

"He really likes Jasmine, though," Lily added, a romantic glint in her eyes. "He's in love."

"You thought that about Macey... and the three girls before that," Albus told her.

If Lily's eyes could shoot daggers, Albus would have been dead.

"Come on, you two," Ginny said. "We've got to get going."

"To go to the World Cup?" Hugo asked sadly.

Ginny froze, glaring at her youngest son. "I told you not to tell anyone about that yet," she said.

Albus looked at his feet, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'sorry'.

"It's okay," Rose said. "We don't mind. Al just has to write to us to give us all the details." She glanced sideways at her brother, who was fumbling with his backpack. "And maybe some souvenirs," she added.

Albus nodded enthusiastically, but Ginny was already dragging her children away. "Rose, Hugo, your mum and dad are over there." She led them to a small clearing, where Rose spotted her dad's tall figure immediately.

"Hey, kids, about bloody time you turned up," he welcomed them.

"It's good to see you both," their mum added, shaking her head at their dad's choice of words.

She gave them each a hug, which they broke off fairly quickly. It was embarrassing to be hugged by them in front of everyone. Ginny hadn't given Albus or Lily a hug.

They permitted their dad to give them a hug too and the four of them began to make their way through the thinning crowd towards the barrier between nine and ten.

"Albus gets to go to the World Cup!" It was the first thing Hugo said to them.

"I know," came the reply.

"Why can't we go?"

"We are going."

Both Rose and Hugo stopped dead, causing a sixth year to crash into Rose. The Slytherin swore loudly and then hurried away with his sour looking mother.

"You should watch where you're going, mate!" Ron called angrily after him.

"Really?" Hugo asked, a grin forming on his lips.

Hermione nodded, also smiling. "Yes, Aunty Ginny managed to get some free tickets and she asked us all if we wanted to go."

"_Everyone?_" Rose asked, shocked. She didn't think her Uncle Percy would be one to go to a Quidditch match. He complained often about the rules of the sport and how barbaric it was.

"Well, a lot of us," Hermione said. "There'll be us, James, Lily, Al, George, Angelina and the kids and I think Lucy wanted to go too. Victoire is taking Louis, but they're going separately to us."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hugo demanded after they had run through the barrier and arrived on the Muggle side.

"It was going to be a surprise," Ron told them. "But apparently Albus can't keep his big mouth shut."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Rose exclaimed. "Everyone was talking about it at school. France... Paris... the city of love!"

"Pity my fifteen year old daughter won't be experiencing any love there, though," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Not if Scorpius Malfoy isn't there," Hugo said teasingly. "But Albus said he was going."

Rose whacked him on the arm. "Shut up, he's not my boyfriend."

"I never said he was, though I think he'd like to be."

Rose braced herself for an outburst from her dad, but it never came. He'd probably learnt his lesson from when she had revealed she was friends with the very person he had told her not to make friends with.

He did have a strained expression, though.

"We're just friends," Rose said to her brother as they piled into the small car their parents had bought a few years ago.

"Don't mind me; just leave me to put everything into the car!" Ron called from outside as he lifted Hugo's trunk, then Rose's into the boot.

"Friends don't give each other googly-eyed looks across the Great Hall at breakfast every morning," Hugo argued. "You'll be dating him in no time."

Rose pursed her lips. No, she wouldn't.

On the rather long drive home, Hugo brought up the World Cup again and it remained the conversation for the whole hour. Hugo wanted to know where they were going to stay ("At Fleur's parent's house"), who they were going to see ("We don't know yet") and if they could meet any of the players ("Well, your mother and Fleur are still rather friendly with Krum, who coaches the Bulgarian side").

Rose and Hugo grinned at each other. Sometimes it was great having famous parents, aunts and uncles.

OOO

_To Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_The International Floo Network has been opened up for you to use within twenty-four hours of receiving this letter. You are free to transport to your requested destination within this time period._

_Regards,_

_V.G Greyweather _

_Head of Department of Magical Transportation_

"You kids ready?" Ron called up the stairs. "We can go now!"

"Just a minute!" came Rose's reply. There was a lot of clattering and banging, which concerned Ron greatly. Rose had told him she had had everything packed the night before; he couldn't possibly think of anything else she would need to bring.

As far as he knew, Fleur's parents weren't short of... anything really.

"Hurry up, we're leaving in five minutes!"

"Ron, we have twenty-four hours, we're in no rush," Hermione said from beside him. She was dressed in traditional wizard's robes, which Bill had suggested they wear upon arrival.

_They're a bit old fashioned_, he had said in a hushed tone one evening at the Burrow. _Especially when you're in their home_.

"That's how long we'll need with those two," Ron answered, pointing up the wide staircase to where Rose was now dragging her school trunk down. She had emptied its contents from Hogwarts two days earlier and had filled it with everything she thought she would need for a trip to France.

"We're only going for two weeks," Ron told her. "Where's your brother?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. And I know, but I couldn't decide what to take. I've heard a lot of stories about the French boys. Jasmine said she met one over the Christmas holidays..." A dreamy look appeared in her eyes – one that Ron didn't like at all. She really needed to stop growing up.

"You'll have no time for meeting boys," he told her sternly. "You'll be too busy watching Quidditch."

Beside him, Hermione stifled a strangled laugh.

"Where is Hugo?" Ron demanded.

"I'm coming." Hugo appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a much smaller bag than his school trunk. He was dressed in England's Quidditch robes – a present from Ginny and Harry one Christmas – and had his Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck.

He looked quite the Quidditch fan, Ron observed cheerfully.

"You look like an idiot," Rose said.

"Rose!" That was Hermione.

"What? He does. That stupid outfit just makes him look like one even more."

"Keep it up and you'll be staying here." It was a warning even Rose didn't bother arguing with. Hermione would win almost every argument, especially those against her children.

"Alright, are we ready?" Ron asked impatiently. He suddenly remembered why they didn't take holidays very often. It was a nightmare trying to get Rose and Hugo to do as they were told.

_You'd think they'd be more like Hermione_, he thought as he picked up the bowl of Floo Powder. Neither of them were ones for doing as they were told.

"Alright, I'll go first," he said, picking up a handful of the black sand and stepping into the fireplace. "See you all in a few moments."

Within seconds, he was being squeezed through a tight tube and landed ungracefully on the floor of a large room. It looked almost like a dining room, but was way too big to be one... wasn't it?

"Welcome, Monsieur," came a soft voice to his right. "Welcome to France!"

Ron got to his feet, removing the soot with his wand. "Thanks!" he said. "The others should be here shortly." He looked around the large room. "Er... so this is a nice place," he commented. He now understood why Bill had told them to dress accordingly. The Delacour's had a rather fancy and traditional wizard's home. He was glad he hadn't worn his Muggle attire now. He probably would have been sent back through the fireplace and back to England.

OOO

"Woah, they really went all out, didn't they?" Ron said in awe as he Apparated with Rose to the camping ground for the World Cup.

Hermione looked around, taking in all the flags and various colours of the world. She remembered when she had gone with Ron's family in their fourth year – here, in France, it was a lot different.

Magic had not been permitted in England, but here, there were people flying on brooms all over the place. Some were casting simple spells to start fires, or were duelling each other. Hermione hadn't expected it, but the sight made her feel at home. She really was part of this world – there was no denying it.

"Guess we've got to set up the tent," Ron said. "At least we can do it with magic this time." He took out the tent from the backpack he was carrying and then pointed his wand at it. It was put together in a matter of seconds.

"Never are we doing it the Muggle way again," was all he said as he pulled back the opening and went inside.

Rose and Hugo, who were looking around with as much excitement as Hermione remembered feeling all those years ago, stayed outside with their cousins. They would be sleeping in a different tent – the six children – meaning that Ron and Hermione (and Harry and Ginny and George and Angelina) both had their own tents.

Hermione followed Ron.

"They might need help setting up the tent," she said as her husband as he stretched out on the large bed, yawning.

Ron shrugged. "Not our problem."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"I was joking," he said. "I'll help them in a little while." He went silent for a moment. "See, they don't even care. They're happy to explore. In the meantime... in case you have forgotten, we have this place all to ourselves..."

Rose poked her head through the tent. "Can we go and have a look around?" she asked.

"As long as you all stay together," Hermione told her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We will, I promise."

"Okay, have fun then."

Rose smiled and then disappeared. Their voices got lost in the crowd.

"So... where were we?" Ron asked with a teasing smile. He tugged on her hand, coaxing her closer to him, but Hermione resisted.

"Do you want one of our children to walk in?" she asked him.

Ron shrugged again, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so."

OOO

The crowd was thick with excitement as they bunched together in the stadium. Hugo was thrown from side to side in his attempt to stay close to his family. They were all dressed in England's colours, excitedly waiting for the match to begin.

England versus India. Hugo couldn't wait.

He had attended some Quidditch matches before, but never anything on the scale that was the World Cup. His dad would occasionally take him to some Chudley Cannons matches (in the hope he would be able to convince his son that they were better than the Wigtown Wanderers, who Hugo had taken a liking to), but it hadn't been many.

His family preferred to play the game in the backyard than watch it.

It was still the most exciting thing he had ever done and it was only the second match of the Cup.

"They better bloody win this time," he heard his dad say to Harry, probably referring to England's poor performance at the Cup four years ago in Australia. They had played the home team in the first round and the Australian Seeker, Geraldine Austin had managed to snag the snitch two minutes into the match.

Hugo had only been eight then, but he remembered his dad's as well as his aunt's and uncle's disappointment. Everyone had been saying that would be England's year.

Though, this year, Hugo hoped England would win. Ireland had a strong team, but if it came down to the two teams playing one another, England had a chance.

"Hugo, stay close, please," his mum said as she grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep in with her. Hugo allowed her to drag him along, seeing no other way to stay with them. For a match that didn't include France in it, it was packed. Hugo had already seen two people he recognised from school.

"Watch it, you blood-traitor!" A tall figure knocked Hugo to the side and he stumbled through the ranks of people.

Before he could even register what had been said, both his parents and Harry had their wands drawn, pointing it at the culprit.

"You want to say that again?" his dad asked fiercely. "Son of Dolohov the Death Eater, aren't you? I've seen your face in the _Prophet_. That happens to be my son, you –"

"Just leave it, Ron," Hermione said, stashing her wand away. "Don't cause any trouble." She helped Hugo to his feet and they hurried to find their seats.

They were pretty high up in the stands, but Hugo didn't care. The fact that he was there at all was all that mattered. He had dreamed of one day seeing England play and he finally would. It truly was going to be the best summer ever!

"Who was that man?" Rose asked as she climbed across everyone to take her seat.

Hugo was wondering the same thing. His parents had seemed to know who he was.

"One who has been causing the Aurors trouble for years," his dad replied. "No one that concerns you, Rosie. He's all talk with very little action."

They were refrained from asking anymore questions as a loud voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I welcome you to yet another Quidditch World Cup," the commentator cried in perfect English. "Are you ready for the players to come out?"

A loud cheer almost deafened Hugo. He got to his feet and clapped loudly as the English team appeared from nowhere, doing a lap of the stadium. He had only dreamed of seeing the best players in the world. There was nothing quite like seeing them in something other than the Quidditch magazines.

"Here they go," Rose said quietly to Lucy. "All the crazy Quidditch fans."

But it seemed Rose was the only one who wasn't that interested, because even Lucy had gotten to her feet and was cheering loudly.

The match lasted a little less than an hour, with England's Seeker taking the Snitch from right under the Indian Seeker's nose. The crowd cheered loudly as the team did a lap of honour, the Snitch glowing in the sunlight.

"England win One Hundred and Sixty points to Fifty!" the commentator cried over the noise.

"Thank God," Hugo heard his dad say. "Can't say I was expecting that five minutes ago when they were down fifty to ten. I can't believe Wood let four of those shots in. He saved harder ones than that when he was on the Gryffindor team. Though, that second one... I don't think anyone could have stopped that..." he stopped abruptly when he seemed to realise no one was listening.

"England will now play Australia in four days time – a rematch of what most English fans remember as the Worst Game Ever."

"We'll beat 'em this time, Dad," Hugo said as they began the long journey back through the crowd. "All the magazines are saying so..."

OOO

And England did beat them. It was very close, but after an hour and a half, England's Seeker took the Snitch almost in exactly the same fashion as they had done against India.

Everyone cheered for days, spending the night in the tent with very little sleep and then going back to the Delacour's the next day, still celebrating.

Of course, they were cheering for France, who were also still in it, but were severely out numbered.

However, after two weeks of Quidditch, it was finally time for everyone to go back home.

"Aw, this sucks," Albus complained as he dragged his trunk over to the fireplace. "I wish we could see the final."

"You've seen more matches than most people," Ginny told him. "Stop complaining."

"Yeah, I know... thanks for that, by the way."

"You ready?" Ron asked, looking at his two children's glum expressions. He knew Hugo was upset because they were leaving Quidditch, but he suspected Rose was disappointed for other reasons.

He wasn't blind. He had seen her looking around at every match they went to, probably in search for a certain Malfoy.

Although she had never said anything, Hermione suspected Rose _did_ like Scorpius in a way that was more than friends. Ron preferred to think otherwise, but Hermione was generally right on those sorts of things. She had said it was quite obvious in the way she wrote about him in her letters.

He didn't like it, but he had to remember that she was only fifteen. If she did start dating Malfoy's kid, it would probably be over in a month at the very latest.

And even if it wasn't... he loved Rose no matter what and he was happy for her. He was!

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually sad to be not attending anymore matches." Hermione appeared beside him, smiling.

"Did you see Hugo's face?" Ron asked. "He was so happy to be there. I've never seen him that happy before."

"I know. I think you need to take him to more matches," Hermione said. "Ones that actually involve a team he likes," she then added as Ron opened his mouth.

Ron sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Yeah, I know. I still don't get why he likes the Wanderers, though..."

"Sometimes, you've just got to accept that your kids aren't you," Hermione interrupted.

"I know," Ron said again. "But... the Wanderers! Not even the Harpies, or... why them?"

"Probably because you tried to convince him not to like them," Hermione said as Rose approached them, carrying more stuff than she had left with.

"We ready to go home?" she asked. "I can't wait to be back in my own bed!"

"Yes, we are," Hermione answered. "I'll go first to turn off all the alarms."

"I know how to do that," Rose said.

"Yes, but it's also illegal for you to perform any spells at home when you're fifteen."

Rose grumbled something unintelligible and rejoined her cousins, who were gathered by the fireplace.

"I'll see you soon," Hermione said to Ron, kissing him lightly.

"Come on, you two; we haven't got all day" Harry called from across the room.

Ron and Hermione both laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going," Hermione said, saying quick goodbyes to everyone else and then exiting through the fireplace.

Ron watched as Ginny followed, then Victoire and Louis; Lucy; Harry and his kids and eventually his own children. It was only Ron and Fleur's parents left.

"Goodbye, Ronald," Madame Delacour said.

"Ron... call me Ron," he told them.

"Goodbye, Ron," she repeated, smiling kindly at him. Ron only had one other memory of Fleur's parents and that had been at Bill's wedding. Then, he had thought them to be stuck-up, pro-purebloods, but they had shown great hospitality over the two weeks.

And they had been very kind.

"Thanks for having us all," Ron said. "You know... without Fleur here and everything."

Madame Delacour smiled. "Eet was an honour," she said. "Your cheeldren are delightful."

"Haven't heard delightful associated with Rose and Hugo before," Ron teased. "But thanks."

He said proper goodbyes to both of them and then stepped into the fireplace.

As much as he had loved being it France, it felt good to be back home. He had loved going to all the Quidditch matches and seeing the smiles on his children's faces. Even Rose had seemed to enjoy herself, even if she never would admit it.

He'd have to thank Ginny properly for asking them to go, because he wasn't sure if he would ever see them as happy as he did in two weeks in France.

It truly had been one of the best summers he had ever had. And he had had many.

* * *

_**Thank you once again for your reviews. I really appreciate it. This was a case of it starting out as one thing then turning into something completely different. I'm not all that happy with it... but it was annoying me. I hope you like it, though. Your reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	20. Some Things Never Change

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #17 Brown_**

* * *

**Some Things Never Change**

"We're not going," Ron said adamantly.

"Why not?" Hermione questioned.

"Because... because it's Lavender!" Ron exclaimed. He waved the wedding invitation in front of Hermione, just in case she hadn't read it properly. An owl had arrived a few minutes ago carrying an invitation to Lavender's wedding. What had she been thinking, inviting them? They hadn't invited her to their wedding.

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione said, sounding frustrated. "What 'happened' was years ago... and you were both teenagers then and let's face it... neither of you were really into each other."

"Try telling that to her," Ron mumbled. "What if it's some trick to make me jealous or something?"

Instead of saying anything, Hermione snatched the invitation from Ron's grasp. "I'm going to reply to Lavender and tell her we'd be delighted to attend her wedding. She's even invited the kids."

"Great," Ron replied. "A troublesome two year and old and a screaming baby..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who is this bloke anyway?" Ron questioned. "I've never heard of him."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, I'm not jea –" He stopped once he realised Hermione had been making fun of him. He crossed his arms. "Fine, reply to her. We'll go to her wedding."

"Sometimes," Hermione began slowly. "It's like I have three children."

OOO

The pathway was lined with roses as they made their way to the wedding. It wasn't anything Ron had been expecting, but it also seemed very Lavender. Well, what he remembered of Lavender anyway.

Although he had seen for himself, Lavender being attacked by that werewolf, and read about it in the _Prophet_, he hadn't actually seen her since the end of the Hogwarts battle almost ten years ago.

She had spent a good year afterwards recovering in St. Mungo's and as far as he was aware, she hadn't been fully turned like Remus had. Her situation was a lot like Bill's. She showed wolfish characteristics around the full moon, but retained human form.

He hoped that was the case anyway, or taking Rose and Hugo had been a very bad idea.

As they entered the tent, they were greeted with a cheerful smile by none other than Dean Thomas. It had been a good two years since Ron had last seen him.

_Wow, I really need to get out more_, he thought as he shook his friend's hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you again!" Dean exclaimed. His eyes darted from four month old Hugo in Hermione's arms to two year old Rose, who's eyes were looking around the area excitedly. Ron grabbed her arm gently, knowing she would take off if she saw something that interested her.

Dean got down so he was at Rose's level and she beamed at him.

"You must me Rose," he said. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"What do you say, Rosie?" Ron asked.

Rose's smile widened. "Hi," she said.

"So... who is this Jermaine Locke?" Ron questioned once Dean had returned to his normal height.

"Someone she met while in America," Dean told him.

"Wizard or Muggle?"

"Does it matter, Ron?" Hermione questioned, sighing.

"I'm just curious."

Dean smiled. "Wizard. Wasn't aware of Lavender's... nature to begin with, but once she told him... well, he eventually came around."

"Probably still a pain to deal with, though," Ron said.

"Ron!"

"Well, you shared a room with her for six years..."

"And I've shared a house with _you_ for seven! Do you want me to tell you what is worse?"

"It seems nothing has changed." Dean grinned at both of them. "Come on, I'll show you to your seats." He led them through the rose-decorated tent to three empty chairs. "Er... sorry about that," he whispered as Ron gave him a look. They were placed between a fairly... _large_ couple on their left and three whiny kids on their right. The parents didn't seem to be around.

"Lavender's young cousins," Dean said in a hushed voice. "Have fun." And with that, he disappeared to greet the next guests who had arrived.

"I can't believe we were invited and not Harry and Ginny," Ron whispered as he took the seat closest to the kids. They giggled mischievously, making him suspicious. Rose was seated between he and Hermione, but was leaning around Ron to see what the children were doing.

"Well, Harry was never as... _close_ to Lavender as you were," Hermione answered, sitting Hugo on her lap so he could look around. "And Ginny never shared a dorm with her."

"I still think there's another reason to this," Ron mumbled. "You don't invite your ex to your wedding."

Hermione scoffed, but didn't say anything. Her attention was then directed to Rose, who had slid off her seat and was slowly wandering over to the three children.

"Sit down please, Rosie," she said.

Rose glanced back at her mother and smiled. She wandered further over to the kids.

One of the girls – who looked to be about six – smiled at Rose. "Hello," she said. "What's your name?"

Rose simply stared at her with curiosity. The only children she had really ever been around were her cousins and some of the Muggle ones who lived next door.

Ron could see why it was fascinating for her to see more.

"Are you going to tell her your name?" Ron asked.

Rose looked up at him, smiling. "Wosie," she said. She then pointed to Hugo, who was looking around curiously in Hermione's lap. "Hoo-go."

The littlest one smiled. "You're so cute," she said.

Rose beamed, seeming to enjoy the attention.

As usual.

After that, the other children began talking amongst themselves, but Rose continued to stand there, watching. When one of them got off their seat, Rose decided to follow. She only made it a few steps before Ron grabbed her, putting her back in her seat.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "Stay here, please."

Rose pointed to where the child had gone, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sorry," he said. "No." He was forced to hold onto her for a good five minutes before she finally gave up and turned to the flowers above them.

"Do you know what they're called, Rosie?" Hermione asked. "Roses."

"Flower," Rose replied.

"Rose flower," Hermione added.

Rose giggled.

Ron glanced down at his watch. "I thought it was meant to start by now?" He wasn't going to lie, he was only there because Hermione had insisted they go. If it had been up to him, he would have ignored the invitation. The last thing he wanted to do was attend Lavender Brown's wedding – especially when he hadn't seen her in years and it was to someone he didn't know.

She hadn't been invited to his wedding, so why the hell was he invited to hers? And why was Hermione so keen to go? It wasn't like she and Lavender had been friends at Hogwarts. In fact, Hermione had on many occasions, complained about how annoying Lavender was.

"Weddings never start on time," Hermione said. "You should know that – you've been to enough."

That he had. The only ones in his family who were still to marry were George and Charlie. He wasn't convinced that would happen any time soon.

They waited another fifteen minutes until, suddenly, the guests quietened and turned their heads to the back of the tent. Rose stood up on her seat and squealed. "Look," she said, pointing.

"Sshh," Ron hushed, trying to ignore the irritated looks coming from some of the guests. What did they expect from a two year old?

Residing himself to the fact that he also had to look, he turned his head just as Lavender passed them in a long, white dress with a trail that was at least four feet long.

She did look nice, he decided. But Hermione had looked better.

"Dress... dress!" Rose said excitedly as she tried to climb off her seat again.

"Sshh," Ron repeated, drawing her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. They should have left the kids with someone. Rose was not one to sit still for longer than a few minutes.

"It's pretty, isn't it, Rosie?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

"Pwetty dress," Rose said.

Once Lavender reached the front, she took the hand of a young man. A _very_ young man.

Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. He had to be no older than twenty; he was sure of it. He had actually thought he was the best man and perhaps the younger brother of Lavender's husband-to-be. It turned out the best man was the _older_ brother.

A wizard in traditional robes approached them with a cheerful smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the union of Lavender Rosemary Brown and Jermaine Marcus Locke..." the wizard continued with all the traditional wedding talk, then the vows and _finally_ it was over.

He couldn't remember any other wedding he had attended being so boring and he had been to Percy's.

Lavender and Jermaine made their way back down the aisle where a carriage pulled by horses waited for them. Ron stood up and watched, breathing a sigh of relief as the guests clapped them off.

"Was it just me or was that bloke as dull as a door knob?" he asked, shifting Rose in his arms as he stood up. She had fallen asleep in his lap not long after the wedding had begun. Ron was slightly jealous. It was cute when a two year old fell asleep, but it would have been considered rude if he had done it.

"He..." Hermione began, but didn't finish. Ron suspected even she was struggling to find something nice to say about Lavender's new husband. "Lavender looked lovely, though," she eventually said.

Ron grunted, but didn't say anything. Hermione had looked better. "Thank God that's over. We can go now."

"We still have the reception," Hermione said, but she wasn't as convincing as she had been earlier. Hugo had also fallen asleep, probably bored to death by the monotone wizard who had droned on and on for a good hour. "Just for an hour or so," she added. "It would be rude not to."

Even Ron had to agree. "Yeah, alright." And they followed the other guests out of the tent, Rose's head resting against Ron's shoulder.

OOO

"Ooh, thank you for coming!" Lavender squealed, hugging both Ron and Hermione in turn. "It's lovely to see you again. Your children are beautiful." She tickled a drowsy Rose under her chin. Rose huddled closer to Ron, pushing Lavender's hand away.

Ron resisted the urge to smirk. She had been more than happy for Dean to speak to her. "They're a bit tired. It's a long day for them," he said. "Thanks for the invite, it was a lovely wedding, but we should probably be going." He half expected Hermione to argue, but she simply nodded.

"You look lovely, Lavender," she told her, sounding genuine.

"We'll have to have you over to our new place some time," Lavender said. "It really _was_ good seeing you again. I mean, you appear in the _Prophet_ every now and then, but... it's hard to believe anything you read in there."

Ron remembered reading an article shortly after the war that had told of Lavender's vicious attack by the werewolf and how she had been banished to live with the remaining werewolves who had fought alongside Voldemort. He wondered if she was referring to that.

"That it is," Ron agreed. "Harry and Ginny were expecting triplets a few years ago."

Lavender laughed – or more shrieked.

Some things hadn't changed.

"See you soon, Lavender," Ron said and he and Hermione left the small backyard that somehow accommodated the one hundred or so guests comfortably.

When they were a safe distance away, Ron laughed. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into," he said. "Thank God I married a sane woman."

Hermione smiled. "Whatever makes them happy," was all she said, before Disapparating with Hugo's sleeping figure.

* * *

_**This was an idea that had been floating around in my head for a while, except I haven't really been to a wedding before (especially a wizard's wedding :P ) so I kind of skipped over that. Take it as Ron zoned out ;) I hope you liked it and thank you for you reviews. It makes my day!**_


	21. Water Baby

**_Characters: Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #51 Water_**

* * *

**Water Baby**

A tiny foot stepped into the water. Then another. A loud squeal of terror echoed around the beach, causing a flock of birds to take flight nearby.

"Hmm, not a fan of the water, I see."

One year old Rose Weasley's small legs stepped in and out of the water as she tried to make her way back to the sandy beach. Of course, she was barely capable of walking on a flat surface, let alone through water.

Without warning, she face planted in the salty water, screaming in shock from her fall. Two hands were around her small body almost instantly and they were what took her to safety – back to the sand.

Those same hands brushed the sand from her face and from her hair. Her salty tears mixed with the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie," a soothing voice said. "I thought you would like it. You like baths."

Loud sobs filled the otherwise empty beach. Not far away sat a small cottage. It was the first time Rose had visited Shell Cottage and it seemed her experience had not been great.

She eyed the quiet water suspiciously.

"No," she said, pointing to the water and shaking her head.

"No? Okay, we won't go back in there."

"No," Rose repeated, shaking her head again.

Her small figure sat down in the sand, her hands clawing through the grainy substance. She giggled as she looked up at her rescuer. It was her mother – Hermione.

"Oh dear, doesn't look like we got all the sand off you, did it?" Hermione asked, brushing away more grains of sand from her daughter's face. "What will Daddy think?"

Rose smiled up at her mother and then studied her hands. They, too, were covered in sand.

As Hermione knelt in the sand, Rose began to edge away from the safety of her mother. Her chubby legs crawled through the sand, stopping to feel it every few seconds. She would always look back to make sure Hermione was in sight, though. She would never stray too far.

She had managed to crawl closer to the water, seeming not to realise. Hermione had followed, watching her closely, when a small wave moved up, surrounding both of them.

Rose's happy face once again contorted with fear as she let out another fearful scream.

She really wasn't a water baby.

The water rushed back and once again, they were sitting in the sand.

Rose crawled over to her mother, falling into the safety of her lap.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Hermione questioned, laughing slightly. "It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No."

"No, I didn't think so."

Sand had now crept up Rose's chubby legs as the water once again rose, surrounding the two of them.

To help her daughter overcome her apparent fear, Hermione moved her hand over the cool surface. Rose watched with interest, but continued to eye the clear liquid with suspicion.

"It's just like having a bath," Hermione said soothingly, fully aware that Rose wasn't able to understand. "Like you do every day."

"No," Rose said again.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I can't wait for you to learn more words, Rosie," she said.

"No."

Hermione laughed again, pulling her daughter closer into her lap. Only Rose's feet were touching the sand now and as the water reached them once again, rushing around them, Rose splashed, giggling loudly.

To anyone who may have been standing and watching Hermione play with her daughter, they would have noticed the beaming and obvious love she had for Rose. There was nothing more important in her life than little Rose.

Nothing.

But, everyone who knew her knew that it had taken a lot of patience and convincing of her husband, Ron, to have Rose. He, at first, had been very hesitant to have a baby.

_Kids? But I'm rubbish with kids._

_No, you're not. You're a great uncle. Kids love you._

_Being an uncle and seeing them once every few weeks is completely different to having our own baby._

That had been his reaction when Hermione had first suggested they have a baby. And it had remained his argument for many months, until one day, he decided he was ready.

_You know what? I think I can do it._

And they did. A little over a year later, Rose came into their lives – crying and keeping them up all night – but neither of them would change it, because with every sleepless night, they got to spend more time with their daughter.

The water edged around both of them again and Rose stamped her feet in the shallow waves, squealing; but this time with delight. It seemed the safety of her mother's lap was enough for her to enjoy the strange, liquid substance that she had been suddenly introduced to.

"No, no, Rosie, we don't eat the sand," Hermione said, removing the clump from Rose's small hand.

"No," Rose said.

"No eating the sand." Hermione planted a kiss on her daughter's temple. She was now soaked up to her waist, but she didn't seem to mind one bit. Her eyes were bright and full of joy as she watched her daughter cautiously splash in the shallow water.

They were there for some time, Rose eventually finding the courage to leave the safety of her mother and venture out a bit further. Hermione, of course, stayed nearby.

As the water engulfed Rose once again, she shrieked in delight, splashing her small hands in the puddle.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera," Hermione commented. "Your dad would love to see this."

They stayed there until the sun began to set. Shell Cottage was becoming darker in the distance and it was growing cold.

"We should go inside now, Rosie," Hermione said kindly. She picked her small daughter up, holding her close, and they wandered back to the house by the beach.

"Bye," Rose said, her chin resting on Hermione's shoulder, watching as the water became further away.

Hermione smiled. That was only the second word she had ever heard her daughter say.

"I love you, my little water baby," she said, opening the door to the cottage and returning to its warmth once again.

* * *

_**The idea for this was suggested by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. I actually really love this one and is probably one of my favourites so far. I hope you like it too and don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!**_


	22. Snowball Fight

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #67 Snow_**

* * *

**Snowball Fight**

"Come on, Hermione; you'll have fun."

Hermione sank further into her chair, shaking her head. "I don't consider enchanting snowballs so they won't break when they hit you, fun," she said. "And I'm not sure if it's an appropriate game to teach the kids, either."

They were at the Burrow. It was the day after Christmas and all the Weasleys had gathered for a snowball fight in the backyard. Hermione, along with Audrey and Percy had opted to sit out. Even Molly and Arthur had joined in on the fun, which had surprised everyone.

"They can't even use magic," Hermione continued.

"I know, and they're not going to," Ron assured her.

"I'll watch," Hermione responded.

"You can judge, Mum!" Hugo told her.

"Alright."

The team to Hermione's right consisted of Ron, Hugo, Harry, Albus, Lily, Victoire, Bill, Fleur, Angelina and Arthur. To her left was the remainder of the family – both Molly's, George, Ginny, James, Rose, Dominique, Louis, Lucy and Charlie.

As Fred and Roxanne were both too small to throw a snowball further than one foot in front of them, they stood beside George, counting as only one person.

For something that was considered to be fun, they had all taken it very seriously in organising the teams. There had been arguments that one had more than the other and whether Bill and George were considered the right choice for team captains.

It had taken a good twenty minutes until all appeared happy with the teams and rules.

Hermione settled herself down and waited. Snowballs were piled on either side of the invisible line, but no one made a move to touch them. Hermione glanced questionably at Audrey, but she simply shrugged.

"Mum, we're waiting!" Rose said, clearly frustrated. "You're the judge, remember?"

Hermione blinked. "Oh, sorry. Um... go."

That was all the convincing they needed. Lily, who had been standing nearest to the pile of snowballs, picked up the first one and hurled it at her brother. For someone so young, she had a pretty good throw and it made Hermione wonder – oddly – why she wasn't on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. She clearly had her mother's Chaser ability.

The snowball hit James square on the chest.

"You're out!" Lily cried gleefully.

"That's not fair!" James scowled. "I wasn't ready."

George walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Rules are rules, mate. Your sister got you fair and square."

"Judge?" Ron turned to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Looked fair to me," she said, still not convinced the game was at all safe.

"Sorry, mate," George said.

James scowled again, trudging across the snow-covered yard and standing to the side. He shot his sister a filthy look, which she simply returned by grinning at him.

The snowball battle continued. It seemed that all the rules that had been established at the beginning had been forgotten as they threw snowball after snowball at each other. Hermione watched from the sideline and had to refrain herself from running over to Rose as she was knocked to ground by Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "She's your daughter!"

"And also on the other team," Ron replied, seeming undeterred about what had happened.

"Nice one, Dad!" Hugo said cheerfully.

With a look of disappointment, Rose got to her feet and joined her other eliminated team members (that currently consisted of Charlie, Louis and her grandmother).

When one of Bill's snowballs missed Ginny and got Lucy instead, Percy _did_ jump to his feet.

"This game is absolutely preposterous!" he said.

Lucy simply walked over to where the others were. "I'm fine, Dad," she said. "They don't hurt."

After twenty minutes of people being eliminated, then returning, then being eliminated again, only one remained on each side. Hermione wasn't going to admit it, but as Hugo stood there by himself, pride swelled inside her. He had somehow managed to dodge all snowballs that had come his way.

He looked pleased with himself – as if he had finally found something he was good at (in his eyes – there were many things he was good at that he didn't realise).

Facing him was Charlie – big, tough, has-handled-dragons-his-whole-life Charlie.

"Come on, Hu!" Ron cheered.

"Go Uncle Charlie!" Rose called from the other side.

_Come on, Hugo_, Hermione silently begged. She was now watching the game intently. She just wanted her son to achieve something that would make him happy with himself – even if it was just a family snowball fight. She knew he constantly felt over shadowed by Rose's marks in school tests, even though he had never failed an assignment in his life.

Cheers broke out from both sides of the yard – some calling Hugo's name, others cheering for Charlie.

"If Charlie has any sense he will go easy on him," Percy muttered.

"Have faith, dear," Audrey replied. "Hugo's done well."

"Whoever wins this will be the Weasley Snowball Fight Champion for one whole year!" George exclaimed. "Think carefully about your next move, gentlemen. Your reputation is at stake."

"It's like it's the Quidditch World Cup final, or something," Percy scowled.

All the snowballs had been returned to their original piles. Both Charlie and Hugo had half each. Hugo was the first to reach for them.

"Go Hugo!" Hermione called from her seat on the sideline.

He beamed at her.

"I thought you weren't interested," Ron teased.

Hugo threw the first snowball, but it missed everything, falling to rest past the boundary line. Everyone on Charlie's team cheered at the poor shot.

"Great shot, Hugo!" Rose said.

Hugo glared at her, narrowly dodging Charlie's snowball that came flying from the other direction.

"Ignore her, Hugo," Ron said. "She's trying to distract you."

"He's half your size, mate," George encouraged his brother.

Hugo picked up another snowball and hurled it high. Charlie had plenty of time to step out of its line. It fell to his left.

Charlie's next snowball hit the red spot on the grass, meaning another of his team members could join him. George – that captain – was just discussing who should be brought in when Fred ran onto the field.

"Me, me!" he exclaimed.

"Fred – " George began, seeming disappointed. "Alright, but Fred and Roxie are one, remember?" He pushed his youngest child forward. "Show 'em what you've got, kiddos," he told them, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

_My God, it's just a game_, Hermione sighed. _Let them have their fun_.

The two youngest Weasleys each picked up a snowball. Their throws were poor, barely getting past the middle line."

"Ah, good shot," George said. "Next time."

"You've got this, Hu," Ron said. "You get one of them, they're both out."

"Ron!" It was Percy this time. "They're just children!"

If Ron had heard, he didn't acknowledge his brother.

It wasn't hard for Hugo to eliminate his young cousins. Fred just stood there, watching, as the snowball came towards him. At least Hugo had been kind enough to throw it softly so that by the time it reached Fred, it merely tapped his foot.

George looked rather grateful that he had to usher them from the field.

The fight went on for some time – even to the point that Molly wandered back into the house to start preparing dinner. James and Albus disappeared for some matter or another and only returned upon the insistence of their mother.

"Ron," Hermione said after a while. "I don't think either of them is going to win."

Ron moved closer to her. "Let him try," he said quietly. "Can't you see how happy he is with himself?"

Hermione _could_ see that, so didn't argue the matter any further.

Eventually, it was Charlie who delivered the final blow. Hugo had been distracted for half a second, but it had been enough for Charlie to throw the snowball through the air and to clip Hugo on the side of his ear.

A large cheer broke out to Hermione's left.

"Weasley Snowball Fight Champion is none other than the wonderful, magnificent, dragon-fighter, Charlie Weasley!" George exclaimed cheerfully.

"Dragon-tamer," Charlie corrected, but no one heard.

Hugo, who had moments ago been standing up straight and proud, was now slumped over as he walked across the snow towards Hermione and Ron.

"Great effort, Hugo," Ron said.

Hugo smiled weakly.

"Hey, you did better than all but one," Ron encouraged. "And you were the _only_ one not to have gotten out more than once."

Hugo's smile widened. "Yeah, I forgot about that."

"So, technically, you should be the champion."

Hugo shrugged. "There's always next year."

Ron ruffled up his hair. "That's exactly right."

"They should make it a sport at Hogwarts..."

"And then where would the fun be in playing it here?" Hermione questioned, smiling at her son.

"True," Hugo replied. "Yeah... next year and I have the rest of winter to practice..." Appearing much happier, he wandered off to join his cousins in the celebration.

Ron smiled knowingly down at Hermione. "You may think it's barbaric and dangerous, but it just gave him ten times more confidence than he had a few hours ago. And believe me; all someone needs is a little confidence in one thing to become more confident in all things."

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

Ron shrugged, laughing at her. "Sometimes, you need to remember that he is my son too," he said. "And that I love him too and I want to see him happy."

Hermione nodded. "I do remember, but thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was one of my favourites to write so far. Again, a basic idea was suggested by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose, who suggested a Ron/Hugo snowball fight. This was what it turned out. I hope you enjoy and your reviews are much appreciated.**_


	23. Building Blocks

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #42 Triangle_**

* * *

**Building Blocks **

"And, do you know what this one is, Hugo?" Rose asked, holding up a rectangle block in front of her brother's face.

Hugo stared at it and it was obvious that his brain was trying to form an answer. He took the block from Rose's hand and held it. "Square?" he said uncertainly.

Rose shook her head. "Rectangle," she told him matter-of-factly. "This is a square." She picked up a cube from beside her and showed him. "See, they're different."

"Wecktangle," Hugo repeated, studying the shape in his hand.

The two were sitting on the floor of the living room, surrounded in building blocks. Hugo had been given them for Christmas by his grandparents not so long ago, but hadn't been interested in playing with them until today.

Rose had taken the chance to teach him – teaching her younger brother was something she seemed to enjoy.

"Triangle!" Hugo then screeched, chucking the rectangle aside and grabbing the triangle block. He stacked it on top of two of the squares and clapped. "House."

"_Our_ house," Rose agreed, just as Ron came into the living room to check up on his two children.

They were supposed to be having some people over in a few hours for lunch. They were Muggles from down the road, so he and Hermione had been spending the morning Muggle-proofing the house so they didn't get any hint that something was odd.

Ron still wasn't convinced it was going to work.

_They're going to think we're weird not having one of those – what do you call it? – vision-telly things_, he had said to Hermione. _Or one of those phones either_.

Hermione had just shrugged and asked if he could freeze all the photos so they're neighbours didn't walk into a house full of moving pictures.

It was the first time they had ever been game enough to have anyone in their house and it had only been because Rose had made friends with one of the girls down the street and had asked in front of the girl's parents if she could come over.

Ron and Hermione had had no choice but to say yes. The neighbours already thought something was a bit strange with them.

"You two still playing with those?" he asked, casting a spell over photos resting on a cabinet. Baby Rose – who had been flailing her arms in excitement – suddenly froze, smiling up at Ron through the frame.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"It's fun, Daddy," Rose added. "Hugo's learning."

Ron nodded, smiling. "Fine by me, kids," he said.

"When is Bella getting here?" Rose then questioned. Bella was a year older than Rose, but on the occasions they had played together, the two got along very well. It made Ron and Hermione happy to see that she was interacting with people other than her cousins.

"Not for a few more hours, Rosie," Ron said. "But, remember what Mummy and I talked to both of you about?" he then added.

"No talking about magic," Rose answered mechanically.

"That's right," Ron replied. Sometimes he and Hermione hated the fact they lived in such a Muggle populated town, yet they expected their children to keep the fact they had magic a secret. They knew it wasn't fair, but most of the time they seemed to cope with it. They saw their many cousins frequently and that was when they were surrounded by magic. It seemed that that made up for it when they played with their other, non-magic friends.

Still, there had been times when it had been rather difficult for them – especially Rose. Rose being Rose, she had made many friends nearby and they all were around the starting-school age. A few months ago, it had been quite difficult to explain to her why she wouldn't join them at school.

Ron and Hermione had discussed it and had seriously considered letting her attend a Muggle primary school (where would the harm be in that?), but then they had thought about everything that could go wrong. Rose was only young and she was mostly allowed to talk about magic freely and they were worried she might say something that wouldn't go down well at the school.

Also, due to her age, she was still unable to control her magic and they had been worried if something upset her, or excited her, it was possible she would accidentally cause something to happen which could harm some of the other children. Not only would they have to answer to the school, but they would also have to explain many things to the Ministry – which was something neither of them fancied doing.

Still, there had been a lot of tears when they had had to tell her why she couldn't go to school with her friends. It had been quite difficult for them.

"It's okay, Daddy," Rose said. "I won't say anything. I've never told Bella before and I haven't told her Mummy or Daddy either."

"Thank you, Rosie," Ron said. "We appreciate that."

Rose smiled.

"Me either," Hugo piped up. "No magic."

"Will we have to hide these blocks?" Rose then asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, those are perfectly fine for you to play with," he assured her.

"Okay."

After he had finished with the living room, Ron made his way to the backyard – his final place on the list – although he had no idea what he was going to do about the homemade Quidditch pitch there.

"Do you want to build something?" Rose asked her brother.

"A house!" Hugo exclaimed.

"But a bigger house than this one," Rose added.

For the next half-hour, the two of them worked – much to Ron and Hermione's surprise – efficiently together in creating a large building, using almost all the blocks Hugo owned. It seemed Rose's teaching had gone somewhere, because every time he picked up a block, Hugo would say its name.

Even the ones he hadn't known prior to it, he had remembered.

After they had finished with their 'Muggle-proofing', Ron and Hermione came out to watch them, unable to hide the joy from their faces.

"You know what," Ron said quietly, leaning against the couch as Rose instructed her brother on how to make a fence. "Rosie would make a fine teacher."

"She's a bit too bossy for that, I think," Hermione countered. "Hugo's only going along with it because he doesn't know the difference."

"He still remembered everything she told him, though, didn't he?" Ron replied.

Hermione nodded. "You have a point."

They watched for a little longer.

"God, I love our kids, Hermione," Ron then said, smiling as he watched Rose and Hugo carefully move away from their creation. "Best decision we ever made, having them."

Hermione smiled. "They're just delightful," she agreed.

"We're finished!" Rose said cheerfully, standing up and pointing to the house they had designed. It was approximately one foot wide and was leaning at an odd angle, but Ron and Hermione couldn't help but admire their children's handy work.

Still, if they left it where it was, it was going to get knocked over.

"Let's move it somewhere a bit safer," Hermione suggested. "You don't want Bella, or her little brother coming along and knocking it down." She took her wand out from her pocket and levitated the whole house in one swift movement.

Rose and Hugo followed it as she moved it to the top of the cabinet, where it was safely out of reach from small hands. They both beamed.

"You wanna hope no one notices it up there," Ron commented. "They're going to wonder how we managed it."

Hermione shrugged. "There's no harm in making them wonder," she replied, smiling at him.

"That's our house," Rose told them.

"Our house with just me, Rosie, Mummy and Daddy," Hugo added.

It wasn't until years later that Hugo's building blocks were removed from the cabinet. They remained up there as a reminder for everyone that it was _their_ house – the four of them – and they would never, ever want four to become three.

* * *

_**Yesterday, I sat at my computer screen, not being able to find the words for this prompt no matter how hard a I tried, so I turned to Lady Phoenix Fire Rose for more ideas and I belted this out in under an hour :) She is truly amazing with the ideas she can come up with and the last three - when I have been stuck - a basic, one sentence plot she gives me based on the prompt inspires me. **_

_**So, what did you think? Also, I am looking to write a Ron/Hermione multi-chap, the only thing is, I don't have the time to write it completely by myself. As a challenge, I'd really love to try a collaboration with someone. I have an idea that I would love to try, but of course, am open to many other suggestions. I'm looking for someone who is dedicated and will stick it out until the end with me to get an awesome fic complete. If you are interested, please PM me with some ideas.**_


	24. Amazing

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #77 What?_**

* * *

**Amazing**

_What should I get her? _Ron asked himself. _Bloody hell, we've been married for seven years now and I still don't know what to get her_.

Ron had the same dilemma every year Hermione's birthday came around. He never knew what to get her. He thought of flowers (but they were boring); he thought of jewellery (but when had he ever seen Hermione wear jewellery?). He even thought of just taking her to some nice restaurant, but that was overdone.

He needed to give her something she would remember; something she would love him for.

He just had no idea _what_ that _something_ was.

_Books?_ he wondered. Hermione liked books. _But she already has a million of them_.

Anyway, what was so special about books?

He had been walking up and down Diagon Alley for the past hour, trying to find something that he could give her. Her birthday was less than twenty-four hours away and although he knew she would say it didn't matter if he gave her nothing, he knew it would.

He _wanted_ to give her something.

"Maybe you should just take the safe option and get her some flowers?" Harry suggested, meeting Ron out the front of Flourish and Blotts. He had been helping him to find something, but had also been unsuccessful.

"She's your best friend!" Ron exclaimed, frustrated.

"And she's _your_ wife!" Harry argued back. "There are a lot of things you could give her that she'd probably hex _me_ for even suggesting to you."

Ron blinked and then scowled. "Mention that again and _I'll_ be the one hexing you," he said.

"Just a suggestion," Harry mumbled. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong place," he then said.

"Where else is there?" Ron asked.

"Muggle London, perhaps?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. The only time he ever really went into Muggle London was... well never. One, he'd have no idea where he was going and two, he'd have no idea how to deal with Muggle money.

Harry seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'll come with you, mate," he promised. "I know a few places you might like to have a look at."

Ron was a bit frightened as to what Harry might have meant by that, but nodded anyway. He had searched Diagon Alley through and through and had come up with nothing. As much as he didn't want to go to Muggle London to find something for Hermione, he was beginning to think he would have no other option.

The streets were busy in the centre of London – a lot like Diagon Alley, yet the people he passed weren't talking about topics Ron understood. In Diagon Alley, they would discuss the latest Quidditch scores, or the headlines of the _Prophet_. In Muggle London... what was it, he had heard? Something about football? A television show? Things Ron knew nothing about.

"You alright?" Harry questioned as they dodged the crowd of people.

"You come here often?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Occasionally," he admitted, turning down a quiet street and opening the door to a small shop. There were only two other people inside, which unsettled Ron. In Diagon Alley, if there was no one around, there was generally a reason for it.

"This isn't one of those weird, Muggle – "

"It's a Muggle book store," Harry interrupted. "Where'd you think I was taking you?"

Ron blushed and then moved to one of the aisles to examine the books. He picked up one that he recognised. "Hermione has this already," he said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she comes here often," he said.

Ron had not been aware of that, which made him feel guilty. Why did she feel as if she couldn't tell him about those kinds of things? He'd love to hear about them... he really would. "She never told me that," he mumbled, placing the book back on the shelf.

"I don't think she does it on purpose," Harry said sympathetically. "I believe she thinks you don't really care about that kind of thing so doesn't bother to talk to you about it."

"She can tell me anything," Ron said quietly. "I thought she knew that." He wasn't looking at Harry in that moment, but he knew Harry's eyes were on him.

"She does," he said.

"Well, how come you seem to know more about what she does than I do?"

"Ron, where's this coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact that it is my wife's birthday tomorrow and although I have been thinking about what to give her for weeks – no, months – I have come up with nothing. She's going to think I forgot."

"The best gifts don't always involve money," Harry told him. "Believe me, after spending the first eleven years of my life receiving old socks or coat hangers for my birthday, I was delighted to just get a 'happy birthday'."

"I need something that tells her that I love her and that she can talk to me about anything and that... she's bloody amazing."

"Think outside the square," Harry said.

Ron glanced along the shelf of books as if the answer would jump out at him from between the two music books at the end. And maybe it did, because suddenly, an idea came to him. "Harry," he began. "Are there any Muggle music stores nearby?"

OOO

_Press the 'open' button on the CD player and place the CD inside and then press play..._

Ron fumbled with the instruction booklet in one hand and the – what did the booklet say? – _CD_ in the other. When the idea had come to him in the bookshop, he had thought it would be a brilliant idea to buy the music player, but now he was beginning to rethink it. He had wasted two valuable hours trying to set the damn thing up and now it expected him to be able to produce music from it. The instruction booklet was no help at all. It was like it was written in a different language.

_I think I've got to give these Muggles some more credit_, he thought as he placed the circular _CD_ thing where he thought it went. _You've got to be a bloody genius to work this thing out._

_...and then press play..._. He searched for the play button, but was spared the effort when another hand found it for him. He spun around, smiling as the music began to play.

"May I ask where you got this from?" Hermione asked with an amused expression.

"London," Ron replied. "They told me it was the best on the market..."

"What were you doing –? Never mind." She smiled back at him. "So, I assume you have a reason for buying it, then?"

Ron kissed her. "Happy birthday, lovely," he said.

Hermione looked around the living room, seeming to notice it for the first time. Ron was thankful he _was_ able to use magic for that, otherwise none of it would have gone to plan. He had tried his best to make it romantic by adding candles and turning off all the lights. He wasn't the most romantic person in the world, so he hoped he had done alright. He'd never done anything like it for her before. Hermione had just come to accept that she had married an unromantic.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. "You did this?"

Ron shrugged. "I tried."

"You're amazing."

"I love you."

Hermione's arms found his neck and she pressed her lips against his with force, only pulling away when she needed to catch her breath.

"Er, so you like it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's wonderful," she said. "You clearly went to a lot of effort." She glanced behind him to where the CD player sat and smiled. "Though, I would suggest you know what kind of music you're buying before you buy it."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ron said, locating the 'stop' button quicker than he had found the 'play' one. He had hoped he had been choosing something romantic, but – and he wasn't quite sure what Muggle music was like – he didn't think _rock_ quite cut it.

Hermione laughed. "We can go without the music," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "That's not what's important."

"I love you," Ron said again.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione responded. "This is a wonderful birthday."

"I haven't done anything yet," Ron replied.

"You're here. And after a day spent in an office reading over court case files, that's all I needed."

"It should be illegal to work on your birthday," Ron said, pulling her down on the couch. "But, I have a confession..."

Hermione watched him curiously, waiting for him to respond.

"Harry helped me," he admitted. "I had no idea what to get you and Harry suggested instead of Diagon Alley, we go to Muggle London... and this is how... _this_ happened." He waved his hand around the candle lit room.

Hermione smiled. "Harry did this?" she asked.

"No, no, this was completely my idea," Ron told her. "But, if Harry hadn't thought of going to that part of London, then I never would have thought of it."

"Well, it's wonderful," Hermione said. "Really romantic." She moved closer to him, kissing him again – this time more passionately.

Ron rested his hands against her face as he kissed her back. She slowly moved closer to him until she was basically in his lap. "I cooked," he said half-heartedly, pushing her away from him slightly. He didn't want to have to do that, but... he wanted the night to go as he had planned.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione responded, her lips brushing against his. She tasted sweet – he missed moments like these. "When was the last time we had the house to ourselves?"

As if on cue – as Hermione pushed him further back against the arm rest of the couch – Ron's elbow hit something hard. Rose's toy. He recognised it from the noise it made.

Hermione laughed, finally pulling away. "Even when they're not here, they can ruin a moment," she said, picking up the toy that had fallen to the back of the couch.

"How did we ever find the time to have Hugo?" Ron mused.

"Why do our conversations always come back to them... no matter what?"

"Because we're always thinking about them," Ron replied confidently.

"I definitely wasn't thinking about them two seconds ago," Hermione confessed, throwing the toy aside and advancing on him again. "I was thinking about you and you alone." Her mouth found his as his hands traced her back and then her hair.

"This is nice," he breathed into her ear, running his lips against her jaw. "Just us... no kids... no need to lock the door... or use the Silencing Charm..."

"Best birthday ever," Hermione agreed. "And if you mention them one more time..." It was a half-hearted warning; one that Ron didn't take seriously. How could he when she was all over him and gave no sign of pulling away?

"Sorry," he said anyway. "You're..." He gave up trying to talk after that. What was she? She was beautiful, amazing, wonderful... beautiful... incredible. She knew that already. He didn't need to tell her.

His heart pounded against his chest. Really, when _was_ the last time they had had the house to themselves? When was the last time they had had the chance to be _anywhere_ in the house without fearing a small child would wander into the room at the wrong moment?

"Should we stay here... or should we –?"

Ron cut her off by bringing his mouth back to hers. He didn't say anything, but Hermione seemed to understand his wordless gesture.

"Here..." she breathed weakly, her lips moving against his. She really was in his lap now and her hands were around his neck in a tight embrace. "Let's stay here..."

And they didn't move for most of the night. It wasn't until Ron remembered that he really _had_ cooked, that he sat up.

"What?" Hermione asked, seeming disappointed and a little hurt that he had pushed her away.

"I... well... the food," he said apologetically. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"What about it?" Hermione questioned. She pulled on her work clothes – the ones that Ron had taken off her a few hours ago.

"I was cooking and... well... I got distracted."

Hermione smiled at him, nodding. "I believe that was my fault?"

Ron nodded. "But it was worth every second," he assured her. "We just won't be having dinner tonight."

Hermione shrugged. "I only turn twenty-nine once; we eat every day and night." She kissed him gently, her soft hands caressing his face. Ron unconsciously pulled her closer to him. "Our time spent here – on this couch – was much, _much_ more enjoyable." She kissed him again. "Thank you... and should I be thanking Harry too?"

Ron knew she was joking, but he played along with her. "If you mention him one more time..." he teased, using her words from earlier.

"Point taken," Hermione replied.

Her brown eyes met his blue ones. "You're amazing," he told her. "That's what I wanted to say... you're amazing. And I love you more than anything."

Hermione sat back a little, grinning. "And you, Ronald Weasley, give me a reason to smile every single day."

* * *

_**So, I had this really strong desire to write some Romione fluff... so I did. But I'm not going to lie, this was about ten times better in my head and this one gave me so much more grief than I care to admit. It shall be the first and last time I write something that is... well, has a bit of action in it. But, I hope you liked it more than I do, anyway. Don't forget to leave a review :)**_

_**Also, if you would be so kind as to check out my new multi chap called "In This Together", I would be very grateful for your reviews. It's a Rose/Hugo sibling fic and it's something I'm quite proud of. So, please have a look at it and let me know what you think! Thanks.**_


	25. Waiting For The Sun To Rise

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #31 Sunrise_**

* * *

**Waiting For The Sun To Rise**

There was a soft light was just beginning to shine through the closed window when Hermione woke up.

_Sunrise_, she thought. _Again_.

For the past two months she had been virtually waking up at exactly the same time every morning.

Before the clock reached six.

_Maybe it's because of the baby?_ Ron suggested whenever she complained that it was too early. She was never able to fall back asleep after waking up, so she would go and have breakfast just as the sun was rising and he would join her an hour later.

Perhaps it _was_ because she was pregnant that she kept waking up so early – she didn't know. But she wasn't able to fall sleep until after midnight most nights and would then wake up incredibly early the next morning.

She admired Ron for putting up with her in those times.

Beside her, he was snoring softly, unaware of anything going on around him. Hermione envied him for it. It was a Saturday – she should have still been curled up next to him, both of them sound asleep.

_Two more months_, she thought as she gently untangled herself from his arms and climbed out of bed. _Two more months and then _he_ won't be getting any sleep either_.

Her usual routine was to go downstairs, have breakfast, make herself a cup of tea and wait for Ron to get up. After that, he would either go to work, or insist that she lie down and not do anything for the rest of the day.

Ron had never been one to worry too much about keeping things tidy, but ever since they had found out they were expecting, he had been very helpful (even when Hermione had assured him she was allowed to walk from one end of the house to the other). Still, she loved him for caring so much. She knew how much it terrified him that in a few short months there would be a life completely depending on him.

It scared her too. She didn't know how to be a mother. She had no idea.

Seeing as it was Saturday and Hermione wasn't feeling very hungry, she made a detour. Rather than going into the kitchen and putting on a pot of tea, she went onto the veranda. The air was cool, but refreshing as a light breeze blew across her face.

She pulled her dressing gown tightly around her and sat in one of the chairs. It was only a few minutes later when Ron joined her, looking wide awake for someone who had been sound asleep just moments ago.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Watching the sunrise," Hermione replied just as softly. She looked up at the lightening sky and smiled. "It's beautiful."

Ron followed her gaze. "Sunrise..." he said. "You know, that would be a good name –"

"– Ron, we're not naming our daughter Sunrise," Hermione interrupted, sighing. In the months they had spent discussing names for their daughter, they had not been able to agree on anything. Hermione had discovered that Ron had an extremely unusual taste in names – even by a wizard's standard – and he had shot down anything she had remotely suggested. It was a lot harder than she had ever expected it to be.

"Well... at least I'm trying. You've mentioned two names the whole time and we already agreed not to go with those."

The truth was, Hermione had no idea what she wanted to call their baby. Every name she thought of didn't seem right. This was their _daughter_ they were naming – it had to be perfect. The last thing she wanted was her little girl growing up hating her name. "We still have two months," she said.

"What if the baby decides to come tomorrow?" Ron asked. "And that can happen – I read it in one of those books you told me to read. What if she comes tomorrow and we have no name for her? What will you do then?"

Hermione turned her head to the right, where Ron was sitting. "You read those books?" she asked, genuinely surprised. She had given them to him months ago, hoping that he would take a look at them, but never expecting it.

"Yeah, of course I did," Ron answered. "I... I'm scared, you know."

Hermione smiled, nodding. "I'm scared too," she confessed.

"But, I'm excited as well. I know you don't think that I am, Hermione, but I can't wait. I've watched Bill and Percy and Harry and Ginny all have kids and... it's amazing. Yes, once upon a time ago, the thought of me ever becoming a father seemed ridiculous. But... I don't think that's the case anymore. I think I will be a rubbish dad to her and I'm absolutely terrified, but I'm ready for the challenge. I'll love her no matter what; that much I know."

"You won't be rubbish, Ron," Hermione replied. "If you love her – which I know you will – then you won't be rubbish."

Ron didn't say anything, which Hermione took as a good sign. She reached across and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He smiled at her.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" he asked. "That we can love someone who we don't even know yet; who doesn't even have a name?"

"It's a wonderful feeling," Hermione agreed. She shuffled her chair closer to him. "But do you want to know what the best feeling is?"

Ron looked at her curiously.

"Give me your hand," she instructed.

Ron did as she requested and she placed it on top of her stomach, where their little girl had just moved inside her.

"Every morning," Hermione said. "Every morning, at this time, she wakes up and lets me know that she is still there... that she is okay. _That's_ the best feeling, Ron, and I can't think of anything else until I feel her."

A smile formed on Ron's lips. "And she's awake... now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling back at him. "Yes."

"She's beautiful... she will be beautiful," he said. "I just hope she's not like me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hermione responded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well... it is. I don't ever want her feeling like she doesn't matter to anyone... that she's not important."

"She won't; we'll make sure of it," Hermione promised him. "And for the record; you are important to many people – me, especially. And you will be important to our baby too."

"I just hope I can love her enough."

"You will love her _too_ _much_, Ron. I know you will."

With his hand still on her, Ron looked up. "Looks like we missed the sunrise," he said.

Hermione followed his gaze. The sun was well and truly in the sky now and neither of them had noticed. "That's okay," she said. "Being here with you was better than any sunrise."

* * *

_**Alright, this is one of my personal favourites so far. The basic idea was once again suggested by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose (her ideas really inspire me). I hope you like it and please don't forget to leave a review.**_


	26. Angel In Disguise

**_Characters: Ron, Rose_**

**_Prompt #85 She_**

* * *

**Angel In Disguise**

"Of course I trust you with her, Ron. Why wouldn't I?"

Ron looked down at the sleeping baby in front of him. She was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on – too fragile and too special for his clumsy arms. There were a million reasons why Hermione shouldn't trust him with his daughter. He'd only hurt her.

"I've... you've never left me alone with her before," he answered quietly.

Hermione's eyes softened and she patted his arm comfortingly. "You'll be fine," she promised him. "Will you let anything happen to her?"

"I'd rather die than have anything happen to her," Ron replied confidently. After all, that _was_ the truth. He'd never let anything happen to his little girl. _Never_.

"Then you'll be fine," Hermione repeated. "You're great with her, Ron. I've seen you."

"But you've always been there."

Hermione smiled and Ron knew she was trying not to laugh. She always did that when he was being serious. "We became parents at the same time, Ron. You now her as well as I do. I trust you with her. You need to trust yourself."

Ron nodded. Her words brought him no confidence. He was not fit to be caring for a baby – especially one that he loved as much as he loved Rose.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Ginny appeared at the door of Rose's bedroom. "You ready, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "As ready as I can be," she said, stroking her sleeping daughter's cheek. "But I know she's in very capable hands." She gave Ron a quick kiss, said one more goodbye to Rose and then Disapparated with Ginny before she could change her mind.

Hermione wasn't one to sit at home and do nothing for two months. As much as she said she loved spending every day with Rose, it was fairly obvious she was going insane from having no one but a baby to talk to. Ron had said something to Harry, who must have mentioned it to Ginny, who had then insisted she and Hermione have a girl's day out. Where they were going, no one but Ginny knew, but if Ron knew his sister, it was probably going to be something Hermione would hate.

But she'd pretend to have a good time anyway. Because that was what Hermione did.

When they had gone, Ron returned his gaze to his baby daughter. There were no words to explain the way he felt about her. How was it possible for somebody so... _perfect_ to belong to him? With Weasley red hair and a tiny, button nose, she was the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on. He just couldn't believe she was _his_ daughter.

"So, what should we do today, Rosie?" he asked, pulling up the armchair to sit beside her cot. He didn't care if she slept for the whole time Hermione was out – he'd happily watch her sleep.

She'd only been in his life for two months, but already he couldn't remember what it had been like without her. From the moment she had been born, she had become the centre of their world. Everything they had once considered important didn't even matter anymore.

Rose was everything to them and Ron wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I think you've got the right idea there," he continued. "Sleeping. It's a shame you're not like this at night." Through the rails of her cot, her watched as her tiny chest moved up and down in an even rhythm. It was mesmerising to watch. She was so peaceful; so beautiful. He didn't want to leave.

Ron must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing he knew, the peacefulness of his daughter's bedroom was filled with a high pitched scream of distress.

It took him a few moments to realise the noise was coming from Rose. Glancing down at his watch, Ron realised Hermione had only been gone for forty-five minutes. Rose had woken up and now he really did have to do something besides watching her sleep.

He lifted her out of the cot – _carefully_. She stopped crying almost instantly after that, which surprised Ron. Her bright, blue eyes stared up at him and she smiled. Ron couldn't help but smile back. She was happy to see him; she had stopped crying the moment he had picked her up.

She felt safe with him.

And what he felt for _her_ was something beyond anything he could put words to. He'd do anything for her.

_Absolutely anything_.

_This isn't so bad_, he thought as he left her bedroom and carried her – _carefully_ – down the stairs. "We'll have fun, won't we, Rosie? Just you and me for a few hours."

She continued to watch him with great curiosity, but didn't make another sound. She seemed content in his arms, which made Ron feel content. He wasn't sure what he would do if she had continued to cry. He hated hearing her cry. It was the worst sound to wake up to in the middle of the night.

He lifted her up so her head was resting on his shoulder. Her tiny hands gripped onto his sleeve. She never _did_ cry when he held her. She seemed to like it.

_She knows your voice_, Hermione had once said. _She feels safe with you... like she should_.

Ron hadn't believed her then, but now he was starting to think it was the truth. Even though his hands were way too big and way too clumsy for a body that was so fragile, Rose trusted him. She trusted that he would look after her.

And he would, of course. _Forever_.

He took her into the living room and sat down on the couch, sitting Rose in his lap. Her body rested against him and she looked around the room curiously.

"Remember this place, Rosie?" he asked. "This is the room you were born in."

Although Hermione had been determined to go to St. Mungo's for Rose's birth, Rose had been in such a hurry that it had been too late. Twenty-five minutes (or, twenty-four to be exact), it had taken – barely enough time for Ron to leave the Ministry, find a Healer and get home.

There hadn't been enough time or safe enough for Hermione to Apparate or Floo to the hospital and by the time Ron had gotten the message from Ginny, it had been only a matter of minutes until he was holding his newborn daughter in his arms. It hadn't been something any of them had planned, but with the help of Ginny and a Healerfrom St. Mungo's, Rose made it safely into the world.

As much as he had wanted to be there for Hermione, he was grateful that Ginny had been. Ginny truly had been a great help through the whole pregnancy. She seemed to think that because she had had a baby first, she would help her older brother out as well.

Most of the time, she had just gotten in the way, but he would forever be grateful that she had picked that day to come and see Hermione.

And he knew Hermione was too.

From his back pocket, he took out his wand and conjured his Patronus. He had watched his brothers use it as a form of entertainment with their children and he wondered if it would have the same effect with Rose.

The hazy terrier left the tip of his wand and did a lap around the small living room. Rose watched with interest, but didn't react.

Maybe she was a bit too young.

"Your mum's is better, anyway," he said as the dog vanished.

Rose began to cry and only stopped after Ron realised it was the disappearance of the Patronus that had caused it and he summoned it again.

"Who would have thought... it does work," he said more to himself than his daughter. "You like that, don't you, Rosie?"

But she was now captivated by the dog, her eyes following it wherever it went. When Ron looked down at her, he saw that she was smiling.

"Well, at least we now know how to stop you from crying," he said.

After a while, Rose slowly drifted off to sleep again and apparently, so did Ron. He was startled awake by his daughter being lifted out of his arms.

"It looks like you two had a busy afternoon." Hermione was smiling down at him, rocking a sleeping Rose gently in her arms.

Ron grunted and straightened himself up, yawning. "Do you not hear her at night?" he asked. "It's a pity she's not this quiet then."

Hermione joined him on the couch. "She's still breathing, I see."

"Of course she is! I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I did. _Completely_. You didn't trust yourself."

"Well, we both slept for most of the time... how long were you gone for?"

Hermione shrugged. "A few hours. Ginny wanted to stay longer, but..."

"You didn't trust me."

"No, I missed you both." Her voice was sincere. Ron believed her.

"We were fine, weren't we, Rosie?" He put his overly large hand against her tiny head and ran his thumb along the side of her face. Her skin was so soft; so smooth.

"I wish I had taken a picture of the two of you when I got home, though," Hermione commented, smiling. "It was such a lovely sight. She loves you – that much is obvious."

Ron shrugged. "As long as she's okay..."

"She's fine."

He kissed his daughter's tiny forehead and she didn't even stir. "I love you, Rosie," he said. He couldn't remember _ever_ meaning those words more than he did in that moment.

She was perfect.

* * *

_**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it. I hope you liked this one too. I just adore Ron/Rose :)**_


	27. Big Sister

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #37 Sound_**

* * *

**Big Sister**

"Do you want to show Hugo his bedroom, Rosie?" Ron asked his two-year-old daughter. "You spent such a long time in decorating it."

Sitting down on the small beanbag she liked the use, Rose turned her back to Ron, refusing to look at him or the baby he was holding.

Ron glanced at Hermione, who looked more exhausted than concerned that their daughter hadn't wanted anything to do with her baby brother from the moment she had seen him. They had been told it was common for older siblings to be jealous of new babies, but Ron suspected taking Hermione's wand from the hospital and trying to cast a memory erasing charm to make her bother disappear was taking it a bit far.

She hadn't succeeded for many obvious reasons, but it still concerned him. He couldn't remember ever hating Ginny like that (though, his mum did say Fred and George tried to throw him out the window of the top level of the Burrow once). He hoped Rose didn't try that.

"Just take him up," Hermione said. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to her."

But, it _did_ matter. He didn't want his children hating each other. If Rose didn't want anything to do with Hugo now, what was it going to be like in a few years time?

Hermione seemed to realise he wasn't going to listen to her, as she was glaring pointedly at him when he chanced a glance in her direction. She looked so tired; she needed rest.

"How about you take him up and then get some sleep?" he suggested. "I'll see if I can talk her around." He tried handing the baby to her, but Hermione refused to take him.

"I want to talk to her," she said. "Please?"

Her look told him it wasn't a question. "I'll just... sing him to sleep, shall I?" Except Hugo was already sound asleep in his arms.

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs, taking one last look at his wife and daughter. Hermione was sitting on the floor beside Rose's beanbag – the toddler still refusing to look at her. She really was upset by Hugo's arrival.

And she had been so excited before he was born.

_Before she realised she'd have to share us._

OOO

"Rosie, will you talk to me, please? Will you tell me what the matter is?" Hermione spoke as calmly as she could. She truly was exhausted and if Rose hadn't been giving them all the silent treatment, she would have accepted Ron's offer of going upstairs and sleeping for the next few hours.

But she needed to find out what the matter with Rose was.

Rose was looking at everything but Hermione. As Hermione sat beside her, she manoeuvred her body so that she had her back to her again.

"Why aren't you talking, sweetheart?"

She was greeted with complete silence.

"Are you sad because you think that because Hugo is here, we have forgotten about you? Is that why?"

Rose spotted one of her toys on the floor and walked over to it. She didn't make a sound, which was very unusual for her.

"Just because we have another baby now doesn't make you any less special to us, Rosie," Hermione continued. "Me and Daddy love you just as much as we did before. You're our Rosie; our special little girl."

She was still getting no response, so Hermione tried a different approach. Rose liked to feel important – like she had a role.

"Rose, sweetheart, you're a big sister now. That now gives you a very special job to do – job only a big sister can have."

Rose was smart, she knew not to show that she was listening, but Hermione knew that she was.

"Hugo is going to need a big sister that he can look up to. He's only little and will need someone to look after him all the time. Who do you think he will turn to when he is sad? Who do you think he will want to give him a big cuddle when he cries?"

"Mummy," Rose answered quietly.

"I think he would like his big sister for that," Hermione replied. "Big sisters give the best hugs."

"Don't like Hoo-go," Rose mumbled, her eyes focused solely on her toy.

"Why not, sweetheart?"

"He hurt."

"Hurt who?"

"Mummy."

Hermione turned around to look at Ron, who had just returned from putting Hugo down. She understood, now. Rose wasn't jealous of Hugo like they had thought. She had been there when Hermione had gone into labour. No doubt she had said something that had stuck with Rose and she was blaming Hugo for it.

"Hoo-go hurt Mummy and I don't like him," Rose told them both.

"What makes you think that, Rosie?" Hermione asked.

For the first time, Rose looked up at them. Ron had come to sit beside Hermione, looking more concerned than he needed to be. Rose was only young and her whole world had just been turned completely upside down after Hugo had been born. Of course she was going to be upset and confused, but once she got used to it, she would be fine. Rose was tough – she was a Weasley.

"Mummy said so," was her reply. "Hoo-go's mean."

"Oh, Rosie, Hugo didn't hurt me," Hermione assured her.

"He did!" Rose cried.

"No, he didn't."

"I hearded."

"Rosie, that was..." What was it? Well, technically, it had been painful, but not in the way Rose thought. "Rosie, that's what it's like when you have a baby. But then, afterwards, it all goes away."

Rose shook her head. "Rosie didn't hurt Mummy."

Rather than telling her two-year-old daughter that her birth had been more difficult, Hermione held out her arms. "Can I have a hug, Rosie?"

Rose looked up at her and then at Ron. "Daddy too?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Both of us."

With a smile wider than the moon, Rose ran and dived into Hermione's arms, burying her face against her.

"I like your hugs, Rosie." Hermione smiled. "And I feel sad, because Hugo is missing out."

Rose pulled away, still smiling. "Daddy's turn." And she did exactly the same to Ron, but it seemed he held on to her for just a few moments longer than Hermione had.

"So... does Hugo get one too?" Hermione asked, seeing as Rose had ignored her last comment.

Rose shook her head. "No. "Hoo-go is mean."

Hermione sighed, looking at Ron. They still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_**I'm not really sure where some of these ideas are coming from, but here's another one. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	28. Fearless

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #68 Lightning_**

* * *

**Fearless**

The clouds were low in the sky and a heavy breeze had picked up through the street, blowing stray rubbish around. Not so long ago, children had been out there playing under the trees, or using their skateboards to roll down the gentle decline at the end of the road. Now, they were all safely inside, watching the brewing storm from their windows.

Hugo Weasley was one such child. His nose rested on the window sill as he watched the sky grow darker and darker by the second. Behind him, his sister pulled on his arm, telling him to move away. She was frightened of the storm. She didn't like it when the sky lit up with harsh streaks of lightning, or when the thunder filled the silent room with long, loud cracks.

Hugo didn't mind, though. He liked watching the storm. He liked everything Rose was afraid of.

His mother sat on the couch by the fire, a book on her lap and heeding the storm no attention. Her eyes darted across the page as she took in every word of what she was reading. With every clap of thunder, she merely glanced up to check on her children and then returned to what she was doing.

Hugo wasn't sure where his father was. At work still, he assumed. Maybe he was waiting for the storm to die before he came home. Maybe it affected Apparition.

"Hugo!" Rose squeaked after another crash from outside. She tugged his arm a little harder than before, trying to lure him away from the window.

He shook her off, staring at the lit-up sky in awe.

"Mummy, tell Hugo to get away from the window!" Rose exclaimed.

Their mother once again glanced up from her book. "If Hugo wants to watch the storm, he can," she said. "He's in no danger."

The trees swayed violently in the wind and rain was pelting down, hard. Hugo could hear it on the roof and coming down the chimney. If it had been a normal fire, the rain would have extinguished it, but it blazed brighter than ever, keeping all three of them warm.

There was a very loud crack of thunder and Rose took a giant leap to where their mother was, burying her face into the comfort of her warm body. Hugo watched as another flash of lightning lit the sky and seconds later, an even louder crack.

"When's it going to stop?" Rose cried, covering her ears and hiding her head behind her mother. She had now put down her book and was holding Rose tightly.

"Soon," she promised.

From somewhere Hugo couldn't see, there was a _pop_ that informed him his dad was now home. He appeared moments later from the kitchen, his hair soaked from the rain.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked him.

Ron took off his coat, drying it – and himself – with his wand. "We were out... and then it started raining," he replied simply. "It was bloody awful, too. We had to wait for most of the storm to pass before we could Apparate away." He looked around at his wife and two children, noticing Rose with her face buried into Hermione and Hugo's nose resting on the window sill, watching the storm. "It's storming across most of England," he said.

"Make it stop!" Rose cried, pressing the palms of her hands harder over her ears. "Make it go away!"

"No!" Hugo argued. "Make it stay!"

"It will be gone soon, sweetie," Hermione soothed, rubbing Rose's back gently.

There were a few more lightning flashes, followed by cracks of thunder which caused Rose to move onto Hermione's lap. But, even as he watched it, Hugo saw that the wind was dying and the rain was slowing. The time between the lightning and the thunder was growing further and further apart.

After a while, Rose finally found the courage to lift her head away from her mother's shoulder. "Is it gone?" she asked timidly.

"Just about," Ron answered, coming over to join Hugo by the window.

Hugo smiled up at him. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

Ron laughed. "Only you would think a storm like that was cool, mate," he said. "You probably would have thought differently if you had been standing out in it like I was."

Now that the thunder had turned into soft rumbles in the distance, Rose deemed it safe to also wander over to the window. She pressed her forehead nervously against the window as the rain droplets ran along it.

"Why does it go away?" she asked.

"Will it come back?" Hugo questioned.

"Rosie, it goes away because the wind blows the clouds away above, meaning the storm will probably go somewhere else now. Hugo, it's meant to storm again tomorrow."

Rose groaned, giving her brother a revolted look. He simply beamed.

"You're just a scaredy-cat," he said.

"Am not!" Rose argued, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Are too! You were scared of the storm. You're a big scaredy-cat."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but was dragged away by their father. "Remember what happened last time the two of you got into a fight," he said. "It was a trip to St. Mungo's I would like to forget."

Hugo poked his tongue out at his sister. "Scaredy-cat," he said, before running as fast as he could from the room. Rose was a fast runner.

* * *

_**The original prompt for this was 'lightening' but the prompter said they were happy for us to interpret it as 'lightning' so I did. I hope you enjoyed this one. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_


	29. Knock Before Entering

**__****WARNING: minor hints of sexual acts. It's hardly there, though. I swear!**

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #38 Touch_**

* * *

**Knock Before Entering**

"Hugo, I –"

"Mum! Get out! Go away, get out!"

Hermione closed the door to her son's bedroom as quickly as she could, running her hands over her eyes as if that would burn what she had just seen from her eyes. "Oh, Hugo, I'm sorry," she groaned. "Do you –"

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just go away!" Hugo called from the other side of the door.

Hermione obliged, hurrying to her own bedroom and wishing very much that she had not opened the door to Hugo's bedroom at that moment. She had been greeted by a sight she had never wanted to see her son in and to make matters worse, Hugo would probably never speak to her again.

Why hadn't she knocked? She always knocked!

"Bloody hell, I leave for a few moments and this is what happens," Ron said, sitting beside Hermione on the bed. Her head was in her hands and she looked distraught about something. "What happened? I heard Hugo yelling and..."

"Go and talk to him, please?" Hermione asked.

"Talk to him? What did he do?"

Hermione shook her head, humiliated by what had just happened (but probably not as humiliated as Hugo was). "I didn't really think to knock on our _fifteen_ year old son's door. I just opened it and... Well, you were a fifteen year old boy once."

Ron frowned. "I don't understand," he said. What was Hermione on about? Hugo wasn't one to get himself into trouble. But he wasn't one to yell at his parents either and Ron had certainly heard Hugo yelling.

Hermione looked up at him, her face full of despair. "He was..." She shook her head, unable to say what she had seen. "Well, he's _fifteen_. What did you like to do when you were fifteen?"

Ron's expression remained confused for a few moments longer, until, finally, he got it. "Oh," was all he said.

"Can you talk to him please? I don't think he wants to see me right now."

Ron laughed. "Come on, Hermione. It's not that bad. You're not mad, are you? He's a boy. It's what boys do."

Hermione glared at him. "But would you like it if _your_ mum walked in on you...?"

Ron's face turned faintly pink and then he said, "No, but I don't think I'd appreciate Dad coming in either."

"Please, Ron? I was shocked; I'm not sure I reacted appropriately to the situation. He needs some reassurance..."

"Reassurance?" Ron questioned, now amused by the whole situation. "What am I supposed to tell him? _Don't worry, mate. Your mum saw it all when you were a baby anyway?"_

"This isn't funny, Ron!" Hermione cried. "He's probably mortified."

Ron laughed again, getting up from the bed. "Fine, I'll talk to him, but I doubt I'll be any help. He probably just wants to forget it ever happened." He shook his head and made his way down the hall to Hugo's room. Remembering what Hermione had said, he knocked on the door, though he doubted Hugo would have risked it again anyway. "You in there, Hu?" he asked.

Silence.

"I know what happened," he said. "Trust me; your mum's probably more embarrassed than you are."

There was more silence, so Ron took that as an invitation to enter. Hugo was lying on his own bed with a blank expression and didn't even look up when Ron approached him.

"It's not that bad, you know?" Ron told him.

Hugo scowled, but still refused to look at him. "That's easy for you to say! Mum didn't find you..." He didn't finish. By now, it was well known to everyone what had occurred. There was no need for him to restate the facts.

"Well, not this time," Ron began slowly. "But there was this one time not so long ago when –"

Hugo's hands shot to his ears. "I don't want to know!" he cried.

"Sorry. But my point is, Hu, it's not the worst thing that could have happened to you."

Hugo gave his dad an exasperated look. "What could possibly be worse than _Mum_ walking into my room... er... at that time?" He looked away, suddenly feeling self-conscious again. He'd never be able to look his mum in the eye again.

"Your sister could have walked in," Ron answered.

"I would prefer that, I think," Hugo mumbled.

"If Rose found you, it would be all over the school before you went back in three day's time," Ron said. "At least you know your secret's safe with your mum."

Hugo went quiet again, thinking about something Ron couldn't determine. His son was a mystery; that much he knew. With Rose, she would say what she was thinking (without thinking), but Hugo was different. He was more subdued; liked to keep to himself. It was very rare Ron found himself having any form of conversation with Hugo. He didn't talk much.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked carefully.

Hugo looked at him and for a moment, Ron thought Hugo really was going to tell him, but thought better of it at the last minute. "No," he said.

Ron nodded, accepting that answer. Hugo mightn't have talked much, but he also wasn't one to keep things bottled up for too long. If something was really bothering him, then he would tell them eventually.

"Well, if you'd like to talk again... I'm always here," he said, getting up from the bed.

"But I'm not," Hugo replied.

"You know how to write a letter," Ron answered simply.

"I don't think I could write it in... a letter." He stopped abruptly, realising what he had just said. His face turned beetroot red, but Ron pretended not to notice.

He merely nodded. "Well, when you're ready, I'm sure we could organise a time to meet up in Hogsmeade," he said.

Hugo nodded. "I'd like to be left alone now," he said.

Ron turned to leave, but at the very last minute, Hugo called him back.

"Dad? You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

Ron frowned, confused. He thought he had made it clear that what had happened wasn't going to leave the house. "Mate, why would I tell anyone?"

Hugo shrugged. "I don't know. Like you said; Rose would?"

Ron laughed. "Well, luckily, I'm not Rose and neither is your mum. Hugo, I promise you that the last thing your mum wants to do is take this matter even further. She feels bad enough as it is for opening your door without knocking."

"She should," Hugo replied bluntly.

"And I can guarantee she won't make the same mistake again."

"So, she's not mad then?" Hugo asked.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Hugo looked ashamed. "I just thought she might have seen what... never mind. As long as it's all sorted."

Ron nodded, choosing to ignore what Hugo had been about to say. "It's all sorted," he promised, closing the door to his son's bedroom.

Hermione met him in the hallway. "Everything's okay?" she asked, concern etching her voice.

"On that matter, yes," Ron assured her.

"_On that matter_? What does that mean? Is something else going on?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I just got the feeling he wanted to tell me something, but wasn't sure how to."

"What?"

"I don't know!" Ron said. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"What if it's something bad? What if he's in trouble?"

"Hugo? In trouble?" Ron had to refrain from laughing. "I'm sure it's just something trivial that seems important to the teenage brain. I mean, I once thought having a girlfriend was the most important thing in the world. And look what happened there? I bet he's just having girl troubles or something like that."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but let the matter pass. "As long as he's okay," she said.

Ron nodded. "He's perfectly fine. Just embarrassed. Like you. My guess is he won't try that again in his room. Or, he'll lock his door next time."

"I should have knocked," Hermione stated, shaking her head. The image of Hugo was still clear in her mind and she desperately wanted to get it out. She was just so worried their relationship wouldn't be the same now. What if he never spoke to her again because of it?

"Yeah, probably," Ron agreed. "But, he'll get over it eventually. I'm sure it's not the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him."

"I just feel so bad," Hermione continued, this time causing Ron to laugh out loud.

"Will you stop?" he chuckled. "Seriously, it's not that big a deal. Hugo's fine. You're the one making it worse."

Hermione didn't say anything. She simply handed Ron a pile of clothes that belonged to Hugo. "Can you give those to him?" she asked and before he had a chance to reply, she walked away.

Ron shook his head, confused about Hermione's reaction. It really wasn't that bad. Even Hugo seemed more concerned about something other than his mother walking in on him. Ron just hoped both of them could move past it, because it seemed Hermione was making a bigger deal about it than was necessary. It wasn't like she hadn't known.

* * *

_**I... um... yeah. Review please?**_

_**Also, what do you think Hugo wanted to tell Ron? Any guesses? **_


	30. Dinner Date

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #59 Food_**

**also;**

**For WeasleySeeker who won a competition of mine**

* * *

**Dinner Date**

"This is a terrible, terrible idea," Scorpius stated plainly. "The worst idea you've ever come up with."

Rose looked up at her boyfriend, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Thanks," she said. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"That's not what I meant. I just mean... your dad hates me. Why would he have dinner with me? And... once we tell them..."

"I'm his daughter and he just has to get over whatever it is he has against you," Rose replied, removing any creases in her dress with her wand. She smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

"No."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Lighten up will you? It's not like he's going to hex you in public or anything. It's why we chose a Muggle place and not a magical one."

"That gives me plenty of confidence, Rosie. And, that's another thing. How in the name of Merlin do I act like a Muggle?"

Smiling, Rose tugged at Scorpius' collar, straightening it out. She looked at him up and down and nodded, satisfied. "Just don't look uncomfortable," she said. "Act normal."

"Normal? Rose, normal for me is having house elves serve me dinner every night."

Rose didn't reply. She glanced at the clock in Scorpius' room and gasped. "Come on, we're going to be late." And with that, she Apparated both of them onto a busy Muggle street in the centre of London. The Leaky Cauldron was to their right and then Muggle London surrounding them. No one had noticed their sudden appearance.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?" Scorpius questioned as she dragged him through the people to where she had promised to meet her parents. They were coming straight from the Ministry, something her mum had suggested. She was certain her dad would have preferred to forgo this dinner entirely. No matter how long she had been friends with Scorpius, her dad could not bring himself to like him.

_You've already broken up twice before_, _Rosie_, he had said when she had told them she wanted to meet them for dinner. _Isn't it a sign that it's just not meant to be?_

And perhaps it was, but it didn't change the fact that she loved Scorpius. Their reasons for breaking up before had been stupid. They had been school kids, in love one week, out of love the next. Didn't it also mean something that they kept coming back to one another? She knew her dad didn't approve – he never had – but that wouldn't change the way she felt about Scorpius. Her dad would just have to get used to it.

"Of course not," she said in answer to Scorpius' question. "But this is why we're here, isn't it? To convince him?"

Scorpius didn't reply, but Rose could practically hear him hesitate. She stopped in front of the restaurant they were meant to be meeting her parents, but there was no one but another couple out the front.

"They're running late, I suppose," Rose said absently, watching the Muggle couple with a frown. "We're not like that, are we?" she asked. "We don't eat one another's face off, do we?"

Scorpius laughed. "Maybe it's a Muggle thing."

Rose found a bench for them to sit and wait. For a Thursday night, this part of London was quite busy.

Scorpius was becoming frustrated. "They've changed their minds," he said.

"Relax," Rose insisted. "They'll be here. They always run late from work. It's just them – especially Mum. She always has to stay back and do one thing or another."

"Maybe we should just leave... I'm sure they won't mind." He got up, but Rose pulled him back down.

"Sit," she demanded. "Mum's probably just got to finish some report off or something. She won't leave until she's happy with it. They'll be here soon."

OOO

"Ron, are you ready?" Hermione found Ron sitting at his desk, still in his Ministry robes and not looking at all ready for their dinner with Rose and Scorpius that they were already running late for. "Ron, why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not going," Ron answered bluntly, picking up a quill and scribbling something onto a piece of parchment.

"What? Why not?"

"I have to finish this. And... because Rosie said there was something she had to tell us. And that is never good news, Hermione. She's either going to tell us she's getting married to him, or she's pregnant and frankly, I don't fancy hearing either news."

Trying not to laugh – because Ron seemed to be very serious about it – Hermione pulled up a chair beside him. "You don't know that, Ron. She could just want to tell us she got a job or something."

"Why would she organise dinner in _Muggle London_ to tell us that?" Ron argued. "It's something she knows we're not going to like..." He paused, thinking about something. His expression was horrified. "Hermione, if she's marrying him, we're going to be related to _Draco Malfoy!_ And if they have kids... Merlin, their kids will be related to us _and_ Malfoy! And Rosie will have the last name of Malfoy. Our _daughter_... a Malfoy!"

This time, Hermione did laugh. In fact, she couldn't stop. "You're jumping a bit ahead of yourself there, Ron. But, even if that is what she wants to tell us... so what?" She smiled at him. "It's not the end of the world."

"Rosie could do better."

"Scorpius is lovely, Ron. You said so yourself. You just don't like him out of principle. Now, will you please get ready or Rosie will think we've forgotten."

Ron gave a heavy sigh. "Must I?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't she have chosen someone who wasn't the son of Draco Malfoy?" Ron questioned, getting slowly to his feet. He studied the report he had purposely left until the last minute in an attempt to get out of hearing whatever it was Rose had to tell him.

"Would that have made a difference?" Hermione questioned, smiling knowingly at him.

"Yes. I wouldn't have to worry so much," Ron confessed. He then looked at his wife, seeming to notice her properly for the first time. "You look beautiful," he said. "I've never seen you wear that before."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. And that's because I've been saving it."

"I suppose I better go, then. To make sure all those Muggle blokes know that you're a married woman."

"Yes, that would be a good idea, Ron," Hermione teased. "I'll be waiting outside. Please hurry."

"Just one more thing..."

Hermione turned around from where she stood in the entrance to the office. "What is it, Ron?" she sighed, becoming frustrated with Ron finding every excuse he could to not go.

He walked over to her determinedly and kissed her. "We don't do that enough anymore, Hermione," he said.

She smiled, revelling in the feel of his lips against hers. No, they didn't. "Well," she began. "I suppose we need to make more time for it."

OOO

"There you are!" Rose exclaimed, jumping to her feet the moment she saw her parent's through the crowd. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Of course we would, Rosie," her mother replied, giving her a warm hug. "We just got held up with work."

Rose hugged her dad too and she thought he might have held onto her for a little bit longer than was necessary. He didn't seem too impressed when she took Scorpius' hand. "Shall we go in?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling at them, but Ron simply tagged along behind. Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "At least _try_ to look happy," she told him.

"I had a table for four," Rose said to the waiter at the entrance. "Under the name Weasley."

The waiter ran his finger along the list of bookings in front of him and nodded. "This way," he said.

"Rose, this is weird," Scorpius whispered into her ear, looking around at the unfamiliar setting. He seemed nervous. "They actually have to _carry_ the orders to the people! This is ridiculous!"

"That's what happens when you can't use magic, Scorp," Rose replied, amused.

The waiter stopped at a table by a window. Rose sat beside Scorpius and her parents sat opposite them. There was an uneasy tension in the air caused by Scorpius and her dad. She was beginning to second guess her decision to reveal her news. Perhaps he wouldn't be as okay with it as she had hoped.

Once they were seated and the waiter had moved away, Ron turned to Rose. "Okay, out with it," he said. "Might as well get it over and done with now so I can have time to get used to it before we eat."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. She turned to Rose and Scorpius. "You can tell us when you're ready," she assured them.

Rose looked between her parents and Scorpius. No, her dad was probably right. It was probably best if she told them now. _Get it over and done with_, she thought.

"You're engaged, aren't you?"

"Ron!"

"What?" Rose was genuinely surprised by her dad's guess. _Engaged?_ He thought they were getting married? They had only started dating again a few months ago after eleven months of seeing other people. "Dad, we're definitely not getting married any time soon," she assured him.

"So, you're pregnant then."

From beside her dad, her mum sat there shaking her head.

"I certainly hope I'm not!" Rose answered firmly. "Dad, you're jumping way ahead of yourself here. Scorpius and I are certainly in no position to be getting married right now and if I were pregnant... we're taking things slow and that's why I have decided I'm going to move out."

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence that filled their table. Even her mum – who had seemed fine up until now – was watching her with shock.

"You're... you're what?" Ron questioned. "Where?"

That was the hard part. She took in a deep breath and then said, "In with Scorpius... at his place."

"Absolutely not!"

"Dad! I've made my decision. It's all organised. I leave in a week."

"You're not living with any Malfoy!" her dad persisted. "Especially not Draco Malfoy!"

"That's Scorpius' dad you're talking about." Rose was trying to stay calm. She had expected this reaction, so she had been prepared for it. What she hadn't expected was for her mum to remain silent. "Mum, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione snapped out of some kind of daze and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just surprised, that's all." She smiled.

"Why there, though?" Ron continued. "Why can't Scorpius move in to our place?"

Rose gaped at him. "You mean... you'd be okay with that?" she questioned. One of the reasons she hadn't even bothered to ask was because she thought the answer would be a flat out no. It had even taken a lot of convincing for Scorpius' parents to agree to even _consider_ it. And in the end, they had only agreed because Scorpius had threatened to leave for good if they said no.

"Well... you're really moving out, Rosie?"

Rose nodded. "I think it's about time, don't you?"

"No, not really." That was her mum.

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"You leaving will mean that you've grown up."

"I would have to move out eventually," Rose said.

Hermione nodded. "I know that and I knew it would happen sooner rather than later, but... we'll miss you."

"You'll still have Hugo," Rose said, feeling a sudden wave of sadness she had not felt before at the thought of leaving. "I'm sure he'll love it not having me there. And besides, you'll probably still see me more than you did when I was at Hogwarts. After all, I can get here in two seconds. And I'll visit you all the time and you're welcome to visit us... well, I'll visit all the time. I promise." Even if her parents were welcome in the Malfoy home, she doubted they would have wanted to go. She had seen how much it had pained Scorpius' father to agree to let Rose in. She doubted he'd be strong enough to allow her parents in there as well.

"It just won't be the same without you, Rosie," her dad said. "But... I'm glad you're not getting married. Don't get me wrong, one day it will be nice to attend my daughter's wedding. Just not while you're this young."

Rose smiled. At least he wasn't completely furious, which was something she had been worried about.

Beside her, Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. Rose placed a hand on his leg, assuring him it was all fine.

"Just be careful, won't you?" her dad said, noticing Scorpius' uneasiness. "And, remember, you're always welcome back home."

"When have I never _not_ been careful, Dad?" Rose asked. "I know what I'm doing."

"As long as you're sure..." Hermione said.

"I'm positive." Rose smiled at Scorpius. She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She loved him; she always had.

OOO

"That was nice, don't you think?" Hermione said as she and Ron Apparated home. Rose was staying the night with Scorpius, probably in the hope she was giving them time to come round to the fact that she was leaving. Or get them used to the idea of her not being there.

Ron collapsed onto the couch, running his hands over his face. "Yeah," he said. "I guess."

Hermione sat beside him. "It's a bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But she'll be okay."

"At the Malfoys?"

Hermione nodded. "Despite what we think of Draco, he cares for Scorpius and Scorpius cares for Rosie. She'll be fine."

"She'd be better off here."

"She can't stay here forever." Hermione covered one of Ron's hands with her own. "And, look on the bright side, that will be one less person in the house..."

"Have you forgotten about your son?"

"When is Hugo here?" Hermione questioned. "He's taking full advantage of his new found freedom. And so should we..."

Ron smiled. "Is that all you can think about, Hermione?"

Hermione went faintly pink. "Well..."

"What time will Hugo be home?"

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was just after ten. "Midnight... maybe a bit after."

Ron's mood changed drastically as he got to his feet. He pulled her up with him. "You know what, Hermione?" he said. "I think I could get used to having no kids around. Or them coming home late every night."

"Until the grand children."

"What?"

Hermione laughed, pressing her lips to Ron's. "I'm joking," she said. "I hope that doesn't happen for a very, very... _very_ long time."

* * *

_**So, this is the first bit of fanfiction I've written in almost a month (yay for finishing NaNo), so I apologise for the lack of originality in this. I'm just easing my way back into it. And Lucy, I wrote you some Scorose AND some Romione, because I couldn't decide between the two :P I hope you like it anyway and please leave a review! **_

_**Oh and also, regarding what Hugo wanted to tell Ron, well done to HedwigBlack and LunaZola for guessing correctly. And extra congratulations for LunaZola who got both accounts right :)**_


	31. Torn Pages And Broken Relationships

**_Characters: Ron, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #22 Enemies_**

* * *

**Torn Pages And Broken Relationships**

"Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Not until you tell me where you put it!"

"I didn't take your stupid book. Why would I want a book? Especially one that's that big and... _boring!_"

"Well, where else could it have gone?"

"I don't know... maybe you put it somewhere, but your brain is too small to remember where."

"Stop your yelling, will you? It's giving me a headache."

Rose and Hugo both stopped mid argument to where their dad stood in Hugo's doorway, looking frustrated at their banter.

"Hugo stole my book!" Rose said.

"I didn't!"

"What book, Rosie?" Ron asked.

"One for school."

"You mean the one you left downstairs and your mum picked up and put on the kitchen bench?"

There was silence as Rose looked between her brother and dad.

"I had it in my room last," she eventually said, rounding on Hugo again.

"No, I definitely saw you with it in the living room last night. And I saw it on the bench only five minutes ago. The one for Advanced Potions?"

Rose nodded, a sheepish look appearing on her face. "Yeah, that one," she mumbled.

"Perhaps in the future, look before you accuse Hugo of doing something he didn't do," Ron said.

Rose sighed and left the room, mumbling something unintelligible as she clumped down the stairs, frustrated at losing that argument.

"She's such an air head!" Hugo accused when he was sure she was out of earshot. "What use would I have with _Advanced Potions_? She blames me for everything these days."

Ron nodded. "I know. Your mother and I have both had words with her. I think it's just that age..."

"I didn't do anything, though!"

Ron nodded again. "I know that. But, Hugo, really, you can give as good as you get. I just heard it a moment ago... the two of you yelling at each other over a book?"

"I'll stop when she stops."

Ron sighed. "What happened to the days where the two of you were best friends? When you were both little, you were virtually inseparable. I remember when you were about eighteen months old, Rose would drag you around wherever she went and when her attention was turned from you for even just a second, you'd cry until she walked up to you and hugged you. We used to think we were lucky having two children who got along so well."

There was a stomping up the stairs and Rose returned, clutching the book she had blamed Hugo of stealing. She glared at her brother. "It has a torn page," she said icily.

"I suppose you think I did that too?" Hugo replied, just as coldly. He didn't dare break eye contact – he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Well, I didn't do it!"

"Neither did I!"

"What page is it, Rose?" Ron questioned. Hugo smiled. His dad only ever called her Rose when he wasn't happy with her.

Rose opened her book to reveal a page that had a huge tear through the middle. Rose's handwriting was scribbled all over it and Hugo had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying what he wanted to. He didn't want to cause an argument when Rose was the one currently in trouble.

"Right there," she said, jabbing a finger at the rip.

Ron took out his wand, ran it over the torn page and repaired it. "Good as new," he said. "Nothing to get upset about."

Rose wasn't happy about that at all. She shot a scathing look in Hugo's direction. "I still think you did it," she said. "You're out to get me."

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be out to get you?"

"You hate me. You said so yourself."

"Alright, that's enough," Ron interrupted, tugging on Rose's arm and leading her to the door of Hugo's bedroom. "I think it's best if you two don't talk to each other until... until you both decide that you're going to start getting on again." He gave Rose a little shove out the door.

"That's fine by me," Hugo replied, folding his arms. "I guess we'll never talk to each other again, then."

"Good."

"Until one of you wants something," Ron answered, grinning.

"He has nothing that I want."

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not into the magazines _she_ likes reading."

"Out!" Ron closed the door to Hugo's bedroom.

"She's such an annoying cow!"

"I heard that!"

"Alright, that's enough. Hugo, you stay here and Rose can stay in her room. I don't want to hear either of you speaking to each other until you have something nice to say. Is that understood?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, now I'll go and speak to Rose..."

"Good luck with that."

"Hugo!"

"Sorry, Dad."

"Be thankful it's me and not your mother here."

Of that Hugo _was_ thankful. At least his dad understood what it was like to fight with siblings. His mum had no idea. She never had.

Ron shook his head, exasperated. "Is there a legitimate reason why you've both started fighting so much?"

Hugo shrugged. "Aren't we meant to?"

"What do you mean by that, Hu?"

"Aren't brothers and sisters supposed to fight?"

"They're not _supposed_ to, Hugo."

"But they do."

"We'd still prefer it if you didn't act as if you hated each other. It would be nice if you could get along every once in a while."

Hugo thought back to the time he and Rose had last had a decent conversation with each other. It had been a while. "We get along fine at Hogwarts," he said. "Because we barely see each other there."

"So, it's just here?"

Hugo nodded.

A heavy sigh escaped his dad's lips. "Well, I guess I should be happy that the two of you aren't hexing each other around every corner at school."

Hugo nodded, his expression serious. "Definitely. I fear Rose would send me to the hospital wing otherwise."

"Well can you at least _try_ not to fight while you're here?" Ron questioned. "It would be nice."

"Only if she agrees."

"She'll agree, Hugo. Believe me, I'll make sure of it."

Hugo grinned. Oh, how he wished he could see that exchange. It was going to go down very well.

* * *

_**I wasn't too happy with this as I was writing it, but when I read over it, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Still, I feel as if my imagination and ability to write kind of deserted me here. Still, I hope you like it. This is pretty much me and my sister when we were younger :P**_

_**Please review!**_


	32. A Way To Make It Right

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #9 Months_**

* * *

**A Way To Make It Right**

"Ron, is something bothering you?"

Hermione was greeted by silence, which was never a good sign.

"Ron, I know you're not asleep."

Sighing, Ron rolled over in the bed to find Hermione propped up by two pillows and watching him intently. There was concern on her face, as if she thought the reason he wasn't asleep was because something was troubling him.

"You're not asleep either," he accused mildly.

"I was thinking," Hermione answered. "Ron, there's something –"

"– Can I go first, Hermione?" Ron interrupted. He was going to have to get this off his chest sooner or later. He had been deliberating it for months. He owed her an answer.

Hermione went quiet and even in the darkness he saw her nod.

He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said.

Hermione's heart rate increased slightly. "Ready for what?" she asked hesitantly.

"To have a baby."

There was more silence.

_I thought she'd by overjoyed_, Ron thought. _She's been asking me for months to have a baby_.

"Oh."

"That really wasn't the answer I was expecting from you, Hermione," Ron replied. Had she changed her mind now? After all the times she had asked him and all the times he said he wasn't sure, now was their situation reversed? Was she having doubts?

"I'm just... surprised," was all Hermione said, relaxing slightly. Now her news wasn't going to seem so bad after all.

"I've been thinking about it for months, Hermione. Ever since you first asked. I've been going through the pros and cons in my head for ages, giving reasons as to why we should have kids and reasons why we shouldn't. In the end, the list of why we _should_ was longer than the reasons why we shouldn't. And seeing Bill and Harry and Ginny and Percy with their kids... we're like one of the last ones. Well, we're the last _married_ ones, anyway." He sat up in the bed beside her, watching her in the darkness. "Have you changed your mind?" he questioned worriedly. He was just starting to come round to the idea of having a baby. He didn't want her changing her mind on him now.

In the dark, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. It was her turn now. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

He didn't mean to do it, but the shock caused Ron to pull away. He reached for his wand and whispered the words to light it. Hermione's face was one of confusion. "You're what?"

"Pregnant, Ron. I... I found out two days ago."

"Two days... and you're only telling me this _now_?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be happy," Hermione confessed. "I know you've been doubting whether or not you wanted this, and..." She paused. "You don't seem happy."

Ron shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting _this_, Hermione," he said. "When I said I was ready, I meant I was ready to start _trying_. You know, if we're lucky, have a baby in a year or something. But now we only have..."

"Eight months."

"Eight months to go. That's not a lot of time. And for the record, I haven't been debating whether or not I wanted a baby, I've been trying to tell myself I'd be a decent enough father. That was the pros and cons list I had."

Despite their situation, Hermione smiled. "You'll be a wonderful father, Ron," she said. "If I had known that was what you were worried about, I would have told you that months ago."

Ron went faintly red. "Yeah, well, it wasn't something I wanted to share, was it?" He looked down at his hands, feeling very small in that moment. It had taken him a long time to convince himself he could have a baby, but while he had been fretting over the prospect of parenthood, it was already happening. He had no say in the matter now.

"Oh, Ron, it's understandable to be terrified," Hermione said gently, returning her head to his shoulder. "I certainly am."

"You?" Ron questioned, surprised. "_You're_ scared?"

"Of course I am, Ron. I wasn't really expecting it to happen so soon and –" She stopped abruptly, realising what she had just said. She hoped that Ron hadn't noticed, but that was more wishful thinking than anything.

"You weren't expecting it _so soon_?" he questioned. "You mean, you were expecting it at some stage?"

"Ron..."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded, feeling an anger he hadn't felt just moments ago. He moved away from her again, though there wasn't far for him to go unless he wanted to get out of bed. And that was something he didn't particularly fancy.

Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She spoke to her hands. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. It had been eating away at her for the past month. "Ron, you have to understand, I didn't exactly _plan_ this, I just..." She took in a deep breath. "I just stopped trying to prevent it."

She chanced a glance at her husband, but Ron's face said it all. He was furious with her and he had every right to be. She should have told him.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I didn't know it would happen so fast. It must have happened the first time... I mean, for Harry and Ginny it took almost a year and..." There was no point in continuing. He didn't want to listen to her excuses.

"So, for a whole month, you've been making a decision like this without me." His tone was painfully blunt. "Hermione, something like that isn't as simple as deciding what colour to paint the walls. It affects our whole lives and... you _lied_ to me."

"I didn't _lie_ to you, Ron," Hermione sobbed, wanting nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and tell her how happy he was they were going to be parents. That was what was supposed to happen; it was what she had hoped for. "I just didn't tell you. I... I just..."

Ron shook his head. "What if I hadn't said I was ready, Hermione? What would you have done if I had said I never wanted to have kids? Told me it happened by accident?"

"I would have told you the truth, Ron. Of course I would have. You probably don't want to hear this right now, but I knew I shouldn't have been doing it from the moment I didn't cast that spell, because I knew you didn't know and..." She buried her face in her hands again. "I really am sorry, Ron. I just didn't know if you would ever want this, because I knew you doubted yourself and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to convince you otherwise. I knew that once it happened you would be okay, though."

"It was supposed to be something we planned together," Ron said stiffly. He didn't want to be angry with her – having a baby was not something they were supposed to argue about – but he couldn't help it. He hadn't expected Hermione, of all people, to go and do something like that. He had expected her to wait.

"I know that, Ron. I do. But... you said you were ready..."

This time Ron did get out of bed. He was fuming, but a small part of him also felt sad. "Only tonight!" he said. He looked at her. "Why didn't you just tell me having a baby was that important to you, Hermione? I didn't realise how badly you wanted it. If I had..."

"You would have told me you were ready when you weren't," Hermione finished. "You would have felt like I pressured you into it and ended up resenting me for it later."

"And this is better?" Ron questioned.

She looked up at him, trying not to look away. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him so angry with her. She had hurt him. That was something she had never intended; she'd never even considered it. She had just been thinking about herself. "Okay, I should have told you how important it really was to me; that I thought we were in the right stages of our lives to deal with this. But would it have convinced you?"

"Yes! I would have taken the decision more seriously. Hermione, you said it didn't matter to you if it happened now or in five years time. I assumed you were telling the truth."

"I was, Ron."

"No you weren't. You wouldn't have gone and done that, otherwise." It was cold out of the covers, but he didn't think he could be that close to Hermione right now. "I just don't understand..."

"Ron, I don't think you would ever understand. I don't think you can. It's just a... woman thing."

Anger bubbled inside of him. "A _woman_ thing? Really? But, you're right, Hermione. I can't understand. I would never, _ever_ lie to you about something this big. I don't even lie to you about little things. I..." Ron wasn't one to cry, but in that moment he came very close to doing so. "I love you more than anything in this world, Hermione, and for you to tell me this... it hurts, okay? It hurts a lot. I wasn't expecting you to do something like this. _You_."

Hermione _was_ crying as she also got out of bed. It felt like she was back at Hogwarts again, unsure on what to do; on how to tell Ron how she felt. She didn't know whether to approach him, or continue standing on the other side of the bed, watching him. Eventually, she decided she needed to sort it out.

"Give me your hand," she said.

Ron didn't move. Her coming closer to him wasn't going to make him any less angry with her. "I'm not sure if I can be in the same room as you right now," he said bluntly.

She was on him now and she took his hand anyway. "Do you feel that?" she asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

Ron frowned. To the eye, it was impossible to tell she was pregnant, but as his hand rested there, it was fairly obvious. How had he not noticed before?

"That's _our_ child, Ron. Our son or daughter. I know you're angry with me right now and you have every right to be, but... it's happening. We can't change that."

She let go of his hand and it fell limply by Ron's side again. He felt himself relax. "I'm just scared," he said. "Terrified, in fact."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said. "Me too."

"It's not just the prospect of having a baby, Hermione," Ron said calmly. "It's now this too." He waved his hands around the room. "What if our baby is born and all he or she reminds me of is what happened... what..."

"What I did,' Hermione finished, looking at the ground. She had really made a mess of things, hadn't she?

"I don't want that to happen, Hermione."

"Neither do I."

There was a silence between them that had never occurred before. It was tense, uncomfortable.

Ron was the one to speak first. "I'll... I'll sleep in the spare room," he said.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Don't be silly, Ron. I was the one who caused this; this is my fault."

"You're also pregnant and that bed is worse than sleeping on rocks," Ron argued. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened... I probably won't sleep tonight anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"Stay here then, Ron," Hermione begged. "Both of us. Together."

"I can't," Ron said, turning for the door."Not tonight."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am."

Ron turned back to look at her. He nodded once, fighting back tears. "I know," he said.

"And I love you."

He loved her too. So much. And that was why it hurt like it did. He nodded again. "Me too," was all he said.

_And I hope to Merlin that I can forgive you._

* * *

**_You know one of those ideas that come to you and then they become a big part of your head canon even though you really don't want them to be? Well, this is one of them. This idea first came to me for The Diary of Ron Weasley (and will be making an appearance) I think in a time when I was rather annoyed at all the Hermione worshiping going on in fanfiction, so I decided to write something that showed her as someone who wasn't perfect. _**

**_Then it became my head canon. Oops._**

**_I hope you liked it anyway. It showed a more emotional side of Ron too, which I kind of like. I'd love some feedback!_**


	33. The Night Before Christmas

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #61 Winter_**

**_also;_**

**_For littlemissreadaholic for the Christmas Fic Exchange. Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

**The Night Before Christmas**

"I bloody hate Christmas," Ron complained, collapsing onto the couch. He had just – finally – managed to get Rose and Hugo to sleep after spending over an hour trying to get them into bed.

"Ron..." Hermione reprimanded. "You don't."

"No, you're right," Ron agreed, nodding. "I just hate having children around Christmas."

Hermione smiled, coming to sit beside him. "You don't," she repeated, giving him a kiss.

"You try getting them to sleep on Christmas Eve, then," Ron argued, but smiling at her nonetheless. "It's a nightmare. There's only so many stories you can read them, you know?"

Hermione kissed him again. "I heard you making up some pretty good ones, though," she said. "Something about two children who wouldn't go to sleep on Christmas Eve and they woke up the next morning with no presents... did it work?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope. I think they just got tired." He glanced to the empty Christmas tree and then at his watch. "We have approximately two hours until I daresay Rose will kick Hugo out of her bed. We better get the presents wrapped by then."

Hermione smiled, getting up from the couch. "Give me a moment," she said. "I'll be right back."

On her way to her bedroom to get the presents, she stopped in Rose's doorway. Both of her children were curled up on Rose's bed – under the blankets – their breathing even and peaceful. She smiled. Ron was right. Rose would wake up and scream and yell until her brother was out of her bed.

It was always the case.

She would have loved to take a picture of the moment, but she didn't dare. Ron had spent forever trying to get them to sleep. She wasn't going to let all his hard work go to waste by waking them up with a camera.

She continued along the hallway and picked up a bag that contained all the presents. She knew the moment she took it back down, Ron would take out is wand and expect to have it down in five minutes. But Hermione didn't like wrapping presents using magic. It was one of the few things she liked doing by hand.

"Still asleep?" Ron asked when she returned, carrying the bag.

Hermione nodded. "Sleeping like angels," she said with a smile.

"I can assure you they weren't like that fifteen minutes ago." Ron took the bag from her and began taking its contents out of it. "Did I do alright?" he questioned, indicating to the presents now on the floor.

He had done the Christmas shopping this year – something Hermione had been very nervous about. But he had done alright. "They're not having that many sweets, though," she said, pointing to a very large bag of liquorice wands and other things that looked like they could have come from Honeydukes.

Ron picked the bag up, grinning. "I thought you'd say that," he said. "All the more for me." He stuffed them into his pockets.

Hermione shook her head. "Every year," she said.

Ron beamed. "But everything else is okay, right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "You bought everything I had on the list, it seems."

"To the very last letter," Ron answered. As expected, he then took out his wand.

"Ron!" Hermione accused.

"Every year," Ron mocked, putting his wand back in his pocket. "You know, if you used magic to do it, we'd have many more hours to... do things."

"It just doesn't feel right," Hermione said. "Using magic do to something for them they're going to love."

"They won't know, Hermione. You know that right?"

Hermione looked away. "It's not the point," she said.

Ron let out a loud sigh, sinking back into the armchair. "Alright," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You win. Again."

Hermione waited a few moments, watching her husband with an amused expression. "You're not going to help me?" she asked.

Ron sighed again. "Yeah, I suppose. I still think it would be easier to use magic. I mean... it's Christmas Eve and we're lucky enough to be able to have such a skill to use at our disposal. Bill and Fleur do... Harry and Ginny too..."

"Well, we're not them, are we?" Hermione said, keeping her voice even. "Come on, help me, Ron. We do this every year."

Ron smiled, joining her and the presents. "You know, I still need to wrap your present," he said.

Hermione returned the smile, laying out the wrapping paper for the first present.

"So, this is like our family tradition or something?" Ron asked. "Being too lazy to do the presents until Christmas Eve?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I guess," she said. She studied the first present for a moment and then directed her gaze to Ron. "It's a nice tradition, though," she added. "Because it's just us... no brothers, or sisters, or parents Flooing in and out of our house as they please."

Ron grinned. "I don't think Mum will ever look at us in the same way," he said.

"Well, it will teach us to lock the..." Hermione looked around the living room.

"The living room has no doors," Ron teased. "It will also teach them not to invite themselves over too," he added.

"I love each and every one of them, Ron, but sometimes I like it when it's just us and Rose and Hugo."

"Oh, I like it all the time," Ron said. He took some tape from the tape roll and stuck it on the paper. That was one present down. Only three more to go. "Do you remember last Christmas?" he asked as Hermione laid out Hugo's present now.

"What part?" Hermione questioned.

"All of it, I suppose," Ron replied. "This... wrapping presents, trying to get Rose and Hugo to go to bed... it's the same every year."

Hermione looked up from the wrapping paper. "You're bored?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, no, no!" he said. "Not at all. I was about to say how much I enjoy it... and wouldn't change a single moment. There's something calming about knowing that it's just us down here with no other family members about. Our children are sleeping soundly – if only for a few hours – upstairs; safely. And they're going to be so excited tomorrow morning – like they always are. And wake us up at some ungodly hour... like they always do."

Her smile widening, Hermione pushed Hugo's present aside. She looked at it for a few moments, considering what to do. "You know, the reason this takes us so long is because we're too busy talking," she said. "If we stop talking for ten minutes, we could get them all done and then we would have more time to... 'do things.'"

Ron smiled. "I like the sound of that," he said, throwing the paper over the two unwrapped presents. "We could get it done in two if you let me use magic..." he added, expecting Hermione to give him no answer to that. He was right, but her estimation had been correct. After ten minutes, their children's presents were wrapped and resting under the tree. The fire blazed brightly despite the late hour and Hermione was watching it intently while Ron placed the last present under the tree – his one to her.

"Didn't use a drop of magic," he told her as he came closer to the fire. She didn't even look up at him.

"You know, summer used to be my favourite season," she said.

"It's not anymore?" Ron asked, sitting down beside her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's winter now," she answered, smiling. "Because it means I get to cuddle up by the fire next to you on Christmas Eve and do this." She turned her face slightly and pressed her lips against his; gently.

Ron returned the kiss. "See, these are nice 'things' to do," he said.

"Let's just hope your mum doesn't come over again," Hermione answered, running her hand along Ron's jaw.

Ron's mouth was on hers again. "She won't," he promised. "This is our night... alone."

"Mummy!"

Ron's body slumped against Hermione's and he laughed, his mouth still against hers. "Or not. I swear they know," he said.

Hermione pulled away, looking just as disappointed as Ron did. "What is it, Rosie?" she asked her daughter who was standing in the living room, clutching a teddy bear she's had since birth. Her red hair was askew from being in bed and she was watching both of her parents with tired eyes.

"Hugo's in my bed," she replied quietly.

Hermione got to her feet, pulling out of Ron's hold on her. "Alright," she said. "We'll go and put him in his own bed." She took her daughter's hand and made her way to the staircase.

"I'll be waiting down here," Ron called after her, humour in his voice. "Don't be too long."

Hermione turned back to him and smiled. "I'll try not to be," she promised.

* * *

_**Yay! Some fluff. I've been all Angsty!Romione lately (unintentionally).**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, especially littlemissreadaholic. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Please leave a review :)**_


	34. Miles Away

**_WARNING: This contains some language in it._**

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #100 Writer's Choice - Fries_**

* * *

**Miles Away**

"Mum, I'll be fine," Hugo whined, pulling away from his mother's hug. He was eighteen after all. He could look after himself.

Hermione studied her son with worry. "Be safe," she begged. "Don't do anything... dangerous, okay?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he questioned, mocking offence. "Mum, I barely got a detention at school. And you're telling me to not do anything dangerous when _she_," he jabbed a finger to where Rose was lying on the couch with her nose in a book, "almost got expelled for almost exploding Hogwarts."

Rose lifted her head slightly to look at her brother. "I didn't almost _explode_ anything," she said in her defence. "I simply lost control of the spell."

"You did it on purpose," Hugo replied confidently. "You were with James."

Hermione turned back to her son. "This is different, Hugo. You're going out with people who can't defend themselves with magic. What if something happens to you?"

"It won't," Hugo sighed. They had been through this many times before. Hugo's Muggle friends from down the road wanted him to go out with them to see the nightlife in London. Hugo had agreed. His mother had not.

"I've heard stories about Tottenham."

"Mum, if anyone tries to attack me, I have a wand." He patted his pocket for emphasis. "I can hex any Muggle that tries to mug me, okay?"

His mother still didn't look convinced, but she gave a short, pained nod. "Okay," she said. "Well, have fun."

"I will," Hugo promised her, giving her a quick kiss. "Ryan is driving us there."

"That's what she's worried about, Hu," Rose said, lifting her head up again. "We've all seen his driving ability. Dad's a better driver than him."

That was true. And his dad was a terrifying driver.

"I'll be fine," he promised. After all, what could go wrong in Muggle London? He could mutter a few words and anyone who tried to attack them – not that they would – would be flat on their backs without their memory. "Unless, you don't trust me..."

"It's not you I don't trust, Hugo."

There was a beep from outside the house. Ryan was waiting. "I've got to go now, Mum. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay. I'll aim to be home by about... three."

Hermione nodded, giving her son one last hug.

"Don't wait up," he added, his hand on the doorknob.

"You know she will," Rose teased as Hugo threw open the door. The last thing he heard was his mum scolding Rose for what she had said before he dived into the backseat of Ryan's car, squeezing in next to Henry.

"Ready, mate?" Ryan asked, turning to face Hugo from the front seat. "It's gonna be a messy night."

Hugo nodded. "I'm ready," he said.

OOO

In the wizarding world, Hugo became of age over a year ago, but he wasn't able to tell his friends that. It didn't matter, though. Most of his friends from Hogwarts were his cousins anyway. And he certainly wasn't going to invite them out.

_Merlin, imagine James_, he thought, a smile forming on his lips. _He'd be a real ladies man_.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

Hugo gripped the side of the car as Ryan turned a corner at full speed. He wasn't sure, but it felt as if the car almost tipped on its side.

_Rose was right. Dad's definitely a better driver_.

And Hugo never felt safe being in the car with his dad.

Ryan parked his car in a spot that was way too small and got out. The others with him did the same, hitting the cars on either side with their doors.

"Er, maybe they won't notice," Ryan said, studying the very obvious red paint mark on the side of the white van.

Hugo was the last to get out of the car, his stomach churning from the rough ride. "Just give me a moment," he said to the other four, eyeing the paint mark. "I'll catch up to you."

Henry – probably the most normal out of the lot of them – eyed him suspiciously, but followed Ryan's lead anyway.

When Hugo was sure they were out of sight, he took out his wand from his pocket and waved it over the scratch. Within moments there was no sign that the paint had even been there.

"What were you doing?" Ryan asked when he joined them half a mile up the road. They were waiting out the front of a nightclub called _The Opera House Nightclub_.

The very one his mum had specifically warned him against that morning.

"This one?" he asked, pointing to the oversized security guard standing out the front.

"Don't be stupid, mate," Ryan said. "That's the last place we're going. We're checking out the pubs first."

Hugo's heart rate slowed a bit. He wasn't cut out for this. Maybe he should have stayed at home like his mum wanted him to.

"My brother goes to one a few blocks away," Ryan continued, not noticing Hugo's uneasiness. "Let's go."

His four friends eagerly made their way along the gradually growing street. Hugo followed behind them. It wasn't that he was afraid (why would he be? He had a wand), but there were people coming for all directions, ready for a night out on the town. He'd never seen anything like it.

After a short distance of walking, Ryan stopped the group out the front of a pub, grinning. "In here, gentlemen," he said, pushing open the door.

The inside of the pub was nothing like Hugo was expecting. It was crowded and full of life – nothing at all like the Leaky Cauldron. Young people filled the bar area and every other empty seat there. Some were dressed in clothes that revealed more than Hugo ever cared to see (though, his friends seemed to appreciate it) while others were more appropriate.

Hugo made sure to stay close to the others (not that it would really matter if he got lost).

"Hugo, what do you want, mate?" Ryan called over the heads of others. He was standing at the bar, money in hand. "First round's on me!"

"Aren't you driving?" Hugo called back, but if Ryan had heard, he chose to ignore him.

"I don't have all day!" he said.

"Whatever you're having then!" Hugo responded, shuffling away from a group of girls that were now standing beside him.

Henry laughed at his awkwardness. "You're very... _interesting_ sometimes," he said.

"I just don't want to cause any trouble," Hugo replied, knowing he had gone bright red.

Henry shook his head again, but didn't say anything. Ryan brought their drinks over. "We could try over there," he said, pointing to a small space of floor. They pushed their way through the crowd, Hugo's shoulders brushing against others in the process. Eventually, they reached an empty area.

"So..." Ryan began. "Anything that's caught your eye yet?" Although the question was directed at everyone, he looked directly at Hugo. It was as if he knew that Hugo wouldn't have even given a second glance to anyone in the room.

"Not yet," Hugo answered anyway.

"Anyone else?" Ryan then asked.

There were a few murmurings here and there, but eventually Ryan got over that idea and changed the subject.

"There's another place just 'round the corner," he told them. "Wanna go there next?"

Hugo shrugged. His opinion wasn't going to make a difference anyway.

Ryan beamed. "Great! This is going to be a great night." He downed his drink in two very large mouthfuls and then vanished to buy another one.

Hugo found himself smiling. Perhaps it was going to be a good night. Just to see his friends embarrass themselves, if not anything else.

OOO

"You're worrying yourself over nothing, Hermione," Ron said that night at dinner. "He can take care of himself and all of those he's with if he wanted to." Every five minutes, she had mentioned Hugo. _I wonder where Hugo is now. I hope he's okay. I hope he's being sensible_.

"I just have a bad feeling, you know?" Hermione had barely touched her food all night.

"About what?" Ron questioned.

"About Hugo being out. I don't know, I just feel like something might happen to him."

Ron shook his head, trying very hard not to tell her she was being ridiculous. Hugo was a wizard. He was surrounded by hundreds of Muggles. Nothing was going to happen to him. "You're only worried because he's never been out before," he said instead.

"I just wish I knew where he was, that's all."

"He's eighteen years old."

"He's still my son."

"What time did he say he'd be home?" Ron asked her.

"Three." It wasn't Hermione who answered, but Rose.

"He's out with his friends," Ron said. "The last thing he's going to want to do is talk to his mother. Have some faith, will you? He said he'll be home at three, so he probably will be."

Hermione didn't say anything more. She slowly picked at her food, refusing to meet him in the eye.

Ron shared a look with Rose, who just shrugged. It wasn't like Hermione to worry like that. Not about Hugo.

OOO

"What's the time?"

"Who cares?"

"I just promised Mum I'd be home by about three," Hugo said. He turned away from Ryan's raised eyebrow. Ryan wasn't close to his parents. He barely spent any time at home. Hugo knew he wouldn't understand.

"Well, it's twelve-thirty. You still have some time before you have to be in bed," Ryan said, sniggering. Hugo ignored him.

"I'm hungry," Henry then complained. They had just left one of the nightclubs to get some fresh air.

"Well, there's a McDonalds down a few blocks away," Ryan said, waving a drunken hand in the rough direction to the McDonalds.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Henry looked hopefully around at the four of them (they had lost Ric to a girl an hour ago).

Hugo shrugged. "Sure," he said. What was McDonalds?

Hugo was the only one who was still sober enough to navigate his way through Muggle London (and probably the one who knew it least). It wasn't that long a walk from _The Opera House Nightclub_, Hugo discovered.

Once the sign for what Hugo had learnt was a fast-food restaurant was visible, the other three went on ahead, discussing – loudly – what they were going to buy. Hugo trailed behind them, a bit uncertain whether or not he wanted to go in. He'd never visited this place before. What was to be expected?

"I'm definitely upsizing," Ryan said. "What about you?" He looked directly at Hugo. "Hugo?"

But Hugo was distracted. There was movement nearby and a large figure was approaching them – Hugo – quickly. He had a look of determination on his face as he drew nearer and nearer.

"Hey, mate, what are you doing?" Ryan asked when he was less than three feet from Hugo. "Is there a problem? Hey!"

The man's fist hit Hugo right under the chin, causing him to fall flat on his back. No one had time to do anything. He had his eye set on Hugo from the beginning. There was no way they could have stopped it.

"Oh, fuck!" Ryan cried, running over to Hugo's motionless body. "Hey, coward, get back here!"

But the culprit had disappeared. He had walked up to Hugo, hit him and then run off. All for no reason.

"Is he... alive?" Henry asked.

"Call an ambulance," Josh suggested. "Oh, fuck. There's blood."

There was nothing else for the group to do. Their friend was out cold on the ground and blood was pouring from his head. It was Henry who took out his phone.

"Shit."

OOO

Hermione watched as the clock rolled over to three in the morning. Then to three-fifteen. Three-thirty. Where was Hugo?

"Ron." She rolled onto her other side, gently shaking Ron to wake him up. "Ron."

Ron did nothing but grunt and turn the other way.

She kicked him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What?" Ron almost fell out of bed with the force she had kicked him with.

"It's Hugo."

Ron lay back down, groaning. "What is it now?" he sighed.

"He's not home yet."

"So?"

"It's three-thirty."

Ron ran his hands over his face, just wanting to go back to sleep. "He's probably having too much fun. He'll be home by the time you wake up tomorrow, okay? Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"He told me he'd be home by three!" Hermione protested.

"He told you that. It doesn't mean he was going to be." Ron threw a pillow over his head. "Goodnight."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"You're just worrying over nothing," Ron told her.

Somebody rang the doorbell and Ron had never seen Hermione get out of bed faster. "See?" she said.

"It doesn't mean it's anything bad," Ron responded, this time a little less confident. He, too, got out of bed (albeit, a little slower than Hermione).

"Why else would somebody be knocking on the door at this hour?"

"Perhaps it's Hugo. Maybe he forgot his key."

"He would just Apparate inside." She made her way quickly from the bedroom and downstairs, Ron trailing behind her. Rose stumbled sleepily from her bedroom, wrapping a dressing gown around her.

"I swear, if that's Hugo, I'll kill him," she complained as Hermione opened the door. Rose let out a small cry at who was standing there. One of those Muggle Auror people. What were they called? _Policy_?

"Mrs Weasley?" the Muggle questioned.

"Yes," Hermione answered weakly. "Is it Hugo? Is he okay?"

"Mrs Weasley, your son has been taken to hospital?"

"Hospital? Is he okay?"

By now, Ron was regretting ever accusing Hermione of overreacting. She had been worried about Hugo before he even left and it now appeared it had been for good reason. His son was in hospital.

"Your son was knocked to the ground by another man within the last hour. I won't go into the details now, as that is up to the doctors, but I am here to inform you that the culprit has been arrested and your son is in a fragile, but stable condition. I have to go to the hospital to interview the witnesses and I can take you."

"No, it's okay, we'll just Appa –" Ron received a hard nudge in the ribs from Rose. "That would be great, thanks."

"Thank you, Officer," Hermione said, turning around to go back up the stairs. She didn't even look at Ron as she went up to quickly change.

Ron threw on some clothes too and soon he, Hermione and Rose were all in the Muggle's car, on their way to the hospital.

OOO

"... he received some severe head injuries due to his head hitting the ground. There is internal bleeding and we have placed him in an induced coma for now."

Most of the Healer's – no, doctor's – words were utter gibberish to Ron. All he knew that is son was lying in a bed somewhere in hospital, fighting for his life.

"Where is he?" he demanded, harsher than he intended to be. _I'll kill whoever did this to him_.

The doctor nodded. "This way," he said. "But, please, only direct family." He looked at Rose.

"I'm his sister!" Rose snapped. "I want to see my brother."

"My apologies," the doctor said. "He's just in here." He opened a door to a near-dark room. There was only one bed inside and Hugo was lying on it. There were tubes sticking out from everywhere and weird objects that beeped every once in a while. Ron wasn't really sure how that was helping to make his son better, but he didn't dare question it. The point was that it was keeping him alive for now. That was all that mattered.

"Oh, Hugo," Hermione cried, running to Hugo's bed. "What happened?"

"Some freak came up and hit him for no reason, that's what happened," Rose answered. "Muggle or not, if I ever see them, I'll kill them."

"Rose," Ron warned. He looked at the tear-stained face of his daughter. "Not now."

"Look at him. _Hugo_. Why Hugo? He'd be less likely to pick a fight than me. And I wouldn't pick a fight."

"He didn't get in a fight."

Ron spun around to the figure standing by the door. "Ryan," he said. It was the most afraid Ron had ever seen the boy. He wasn't the biggest fan of Ryan.

"What happened to him?" Rose asked.

"Some bast – _person_ just came up to him and clocked him for no reason. Hugo was just standing there. We couldn't do anything."

"Did you know them?" Ron asked.

Ryan shook his head. "He was as high as anything and had had ten too many drinks. Hugo had no chance."

Hermione ran her hand over her son's forehead, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I told you not to go," she whispered.

A doctor came into the room and wrote down some things from the machine and then left again. He didn't say a word to anyone, other than, "Everything is the same."

After no one spoke for a while, Ryan slowly shifted out the door, leaving just Hermione, Ron and Rose with Hugo.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to take him to St. Mungo's?" Ron questioned.

Hermione shook her head, pulling up a chair beside Hugo's bed. "He's fine here."

"Maybe one of the Healers could fix him."

"I doubt it, Ron. I don't think even magic can fix this."

"They could always try."

This was the second time Hugo had landed himself in a Muggle hospital. The first time had been when he was eight years old and had been under the care of Hermione's parents. Hugo always had been rather clumsy and he had ended up breaking his arm after falling from a tree. His grandparents had had no choice but to take him to the nearest hospital.

"Who would do this to him?" Hermione asked, wiping away fresh tears.

"By the sounds of it, it was just random. Hugo was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"This isn't the first time it's happened to someone," Hermione sobbed. "I've heard of it happening before." She placed a kiss to her son's forehead. "I hope they charge whoever did this."

"I'll kill them."

"Ron!"

"I'll get the Ministry involved, then."

"Ron, this has nothing to do with the Ministry. It is a matter for the police and they're dealing with it. All we should be worrying about is Hugo and hoping he recovers."

Ron pulled up another chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Hermione. The tubes attached to Hugo continued to beep steadily, which Ron took to mean a good thing. He was sure if it was something bad, a doctor would have come in by now.

"It's as if he's sleeping," Rose commented after a while.

"He is sleeping, Rosie."

"Will he wake up? I mean, there have been many times I wanted to put him in a coma myself, but..." A single tear rolled down her cheek and Ron grabbed her hand, drawing him to her.

"He'll be fine, Rosie," he assured her. "It's Hugo."

No one asked the question they were all thinking. _Will he?_ No one needed to. They all just had to believe Hugo would recover.

"Excuse me?"

All three of them looked up to the doctor hovering in front of them.

"If I could have a word?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, visibly swallowing.

The doctor moved further into the room, his expression emotionless. Ron wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "We have been monitoring your son's brain activity for a few hours now and it has become apparent that Hugo is brain dead."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. He looked to Hermione. She was shaking.

"It means that it is upon my best advice that I tell you to consider turning off your son's life support."

"His what?" The words meant nothing to Ron. _Life support?_

"Ron, it means..." Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. "... it means that these machines are the only thing keeping Hugo alive."

"Then why the bloody hell do you want us to turn it off?" Ron snapped, looking up at the doctor.

"Ron..."

"Tell me!"

"Your son will never recover," the doctor answered calmly. "The only reason he's alive now is because of the breathing and brain monitoring machines."

Beside Ron, Rose was sobbing silently. He looked at his son on the bed. It really did look as if he was sleeping.

"You don't have to make the decision right now," the doctor told them. He left the room again and Hermione buried her face into Hugo's body, shaking silently.

"We're not going to do it," Ron stated firmly.

Hermione looked up, her face blotchy from her tears. "Ron... he's... he's gone."

"He's still breathing, isn't he?"

"The machines are breathing, Ron. Not Hugo."

"But..."

Rose's hand found his. "Mum's right, Dad," she said. "He's gone."

Ron shook his head. No. Hugo was not dead. Not Hugo. Why had Hermione let him go out? Why had he let Hermione let him go out? Hermione had known something would happen, but he wouldn't listen to her.

She had known...

He looked at his wife's face, seeing the pain written clearly on it. "Don't blame yourself," he said.

"I shouldn't have let him go," she replied.

"He made the decision for himself," Ron assured her. "He's old enough to do that. It's not your fault."

Hermione returned her gaze to Hugo, placing another kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Hugo," she said. "I'm so, so sorry."

The doctor returned for the third time upon Rose's request. "Are you all positive about this?" the doctor asked.

They all nodded. What use was there in Hugo surviving off a tube down his throat?

"Okay."

Ron thought it would be as simple as flicking a switch, but after they made the decision, they all had to endure a long and painful wait for all the paperwork.

It was hard for them to sign it – they were signing away their son's life – but it was for the best.

When the time came, Hermione came to Ron and grabbed his hand. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, letting her cry. Tears rolled down his own face, but Ron didn't care. This was his son. He was allowed to cry.

When they finally did shut down the machines, Hermione turned away, sobbing. She didn't make a sound. She simply buried herself into Ron and shook.

"Rosie." Ron held an arm out to his daughter, who was also crying. She, too, threw herself into his arms.

All three of them just stood there. Hugo's body lay still; unmoving. Hermione and Rose refused to look, but Ron did look.

And to think that only a few hours ago, his son had probably been having the time of his life with his friends.

* * *

**_Okay, first I would like to say that this is based on a true story. I have been wanting to write it for a while now. _**

**_A few months ago in Australia, there was this young man who had just turned 18. He, along with his girlfriend and other friends were going out to a not so nice area in Sydney, known as King's Cross. He had just gotten out of the taxi with his girlfriend, when this man - off his face on drugs an alcohol - walked up to him and king hit him. Like Hugo, he was sent to hospital and his parents decided to turn off his life support a few days later. As far as I know, it wasn't the hit that killed him, but it was falling back and hitting his head._**

**_I hope you liked it, though. I am sorry about any facts I got wrong about the London nightlife - I based it off my knowledge in Australia. Please leave a review :)_**


	35. Heart

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #47 Heart_**

* * *

**Heart**

Ron was cleaning out the spare room when he found it. He hadn't intended on keeping anything (Hermione had told him not to) but when it slipped out of the box marked 'Hogwarts' he felt he had no choice but to look at it. They were Hermione's things. Only she would keep a box of books she had used when she was eleven.

"Why does my brother's name have love hearts around it?" he questioned, shoving the book into her hand after meeting her downstairs. It was a book he remembered using in History of Magic in first and second year. It appeared that there were even times when Hermione wasn't listening to Professor Binns.

"What?" Hermione eyed her husband curiously and then opened the book to the first page. Along with a short introduction about what the book was about, underneath, written in big letters, was _Fred Weasley_. And Ron was right. It did have love hearts around it. "Oh."

"_Oh?_" Ron said. "My _brother's_ name is in your book. _Fred!_ Why is that?"

Hermione laughed, looking up at Ron's expressionless face. He was looking her right in the eye, demanding and answer. "Are you jealous, Ron?" she teased.

"I'm not _jealous_," Ron retorted, going slightly red. "I just... didn't know, that's all."

"I was eleven," Hermione explained, running her finger over the messy writing. "I was eleven years old and I met Fred and George on the train before I met you and Harry. I was feeling quite nervous because I didn't know anyone and it was your brothers that convinced me I'd make a good Gryffindor... like them. They were really nice to me and being eleven..." She trailed off, studying Ron's disbelieving face. No, it definitely wasn't jealousy she saw, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. He was feeling something.

"You... Fred?" he spluttered, shaking his head.

"No, it was just me with a crush on Fred. It lasted all of two weeks, Ron. I swear... not that I need to explain myself to you."

"Well, you never wrote _my_ name in any books." Ron knew that. He had checked.

Hermione gave him an amused look. Was that what he wanted? For his name to be in a book she had when she was eleven years old? "Well, I can add it now if you'd like," she said, summoning a quill and resting its tip against the paper.

"No, that's stupid," Ron complained, taking the quill from her and eventually the book. His eyes narrowed as they once again read over Fred's name.

He looked rather hurt by it, though – Hermione didn't understand why – so she thought she better explain it for him.

"Ron," she said gently, wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing him closer to her. "The reason I never bothered with all that school-girl stuff after the age of... _eleven_ was because what I felt for you wasn't just some stupid crush. You know that, right?"

"Well..."

"Yeah, I had a crush on Fred many, many years ago and I'm sorry I never told you about it, but I didn't think it was necessary. I was a kid and it was when you and Harry didn't want anything to do with me and I was rather friendless and..." She paused for a moment, taking in Ron's rapidly changing expressions. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Ron," she said, watching his face fall at the mention of their time in first year when he hadn't liked her all that much. "I'm just speaking the truth."

Ron looked back up at her. "So, you liked Fred..." he prompted.

"I spent a lot of time in the library by myself and Fred and George were also in there –"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"They weren't there to study," Hermione assured him. "They were there to cause trouble. But at the same time, they also spent a bit of time with me. It seemed they were the only ones who wanted anything to do with me – and even then, I think it was only because they thought they could manipulate me."

"How wrong they were."

Hermione smiled up at Ron, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him gently. "I was a bit desperate for friends then. I'm ashamed to admit that if they had asked me to do something, I probably would have done it. Just to prove that I wasn't some _bossy know-it-all_, like you all thought I was and I could break the rules."

Ron snorted, trying desperately to contain his laughter. The idea of Hermione being part of Fred and George's escapades amused him greatly. He couldn't even picture it.

"Well maybe if you'd been a little nicer to me, I wouldn't have been brought to their level... or to liking Fred," Hermione said, accusation thick in her voice. "I tried really hard to get you and Harry to like me, but you couldn't even bare to sit beside me in class. I did like a Weasley in first year, but for the love of Merlin I didn't think _you'd_ be the one I was married to eighteen years later."

This time it was _Ron_ who kissed _her_. He smiled, his mouth pressed firmly against hers. "Well, things change," he said. "I just don't get why you never told me about it."

Hermione moved her hands from his waist to his neck. "I never thought it was something of importance," she told him truthfully. "I'd actually forgotten all about it until you brought this book to me."

Ron discarded the book that was still in his hand and pulled away from her, his expression serious again. "So... what if Harry and I had never become friends with you... would you and Fred..." He couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Even the thought of her being with anyone else – even a brother who was now dead – made him feel rather ill.

Hermione shook her head. "Do you want to know the truth, Ron?" she asked, giving him a wide smile. "When I really got to know Fred and George, I was turned off. I mean, I love George because he's family and I loved Fred too, but the thought of being _married_ to either of them..."

"You've got to feel for Angelina," Ron conceded.

Hermione pressed her lips to Ron's again. "But don't worry; I'd put love hearts around your name any day," she assured him. "You just have to ask."

* * *

_**I had fun writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd really appreciate some reviews!**_


	36. Sparkly Diamonds

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #48 Diamond_**

* * *

**Sparkly Diamonds**

"Wow, Rosie, you really look like an explorer, don't you?"

Rose beamed up at her dad. She had a shovel in one hand and a bucket in the other. She was going digging. And Hugo was her right hand.

"You too, Hugo," Ron added, chuckling slightly at the sight of his two children. Both were dressed head-to-toe in khaki coloured clothing Ginny had bought them as Christmas presents. As soon as she had seen it, Rose had insisted she was going outside to dig for gold.

"Can we go, Daddy?" Rose asked, bouncing from one foot to the other with excitement. Her bucket swung limply at her side.

"Off you go," Ron encouraged, waving his hand at the backyard. "We'll be inside. Make sure you let us know if you find anything."

Rose and Hugo needed to further prompting. They ran towards a tree in the yard, setting to work straight away.

As he made his way back inside, Ron couldn't help but smile. While Hermione had been helping them into their costumes, he had buried some Galleons in the yard. He didn't know how long it would take them to find it, but he hoped it would keep them occupied for a few hours.

OOO

"Maybe the gold isn't here, Rosie." Hugo's arm was beginning to hurt with the weight of the bucket. It didn't even have any gold in it. Just dirt.

"But the map says it is," Rose countered, double checking the rough sketch she had drawn a few hours earlier. She had marked the X right under the tree. The gold was supposed to be there.

"Maybe we should look over there instead," Hugo said, pointing to a shrub by the garden bed.

Rose frowned, looking between the tree and shrub. She was ankle-deep in dirt already and nothing had shown up. Perhaps she needed to listen to her brother. "Okay," she relented. "I guess." She climbed out from the hole she had been digging and marched over to a patch of dirt by the shrub. Hugo followed, dragging the bucket along with him.

"Can I have a turn at digging, Rosie?" Hugo asked, setting the bucket down.

"No –" Rose stopped mid-sentence, remembering what her mum had told her when she had been helping her into her explorer's outfit.

_Remember to share, Rosie. You have to let Hugo help you too._

Rose was never good at sharing, but her mum was probably watching her from the window. She'd be in trouble if she didn't.

"Okay," she sighed, reluctantly handing over the shovel. "But be careful."

Hugo eagerly took the shovel from her hand and before long he had dug a rather large hole by the shrub. Weeds and flowers lay in the dirt, uplifted from their roots.

Rose bit her lip. She didn't think Hugo was allowed to do that, but no one had come out to tell them not to, so she didn't say anything. After a while, she got bored. "It's my turn again, Hugo," she said, reaching out her hand to take the shovel back.

Hugo snatched it away. "No!"

"Hugo!"

"No, Rosie I found something. Look!" He pointed to the hole.

"Is it gold?" Rose wondered, joining her brother by the shrub. She peered into the dirt. "That's not gold," she said.

Hugo bent down to scoop up what he had found. It was covered in mud and dirt and appeared to be some kind of rock. "What is it?" Hugo asked. "It's sparkly."

Rose took one of the shiny rocks from her brother's hand and wiped it clean. It was even more sparkly when all the dirt had been rubbed from it. "It's pretty," she said.

"But still no gold," Hugo added.

Rose nodded, agreeing with him. "No, it's not gold. I still like it, though. We can show Mummy and Daddy later." She returned the shiny rock to Hugo and he put them inside the bucket.

They continued to dig.

"There's nothing here, either," Rose sighed after a little while longer of watching her brother dig. This time, Hugo had made a hole that reached his waist. Besides the sparkly rocks he had dug up, there was nothing else there for them.

"Let's try over there," Hugo suggested, pointing a finger to a patch of dirt by another garden bed.

Rose shrugged. "I don't think I want to dig anymore," she said. "It's too boring when you don't find any gold. Mummy said she knew for a fact there was gold buried here, but I don't think there is."

"We can keep looking," Hugo encouraged. "We might find something."

Rose sighed, shrugging again. "Maybe," she said. "I'm going to go inside now." It had just started to come over cloudy and it was probably going to rain some time soon. When it did, her mum and dad would make them come inside anyway.

Hugo looked disappointed, but he dropped the shovel on the ground and picked up the bucket of dirt. "Okay," he said.

Together, they made the short trek to inside where they found their parents sitting with somebody they didn't know.

_Somebody from Mummy and Daddy's work_, Rose mused.

When they saw their children enter the living room, their faces and clothes smudged with dirt, they smiled.

"How did you go?" Hermione asked them. "Find any gold?"

Both of them shook their heads, pouts forming on their bottom lips.

"No, all we found were some stupid, sparkly rocks," Rose said, pointing to the bucket her brother was carrying. "They're pretty, but it's not gold."

"Are you sure there's no gold out there?" Ron questioned.

Rose and Hugo both nodded.

"Well, I don't think you looked hard enough," Ron told them. "How about you go outside for a little but longer? I think I might have seen some by the shed." He got up from where he was sitting and took the bucket from Hugo. "I'll show you where. It was – " He stared down at the bucket.

"They're pretty, aren't they, Daddy?" Rose said. She assumed he had seen the rocks.

"Pretty and expensive," Ron mumbled. He turned to Hermione, clutching a clump of dirt with the rocks in his hand. "Look what they found," he said.

Hermione, who was now curious, had made her way over to Ron. He eyes widened slightly when she saw what Ron was holding. "Where did you find these?" she questioned.

Rose felt slightly guilty now. Was she not supposed to find them? "Outside," she answered hesitantly. "I didn't mean to, Mummy! It was Hugo who found them!"

"You're not in trouble, Rosie," Ron assured her. "It's just... these are diamonds."

"What are diamonds?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look and Rose and Hugo waited patiently for an answer. They had thought they were just rocks.

"They're... very pretty rocks, Rosie," her mum said after a while. Their guest had now joined them and she was studying the diamonds too.

"You could get a lot of money for that," she commented idly.

"What I want to know is why they're in our yard," Ron said.

"They were buried," Rose answered. "We dug them up."

There was silence. Rose had no idea what to make of this situation. Diamonds were just pretty rocks, weren't they? She was more interested in finding gold than silly rocks.

"Can you show us where the gold is, Daddy?" Rose asked after a while.

Ron seemed to come to himself. He nodded. "Sure," he said. "Follow me."

Rose and Hugo followed happily to a place by the shed. No one even mentioned the diamonds. It seemed only their parents cared about it. Hugo and Rose were definitely happier when they found four Galleons lying in the dirt by the shed.

At least they could buy things with that.

* * *

_**Credit goes to Lady Phoenix Fire Rose for this idea :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	37. By The River

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #79 When?_**

**_also;_**

**_For Alesha Halliwell for the Birthday Fic Exchange. Happy birthday!_**

* * *

**By The River**

"Hermione, when was the last time that it was just us?"

Hermione frowned. What an odd question for Ron to ask her over breakfast. "What do you mean, Ron?" she questioned.

Ron glanced up from the _Prophet_. "Oh, I mean..." He pushed the paper towards her. "There's just an article in here about couples who have kids and how they never do anything together anymore."

Hermione glanced over the short article and smiled. "It's a company, Ron," she said. "They just want your money. They want you to pay them so they can help fix your love life up."

"I know that," Ron answered. "But it got me thinking. When _was_ the last time we spent any time alone together that wasn't on an anniversary or something? When it was just us? For no reason?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well... Rose is six years old and four months. So, I suppose six year and four months ago."

"That's terrible," Ron said. "Before Rose was born, we'd spend every day and night together."

Hermione nodded, thinking that Ron was right. She hadn't actually considered it all that much before. She supposed she had been so caught up with Rose and Hugo that her marriage had kind of slipped her mind unless it was for an anniversary.

Ron was right. It really was terrible.

"I think we should do something with just us," Ron continued. "Not for any special occasion, though. Just because we want to. Like tonight?"

"But, I promised Rose –"

Ron shook his head. "She's forgotten all about it," he said. "She's going over to play with James and Albus this afternoon."

Hermione was surprised by this. No one had told her that. As far as she was aware she was supposed to be baking a cake with Rose tonight, because Rose had begged her.

"Oh... okay, then," she said. "But what about Hugo?"

"Also going over to play," Ron said.

"How come I never knew about this?"

Ron shrugged, looking sheepish. "You were at work yesterday when it was organised," he confessed. "And it kind of slipped my mind to tell you."

"As it always does," Hermione said, smiling nonetheless.

"Now you know what it's like to miss something important," Ron said. "You know I was away when Rose and Hugo said their first words? One time was unlucky, but twice? On the contrary to that, though, now I wish they'd _stop_ talking." He grinned. "So, what do you say?" he questioned. "Dinner tonight?"

"Dinner's boring," Hermione said.

"Well, where do you suppose we go, then?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled, an idea already forming in her head. She would have to clarify something with Harry first, but she was already rather excited about the idea. "I have a place," she began, slowly. "You may recognise it..."

"Where?" Ron wondered.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said.

Ron shook his head. "This is hardly fair," he complained. "It was my idea."

Hermione laughed. "Just go to work and once you get back, you'll know, okay?"

Ron let out a loud, slightly irritated, sigh. "Alright," he mumbled. "But it better be good."

Hermione nodded. "It will be," she promised him. "You'll be happy."

OOO

There had been a place in Scotland where Ron had planned to propose to Hermione. He had had it all planned out – had even asked Harry for his help – to be romantic, but in the end, Ron had been too nervous and had blurted it out in one, long sentence at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception (one month before the planned proposal).

It had never bothered Hermione that it wasn't romantic (she always preferred the idea of Ron not being able to wait another month), but it had always bothered Ron. Hermione was more curious to see the place Ron had told her about, now.

It was apparently by one of Scotland's many rivers and now that it was coming into Spring, it probably wasn't going to be overly cold. It seemed like the perfect place to be alone. It wasn't like any Muggles would stumble across them.

"Ron will love it," Ginny said, giving a wide grin that was almost identical to her brother's. "He was so gutted when it didn't work out the way he planned."

"Well, it was his own fault," Hermione answered heartily, accepting a picnic basket from Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, but for a long time he was convinced you wouldn't marry him simply because he blurted it out rather than asking you."

Hermione shrugged. "I thought it was kind of sweet, actually," she said.

"Ron won't believe that."

A thought came to Hermione and she frowned. "You don't think he'll think this to be a reminder of what he didn't do, do you?" she questioned, suddenly worried. It had taken almost up to their actual wedding to convince Ron that how he proposed wasn't actually an issue. It was the fact that he did it in the first place that mattered. He had spent months apologising for it.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, probably," she said.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else then..." She handed the basket back to her friend, but Ginny wouldn't accept it.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "I think it's a brilliant idea and Ron will too. How many years have you known him? He overreacts to everything."

"Yeah, but... he was really upset about this," Hermione said.

"He was also really upset when Victoire ruined your wedding cake. But he got over that, didn't he?"

"Um... kind of," Hermione said. Ron would still bring that topic up every once in a while, complaining about never getting the chance to taste it.

"Just take him there, Hermione," Ginny said. "He'll love it."

Hermione knew that. She was worrying over nothing.

"Alright. Thanks for the basket by the way."

"Thank Mum," Ginny replied. "I'm just passing it on."

Hermione smiled and then said a quick goodbye to her two children. They barely glanced up from what they were doing, so she Apparated back home.

Now that her kids were with Ginny, all that was left was to wait for Ron to finish work.

OOO

_I'm going to be a bit late today. Something's gone down in Knockturn Alley. It will only be about half an hour longer. I promise. I can't wait for our evening together. I've been looking forward to it all day._

_Love, Ron_

"Typical," Hermione said. Whenever they had plans, one of them always had to stay back. Maybe that was why they never did anything together anymore. If it wasn't their children demanding attention, it was their work.

It seemed like a long half an hour, but eventually Ron did arrive home, appearing dishevelled and rather tired.

"Today was ridiculous," he complained. "Kingsley wanted me to do one thing, Harry another. It's like I'm their personal slave sometimes. They should get the trainees to do all that. They get bored standing around and watching all the time, you know."

"It's good to see you too," Hermione said, planting a kiss on his lips. "Do you still want to go?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically despite looking drained. "I'm curious to see what you have planned," he said.

"If I can get us there," Hermione replied quietly. Ginny had given her the coordinates. She hoped they were right.

"You mean you don't know where you're going?" Ron questioned, bewildered. "Hermione, as much as I was looking forward to spending a night with you alone, I don't think getting lost is a good idea." He seemed sceptical now. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She took his hand. "Come on," she said, picking up the picnic basket. "You'll like this place, Ron. I know you will. You ready?"

Ron nodded, still not looking overly convinced of her plan.

"Don't you trust me?" she teased.

"Not if you don't know where you're going," Ron answered.

"I know where I'm going," Hermione promised him. "You just have to trust me."

Ron sighed and gripped her hand tightly. "Alright," he mumbled.

Satisfied he wasn't going to back out at the last minute, Hermione spun on the spot. No matter how many years she had been Apparating she didn't think the sensation would get any better. They were being sucked through a small tube – that's what it felt like – and when she landed she had to take a moment to gather her bearings.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione jumped, turning around. She hadn't even realised Ron had left her side.

He was staring open-mouthed at the river and the moonlight glimmering over it. It was so beautiful. No wonder Ron had chosen this spot.

He turned back to Hermione with wondrous eyes. "Where are we?" he questioned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You don't recognise it?" she asked.

Ron looked around again. "No..." he said. "Am I meant to?"

_Great, I've taken us to the wrong spot_, Hermione said. "Um... no," she said after a while. "It doesn't matter. Let's see if we can find somewhere by the water."

She traipsed through the long grass, searching for a bank of some kind. Ron followed behind her, still looking around with wonder. Eventually, she came to a place where there was no grass and turned to Ron. "This do?" she asked.

But Ron wasn't listening. It was if realisation had finally dawned on him. "Bloody hell!" he said.

"Ron!"

"I know where we are... Hermione..."

For a moment, Hermione was worried he was angry, but then his face broke into a grin. "Is this punishment?" he asked.

"I knew you'd think that," Hermione sighed. "No, it's not. I just really wanted to see the place after years and years of you talking about it. I can't believe you didn't recognise it straight away."

Ron turned rather pink. "Well..." He waved his hand in the direction of the water. "It was over there somewhere."

"Do you want to go over there, then?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shook his head. "No, no, here's fine." He took the picnic rug from her and spread it out. "I don't want to be reminded of the time I failed."

Hermione laughed, sitting down on the rug. "You didn't fail, Ron," she said. "Not at all."

"Yes, but Harry –"

"– you're not Harry," Hermione countered. She shrugged. "Anyway, since when have I ever enjoyed anything overly romantic? Since when have you?"

Ron was silent for a long while after that, internally debating whether to answer Hermione's question. Eventually, he decided not to. He looked up at her, smiling again. "It's strange, isn't it? Having a picnic at night?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, pretty strange," she agreed. "But it seems to be the only time we get to spend together and we must make the most of it!" She stared out to the water, taking in its beauty. It truly was peaceful here. "You know, Ron, this would have made a perfect spot to build a house," she said.

"A house?" Ron questioned, surprised by this statement.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you should have taken me here sooner. I mean, before we moved into the house we're in now."

Ron thought about this. "Hermione, that sounds like a wonderful idea, but, I don't think it's the best place for Muggles to come. How would your parents visit?"

"Oh, you're right," Hermione answered, feeling ashames. "Of course."

"I think they feel a lot more comfortable when they visit us in a Muggle street."

Hermione nodded. "They do."

"Alright, let's get this picnic started!" Ron exclaimed, changing the topic suddenly. "I'm starving."

"All you think about is food," Hermione complained.

"And you and Rosie and Hugo," Ron added. He opened up the picnic basket. "Ah, you've been talking to Mum," he observed, taking things out to see what was underneath.

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny has," she admitted.

"Oh, well, I was about to say how much I love you for doing this, but I suppose I should be telling Mum and Ginny, then?" Ron teased.

Hermione smiled. "Well, they did do all the work," she said. "Though, I'm not sure they'd appreciate it if you kissed them the way you like to kiss me."

Ron nodded, feigning seriousness. "You're right," he said. "Well, you better take that for them." He leaned forward and put his mouth to hers. "Thanks," he then said, reluctantly pulling away from her.

Hermione beamed. "Anytime," she said. "Anyway, this was your idea to begin with. So thank _you_."

"Anytime," Ron mimicked.

They ate after that. Molly had made a lovely dinner for them which was kept warm by charms she had placed on the picnic basket. It had been a long time since either of them had experienced Molly's cooking and as they ate, they realised how much they missed it.

Under the moonlight, the river glowed spectacularly. Once again, Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to have a home there. She could very easily picture Rose and Hugo playing by the water every morning and afternoon, trying to catch Plimpies or fish. Who knew what else was under the water too.

Her children would have been delighted.

But Ron was right. The only way to get there was via Apparition and it was rather difficult – though, not impossible – to Apparate with a Muggle. Hermione knew her parents wouldn't appreciate it.

"Maybe we should build a holiday house, then," Hermione suggested as she began clearing away all the leftover food.

Ron nodded. "Now, there's an idea," he said. "Imagine Rosie and Hugo here. They'd love it."

Hermione studied her husband for a moment. "Are you being serious, Ron? Or are you joking? Because I'm being serious. It's beautiful here. We can take the kids here all the time. It will be like a home away from home."

Ron nodded again. "I'm as serious as you are," he said. "I agree. You know, I searched for months trying to find the perfect spot to ask you to marry me and I decided on this one."

"And you still didn't do it," Hermione laughed.

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned.

"When are you going to let go of it?" Hermione asked him. "We're married now, aren't we? And, it's not how you ask. It's the fact that you did it at all that counts."

"I just wanted something to go right for once," Ron said. "And I wanted it to be perfect."

Hermione shuffled closer to Ron so her head was resting on his shoulder. "It was perfect, Ron," she said. "It was perfect because it was _you_ who asked me. That was all I needed, because it was _you_ I wanted to marry." She kissed his cheek. "Because I love you," she added quietly.

* * *

_**For those of you reading 'In This Together' this river may make a small appearance in later chapters :) For those of you reading 'The Diary of Ron Weasley', the proposal will make an appearance in later chapters. This is a very strong part of my head canon and I'm glad I got a chance to write it. I hope you enjoyed it and Alesha Halliwell, I hope you liked it too. Happy birthday!**_

_**Also, this is going to be my last entry for two weeks as I'm going away. But never fear, I will be back! **_


	38. Goodnight

**_Characters: Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #64 Fall_**

* * *

**Goodnight**

"Mummy, I hurted my knee."

Hermione had just been going over a case she'd have to present in the morning when Rose stumbled into the spare-bedroom-turned-study. It was rather late and way past Rose's bedtime, but she had been playing in her bedroom with Hugo for the most part of the night, pointedly ignoring any request to go to bed. If Hermione hadn't been stressed over her work, she would have pushed to matter further. And Ron was too gentle with their children – he wasn't going to win.

She glanced at her daughter's quivering lips as she clutched at her right knee. Tears threatened to escape her sweet face as her hands covered the supposed injury. "Let me have a look, sweetie," she said, holding out her arms.

Rose limped dramatically over to where Hermione was seated in a low desk chair. Her hand still covered the sore spot. "Can you move your hand away, please?" she asked calmly. "I can't see, otherwise." Even at the age of four, Rose was a bit of a drama queen. Hermione hadn't heard any crying, so she assumed it wasn't serious.

Rose did so slowly, revealing a light graze across her kneecap that had been there for two days already. She whimpered.

Hermione held back a sigh as she pretended to examine the sore with concern. "How did you do that, Rosie?" she questioned.

"I falled over, Mummy," Rose replied.

"When?"

Rose had to think about this one. Hermione could almost hear her mind working to concoct a story that would hopefully keep her out of bed just that little while longer.

Eventually, tear-filled eyes looked up at Hermione. "In my bedroom," she said.

"How?"

"I falled over Emily," Rose said. Emily was a doll she had been given by Hermione's parents at birth. Even now, it was her favourite toy.

"Oh no, Rosie," Hermione began. "Is Emily okay?"

Rose glanced over her shoulder as if her doll was standing behind her. She then turned back to Hermione and shook her head placidly. "She is hurted too."

Hermione nodded. "And did this all happen when Daddy told you, you had to go to bed?" she questioned.

Rose nodded this time, too young to understand where her mother was going with this.

"I see... could you bring Emily in here for me, please?" Hermione then asked. "I will have to make sure she's okay."

Rose's expression brightened after that and she ran out of the room, no hint of a limp present anymore. Hermione smiled to herself. She had lost count of the number of times Rose had done this before. Hermione and Ron would always go along with it – it would get Rose into bed faster than arguing with her.

Rose returned moments later clutching a neatly dressed doll. She was holding her like one would hold a real baby. "Be careful, Mummy," Rose instructed as she carefully placed Emily in her arms.

"Where is she hurt, Rosie?" Hermione questioned.

Rose climbed into her lap so that they were both looking at the doll from the same angle. "Here," she said, pointing to the doll's left arm. "You need to heal her, Mummy." She pointed to Hermione's wand that was sitting on the desk.

Hermione pretended to study the arm. "She looks okay to me, Rosie," she said.

Rose shook her head determinedly. "No, she's hurted here too!" she added, pulling out the doll's other arm.

"Don't pull on it, sweetheart. You may hurt her even more." Hermione picked up her wand and tapped it gently to the doll's arm. She made a few sparks come out, but she performed no real spells.

Rose seemed satisfied by this. She wrenched Emily from Hermione's grip.

"But, what about her other arm?" Hermione asked. "You said that hurt too."

Rose looked between Hermione and Emily for a moment before returning her doll to Hermione. "Right there," she said, pointing to a spot on Emily's upper arm.

Hermione, once again, let some sparks out from the tip of her wand. Rose beamed.

"All better?" Hermione questioned.

Rose nodded. Hermione contemplated asking her about her knee too, but decided against it. For now, it seemed she had forgotten all about it.

"Good, well, I think you can go to bed now. I have some work to finish off tonight."

"I help?" Rose asked.

Hermione smiled. "While I appreciate the offer, Rosie, this is something even Daddy couldn't help me with."

Rose frowned. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't work in the same department at the Ministry of Magic as I do," Hermione explained. "Now, come on, bedtime." She set her daughter on the floor, before taking a few steps towards the door. Rose was quick to follow – her little, _uninjured_ – legs hurrying down the hallway to her bedroom. She dived onto her bed without the covers pulled back and laid there until Hermione came in to tuck her in.

"G'night," she said cheerfully, allowing her mother to put her into bed. Hermione settled Emily beside her and pulled the blankets right up to Rose's chin.

"Goodnight, Rosie," Hermione replied, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Rose held Emily out for Hermione to do the same – which she did.

"Goodnight to you too, Emily," Hermione laughed.

After that, Rose seemed content. She settled back into her bed and Hermione was certain she was asleep before she'd even left the room. Ron met her in the hall.

"I tried," he said. "But she was so sure her knee was all of a sudden hurting."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's all better now," she promised. "We fixed Emily and that seemed to make everything better." She kissed Ron. "She gets that from you, by the way."

"Gets what?" Ron questioned.

"Her over-dramatising of things."

"I'm sure she does," Ron replied sarcastically. "Just like she inherits all my intelligence too." He looked at her. "You coming to bed?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Soon," she said. "I have to finish some things for tomorrow."

Ron shrugged gently. "Alright, but don't wake me when you do."

Hermione smiled. "I'll try not to," she promised. She kissed him again. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Ron replied.

* * *

_**This is only a rather short one, me easing back into writing after two week's break (it's harder than I thought it would be). I want to thank you for all your lovely reviews on this. It's wonderful when I wake up or come home and see five or so reviews in one go. Yay! I hope you enjoyed this one. **_


	39. The Right One

**_Characters: Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #56 Breakfast_**

* * *

**The Right One**

The front door slammed so loudly that Ron almost spilled his morning coffee over the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him. "What the bloody hell...?"

A tearful Rose came steaming into the kitchen, taking one look at both her parents, and then disappearing again. Her footsteps echoed all the way up the stairs until another door slammed from above.

Hermione shared a look with Ron, a silent question between them.

"I'll go," she said after a moment, getting to her feet.

"I wonder what's happened this time," Ron commented idly after that, taking a sip of the steaming coffee and returning to the paper. "Scorpius probably didn't agree with the flowers she wanted."

Hermione didn't reply, instead making her way up the stairs and down the hall to where Rose's room was. She had the furthest one away apart from Ron and Hermione's. As she reached the door, Hermione could here loud, uncontrollable sobs coming from the other side. She knocked lightly.

"Rosie?" she said gently. "Can I come in?"

There was no reply; just more sobs.

Hermione twisted the door handle, only to find it locked. Rose had cast some charm over it.

"Rosie," she repeated. "Please let me in. I want to talk to you. What happened?"

Rose still didn't say anything, but there was a soft click and the door swung open. What greeted Hermione was something she never wished to ever see. Rose had tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were red and swollen and her hair stuck to her wet sides. She looked an absolute mess. Hermione had seen Rose upset over fights with Scorpius before, but if this was another fight, it seemed to be a bad one.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Hermione questioned, coming to join her daughter on her bed. "Did you and Scorpius have a fight?"

Rose nodded, burying her face in her hands. Hermione pulled her close, rubbing circles on her back. She'd never seen Rose so upset before. Never.

"Tell me what happened," she said calmly. Rose was living with Scorpius now; in Malfoy Manor. To have her come all the way here wasn't a good sign.

"It's... over," Rose said through sobs. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to get two simple words out. Hermione drew her tighter.

"What's over?" Hermione questioned, keeping her voice even. She thought she knew, but she was going to let Rose tell her.

"The engagement... us... me and Scor." Rose let out another loud sob as she buried herself into Hermione's shoulder.

"Rosie..." Hermione didn't know what to say. Two days ago, Rose had been excitedly telling her and Ron about the wedding dress she had finally chosen. She had seemed deliriously happy then. What could have possibly happened in such a short period of time? "H-how... how did it happen?"

"I... I don't know!" Rose cried. "It's been coming... for a month or so... now. We've... we've been fighting more often... I just... put it down to... to the wedding. But... this morning, we woke up and we just knew it wasn't going to w-work. We... we wanted different things!" She threw her arms around Hermione's neck and Hermione just sat there, letting her cry.

"So, it was a mutual decision, then?" Hermione questioned. She didn't want to think what Ron's reaction would be if Scorpius had been the one to call it off. He'd been barely accepting of the wedding to begin with.

"Y-yes," Rose said. "I-I think we just grew apart, you know?" She pulled away and puffy, red eyes were staring into brown. "It just wasn't the same as it used to be."

Hermione smiled, rubbing her hand up and down Rose's arm. "Well, then, it sounds like both of you did the right thing."

"I still love him, though," Rose added, her voice a lot calmer than it was just moments ago.

Hermione nodded. "I know. And I'm sure he still loves you too –"

"– he said he did... but..."

"It still hurts," Hermione finished. "I know."

"I thought I'd found him, you know. _The one_, or whatever that nonsense is. I was so in love with him once upon a time ago. And I still love him, but... I guess I woke up this morning and realised I just wasn't _in love_ with him anymore." She looked up at Hermione. "I wanted to be like you, you know?"

Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. "Like me?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Like you and Dad."

"Rosie..."

"No, don't say anything, Mum. You found each other so soon and... and... I thought that was me and Scorpius." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't compare you to us, Rosie. It's not the same thing. You're only twenty years old, sweetheart."

"And you and Dad were together when you were my age!" Rose sobbed.

"So?"

"So... I wanted that." She looked at Hermione again. "How... how did you and Dad manage to not fall out of love after all these years? How did you stay together through everything?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments, contemplating Rose's words. She didn't know how to answer her daughter's question; she didn't _have_ an answer. "Maybe... maybe Scorpius just wasn't the right one, Rosie."

"But, what if he was?"

"Then you'll find each other again," Hermione assured her. She didn't know what else to say after that. What could she say? It wasn't like she knew what it was like to end a relationship with someone after being engaged to them. In fact, she hardly knew what it was like to end a relationship at all.

Rose sighed, wiping away the tears from her bright, red face. "Mum," she began. Her tone was nervous. What was she about to say? "Would it be alright if I moved back here? For good, I mean?"

Hermione smiled, trying not to laugh. She placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Rosie, you're always welcome here. You know that."

"Even when I'm fifty, alone and still living here?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. "Even then, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around Rose again, holding her close. "Now, what do you say to a nice, big breakfast and then we spend the day together? Diagon Alley, maybe? Muggle London?"

"Don't you have to work?" Rose questioned from inside her mother's arms.

"Rosie, you're more important. And, being the Head of department really has its benefits sometimes."

Rose laughed. "That sounds good, then," she said.

"Then it's settled. A little retail therapy can't hurt."

Rose laughed again. "Thanks, Mum."

* * *

_**I don't know what's come over me lately. Updating one or more things each day. I think I just had a wave of Romione feels after 19.5 hours straight of movies and voila! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review.**_


	40. Curiosity

**_Characters: Rose_**

**_Prompt #84 He_**

**_also;_**

**_Written for Aqua Cahill as part of the birthday fic-exchange. Happy birthday for the 8th, Aqua!_**

* * *

**Curiosity**

"So, Rosie... who is he?"

Rose jumped at the sound of the voice beside her. She thought she'd been sitting under the large oak by herself. She hadn't realised Scorpius had joined her.

He sat down just as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "He?" she questioned.

"That dreamy look, the slight smile, the flushed face. You're obviously thinking about _someone_. Who is he? Or... she?" he added a little uncertainly.

In that moment, Rose cursed the Weasley trait she had inherited. Why did her face have to turn into a beetroot every time she got embarrassed or angry? Why couldn't she just be like any normal person and pretend not to be embarrassed by Scorpius' question?

"I... what do you... I'm not thinking of anybody," she stuttered. "I was just... _thinking_."

Scorpius nodded, seeming to accept this answer. He leaned back against the tree that was located a fair way from the Hogwarts castle. Rose often found herself here, thinking. Not many students came this far. It was too close to the Forbidden Forest for their liking, but Rose found it relaxing. She'd sometimes even bring her homework, or a book to read. There were even times Hagrid would meet her and stop to say hello on one of his trips into the Forest.

Rose didn't particularly enjoy those times. She'd always end up having to listen to Hagrid reminisce about the times her _parents_ were at school. Or her Uncle Harry. There were only so many times she could hear the story of when Norbert the dragon was born.

But, she decided she liked Scorpius' company. He didn't talk much. He never did.

"So, Albus said you might be down here," he began anyway, after a long time of not speaking. Rose had been reading a book before that, but she knew she couldn't anymore. Not when _he_ was sitting less than a foot away from her. "Is this where you disappear to before dinner every evening?"

Rose shrugged. "Sometimes," she replied, closing the book her mum and dad had given her for her fifteenth birthday. "Other times, I stay in the common room.

"You've chosen a good spot," Scorpius commented.

"Yeah."

There was more silence. What was she supposed to say to him now? Why did she never know what to say to him? They had been friends since first year, for goodness sake. He was virtually her _best_ friend.

_Maybe it got awkward the moment you decided you were attracted to him_, she scolded herself. She must have sighed out loud, because Scorpius turned his head towards her.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing your thinking time," he said.

Rose shook her head quickly. "No, no. It's okay," she assured him. "I'm just being... stupid."

"Stupid?" Scorpius sounded genuinely surprised by this. "Rose Weasley, stupid?"

She blushed. "...yeah," she said.

"I've never known you to be stupid, Rose," Scorpius told her. "Of course, you've made some irrational calls before, but they've always worked out well in the end."

"Can we stop discussing my intelligence... or lack thereof?" Rose questioned, trying to keep her voice even.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You're really not going to tell me why you're here, then?"

"I already did. I was thinking." Rose held back a sigh. She enjoyed his company, but when he got like this, she wanted him to leave. Lest she reveal something she didn't want to.

"About someone. That much is obvious."

"I was thinking about my brother." Not even a first year would fall for that one. She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Your... brother? Rosie, nobody has that smile on their face when they think about their _brother_."

Rose revelled in the fact that he'd just called her _Rosie_. She smiled. "Aren't you hungry?" she questioned.

"Aren't you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I am a little." She turned to face her friend. She'd always enjoyed looking into those grey eyes. They suited him. He was different to other people in the school. He cared a lot more than most.

"We should go inside for dinner then?" Scorpius suggested. "Can you hear my stomach growling?" They were silent for a moment, until a soft rumbling filled their ears. Rose giggled.

"We better go inside," she said. "Before you starve to death."

"And before you get too cold," Scorpius finished.

Rose couldn't help but smile. How was it that people seemed to think the end of the world would come about if they so much as said hello to one another? Scorpius was a kind boy and nothing like the stories she had heard about his father. He even said so himself. He'd told her he didn't care for his parents' pro-pureblood antics. He had told her he'd marry whoever he pleased, no matter their blood status.

Her grin widened at the thought, but she quickly pushed it aside. No, she was too young to be thinking about marriage.

Scorpius was the first to get to his feet. He towered above her as he stood, watching her. A smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" she demanded, feigning frustration. Truthfully, it was hard to stay frustrated with that angelic face. Impossible, nearly.

Scorpius shook his head, holding out a hand that she gladly accepted. "Nothing," he said once he'd helped her to her feet. "I'm just... curious, that's all."

"Curious?" Rose questioned. "How so?"

They began walking back to the castle together. A light drizzle had just started to fall on their shoulders. They hardly noticed.

"Why you came out here, Rosie. Why you won't tell me what you were thinking about. Why you like to be alone a lot."

Rose smiled. "Well, I came out here to _be_ alone," she explained. "You're an only child, Scor. And you have... what? Two cousins or something? I have too many to count and I see them here at Hogwarts and then I go home and I have to see them there again. There's always someone over at our place, or I'm always over at someone else's. I'm surrounded by people in the common room, in the Great Hall, when I'm trying to fall asleep. I'm always surrounded, Scor, so sometimes, I just like to be by myself. It's nice. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Scorpius nodded, appearing lost in thought. "Almost," he said, "but you still haven't told me who you were thinking about. You had a book open in your lap, but you were staring into nothing."

Rose stopped where she was. The rain had become heavier now and it pelted down on her face. She didn't care, though. She looked at her friend's face through the thick water, having to squint to see him clearly. "I was thinking of you," she told him.

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Me?" he questioned.

Rose nodded, noting how cute he looked with soaked hair and skin. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Rose giggled. "You're... adorable!"

He scowled. "Not something a man wants to hear from a woman," he accused. His expression evened again. "Why were you thinking about me, Rosie?"

_Rosie_. It sounded a lot better coming from him than a family member. It meant more.

"I was just thinking about what good friends we've become over the years, Scor. From our very first day... to now. We're _best_ friends and I was debating whether or not –" She stopped. Should she continue? Should she tell him?

"You were debating what?" Scorpius wanted to know.

Rose sucked in a deep breath, noticing how cold it was for the first time. "W-whether I should break that friendship..."

"_What?_ Rosie... what?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh again. "I don't want to lose your friendship, Scor. But at the same time, I... I want to be more than friends." She looked anywhere but at him in that moment. She couldn't bear to see what his reaction might be.

"Oh."

"Not something a woman wants to hear from a man," she teased.

"You were really thinking about me?"

"I'm always thinking about you, Scor." She watched the clouded sky as she waited for him to respond. The water blinded her, but she didn't care. She'd put her heart on the line now. There was no going back.

Eventually, his silence became too much for her, though. She looked back at him, but she'd barely had time to gather her thoughts before his lips were against hers. His fingers entangled in her wet hair, pulling her closer towards him.

In the cold, wet evening, the warmth his body gave her was more comforting than ever. She smiled into his mouth. "Do you think about me too?" she questioned.

Scorpius pulled away, also smiling. "More than you probably think about me," he confessed.

"That's impossible."

"Ah, but you have thousands of family members to think about too," he argued. Rose laughed.

"That's true," she agreed.

His fingers remained tangled in her hair as they stood there, drenched from head to toe.

A low rumble echoed around them.

"Was that your stomach or was it thunder?" Rose questioned with a teasing smile.

"A bit of both," Scorpius replied. He moved one of his hands to hers. "Shall we go and eat?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We're going to look quite the sight, though. And people will wonder..." They began walking again, passing the Whomping Willow. It seemed even _it_ was too cold to do much other than give a soft shudder.

"Let them wonder," Scorpius said. "They'll probably be right."

"Malfoy and Weasley," Rose said. "Who would have thought?"

Scorpius squeezed her hand and turned his head sideways just as they reached the entrance doors. "No one who cares," he said. He grinned. "I've always been curious as to what it was like to kiss you, Rosie?"

Rose raised a questioning eyebrow as they entered the warmth of the castle. "Always?" she asked. "Even when you didn't know me?"

He kissed her again, laughing. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe I just didn't realise I was thinking of you."

"Well, I'm glad you got the chance to find out," Rose answered softly.

Scorpius nodded. "As am I." He wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "Hm, maybe we should get dry before we eat," he suggested.

Rose nodded, planting yet another kiss on him. "That sounds like a very nice idea," she said.

* * *

_**Dear Scorose :) How I love them. Aqua, I hope you enjoyed this! Next-gen is always hard to gift someone with as there are no set characterisations. I hope you like my Scorose, though. **_

_**Please review!**_


	41. It's Okay, You're Still My Son

**_Characters: Ron, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #8 Weeks_**

**_also;_**

**_Written for Ralinde as part of the birthday fic exchange. Happy birthday Ralinde!_**

* * *

**It's Okay, You're Still My Son**

Hugo sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_It's okay_, he told himself. _They'll be fine with it_.

Deep down, he knew that what he told himself was true, but a small part of him couldn't wipe the shocked faces he knew his parents would have when he told them from his mind. They would be shocked, he knew it.

And that terrified him.

He wiped the sweat from his hands on his shirt and swallowed the invisible lump in his throat. "You can do this," he said to himself. "You have nothing to worry about."

He took one last look at his apartment – his safe place – and then Apparated to his parents' house. Lucian was already waiting out the front, hidden from his parents' view.

"You're early," Hugo commented idly, hiding his nerves.

"So are you," Lucian replied with a wry smile. He eyed Hugo up and down. "You're sweating."

Hugo shrugged, but didn't say anything. Lucian studied him intently.

"Do you really think they're going to care whether you're dating a girl or a guy?" he questioned. "I've met them before. They don't seem like the type of people to disown you or anything... though, I could be wrong..."

Hugo shook his head. "No, you're right," he said. "They're not going to care. They're just going to be surprised, that's all."

"Your sister will be there, though, won't she?" Lucian questioned. "She knows."

"Yeah..." Hugo eyed the front door and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Well, you ready?" he asked.

Lucian nodded, a grin forming on his face. "If it puts a stop to the sneaking around, then hell yeah!"

They made their way to the front door, but it opened before either of them had the chance to knock. Hugo's mother was standing there, smiling. She didn't even do a double take when she saw Lucian standing there instead of a girl. Hugo had only told her he was bringing a date, but she welcomed them both in without even blinking.

Rose was there too, grinning widely at her brother and Lucian. Hugo even noticed his dad's expression – there was little surprise also.

He frowned and then turned to Rose, watching her questionably. She shook her head.

_Mum knew_, she mouthed to him and then gave a shrug.

"It's good to see you both," Hermione said, giving Hugo a tight hug and then Lucian.

"Mum, you saw me last week," Hugo said.

"Which is apparently too long ago," Ron commented, amused.

Hugo pulled away from his mother's embrace and looked around uncomfortably at his family. He then glanced to Lucian on his left. He was beaming.

"Uh, so, this is Lucian," he said awkwardly. This was not at all how he had expected this night to start out. He'd been prepared for shocked faces and awkward silences, not hugs and kisses and Rose telling him they already knew.

"We know Lucian," Hermione said. "And it's good to see you both smiling."

"Yeah, but... Mum, Lucian's my _boyfriend_." It finally felt good to have that out in the open and upon seeing his family's smiling faces, he felt better saying the word. They'd already told Lucian's parents... _Maybe that's how they knew!_

No one said anything after that, but they continued smiling. Hugo frowned.

"I thought you'd be more shocked," he commented.

His mother looked rather guilty after that.

"Mum?"

"Oh, Hugo, I kind of had a feeling..." She turned back to Ron, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Sorry, Hugo," Hermione added quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Hugo questioned. "It's not like I really was keeping it a secret or anything... well, not since me and Lucian..." He trailed off, feeling his face go red.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Rose interrupted, filling the new silence that had overcome them. "You're still my annoying brother!"

Hugo smiled at her. Rose had been so good about everything since finding out. He hadn't even told her; she had caught Hugo and Lucian together. At first, she had been slightly surprised by it, but she had been pretty quick to get over what she had seen. Hugo had made her swear not to tell anyone until he was ready to tell them himself. It seemed she'd done her part. She hadn't breathed a word.

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly," Hermione added. "So, make yourselves at home, guys. Rose certainly has."

"Hey!" Rose said. "This _is_ my home."

"Only when you run out of food," Ron teased.

"And when I can't be bothered to wash," she added sheepishly.

They all moved from the entrance and into the living room after that. Hugo was still amazed at how at ease everybody was about everything. He had been panicking for days over how his family were going to react and, although deep down, he had known they'd be okay with it, he really had been expecting some form of surprise.

But his mum's _feeling_ seemed to have prepared his dad for it too.

He smiled.

OOO

After dinner, Hugo left Lucian and his family to take a walk outside. Even though he'd moved to London now to be closer to his job, this place still felt like home. It was the only other place he had known. He'd lived his first eighteen years in this house and in this Muggle street.

He'd never forget it.

He sat on the old brick wall that he remembered falling off when he was ten. He was only there for a few moments when someone joined him. At first, he thought it might have been Lucian, but he soon realised it was his dad.

"What are you doing out here, mate?" he questioned. "You're not hiding, are you?"

Hugo shrugged. "No, I'm just thinking, I suppose," he admitted. He wasn't really sure why he was out here. Perhaps their overwhelming support had rocked him a little. He turned to his dad. "I was really expecting you and Mum to be surprised," he then said. "Maybe even a little angry."

"Why would we be angry?" Ron asked and Hugo saw genuine confusion on his face.

"I dunno, I just thought... I'd been worrying about this for weeks. That's all. I was stressing over how to tell you and I was a complete mess and then I come here and you're all smiling and aren't even surprised that I'm gay."

Ron was silent for a few moments. He patted Hugo's leg. "It was your mum who told me," he said after a while.

"How did she know?"

Ron shook his head. "She didn't know for sure. She said she thought..."

"Was I really that obvious?" Hugo asked, holding back a sigh. He was glad they were okay with it, of course, but a little surprise would have been nice.

Ron shrugged. "She's your mother."

"And you're okay with it, Dad?"

"You're still the same old Hugo that I've known for twenty years, mate. You're still my son and I love you. Whether you're gay, straight, or both, that's not going to change."

Hugo huffed.

"What is it, Hu?" Ron questioned. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased to know that."

Hugo nodded. "I am, but... thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Ron replied. "... but what am I being thanked for?"

"For not freaking out over it," Hugo said. "Lucian's grandparents did."

Ron frowned. "But did his parents?" There was accusation in his dad's tone and Hugo wondered if he would have been angry if his response was yes.

But he shook his head. "No, they were fine with it too," he assured his dad.

"Well, that's good at least. I'd be having words to Seamus if you'd told me otherwise."

Hugo smiled. "They were a bit more surprised than you guys were, though." He paused for a moment. "He makes me happy, you know."

"And that's all that matters, mate. You're happy. I couldn't ask for much else."

"You like Lucian much better than you like Scorpius, don't you?" Hugo then teased. He still remembered his dad's reaction when Rose had introduced them to Scorpius as her boyfriend. He had long since stopped complaining about it, but he never smiled at Scorpius like he had at Lucian.

Ron shrugged. "Scorpius is nice enough," he said.

"But still not good enough for dear Rosie," Hugo concluded.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to, Dad. I can see it every time Scorpius is in the same room as you. You'd much rather your son be gay than have your daughter date a Malfoy."

Ron went to argue, but closed it again, seeming to think better of whatever it was he was going to say. His shoulders slumped. "Yours and Rosie's happiness is all that matters," he said. "Lucian makes you happy and Scorpius seems to make Rosie happy."

Hugo chuckled. "He'll be your son-in-law one day, Dad," he said. "Remember that."

His dad grunted something that didn't resemble a word and then threw an arm across Hugo's shoulders. "You gonna come back inside?" he asked. "We did have this whole dinner thing for you, you know. And I don't think Lucian's going to be happy if you leave him with your mum and sister for too long."

Hugo jumped down from the wall. "I suppose I better," he said. "And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for being so understanding. It really makes me feel a whole lot better."

Ron smiled. "As I said, Hu, you're my son and I love you no matter what. You shouldn't have even been concerned about telling us, though."

Hugo looked at the ground, feeling his face go red. "It's not easy," he admitted. "It's not easy revealing that part of yourself to someone. Not to begin with, at least."

"I can't imagine it would be. But, if anyone ever says anything to you about it, tell me, okay?"

"Dad..."

"No, I'm serious. If you get a hard time from someone just because their head is too thick to see straight, tell me about it. They have no right."

"I'm not five, Dad!" Hugo complained as they began making their way up the short drive to the front door. "And times have changed."

"But that fact that you're my son hasn't," Ron said as he opened the door. "Now, Rosie made dessert tonight, so just tell her you like it even if you don't. It'll make her happy."

Hugo laughed. He'd never realised how blessed he was to have such an understanding family. They'd be there for him no matter what.

* * *

_**Okay, I've been dying to write this for ages, but haven't really been able to find the right setting for it. And then, boom! This came to me. Yay! Ralinde, I hope you like. Of course, you probably already knew this was the pairing I was going to choose for you out of your options lol. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review :)**_


	42. The Same Old Thing

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #62 Spring_**

* * *

**The Same Old Thing**

Winter had just ended, meaning Christmas finished two months ago now and Ron had taken a good time off work. He hadn't intended for it to happen, but Kingsley had asked if he wanted a month or so off and who was Ron to refuse when his boss was offering?

It was good, though. He'd enjoyed not having to get up at ridiculous hours every morning. He got to sleep in, see his children in the morning and see Hermione for longer than five minutes. It had been pleasant. And Rose and Hugo had enjoyed not having to go to their grandparents, or one of their aunt and uncle's places almost every day.

It had worked for everyone.

But now that it was the first of March once again, he was back to the same old feeling of getting up when it was still dark outside and going downstairs to have breakfast by himself.

It was Hermione's day off, so she was still sound asleep as he tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hallway, passing Rose's, then Hugo's bedroom. They, too, were fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he stopped to peek into Rose's room and found her curled up at the other end of her bed with blankets wrapped tightly around her small body.

Still grinning from ear to ear, Ron entered her bedroom as quietly as he could and gently lifted his daughter up and turned her around so that she was lying the right way again. She didn't so much as stir. Her breathing was slow and even.

Ron left her room.

He checked on Hugo also, who was lying in his cot, looking rather peaceful. He'd probably be awake before Ron left, so maybe he'd get to see his son before he had to make his way to the Ministry, ready to face a mountainous pile of paperwork and reports. Harry had been keeping him up to date as to what was happening and he had quite cheerfully announced that they had left work for him to do.

Ron knew what it was like after one week. He didn't want to think about what it would look like after one month.

He crept down the stairs.

The house was completely silent and it was hard to see. Ron had left his wand upstairs, so there was no way he could get through the house by seeing. Naturally, one of Hugo's toys had to be sitting right where he was walking. It was a musical one too – some Muggle contraption Hermione's parents had given him for Christmas.

He swore loudly as the toy lit up and began blasting a song that someone had told him was called _Old McDougall's Farmhouse_ or something like that.

Next thing he knew, cries came from upstairs. The bloody toy had woken Hugo and no doubt Hermione and Rose too. He picked the toy up and flicked a switch that said _off_ on it and the music stopped.

Hugo continued to cry and Ron was just about to go back up and get him when Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the crying baby.

"What's going on?" she asked, her tone sharper than usual. She seemed annoyed that she had been woken so early.

"I stepped on Hugo's bloody toy," Ron complained. "Someone needs to remember to turn the stupid thing off so it doesn't wake the whole street," he added grumpily as Hermione began to make her way downstairs. She followed him into the kitchen.

"You were the last one up," she accused.

"Yeah, well..."

Hermione placed Hugo in his highchair as Ron looked around for the coffee mugs. He swore again.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"I left my wand upstairs," he told her. "Can't do anything..."

Hermione sighed and handed him her own wand. "There are always ways to do things without magic, you know," she said with a smirk.

Ron didn't answer her, instead set about making two coffees.

"You're obviously not looking forward to going back to work," Hermione then observed. "You were in a really good mood every morning in that month you took off."

Ron sighed and then shrugged. "I'm just going to miss seeing the kids every day, I suppose," he confessed. "And the late wake-up calls, when they decide to sleep in and it's just us..."

Hermione smiled. "That still happened rarely," she told him. "I still had to work and Hugo is up early and you still get to see them every day."

"It's not the same," Ron said. "I'm going to miss tea parties with Rosie."

"And you can bet she'll miss them too," Hermione assured him. "It's all I heard about when I put her to bed last night. You were a real hit. She told me you said she made really good pretend tea."

Ron smiled at that. "I never told her it was _pretend_," he said.

"Well, she knew it was," Hermione replied.

"She's smart, Rosie."

"You'll be fine, Ron. You've spent the last three years doing it. They'll survive a few hours without you."

Ron had no doubt that that was true. He was more worried about himself. "We have a meeting with the French Auror department today," he then said.

"That sounds exciting."

"Have you met the Head of the Auror department from there?" Ron questioned, placing the two cups of coffee on the table.

"I have, as a matter of fact," Hermione answered. "She's lovely."

"She's annoying."

"Ron!"

"What? All she does is ramble on and on about how much better their Auror program is than ours – which isn't true, anyway. We do three years of training before we're even considered to be let out on our own. They do six months and get themselves blown up the first time they step outside the office. And their ones today didn't even fight in a war, so we have even more experience than they do."

Hermione covered Hugo's ears. "No talking about in front of him," she said.

"He's not even one, Hermione."

"It's not the point. They're too young."

"We'll have to tell them one day, you know? They'll start asking questions. Why is Uncle Harry always in the news? Why are our names in the history books?"

"Well... we'll deal with that when it happens," Hermione answered hesitantly. "For now, just let them have the childhood we didn't have."

Ron sipped at his coffee, watching Hermione. He grinned.

"What?" she questioned.

"I dunno, it's just strange, isn't it? Three years ago, we didn't have any of this."

"Any of what?"

"_This_. Like... kids and a house and all that."

"We still had each other."

"Yeah, we did. But, it's different now. Everything's changed."

"This time for the better, though," Hermione answered, tickling Hugo's tummy. He laughed loudly.

"Rosie will be going off to Hogwarts soon..."

"She's only three."

"Yeah, but how fast have three years gone? One minute, we're holding this little baby who's only a few minutes old and the next she's running around and we're having tea parties with her."

Hermione smiled. "You're scared, aren't you?" she asked, something finally seeming to dawn on her.

"What?"

"You're scared that everything is moving too fast."

"Well... yeah."

"Why, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer straight away. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. She was right; he was scared that everything was moving too fast. He just didn't know what part scared him the most. The fact that his children were growing up, or that the faster things went, the less time it would feel he had left with his wife. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"We're not getting any younger, are we?" he eventually said.

Hermione laughed. "_That's_ what scares you?" she questioned. "Getting _old_? We're still a few years off thirty, you know?"

"I know that!" Ron answered sharply. He didn't mean to sound so irritated, but she didn't get it. "It's not getting old that scares me, it's getting old means that we'll have less time together." He didn't look her in the eye after that. Now that he said it, it did sound kind of stupid.

But, he was thankful she didn't laugh this time. "Ron, that's really sweet." Her voice was even, full of awe. "But, I can promise you that we still have many years together."

"Not with our dangerous jobs..."

"Ron, my job's hardly dangerous. I mostly sit in an office all day, or maybe occasionally, go and talk to someone. It's you who's out and about around the world, chasing ex Death Eaters and other Dark wizards. It's you I worry about all the time."

"Hm."

"What time do you start?"

"Six," Ron answered.

"Well, it's five-fifty, so maybe you should be going?"

This time swearing silently so Hermione didn't scold him for swearing in front of their son, he downed the rest of his coffee in three mouthfuls – burning his mouth in the process – and jumped to his feet.

"Stay safe, okay?" Hermione said, kissing him goodbye.

"You know I always do," Ron replied, smiling.

She kissed him again. "It doesn't stop me from worrying, though."

Next, he ruffled Hugo's little hair, receiving a wide smile because of it. "You look after your mum and sister today, okay, mate?" he said.

Hugo giggled.

"I knew you would." He kissed the top of Hugo's head and then turned back to Hermione. "I'll see you tonight," he said.

"What time?"

Ron shrugged. "Late, no doubt. If what Harry said was true and I have lots of reports to fill out."

"Okay, see you then."

Ron nodded and then Disapparated from the house, appearing moments later in the Ministry entrance. It felt weird being back, but as he made his way down, he soon worked it out again.

Everything was just back to normal.

* * *

_**This is a result of Ashleigh having no idea what to write, so Ashleigh googled a plot idea (which she didn't actually end up using) and just started writing. But Ashleigh is happy with her plotless, fluffy Romione :) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. And I have one week left of no uni, so I've been able to write quite a bit lately. That will probably change when I go back and take up netball again - playing and hopefully coaching - and assignments and that. But, I'll still find time. I always do!**_


	43. Memories

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #98 Writer's Choice – Mango_**

* * *

**Memories**

"Ron, can I show you something?"

"Of course," Ron answered gently, coming over to Hermione and pulling her towards him. She hadn't been the same lately. Not since she'd received the news about her father passing a week ago.

It had been heartbreaking for her and Ron had been at a total loss on what to do. He had been at work when her mother had told her and not long after, she had come into his office, tears rolling down her cheeks and had just fallen into his arms, sobbing.

Ron hadn't asked what had happened until much later. He had just allowed her to cry.

And he was willing to do whatever it took to cheer her up.

She smiled up at him. "It's quite a long way away," she stated. "Do you feel like going for a drive?"

Ron quirked an eyebrow at such a strange gesture, but nodded anyway. It was better than being cooped up inside the house all day, at least.

"Thanks," she said and then pulled away from him. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay," Ron answered, still unsure of what she had planned. Part of him was wanting to question her over it, but a bigger part told him to just let her do what she wanted. Whatever she wanted to show him, it must have been important to her. She wouldn't have asked otherwise.

As promised, Hermione appeared ten minutes later, dressed in something a lot more presentable than what she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was done and she was even smiling at him.

Ron frowned. "Dare I ask?" he wondered out loud.

Hermione's smile widened. It was a sad smile, though; nothing like the one she had worn on their wedding day. "It's a surprise," she said. "It was my mum's idea that I bring you here. She said I waited too long."

Now Ron was really curious, but he didn't question it. Wherever she was taking him, he would just have to wait and see.

"So, does that mean you're driving?" he asked, grinning at her.

Hermione shook her head. "Will you?"

Ron nodded. "Of course."

They both got into the car that they rarely used. It was only ever driven to take or pick-up Rose and Hugo from King's Cross. Other than that, they just Apparated everywhere.

Ron started the car – he'd never liked the stupid thing – and backed out of the driveway. "So, where exactly am I driving to?" he asked once he was on the road.

"I'll give you directions," Hermione told him. "Just drive."

It was a rather silent car trip. Hermione turned the dials on the car wireless – no, radio – switching between songs. It was something she always got angry at Ron for doing, but he didn't say anything. She obviously wasn't up for talking.

"Take a left here," she then said after they had spent an hour on the highway.

"Here?" Ron questioned, eyeing off the old road. No other cars were turning down there. He wasn't even sure if it was legal. "Are you sure?"

"Ron, I think I know how to get to my old house," Hermione said.

"Your old house? That's where you're taking me?"

Hermione nodded. "Not the one Mum lives in now, but another one. One you haven't seen."

Ron wanted nothing more than to ask what was there she wanted to show him, but he didn't. It obviously meant something to her and it involved him. He just had no idea what that was.

"Any hints?" he asked as he turned onto the old road.

"It involves mangoes," was all Hermione said.

"Alright."

There was more silence after that, until Hermione told him to turn right. A short while after that, she wanted him to turn right again and then they came to a house in the middle of nowhere. The glass on some of the windows had smashed and the paint had worn off well and truly. An old, rusted car sat out the front, its windows non-existent.

"Um... nice place," Ron said. No wonder the Grangers had moved.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I may have lied a little," she confessed. "I didn't actually used to live here. It's a house my parents own. We used it more as a holiday house when I was younger." She got out of the car and was making her way for the front door. "And it doesn't really involve mangoes, either... except for that mango tree over there." She pointed to a tree at the side of the house. It didn't even have any fruit on it.

Ron followed her, really curious now. The house was old and falling apart. It was also empty. What was here that she wanted to show him?

"Why did you want to come here?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled at him as she pushed the door open. "You'll see," she said.

The house looked just as bad on the inside as it did on the outside. Over the years, Ron had come to know Hermione's family very well and he didn't think this was a place they would ever set foot in, but perhaps it hadn't always looked like this. After all, it had been some years since Hermione was a child.

Hermione turned and looked at him with sad eyes that seemed to want to smile. His first instinct was to reach out to her and take her hand. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How long ago was it that you came here?" he then asked her. It looked like the house hadn't been occupied in many, many years. But it was nothing that magic couldn't fix...

A thought came to him, and he thought he finally understood why Hermione had taken him here. "Do you want to fix this place up?" he questioned.

Hermione laughed, and then shook her head. "No," she said. "Not at all. But there's something I need to show you. I haven't come here since after third year." This time, it was she who reached out her hand to take his. "It's up the stairs."

Ron was quite nervous walking up those stairs. They creaked on every movement and some were even loose, which brought him no comfort. It reminded him of the trick steps at Hogwarts – but at least if somebody stepped on them, they'd only get stuck.

If these ones gave way, Ron had no doubt that he and Hermione would crash straight to the floor.

But they reached the top safely and Ron breathed a sigh of relief without realising it.

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm just wondering how you managed to live here," he said to her questioning look. "The house is falling apart."

If she hadn't been so upset, Ron knew she would have been offended by his comment. But it seemed she didn't have the energy to feel anger right now. He put his arm across her shoulders.

"Through here," she said, pointing to a door on their left.

The room was empty. Wooden floor boards and a wardrobe was all that existed.

"It's... nice," Ron said.

Hermione continued walking. She seemed to know where she was going and as Ron followed, he noticed some markings on the wall. It was down low and he had to squint to actually see it, but it was what Hermione stopped at and it seemed it was the reason they had driven two-and-a-half hours.

She knelt on the floor and brushed her fingers over the markings. Ron kneeled beside her.

"Is this it?" he asked her gently.

Hermione nodded, tracing the words. "This used to be my room," she explained. "And, sometimes, I got bored." She pointed to the writing and Ron leaned closer to it to see what it said.

Once he had made out the words, he raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "When did you say you last came here?" he asked.

"Just after third year," Hermione said. "A bit before we went to the World Cup."

"And you engraved _my_ name into the wall?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I did."

"Why?"

Hermione turned to look at him. "I thought about you a lot over that time." This was news to Ron. She'd never spoken of this before and it made him wonder what else she might have been keeping from him over these years. Not that this was overly a big deal. Whether she had had feelings for him when she was thirteen, or when she was seventeen, they were married now. That was all that mattered.

"I thought about you too," he confessed. "More than a friend thinks about another friend."

Hermione smiled. "We were a bit stupid, weren't we? Wasting so much time."

Ron was about to agree with her, but then thought better of it. He shook his head. "No, we weren't," he said.

Hermione looked at him, her expression asking the question.

"Don't you see?" he said. "We were young back then. We were immature. We were thirteen. We were way too young to be embarking on some relationship that was probably only going to last a few weeks." He paused, taking her hand in his.

"There were so many times that I wanted to tell you how I felt, and so many times that I chickened out. I hated myself for it then, but now I'm glad that I didn't. What would have happened if we had gotten together when we were fifteen? Sixteen? What would have happened if I had never been with Lavender? I certainly wouldn't have realised that it really _was_ you I wanted to be with. And maybe you mightn't have either."

Hermione's eyes were on the floor. "I wanted you to ask me," she said, her voice barely audible.

"Ask you where?" Ron questioned.

"To the Yule Ball, Ron. I wanted you to ask me, not Viktor. If you had asked me, I would have declined his offer to take me. In a heartbeat, Ron."

"But... I did ask you," Ron said.

"Barely," Hermione replied. "And only because you couldn't find anyone else."

"But I wanted to."

There was a silence that filled the room; one that wasn't uncomfortable, but unusual for them. They always had something to say to one another.

Hermione sighed. "It just makes me think, Ron," she said. "How much time can be wasted. I mean, Dad's gone now. I never saw it coming. I didn't think he'd ever die... not the child in me, at least. It just makes me feel... I don't know how to explain it. Having him gone, made me think of this and made me wonder what might have happened if one of us had said something sooner."

"But, do you want to know?" Ron asked her. "Things are perfect the way they are. We're together, we have Rosie and Hugo and we're happy aren't we?"

Hermione nodded, wiping away a few tears that had escaped. "Yeah, we are happy," she said, laughing through her tears. "I'm just being stupid."

"You're not being stupid, Hermione," Ron said. "You could never be stupid. You just lost your dad; it's understandable that you're upset and confused and missing him. You're dad was a great man. We all miss him."

She nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"So, you took me all the way to see my name on a wall?" Ron then questioned.

"I did. I never told you about it, but I remember doing it."

"It's touching, Hermione," Ron confessed. "Even if you were only thirteen."

"See, you never had anything to worry about, Ron. Not with Harry..."

"I wasn't –"

"He told me, you know," Hermione continued, before Ron could deny he had once been jealous of what he thought was more than friendship between his two best friends. "He told me about that Horcrux; what you won't tell me. What you've never told me."

Ron was silent. He didn't know what to say. He refused to speak of what had happened when he had destroyed that locket. No matter how many times she had asked him, he would not tell her what it had said, what it had shown him.

"It told me things like that, too," Hermione said.

"What?" They were still kneeling on the floor of the empty room. Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks, but Ron had no idea what she was crying over anymore. Maybe it was everything.

"It told me what it told you, Ron. That I wasn't good enough to be your's or Harry's friend. That you'd never see me in the way I saw you. It told me I wasn't good enough for you, because I was a Mudblood."

"Don't say that," Ron said.

"I didn't. It was what it said, all those years ago, Ron."

Ron pulled her closer to him, wanting nothing more than to stop her from crying. He hadn't seen her cry this much in years, perhaps ever. He was thankful their children weren't there to witness it.

"You're just upset," he said, "About your dad."

She fell into his arms, her body shaking. "I know," she said. "I just miss him... what if it was you?"

"I'm still here." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I worry about you, Ron... with your job. I worry that one day, you might not come home."

"I'll always come home, Hermione," he assured her. "I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Ron didn't know what else to say after that, so he just sat there with her, waiting until she had calmed down a little. Her father's death had shaken her more than he had ever anticipated. Maybe it was because it had been unexpected. It had happened so suddenly.

Eventually, she pulled away from him. "Thanks," she whispered.

"That's okay," Ron replied. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"The house is empty, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head and took out his wand. Within seconds, a bed appeared.

She laughed. "Our bed?" she asked.

He nodded. "How else?"

Her arms were around his neck and her mouth against his. "Thank you for this," she said. "Thank you so much."

Ron ran his hands through her hair and down her cheeks. He looked her in the eye. "Don't thank me," he said. "You needed me, and I'm here. I always will be."

She nodded, swallowing. "And you wonder why I want to be with you," she teased, kissing him again.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded. "Very."

"Then let's get something to eat. Is there anywhere to eat around here?"

"There is if we Apparate there." Hermione got to her feet, pulling Ron up with her. "Maybe we _should_ fix this place up," she mused. "Mum won't complain."

Ron shook his head. "You're welcome to, Hermione, but I'm not."

She squeezed his hand. "You're just lazy," she commented.

"Are you complaining?"

She shook her head. "No."

* * *

_**I don't actually know if Mango trees grow in England... but these prompts were given by a friend and I had no idea what to do with. I'd like to give another thank you to a plot generator for this idea... well... someone returning to their childhood home. The rest kind of just came (resulting in me editing it majorly, because I just wrote). **_

_**I hoped you enjoyed by angsty!fluffy!romantic!Romione fic. **_

_**Thanks for all your support on this collection, by the way. It makes me smile!**_


	44. Partners

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #26 Teammates_**

* * *

**Partners**

"Ron, are you sure Hermione's okay with me going to Hugo's Quidditch game tomorrow?" Avelina plonked herself down on a chair beside Ron's desk. She seemed concerned, which Ron was about to tell her not to be, but then he remembered Hermione two nights ago and smiled instead. Hermione had been jealous of Avelina.

He laughed. "Nah, she's fine with it," he then lied. He'd just have to explain to Hermione why she was coming later.

Avelina didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure, Ron? Because, when I came over the other night, I kind of got the feeling she... she didn't like me all that much. Does she?"

Ron now saw worry on her features. He resisted the urge to pat her arm and tell her everything was going to be okay. It would probably be the moment Hermione chose to visit his office. "Of course she likes you," he lied again. "She just doesn't know you all that well. I mean, you're new to the Auror office. She's used to walking in here and seeing me, or Harry, or Hughes. But not you."

Avelina nodded. "So, it's not a problem that I watch your son play Quidditch tomorrow? I mean, it's been a long time since I've seen a match and when I was talking to him the other night, he seemed to doubt himself –"

"– he's actually very good," Ron interjected proudly. "He just doesn't realise it yet."

"I'm really only there because I'd like to see Hogwarts again," Avelina continued. "No other reason."

Ron nodded, then shrugged. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop you from going," he said. "You're welcome to come. Hermione will just have to deal... with it." He silently cursed himself. He'd just assured his work partner that Hermione had no problem with her being there. Now, Avelina knew he had been lying.

Her expression turned to worry again. "That's it, I won't go," she said. "Your wife obviously doesn't like me, though, I can't for the life of me, work out why..." Her brows furrowed. "Did I say something to her?"

Ron shook his head. "She does like you," he assured her. "She's just... jealous... that's all."

Hermione was going to kill him.

"Jealous?" Avelina questioned. "Of what?"

"Of you."

"Me? But why? I mean... you guys are really famous... and... I was so upset that I didn't even get to meet you at Hogwarts. I just had to read about you in the _Prophet _all the time. If anyone should be jealous of anyone, I should be jealous of her!" She seemed to think for a moment. "I'd think that it was because I got so high up into the Ministry really early, but so did she..."

Ron chuckled. "She's not jealous of you and your job," he said, shaking his head. "She's jealous of _you_... and the fact that you're working with me."

Avelina's eyes widened. Her mouth moved up and down silently, apparently unable to find the right words. Eventually, she said, "You mean... she thinks that... you... me...?"

"No, not really, I don't think," Ron admitted. "I think she just thinks that because you're a lot younger than she is and I see you almost every day that I'm bound to become attracted to you or something."

"Are you?"

The question was so blunt that Ron was taken aback by it. He didn't know if she was just curious, or if she really wanted to know. He hesitated.

She grinned. "I take that as a no, then?"

"I'm married, Avelina," Ron answered, now starting to reconsider Hermione's judgement. She didn't have anything to worry about, of course, but maybe he'd have to request a new work partner. Unless Avelina was just twisting his wand (and he hoped to Merlin that was the case).

"A lot of married men –"

"Not this married man," Ron said, getting to his feet. Surely, she was just having some fun. Surely she wouldn't actually think...

Avelina laughed, but didn't move. Ron returned to his chair and picked up his quill.

"I have work to do, Avelina," he said. "And so do you." He didn't look at her again, but he knew she stayed where she was for a good minute before she sighed loud enough for him to hear, and then walked away.

"I was joking, by the way," she called out to him. "I have a boyfriend."

And that was the moment Ron realised he shouldn't have said it was okay for her to come to the Quidditch match the next day. She'd told him only a week ago that she had been single since her fifth year.

OOO

"Ron, what's the matter?"

Ron turned his head slightly to see Hermione. He'd been lying in bed for a good twenty minutes, trying to process what had happened at work that day. He thought he had been discreet about it (how the hell was he supposed to tell Hermione?), but she was too bloody observant for her own good.

"Nothing," he lied.

Hermione climbed into bed beside him. "Ron, you barely spoke to me at dinner tonight and you fall asleep before your head even hits the pillow most other nights... have I done something to upset you? Has something happened?"

Ron reached out to her, drawing her close to him. "You haven't done anything, Hermione," he assured her. "It's just... a bad day at work, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Not really," Ron admitted. "You won't like it."

This got her full attention. She lifted her head up. "What happened, Ron?" she asked. "Did you get some wizard who's going to cause us trouble? Because, I'm okay with that. I won't like it, but... that's my job."

Ron ran his free hand over his face. "I wish that's what it was, Hermione," he said.

She waited silently for him to continue.

"I think you were right about Avelina," he told her eventually.

"What do you mean?" Even though her voice was calm, Ron felt Hermione's body tense at just the name.

"I mean, that... well... I kind of told her it was okay for her to go to Hugo's Quidditch match tomorrow..."

"Ron," Hermione groaned.

"Well, it didn't seem like a big deal, did it? She seemed to really want to go, and who am I to stop her?"

"Hugo's father," Hermione answered.

"But... I like Avelina. She's really interesting. But, today, I also may have also told her that you were jealous of her..."

"RON!" Hermione lifted her head up and if Ron hadn't been expecting such a look, her furious eyes would have frightened him.

"I didn't mean to. It kind of just came out, because she sensed that you didn't really want her there the other night."

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked, settling back into bed. "She hates me now?"

"Um... not exactly..." Ron confessed. "She kind of asked me if I _was_ attracted to her – and I told her no, of course – but... I dunno. She seemed kind of upset about it."

Hermione sighed.

"I assure you, Hermione, if she thought there was anything, it was all one sided. I never gave her any indication that I was _ever_ interested in her."

"I believe you, Ron," Hermione said. "But, are you sure?"

"Well, she kind of got angry with me, then told me a story of having a boyfriend, when I know she doesn't."

"So you don't know for sure?" Hermione asked.

"Well... no, but –"

He was interrupted by Hermione laughing. "She might have been telling the truth, you know? Maybe she's not interested in you. Not every woman you meet is going to think that way, Ron."

"Hermione, I know that," Ron answered, feeling slightly frustrated with her. Two days ago, she had been the one asking him if Avelina was romantically interested him, and now that he was telling her she was, she didn't believe him. "It just felt strange, that's all."

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky you weren't born twenty years ago, then," Hermione said.

"That wouldn't make a difference, Hermione," Ron answered. "You know that."

Hermione laughed quietly. "So, what are you going to do about it, then?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I guess ask for a new work partner."

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Hermione said.

"Will you be saying that when she confesses her undying love for me?" Ron teased.

"You're so full of yourself, Ron," Hermione laughed.

"Hey, it could happen!"

"Why don't you talk to her first? Make sure she understands that you're already taken."

"She knows that, Hermione. She's not stupid."

"I don't want you to cause any trouble, Ron. She's a nice enough person. And, for all you know, she was telling the truth. She might be in a relationship. Just see how it is, I suppose."

"I thought you'd be more angry," Ron then confessed. "I thought you'd want to hex her or something."

"Ron, why would I be? It's not like anything's going to happen, is it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Okay, I confess... I was jealous of her," Hermione said. "But, it was only because she seemed really nice and... well... I'm not so nice."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I bet she'd never get mad with you."

"And where's the fun in that?" Ron said. "Listen, Hermione, Avelina is a nice enough girl, but, Merlin, she's not you, Hermione. And, she's only a few years out of school. She's not that much older than our _children_." He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Now, let's get some sleep. We have a Quidditch match to watch tomorrow."

Hermione snuggled up to him. "Oh, I do hope Hugo does well," she said.

"He'll be fine," Ron promised. "You've seen him play before."

"Yeah, but I remember you're first time too, Ron. You were good, yet you thought you were terrible. Hugo takes after you in that sense."

"He's a much better player than I ever was," Ron told her. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Ron. I really do. I couldn't bear to see him disappointed. It'll destroy his confidence."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but we won't need to worry about that," he said. He knew his son would do well.

OOO

"Hermione."

Hermione spun her head around and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Ron told me you were coming," she said, forcing a smile.

Avelina nodded. "Though, I wasn't sure if I should," she answered.

Hermione shrugged. "You're welcome to, Avelina," she said.

They were standing out the front of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Ron and Harry had gone off somewhere – probably to see Hugo – leaving Hermione alone until the game started. Unfortunately, no one had considered the fact that Avelina would actually show up.

"Hermione..." Avelina seemed lost for words. Hermione waited. "Ron... told me about..."

Hermione nodded. "He also told me about what happened yesterday at work," she said.

Avelina's face turned scarlet. "Nothing happened," she said.

"I know that," Hermione assured her. "But, just out of curiosity... were you wanting something to happen?"

Avelina seemed lost for words. Hermione had to push down the wave of satisfaction that washed over her as she struggled to speak. Ron was right, she was almost a child; she was only a few years older than Rose. She had to remember that.

"You can tell me," she said. "I'm not going to get angry, or go on a manic rampage over it." She smiled.

Avelina sighed. "Well... he was nice to me," she said eventually. "He was funny, sweet, kind. He didn't treat me like I was new, or anything. He treated me like his work partner and... you're married to him. What's not to like about Ron?"

"He thinks very highly of you, Avelina," Hermione said, ignoring Avelina's question.

"Really?" Avelina seemed genuinely surprised by this.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he talks about you all the time. He says you are really good to work with, and that you know what you're doing, even if you are new. He really likes you."

The woman before her beamed. "That's... really flattering," she said.

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, she smiled, and said, "Well the match will be starting soon. We should probably get a good spot."

Avelina nodded and began walking. Hermione followed.

"And, just for the record, Hermione," she began, "Even if I'd wanted to, Ron never would have."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just continued walking.

"He was very defensive about it, actually. Not that I really gave any indication that..." She stopped. "He loves you, so... yeah."

Even if Hermione had wanted to say something to that, she didn't have the chance. Ron and Harry appeared at that moment, both grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So, how's Hu?" she asked instead.

They both nodded.

"Nervous as anything," Harry said.

"But he's alright," Ron added.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Harry agreed.

"That's excellent," Avelina said.

Both men seemed to notice her for the first time. Ron frowned and was about to speak, but Hermione rested a hand on his arm.

"I can't wait to see him!" she said. "He's waited so long for this."

"He'll be the best Keeper Gryffindor has seen in a long time!"

"Since you, you mean?" Hermione teased.

"He'll be even better," Ron replied confidently.

At that moment, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd and they all turned their attention to the Quidditch pitch. An army of green and silver had just entered, followed shortly afterwards by the gold and maroon.

They all waved up at Hugo's distant figure by the goal posts, but if he saw them, he didn't acknowledge them.

"Ah, he's a Quidditch player now," Harry mused. "It's embarrassing to know your parents."

Smiling, Hermione took Ron's hand and squeezed it. She hoped more than anything that Hugo would do well. He would be devastated if Gryffindor lost. He'd blame himself.

Ron leaned closer to her, so only she could hear. "He'll do wonderfully," he said. "I know he will."

Hermione nodded. "I'm praying," she replied.

* * *

_**You know how I said all the way back in chapter 3 that that one needed a follow on? Well, here it is... 41 chapters later... I also had an attack of Ron!Feels for this...**_

_**I'm not all that happy with this one. So, I'm opening up requests again. If you have an idea, feel free to leave it in a review, or PM me. The only thing is, it needs to be post-war, because Rose and Hugo need to exist. **_

_**Thanks!**_


	45. What's In A Name?

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #46 Star_**

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

"You know… I really like the name _Star_."

Hermione, who was exhausted from giving birth only mere hours ago, closed her eyes. "Ron, for our _son_?" she questioned.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron questioned.

Hermione looked at him. "_Star_!? Do you really want to name your child that?"

Ron shrugged.

"Think of something a little more… normal," she begged. After Rose, she had become accustomed to Ron's slightly odd taste in names, but, even if it killed her, she was not going to allow her to name their second child Star. Especially their _son_.

"You said I could choose," Ron argued. "You said that because you named Rose, I could name him."

Hermione didn't have the energy to argue. She simply looked over to where Rose sat playing in the corner with a teddy bear one of the Healers had given her. It had kept her busy for the past half an hour, at least. Kept her out of the way.

"Not Star," she said forcefully. "Anything but Star."

Ron relented, probably hearing the tiredness in her voice. "Alright," he agreed. "Not Star."

"Maybe you should wait until the Healers bring him in?" Hermione then suggested. "Until you get to know him a little better? Rose's name never came to me until I was holding her."

Ron nodded. "Alright," he said. "But, I don't want him to be nameless for too long. I want to introduce him to our families with a name."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with that. She definitely didn't want to hand her son over to one of her parents, and tell them it was _her son_. She wanted to hand him over, and tell them his name.

"When will they bring him back, anyway?" Ron wondered, looking around the room as if their new baby would suddenly walk through the door.

"Soon," Hermione assured him, smiling. His attitude had changed a lot, she observed, the second time round. When Rose had been born, he had barely touched her out of fear of hurting her. But, with their second child, he had been eagerly awaiting his arrival.

The change in him made her smile.

"Rosie." Hermione turned her attention to where her daughter was still playing silently. Rose appeared not have heard her. "Rosie," she repeated, and this time, the small child turned her head. "Do you want to come and meet your new brother?" she asked her.

Rose was on her feet within a moment, and she bounded over to where Hermione lay in the hospital bed, and Ron sat on the chair beside it.

Ron lifted their daughter onto the bed, and Rose looked around eagerly.

"Where?" she asked.

"He'll be here very soon," Hermione promised her, drawing her close. Rose cuddled up to her, but was sitting up again, less than a moment later.

Her eyes went back to where the abandoned bear lay. "Teddy!" she cried, reaching out for the toy. "Teddy!"

Rather than letting Rose go back to it, Ron went and got it for her. Rose smiled, holding the bear close, before settling back down beside her mother.

Ron looked at Hermione with a questionable look.

Hermione shrugged. He was going to have a hard time getting Rose to give the bear back when he had to take her home, but in that moment, she didn't have the energy to care. For the next week or so, Rose was Ron's to look after.

With their two-year-old daughter still cuddling the bear, the door to the room opened, and in came a Healer with their new baby.

Hermione felt her heart pound against her chest in the anticipation, as the Healer wheeled a small bed towards them. She had only caught a brief glimpse of her child before. She'd only held him for a few seconds, before he had been whisked away to be cleaned up.

"Here he is," the Healer said, grinning at all three of them. "He's been desperate to meet you."

"As have we," Ron mumbled, getting to his feet to peer into the bed.

Rose's attention had diverted from the bear, and she was now standing on the bed, also peering down to the baby. She frowned. "What's that?" she asked.

Hermione saw and heard Ron hold back a laugh. _What's_ that?

"Rosie, that's your new brother," Hermione explained calmly. "And, he's a _who_, not a what."

Rose watched her, clearly not understanding what she had just said.

Now came the hard part, Hermione realised. Getting Rose accustomed to her new brother. If Victoire and Dominique were anything to go by, it was probably going to take a few months. She nodded to Ron, who took the baby out of the small bed, and placed him in her arms.

It felt good to be holding him. It felt amazing, actually. Wonderful. _Indescribable_. How had Ron given him to her so easily?

Rose watched the exchange mild curiosity. She stared at her brother. "Baby," she said, leaning her face extremely close to him. She jabbed a finger into the side of his cheek, causing the child to twitch.

"Careful, Rosie," Ron said, holding back her hand to prevent her from doing it again. Rose fought under his grip.

Hermione smiled. "That's right," she said. "A baby. Rosie's baby brother."

Rose smiled, and Ron let her go. She ran her hand gently down the baby's face this time. "Baby," she repeated.

"A baby with no name," Hermione added, looking back at Ron. They had never had this much trouble with Rose. The name had come to her almost instantly, but even with her son in her arms, she was unable to think of something that would suit her baby boy.

Ron seemed to be having the same difficulty. He frowned.

"We could always go with what I suggested?" he said half-heartedly. "I mean, if we can't think of anything else."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather he have no name," she said firmly. She didn't mean that, of course, but she was going to put Ron off that idea for as long as she could. She _might_ have considered the name Star if they had had a girl, but even in the wizarding world, a boy wouldn't fair well with that name.

And she didn't want to subject her baby to a lifetime of teasing.

"Well, you think of something, then!" Ron snapped, all of a sudden defensive. "I'm out."

Hermione looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. He had red hair, just like his sister, and most of the Weasleys. It was that feeling all over again – the feeling she had had when holding Rose for the first time. That overwhelming feeling of love she had felt for no one but her daughter until now.

He needed a name.

"No name?"

Hermione looked into her daughter's eyes. They were soft, round, and a little confused. She shook her head sadly. "Not yet, Rosie, but we'll find one soon."

Rose looked down sadly. "No name," she said again.

"Maybe Rosie can name him?" Ron then suggested, pulling their daughter from the bed and onto his lap. "I mean, we can't think of anything, so maybe she can."

Hermione was about to shut down that idea, but then noticed the smile on her daughter's face at the suggestion. She may have been only young, and could barely form a sentence, but she understood everything that was said to her.

"Rosie names baby!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Ron's lap.

Hermione grimaced. "Give us something, Rosie," she said.

Rose's face contorted. She was thinking; Hermione could almost hear her brain trying to un-jumble the process of a thinking toddler.

Both she and Ron waited patiently, until, eventually, she cried out, "Hoo-go!"

"Hugo?" Hermione and Ron both spoke at the same time.

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"But, Rosie," Hermione began, really not wanting to have to let her daughter down. "That's the name of one of the boys who live next door to us. We can't have two Hugo's living in the same street."

Once again, her words didn't seem to make sense to Rose. She stared at Hermione blankly.

"Hoo-go," she repeated.

"Rosie –"

"– I like it," Ron interrupted, smiling. "And, he'll have your initial," he added.

Hermione hadn't ever considered that. Hugo was a nice enough name, she would admit, but it also felt strange. She already knew a Hugo – he played with Rose all the time. What would that family think once they brought their son home, and introduced him as also Hugo? She suspected they already thought them a bit odd, due to some of the strange things Rose had said in passing to them. She didn't want them to think her a name-stealer as well.

Ron seemed to know what she was thinking. "Hey, if they ask, we'll tell them Rose chose the name," he said with a shrug. "In honour or something."

Hermione hesitated. "I don't know, Ron… it doesn't feel right."

"It suits him," Ron argued.

Hermione returned her attention to the baby. It _would_ suit him, she agreed. It suited him very much, actually….

"We've got two names right now," Ron continued. "And you've shunned one of them. Unless you can think of something as good as Hugo, I say we use it… do you really want to inflict the name _Star_ onto your son?"

"Not at all," Hermione said.

"Then, Hugo it is."

Rose jiggled in Ron's lap. "Hoo-go!" she said.

Hermione forced a smile. "Hugo," she conceded. "Hugo Bilius Weasley." This time she gave a genuine smile to her husband. He returned it.

She loved the name – truly. She just hoped that she could come to love it on her son.

* * *

_**Thanks for your suggestions guys! They have all been duly noted, and I'll see what I can do with them. And feel free to suggest more. I'll take all of them into consideration! This idea was based on a suggestion by **__myhorserocks__**. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews, also. Muchly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review :)**_


	46. R Is For Rose

**_Characters: Ron, Rose_**

**_Prompt #95 New Year_**

* * *

**R Is For Rose**

Rose watched in wonder as her dad levitated some decorations to the wall. It was almost like her birthday, but it couldn't have been, because she had already had her birthday party. Everyone had come, and there had been cake and presents and balloons that were in the shape of animals. She had laughed when one in the form of a tiger had tried to roar, but the only sound it had made was a squeak.

Because it was a balloon.

So, why was her dad putting up more decorations? It wasn't Hugo's birthday either, she knew that.

"Daddy," she said.

Her dad looked away from what he was doing and down at her. "Yes, Rosie?" he asked.

"What are those?" She pointed to the large box of decorations that were sitting on the table beside him. "Is it your birthday?"

Her dad laughed. "No, Rosie. These decorations are for the New Year's party we'll be having tonight." He seemed to notice her confusion, because he continued, "It means that at the end of tonight, it will be a new year. It will be the year two-thousand-and-eight.

"Oh." Rose still didn't understand. A new year? She thought they only had parties for birthdays.

"Do you want to help me, Rosie?" her dad then asked.

Rose smiled, nodding. She liked to help. She was always helping. Her dad held out his arms for her to run into, and in one, swift movement, he had placed her on top of his shoulders. It made her feel so big and tall.

"I'm taller than you, Daddy!" she said.

"I know. You're growing up too fast, Rosie."

Rose giggled. "I'll be bigger than you one day!" she told him.

"I won't like it when you are," her dad replied. He then passed her up some of the decorations. It was a letter, she realised. A H. "Can you put these on the wall for me?" he asked her.

Rose looked at the letter in her hand, smiling. "_H for Hugo_!" she exclaimed.

Her dad laughed. "That's right," he said. "Can you stick it on the wall right there?" He pointed to a blank space, and Rose gladly put the letter where he was pointing to.

"Is it Hugo's birthday?" she then asked him. Now that she thought about it, Hugo hadn't ever had a birthday party yet.

"Not this time, Rosie," her dad answered.

"Will Hugo have a birthday party?"

"Soon," he promised her. "But this is going to say _Happy New Year_." He held up another letter for her. "Do you know what this one is?"

"A!" Rose said, more than pleased with herself. She was a good reader. She was better than James, and he was older than her. "A for Audrey!"

"Good job, Rosie," her dad answered, also seeming happy with her. From on top his shoulders, she beamed. "Your Uncle Percy would be more than impressed."

Rose stuck the A next to the H, and then waited for the next letter. She knew that one too. P for Percy. And another P, too. She stuck them all beside one another on the wall.

It wasn't until her dad passed up the next letter that she stumbled. She didn't even recognise that letter. Nobody she knew had a name like that. If they did, she would have known it.

"I don't know this one, Daddy," she said, playing with it in her hands.

"That's okay, Rosie," her dad assured her. "You've done a great job already."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what the first word is supposed to say?"

"Happy!" Rose answered confidently.

"That's right. Do you know what the last letter in _happy_ is, then?"

"No." Rose stared at the letter, thinking. She frowned.

"It's the last letter in _mummy_ too," her dad continued. "And Lucy, and Molly, and Percy, and Audrey…."

Rose was beginning to see a pattern. She jiggled on her dad's shoulders. "And Rosie!" she declared.

Her dad chuckled. "You're on the right track," he said. "It's called a Y."

"Why?"

"That's right. Now, stick it on." Still slightly confused by that letter, she stuck it next to the two Ps. "Happy," she read.

"Very good. Now let's see if we can do the next two words, too." He passed her another letter that was an N, then an E for Erin – her friend next door – and then an M. "M for Mummy," she giggled.

"Turn it upside down, Rosie," her dad instructed. Rose obliged, giggling.

"It looks silly!"

"That's a W."

"What's a W?"

"Stick it on."

Rose did as he asked, staring at the unfamiliar word. "What does it say now, Daddy?"

"It says _new_," her dad answered. "We now have one word to go. Do you know what it is?"

Rose nodded. "Year," she answered. "Happy New Year."

As her dad passed the letters up to her, Rose stuck them on the wall. There was another _why_, then another E for Erin, and another A for Audrey. When he passed up the final letter to her, she squealed with delight. "R for Rosie!" she exclaimed, almost toppling from her dad's shoulders in her excitement.

"I thought you'd like that one," her dad said, laughing.

Rose put the final letter on the wall and clapped. "Finished!" she exclaimed. "Happy New Year." Her dad lifted her down from his shoulders just as her mum entered the room, holding her brother. She pointed to the wall. "Look, Mummy!" she said. "H for Hugo."

Her mum glanced up to where she had spent a long time, and a lot of effort, placing the letters on the wall. She smiled. "Very good, Rosie. Very straight."

Rose beamed. "Now you can have your party," she said. "Your Happy New Year party."

Both of her parents smiled. Her dad ruffled up her hair. "That, we can."

* * *

_**I'm really not at all happy with this one. The RonRose moment was suggested by LilWeasleyGirl26. Please, please suggest some more ideas. I have an idea for the next fic, but after that, my mind is absolutely blank :P And I have over 50 to go...**_

_**But, I still hope you all enjoyed this little RonRose moment. One of my units at uni right now is learning how to teach kids to read... so this is kind of where this came from (although I'm not sure my lecturer would agree that this was an effective method :P)**_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	47. Big Brother

**_Characters: Hugo_**

**_Prompt #36 Smell_**

* * *

**Big Brother**

Five-year-old Hugo Weasley was stuck at his Uncle Bill's house. He didn't know why, but all he remembered was his dad taking him there by flying, saying a quick goodbye, and then disappearing again.

He had taken Rose, too, and now Rose was upstairs, playing with their cousin Louis, but Hugo didn't feel like playing. He was scared. He didn't really know where he was, and he didn't know why he was there in the first place.

Rose seemed happy, but Hugo wasn't.

And it made him even unhappier when Victoire – their much older cousin – sat next to him on the big couch. He hadn't really moved from there for the whole time he'd been in the house. Even his Aunty Fleur's cake hadn't tempted him.

Hugo wasn't hungry.

"What's the matter, Hugo?" Victoire asked. She shuffled closer to him, but Hugo moved away. He didn't answer her question.

"Do you want something to eat?" Victoire pressed. "Or, do you want to play?"

Hugo turned his head away from Victoire, refusing to answer.

"You're not normally this quiet," she observed.

They sat in silence for a while after that, Victoire tapping her feet as she thought of something to say. Hugo kept his back to her. He didn't want to talk.

Eventually, his cousin spoke again. "You don't want to be here, do you?" she questioned.

Sticking out his bottom lip, Hugo finally turned back to her. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because your mum's having a baby," Victoire answered kindly. "Remember?"

Hugo nodded. He remembered. He remembered how all his mum and dad had talked about for forever was the new baby. He didn't like them talking about the baby all the time. They never talked about him anymore.

"Your mum had the baby, did you know that?" Victoire continued.

Hugo shook his head.

"Yes, Uncle Bill just got an owl from your dad a few minutes ago. You have a new baby sister. Melody, they called her. You and Rosie are going to go to the hospital very soon to see her."

Hugo folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not going," he stated plainly.

"Don't you want to meet your new sister?" Victoire wondered.

Hugo shook his head. "No."

"Really?"

Hugo shook his head again.

"Wow, you're temper's worse than your sister's today," Victoire mumbled. "Why don't you want to see your new sister?"

"Because the baby smells." Hugo didn't like the baby at all. He didn't like the way that his mum and dad forgot about him because of it. And he certainly didn't like it because it meant his mum couldn't pick him up anymore. She'd always tell him it was too hard because of the baby.

The baby ruined everything!

"Now, that isn't very nice," Victoire said. "You're a big brother now."

Hugo looked at her, and Victoire nodded, smiling. She looked pleased that she had finally caught his attention.

"You're a big brother now, Hugo," Victoire repeated. "And every little girl needs their big brother to look after them."

Hugo was confused. But the new baby was just a… baby. How could he look after her?

Victoire seemed to understand what he was thinking, because she nodded again. "She may not need you now," she said. "But what will happen when she starts Hogwarts? She's going to be scared, but you're going to be there for her, because you're her big brother. And she'll come to you when she's scared, or needs to talk about something. She'll turn to her brother."

Hugo didn't say anything. Nobody had told him that before. They had told him that he would have a little sister, and that he would need to be careful around the baby, but no one had said that he would be able to look after her. He never knew that.

However, it changed little. He folded his arms again. "I'm still not going."

"Merlin, you're stubborn," Victoire said.

"The baby won't like me," Hugo added.

"Aw, Hugo, that's not true. She'll love you." His cousin put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him. "Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

Hugo nodded, just as his Uncle Bill came into the living room, a very excited Rose following him.

"Come on, Hugo!" she said, running over and tugging on his arm to try and get him to stand up. "We have to see Melody!"

Hugo remained firmly planted on the couch. "I'm not going," he told her, just as he had told Victoire.

While Rose continued to pull, Victoire gave him a gentle push from behind. Hugo may have been only five, but he was a strong five-year-old; though not strong enough when a seven and sixteen-year-old combined forces.

Together, Rose and Victoire managed to get him to his feet, but as soon as they did, Hugo ran to his uncle, sobbing.

Bill was confused. "What is it, Hugo?" he asked, patting the top of his nephew's head. "Why are you crying?"

"He's scared," Victoire answered.

"No I'm not!" Hugo turned back to his cousin, glaring at her. "I don't want to see a stupid baby!"

Rose was highly affronted by her brother's word choice. "That's mean!" she stated.

"The baby _is_ stupid," Hugo replied.

Bill – who was much taller than Hugo – got down to his level, and grabbed both of his shoulders, making the small boy face him. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

A teary Hugo tried to turn his head, but Bill wouldn't let him. He held him firmly, giving Hugo no choice but to respond. "The baby doesn't like me," Hugo told him.

Bill chuckled. "Now, that isn't true at all," he said. "Not at all."

Hugo nodded, knowing that it _was_ true. "The baby wouldn't let Mummy pick me up anymore, and it made Mummy and Daddy forget about me," he said.

Bill's expression softened, and his lips parted into a smile. "Hugo," he said, "your mum and dad haven't forgotten about you. They love you very much, and they want you to come to the hospital so you can see your new baby sister."

Hugo looked at his feet. "Because I'm a big brother," he mumbled.

Bill nodded. "That is exactly right," he said. "And what kind of big brother will you be if you don't see little Melody?"

Hugo shrugged. "A bad one?" he wondered.

Bill shook his head. "Not a bad one," he said. "Just not a very good one. I'm your dad's big brother, did you know that?"

Hugo nodded. He did know that. His dad had told him before.

Bill continued, "I'm your dad's big brother, and big brothers need to be there for people smaller than them; to look out for them."

Hugo looked up at Victoire, who was smiling. She had told him exactly the same thing.

He smiled back. "Okay," he said. "I'll be a good big brother and see my sister."

"Yay!" Rose clapped her hands. "Can we go, can we go now?"

Bill got back to his feet, and nodded. "Of course," he said. "I'm really excited to meet your new sister, too."

Hugo beamed as his uncle offered his own hands – one to each of them.

"Hold on tight," he said. "We don't want to lose either of you along the way."

With the all-too-familiar _pop_, Hugo was brought through the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube (he liked flying). Moments later, his feet touched the ground of St. Mungo's hospital, but he continued to hold onto his uncle's hand very tightly, nonetheless.

Bill looked down at his nephew, smiling. "Let's go," he said. "We'll go and see baby Melody."

* * *

_**This idea was actually one of the first EVER ideas to come to me (over a year ago now, probably), but I could never find a reason to write it until now. The idea actually popped into my head for another challenge, but I was never given the characters to work with :P**_

_**And, obviously, this isn't in the canon line. It's more of an AU I sometimes use when I feel like it. I have a head canon for Melody (the prompt for that challenge ages ago I had to use was 'melody' which explains the name) and everything. I may write some more of her :)**_

_**Oh, and Hugo's 'flying' was actually Apparating if you didn't work that out. He's five, Apparate's a big word. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I'd be really appreciative of it. And, if you like more Rose and Hugo, I'd love for you to check out and review In This Together as well. I'd love you forever!**_


	48. Sometimes, It's Nice To Talk

_**Characters: Hermione, Rose**_

_**Prompt #25 Strangers**_

* * *

**Sometimes, It's Nice To Talk**

Sometimes it was really cool to be the daughter of two of the most famous people in the wizarding world. It was awesome when people asked her if she knew Harry Potter, if she had met him. She'd simply nod, and say that he was her uncle.

They were in awe. People would ask her questions: _what's he like? Can he really fly without a broom? Is it true he can read minds?_

In those cases, Rose would give them what they wanted to hear. _He's the best uncle ever! Yes, I've seen him do it. I hope not, I wouldn't want him looking into my mind_.

She was popular, then. The attention was on her. Rose liked that attention.

Then there were other times when she wished she had been born into a different family. Why couldn't she have been a Scamander, or a Longbottom? Some days, she would have even taken Malfoy over Weasley.

There were too many expectations on her. Her mum would take her shopping in Diagon Alley, and people she didn't even know would approach them, informing her that she would excel at Hogwarts, just like her mother.

"Oh, you look so much like your father," another stranger once said. That woman then proceeded to run her hand over Rose's hair, before waddling off, humming cheerfully to herself.

When that happened, Rose turned to Hermione, wanting nothing more than to yell after the woman, telling her to keep her hands to herself. "Who was that?" she questioned, half irritated, half bemused. What right did that woman have to touch her?

Her mother shrugged. "Somebody your dad works with, perhaps?"

Rose sighed. "More likely a fan of yours," she said. "Why'd you and Dad have to go and do all that good stuff, all those years ago?" she then asked as they continued down the alley. "Why couldn't you be normal?"

Hermione smiled. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing," she confessed, stopping out the front of the ice-cream parlour. "Fancy an ice-cream?"

Rose nodded. "Sure," she said, and they entered. It was a Saturday, and school holidays, so the ice-cream parlour was bursting at the seams. Children darted in and out of adults' legs – one almost tripped Rose – and all the tables were taken by families.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Hermione said.

"Don't be stupid," Rose replied. "If we're in here, no one will notice you." She grinned, and her mum smiled.

"Alright, you grab that table over there," she pointed to a spot where a couple were just leaving, "and I'll get the ice-cream. Toffee, as usual?"

Rose smiled. "You know me too well, Mum," she said. She pushed her way through the crowd, claiming the table her mum had wanted just before another couple, looking way too loved-up for a family place, got there.

She sat down, and after a very long wait, Hermione joined her, carrying two very large ice-creams. "Thanks, Mum," she said.

"I don't think I've ever seen it so busy," Hermione commented, looking around. "Even when I was younger… it's so strange."

Rose shrugged. "Well, what kid doesn't like ice-cream?" she asked. It had been a long time since she had been in there – years, probably. But, it was nice to be somewhere other than Hogwarts. She only had one year to go, now. In a few short months, she would be boarding the train for the very last time, ready to complete her NEWTs. It was exciting, but horrifying at the same time.

She had dreams to be a Healer, but what if she made a terrible Healer? What if they fired her before she even got a job? Both of her parents were successful, and high up, at the Ministry. She wanted to be like that, too.

Her mother was watching her. "What is it, Rosie?" she questioned.

Rose let out a sigh. "I'm just thinking… soon I'll be going back to Hogwarts and… I'm just worried I won't do well." The thought had been playing on her mind for a while now. What if she failed her final exams and was forced to live as a Muggle for the rest of her days? She didn't want to live without magic. She was seventeen now; the idea of using magic whenever she wanted had become more than appealing. There was no way she could give that up.

"Don't let your dad hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because, Rose, he'd tell you, you were crazy to think you wouldn't do well. You're smart, and you work hard. You'll be fine. I have complete faith in you, as does your father."

"Yeah, but what if –?"

"You'll do fine, Rosie." Her mother covered her hand with her own. "I know it." She smiled.

"I just want to be like you and Dad, you know?"

"Rosie…."

"No, it's hard being your daughter sometimes. There are too many expectations on me, too much pressure."

"There is no pressure on you, sweetheart. And we certainly don't have any expectations, other than for you to try your hardest. And we know you do."

"So, you won't care if I fail, then?"

"You won't fail, Rosie."

"But, if I do?"

"Then, we will love you no matter what, because you're our daughter, first and foremost. But, you're worrying over nothing. When have you ever failed an exam?"

"There's always a first."

Hermione was rather flustered now at her daughter's insistence on doing bad. She knew Rose, and she knew that would never happen. "Let's stop talking about this," she said. "You'll do fine, as you always do, and you will make a wonderful Healer. I know it. Now, what else would you like to talk about? Anything other than school?"

"How it's really annoying when people I don't even know come up to me in the street and touch my hair," Rose stated plainly.

Her mother laughed. "That was a bit strange," she confessed.

"Strange? How many people do you know that walk up to you and touch your hair?"

"Your dad?"

"I didn't need to know that, Mum!"

Her mum smiled. "I didn't mean it in that way, Rosie. I just meant… it's an affectionate gesture, that's all."

"It's weird."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe if it's by a stranger."

Rose glanced down at the ice-cream in front of her. She had been too busy talking, that she hadn't even realised part of it had melted. Hermione seemed to be having the same problem.

"I've missed times like this," she said. "Just you and me."

"When did we ever have times like this?" Rose wondered. Sure, her relationship with her mother hadn't been the strongest over the years, but she couldn't remember ever having special moments with her mother. Hugo always had to come when they were children. Hugo was always welcome.

Hermione nodded, realising where Rose was coming from. "Well, it's nice to finally get a chance to just have you and me… and just talk," she corrected. "Who knows what'll happen once you finish Hogwarts."

"Why, are you kicking me out?" Rose teased.

"No, of course not, I just… well, you won't want to live with us forever, will you?" Hermione said. "You'll get a boyfriend, maybe married… kids."

"Mum!" Rose cried. "You're getting way ahead of yourself there. Who said I even want kids? Or to get married? Anyway, I actually need a boyfriend first."

"Well, you and Scorpius have been together… how many times now?"

"Three," Rose answered. "And broken up three times as well. It's over for good this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"You actually want me to get back with him?" Rose said. Although her mum hadn't been as vocal as her dad had, she knew she didn't approve of her relationship with Scorpius. It seemed even her mother couldn't shake all her prejudices, as much as she tried to.

"I want you to be happy, Rosie."

"Yeah, well, he's done making me happy," Rose answered, struggling to keep a sigh out of her voice. She was done with Scorpius. Part of her would always love him, but something between them just never ended up working out. They were always little things that tore them apart, and Rose didn't want any more tears. They were better off being friends.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

"Dad will be thrilled."

"He wants you to be happy too, Rose."

"Yeah, just not with Scorp, though."

Hermione shrugged. "You know, I think he was actually starting to warm to him."

Rose was surprised by that. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "He finally noticed how much he makes you happy."

"_Made_ me happy," Rose corrected. "Anyway, can we not talk about me love life?" she then asked. "Not with you."

"What do you want to talk about then, Rosie?" Hermione questioned.

Rose glanced down at the ice-cream again, finally scooping some of it into her mouth. "Nothing," she said. "Let's just eat, and then can we go? I've got my books and everything now…."

Hermione was disappointed, but she tried to not let it show. After all, that was Rose; one moment she'd talk about anything, the next she would completely close up. She should have expected it. "Alright," she said. "We should probably get home anyway. You know how Hugo doesn't like being alone…."

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? He loves it!"

"Really?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, he likes it when we go out, or are doing things. Says he finally gets some peace and quiet."

Hermione bit her lip. "Alright then, I guess we're in no hurry."

Rose guessed what her mother was thinking. "It's okay, Mum," she said, "he likes spending time with us too. He just feels he never gets any moments to himself, that's all."

Hermione nodded. "Well, let's eat, before all of the ice-cream melts. Then we'll go."

Rose finished first, desperate to get home and have a read through all of her new books. There was nothing like going to the first lesson of the school year and knowing what the professor was talking about; especially when Scorpius and Albus would be staring blankly at the front of the classroom, muttering about how they should just leave.

They liked to call her a nerd; she preferred to say _prepared_.

Now that Rose was seventeen, it was much easier for the two of them to get to and from Diagon Alley. Rose had mastered Apparating before most of her fellow students, so her Hermione had no qualms in allowing her to Apparate home.

They both arrived in the living room, just as Hugo was making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You're back," he observed blankly, before proceeding and grabbing as much food as his hands could hold.

Rose and Hermione shared a look, and then both grinned.

Being out was nice, but being home was even better. Everything felt normal again.

* * *

_**Feel free to slap Hermione. She was not cooperating with me for this one. **_

_**Anyway, this idea was suggested by Four Leaf Clove... kind of. I've noted down your other suggestions and will write them in due time, but if you have any other ideas, feel free to suggest too! I hope you liked.**_

_**And, don't forget to review. Reviews make me smile very, very much. And encourage me to keep writing!**_


	49. Lunch Break

_**Characters: Ron, Hermione**_

_**Prompt #57 Lunch**_

* * *

**Lunch Break**

"You look exhausted."

Ron looked up from where he had had his head in his hands, brooding over the mountain of paperwork he'd have to complete the moment he got back from lunch. Who was it that told him being an Auror was all fun and games? Whoever it was, he would have liked to have given them a very nasty hex right then. The field work was fun, but everything else almost outweighed that.

"I'm just wondering why I always leave things to the last minute," he said to Hermione, as she joined him at the table. It was very rare that they saw each other while at work, unless one of them was in the other's office for one reason or another (always work-related). It wasn't like them to see each other at lunch.

"Because it's you?" Hermione offered.

"Remind me to not be me when it comes to work," Ron groaned.

"I've been telling you that for years," Hermione said. "Well, not to not be you, but… you're always leaving things to the last minute, Ron. It's not good." Her tone was accusing now, which Ron wasn't in the mood for.

"And here I was thinking we could have a nice lunch together," he scowled.

"And we can," Hermione insisted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… you brought the topic up."

"So, how has your day been?" Ron interjected before Hermione could continue. "As wonderful as mine?"

Hermione laughed humourlessly. "You're forgetting that after you fill out the paperwork, it's sent to us," she said. "Then, we must read through it all, sort out the cases…."

"Well, you're probably having a simple day then," Ron said, "as you haven't gotten mine yet."

"Just because you're too lazy to do it, doesn't mean anyone else is," Hermione told him. "I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow, now."

Ron smiled ashamedly at her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "We're used to it now," she assured him. "Harry too. You'd think being the second in charge, he'd get everything done on time, but no. The two of you…."

"Just like Hogwarts all over again, isn't it?" Ron gave her a crooked grin.

"Unfortunately," Hermione sighed. "So, are you putting off going back?" she then asked.

Ron glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I have ten more minutes," he told her. "And I'm not wasting a second of it. I'd prefer to spend time with my lovely wife than paper."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before smiling. "So sensitive, Ron," she said. "But I admit, I was a bit surprised to see you here, considering you're always finishing when I arrive, or you are busy if I come to see you. But, I was happy to see you too. Who said we can't work in the same place?"

Ron shrugged. "Nobody," he guessed. "A lot of married people work at the Ministry. Who _doesn't_ work at the Ministry?"

"We're the only ones in the family, Ron," Hermione reminded him. "Ginny doesn't work here, Angelina does, but George doesn't, Audrey can't, Bill and Fleur don't…."

"Hey, you're right!" Ron said cheerfully. "We're the only ones who get to see each other while at work."

"Except we never do," Hermione said sadly.

"We do."

"Yes, but not for anything other than work related business. I came into your office yesterday, but it was only to ask if you had any more information on the Finn case, and I didn't even get to speak to you."

Ron frowned, trying to remember if he had seen Hermione or not. He couldn't remember seeing her.

She shook her head. "I saw you," she said, "but you were talking to someone else… the new person… I can't remember his name."

"Westley?" Ron offered.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's the one," she said. "He's very young, isn't he?"

"All the new ones are young," Ron said. "It kind of makes me feel old."

"You are old, Ron."

"Hey!"

"Well, I bet none of them have kids who are teenagers?"

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "No, none of them have kids, full stop," he confessed. "None of them are even married… that's depressing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You're saying being married is depressing?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I just meant –" He stopped when he saw the smile on his wife's face. "Ah, you were joking," he said.

"I knew what you meant, Ron," Hermione said. "And I understand. The person just below me is ten years younger, I think. He's all excited, because his wedding is in a few months. Do you remember that, Ron? The excitement of getting married?"

"I remember almost tearing my hair out over the stress of it," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "That too," she agreed. "But, it was nice having just that to worry about, wasn't it? No kids to think about, no house… just our wedding and our jobs."

"You mean, you didn't think about me?" Ron questioned.

"You kind of came with the wedding at that point," Hermione said. "It was easier to think of you as one."

"Geez, thanks, Hermione."

"Take it as a compliment, Ron! That was all I could think about for months."

"In a good way, or a bad way?"

"In a good way, of course. Ask Ginny. I'm pretty sure I talked her ear off about things she really didn't want to have to listen to."

"She did mention something about that…" Ron mumbled thoughtfully. "Something about being ready to Vanish you to Mars, or something."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me," she admitted. "She was nice about it, though."

Ron looked at the wall again. Five minutes…. "Well… I suppose I better be going back now." He sighed. "Please don't make me!"

Hermione smiled at him. "It'll teach you to not leave everything to the last minute, won't it?" she said.

Ron shook his head. "No, probably not. In a month's time, we'll probably be sitting here, having the exact same conversation."

"Thank goodness our children don't take after you," Hermione said. She hadn't even touched her lunch yet, but got to her feet as Ron did. "Come and see me later," she continued. "Once you get everything done, that is."

"Will you be alone?" Ron questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Very much alone from four-thirty onwards."

Ron's mood brightened greatly after that, causing Hermione to laugh.

"There's incentive, isn't it?" she teased.

Ron leaned down to kiss her. "Maybe if you'd used that earlier…."

"Two minutes now, Ron. You better go."

Ron kissed her once more before leaving the cafeteria that was slowly drawing in more and more employees. Suddenly, he felt a lot happier about the prospect of one month's worth of paperwork.

Hermione had never invited him into her office for something unrelated to work before. But… there was a first for everything, wasn't there?

* * *

_**I've always wanted to write something where Ron and Hermione... do things at the Ministry after hours. But I never actually got to that part, did I? I will, though. Just like I said I'll add to other ones too :P**_

_**And I seem to like lots of talking right now. I've been in a dialogue mood (which is totally NOT what I do when I have no ideas). Don't worry, I will write your suggested ideas still, though. I will :D**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Throws a bowl full of fluff. Please review!**_


	50. Of Monsters And Nightmares

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #54 Air_**

* * *

**Of Monsters And Nightmares**

Summer was almost upon them, so the days were lighter and the air was warmer. The Weasleys sat in the backyard of the Burrow around a magically enlarged table that was big enough to comfortably fit all of them. Some talked loudly, arguing over the latest Quidditch scores, while others just talked.

They were there to celebrate James' third birthday. It was hard for everyone to imagine that he was now three. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been born, but now he was running around the table, squealing with delight as he chased his cousins.

"You'll be having a hard time getting him to sleep tonight, mate," Ron commented to Harry with a smirk. Despite the late hour, James gave no indication of being tired, nor did Molly or Lucy, who were giggling just as much as they were chased by him.

Harry shrugged. "One night can't hurt anyone," he said. "No one has to work tomorrow. It'll be fine." He studied his eldest son for a moment. "Although, perhaps we should make our way home soon, just to settle him and Al."

Both Ron and Harry turned their heads to another part of the yard. Not far from the table were Albus and Rose. The two slightly younger children were sitting in the long grass, their eyes droopy from exhaustion and their bodies hunched over.

"Poor Rosie looks like she'll pass out any moment," Ron said, standing up from his chair. "I better go and get her and probably take her home." He wandered over to where his daughter and nephew sat. Normally, the two of them could chat away all day in a language that was mostly only understood by them, but this time he found them in silence.

"You two need to go to bed. It's a bit late for the pair of you," he said, bending down to scoop a two-year-old Rose into his arms. The moment her head rested against his shoulder, she was sound asleep. Ron looked back down at Albus. His body had now fallen forward, indicating that he had finally given in, or he was just about to. "Er, Ginny… I think Al might be gone."

Within moments, Ginny came to her son's aid, picking him up as Ron did with Rose and taking him back over to her spot at the table with Angelina. Just like Rose, he was asleep instantly.

Molly had long since cleared the table of any food and it really was getting late now. Two of the children had already fallen asleep and there was no doubt the other three young ones would collapse eventually.

Baby Louis had already been put down by Fleur and was sleeping in one of the rooms inside.

"We should go," Ron then said gently, looking first to his mother, and then to his wife.

Hermione nodded, watching Rose's sleeping form in his arms. She looked exhausted too. Being four months pregnant probably didn't mix well with her being up so late – not when she also had a toddler to look after.

"Oh, look at her. Such an angel," Molly whispered, coming over to Rose's sleeping form.

"Because the others are such monsters," George interrupted, smirking at his mother. He watched the three very-awake children still chasing one another. "Yeah, they are," he then concluded with a nod.

Molly gave Rose's forehead a kiss. "Your cousins tired you out," she said.

"She probably tired herself out, more likely," Ron replied. "You saw her wrestling with James earlier."

Molly smiled. "She's not afraid to get her hands dirty, is she?"

"No, she just doesn't like to be beaten," Ron corrected. "Just like her mother."

Molly gave her granddaughter one last kiss. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." She then turned to Ron. "Please come and visit. You don't come as often as I'd like. No one does anymore."

"That's because we all have jobs and lives, Mum," George said, interrupting yet again. "It's not that easy to one day decide we'd prefer to go and visit our mother than go to work… but of course, we would!" he added quickly at Molly's expression.

Molly walked Ron and Hermione inside, and over to the fireplace. With Hermione being pregnant, using the Floo was the safest option of transport. As was carrying a sleeping Rose. Rose didn't cope too well with Apparition, and they thought it best not to disturb her.

It wasn't until he'd actually stepped into the fireplace that Ron had second thoughts. He stepped out again.

"Actually, Mum," he said, "Is it okay if we stay here for the night? It's just Rosie… you know what she's like with transport."

"I thought that was just Apparating?" Molly said.

Ron shook his head. "That's the worst one, but the Floo doesn't sit well with her either, and she's sleeping. Travelling will just disturb her… it'll only be for the night. We can stay in my old room." He looked down at the toddler. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she clutched the teddy bear Hermione had put there in her right hand. She was blissfully unaware of anything going on around her.

"It's not a problem at all!" Molly replied, seeming thoroughly pleased at the idea of having some company other than her husband for once. "But, if you two want to go home, Rosie is more than welcome to stay here for the night, and you come back in the morning to collect her."

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"What is it?" Molly questioned. "I've raised seven kids, Ron. I'm pretty sure I remember how to care for a toddler!" Her tone was indignant now; offended.

"No, no, it's not that," Ron answered quickly. "It's just… Rosie… she's been having nightmares recently. We think she sleeps walks. A lot of nights, she'll wake up terrified because she's found herself under the bed, or in the bathroom, or on the stairs. It frightens her, and she generally calls for Hermione when it happens. Sometimes I can't even settle her."

Molly studied her granddaughter, then her son. "You don't close her door?" she questioned.

Ron shook his head. "She won't sleep unless it's open," he said. "And before you say anything, of course we protect the stairs so she doesn't fall down them. We're not stupid!"

"I didn't say anything," Molly responded. She looked back at Rose. "The poor dear. But, I'll be right here if she needs me. I'll put a sound charm on our room, so if she cries, we'll hear her straight away."

Ron looked to Hermione, who shrugged.

"Maybe in a different place, she'll be better?" Molly suggested.

Ron doubted that. It was more likely Rose would be even more terrified, but it was apparent that is mother really wanted to spend a night with Rose. And maybe a night away would be nice.

"Alright," he agreed. "Thanks, Mum. We'll just put her to bed now, then." He made for the stairs, and with Hermione and Molly trailing behind him, they walked to the topmost level – the room that had once been his before he'd left the Burrow.

There was his old bed in one corner, caged inside piles of boxes. With a wave of her wand, Molly Vanished the other items, so all that remained was the bed. Ron laid Rose down.

"If anything happens, just take her straight home," Hermione said. "We wouldn't ask you to deal with her crying if she wakes up."

Molly shook her head. "Nonsense, dear. I've dealt with plenty of crying children in my lifetime… what do you think brought on these nightmares, anyway?"

"We think it has something to do with the baby," Ron explained. "They started around the time we told her, and when she wakes up in tears, she keeps saying things like 'baby hurt Mummy' or 'baby hurt Rosie.'"

All heads turned to Rose's sleeping form.

"Well, she looks rather peaceful now, so why don't you two go home, and if anything happens, you'll be the first to hear."

Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione gave Rose a goodnight kiss before reluctantly leaving the room. Ron took her hand, leading her back to the fireplace.

"She'll be alright," he said to her.

Hermione nodded again. "I know," she answered.

"I'll pick her up in the morning," Ron then said to his mother, who nodded.

It was just after ten when they got home. The house was dark and empty, and they headed straight for bed.

"I do hope Rosie's alright," Hermione said once they were under the covers. "I don't think your mum fully understood the extent of Rose's nightmares. They absolutely terrify her."

"You don't need to tell me," Ron replied. "But Mum and Dad will look after her. They're not going to throw her into the yard the moment she starts crying."

"I know that… Ron, maybe we should do something about it. Make her understand that the baby isn't going to hurt her or me, or anybody. I don't even know where she got that idea from."

"Maybe one of the other kids said something," Ron commented, yawning. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "We can ask, but there's only so much a two-year-old can tell us."

"Well, it's better than not knowing anything," Hermione said. "I hate seeing her so scared all the time."

"Me too," Ron confessed. "But most of it's probably because she finds herself in a place she didn't fall asleep a lot of the time."

"That's why I worry about her being at the Burrow." Hermione sighed.

"She'll have to get used to other people being there," Ron said. "We'll talk to her tomorrow, and see why she thinks that, but, Hermione… why don't you just enjoy one night without Rosie? She'll be okay."

Hermione settled into Ron's arms. "I'll try," she said. "I just can't help but worry she'll want one of us in the middle of the night…."

"And, if she does, Mum said she'll bring her here. See it as no news is good news. More than likely, she'll sleep through the whole night and wake up perfectly happy the next morning." Even as he said it, Ron knew that wasn't true. For the past month, Rose hadn't woken up happy once. Ever since they told her there would be a new baby…. "Just go to sleep," he said. "I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."

OOO

Just when Molly thought Ron and Hermione had been worrying over nothing, a piercing scream woke both her and Arthur. The clock read five in the morning, and the cry was coming from the top bedroom – where Rose slept.

"Oh dear," Molly said, getting out of bed instantly. She hurried up two flights of stairs, only to open the door to an empty bedroom. She could hear her granddaughter's crying, but it wasn't coming from the bed. "Rosie?" she asked.

The cries were coming from a cupboard to the side. Opening the doors, she found the toddler curled up at one end, her pyjamas drenched from her years, and her body shaking. The moment the doors were opened, Rose stumbled out and fell into Molly's open arms, her whole body shaking

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed, "It's okay. I'm here now. You're okay."

The poor girl was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably as she clutched onto Molly's nightgown with all the strength she had. "Mummy," she said. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy."

"Daddy will be here to pick you up in a few hours," Molly told her gently. "How about we try and get some sleep until he comes.

"Mummy," Rose repeated, shaking her head vigorously. "Mummy hug."

"If you go back to bed now, Mummy will be able to give you a big hug very soon," Molly said. "And Daddy too."

The words seemed to have no effect on Rose whatsoever. Tears streamed down her face; her eyes were red and her cheeks blotched. She stood in Molly's arms, her small legs shaking.

Molly picked her up, holding her close. "Why don't we go downstairs for breakfast?" she suggested, realising that there was no use in trying to get her granddaughter to go back to sleep. Was this what Ron and Hermione had to deal with every night? She understood now why they were so reluctant to leave her – poor Rose didn't know where she was.

She walked carefully down the many flights of stairs, thankful the house was all but empty. It was only her, Arthur and Rose (which was one more than it usually was), so there was no concern in waking anybody.

With a wave of her wand, the lamps in the kitchen ignited, and Rose was still whimpering _Mummy_ as Molly put her down in one of the chairs.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?" she questioned. "I can make you anything you want."

Rose looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. "Mummy," she said.

"Soon, darling, I promise. I can make you pancakes?"

Rose shook her head. "Home," she said. "Rosie go home to Mummy."

Molly bit her lip. It was still so early. Should she take Rose home? Ron and Hermione wouldn't care, she knew that; but she also knew they needed as much sleep as possible. Especially if Rose's nightmares were a regular occurrence.

"I'll make you pancakes, Rose, dear," she said.

"Nooo!" Rose wailed, her tears starting again. "Home!" she climbed off the chair Molly had sat her on and tottered over to the door that led into the backyard. She could barely reach it, but standing on her tip-toes, she managed to push it open.

"Rosie, come back, darling!" Molly called, chasing after her. Rose hadn't gotten too far before she was able to scoop her into her arms and carry her back into the house. Rose struggled.

"I'll take you home, okay?" Molly relented, as Rose fought in her grip, still crying out for Hermione. "I'll take you home. But first, Rosie, can you please tell me why you're so scared?" She sat down in the same chair Rose had been in just moments before, her granddaughter on her lap. "Can you tell me?" she repeated, rocking the child gently.

Hiccoughing now from so much crying, Rose's teary eyes looked up at her. "Monters," she said. "Monters."

"Monsters?" Molly questioned.

Rose nodded, gasping as she tried to regain her breath. "Scared. Monters hurt Rosie."

Molly studied the toddler for a long moment, before drawing her closer. "There are no monsters, sweetheart," she said. "No monsters in this house, or your house. Mummy and Daddy wouldn't let any monsters hurt you."

Rose continued, ignoring what Molly had just told her. "Monters hurt Mummy too. And Daddy…." She paused. "Scared."

"What do the monsters look like?" Molly then asked.

"Baby," Rose replied without hesitation. "Baby is monters."

Molly shook her head, continuing to rock Rose. "The baby doesn't hurt anybody, sweetheart. Not you, or Mummy, or Daddy… it doesn't hurt anyone."

Rose nodded. "No, baby does hurt," she said. "It scared."

"Scared of what?" Molly asked her.

"No, no… _scared_!"

It took Molly a moment to work out what Rose meant. "Scary?" she said. Rose nodded.

"Go home now?"

Molly nodded, standing up with Rose. "We'll go home," she said, "and you can tell Mummy and Daddy all about the scary monsters."

"Scared," Rose said again.

"I know, dear." The quickest way to get to Rose's home was Apparition, though Molly knew it made her very ill. "Come on, we'll go through the fireplace." Still clutching the toddler tightly, Molly stepped into the Burrow's small fireplace, and picked up a handful of Floo Powder. She said where she wanted to go, and within a moment she was being sucked through fireplace after fireplace until she arrived at Ron and Hermione's house in Huddersfield.

The house was pitch-black – the only light emanating from the briefly lit fireplace as they arrived.

"Mummy!" Rose called.

"Shh, Rosie, they're still sleeping," Molly said. "Why don't we go to bed?"

Rose wasn't listening. She struggled in Molly's arms until she had no choice but to put her down in fear of dropping her. The moment she could walk, Rose ran for the stairs.

"Mummy! Mummy!" she called, her little legs trying to get up as fast as she could.

There was movement from above, and moments later, Ron appeared at the top, looking bleary-eyed and half asleep.

"Rosie?" he said. "What are you doing here?" Meeting his daughter halfway down the stairs, he bent down to pick the child up.

Rose welcomed his presence as he carried her back down.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Molly said. "She cried and cried until I took her home. The poor girl woke up in the cupboard, and she was terrified."

Ron studied the girl in his arms, and then turned back to his mother. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Rose wrapped her arms around her father's neck, snuggling into him.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Molly then said. "I shouldn't have insisted…."

Ron shook his head, cutting her off. "Don't be," he said. "It was probably good for her to have that experience. She needed it."

"She really was scared, wasn't she?"

Ron nodded sadly.

"And, Rosie, do you remember what you told me before?"

Rose lifted her head and turned to her grandmother, nodding.

"You tell Daddy, okay?"

Rose nodded again. "Okay," she said. "Daddy, monters come to Rosie. Scared."

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her, and placed a kiss to her temple. "You can tell me all about the monsters in one moment, Rosie," he said, "But first, you need to say goodbye to Grandma and say thank you for looking after you."

Rose turned back to Molly. "Tank you," she said.

Molly smiled, kissing Rose's cheek. "It was a pleasure," she said. "I hope you come and visit me more often."

"Bye-bye." Rose waved to her.

They watched as Molly exited through the fireplace again, and then Ron looked down at Rose. Seeming to realise that he would get no more sleep, he sat down on the couch with Rose in his lap.

"Now, Rosie," he said. "Would you like to tell me all about these scary monsters?"

* * *

_**This is just a random idea that popped into my head the other day. The first one in a long time that did just 'pop into my head'. Hooray for my muse!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and your reviews would be much appreciated :)**_


	51. I'm Sorry

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #71 Broken_**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

"Rosie, how about you let Hugo have a turn now?"

"No!"

"Rosie, you've been playing with it all morning. It's your brother's turn now."

"No!"

"Rose!"

"No!"

Hermione ran her hand through her hair, counting to ten inside her head. Why was it that Rose was always the most difficult on the days she had plenty of things to do? She'd already taken a day off work because Ron had had a very important meeting to attend to that he couldn't get out of, and now she was stuck with receiving her work via owl post for the day. And, there was a lot of it.

It wasn't the most conventional way to do everything, but it was the only way.

She was sitting out in the backyard with two reports that needed completing. Rose and Hugo (or just Rose, she supposed) had been playing with something Molly and Arthur had given them.

Arthur – who still enjoyed playing around with Muggle artefacts – had enchanted a skateboard for them that did tricks with just them sitting on it. But it seemed that Rose was enjoying it too much to let to give it up for a while.

Hugo had been okay to sit and watch for an hour or so, but now he was getting quite upset over it.

"Rose," she said again, this time more firmly. "Get off the skateboard and let Hugo have a turn. Grandpa Weasley gave it to both of you to share, not just to you. You've been playing for it for a long time and Hugo has waited patiently. It's his turn now."

Rose frowned, looking very reluctant to listen again. She sat firmly on the board, a pout forming on her lips.

"I won't ask again, Rose, or you can go inside and not play on it at all."

"But, I don't want to, Mummy," Rose said, her voice taking on that sweet tone that she used to get her way. Unfortunately, she was with the wrong parent for that to work. Hermione wasn't going to fall for it.

"Rose Weasley, get off now!" she said.

"Rosie!" Hugo whined, tugging on his sister's arm. "It's my turn."

Rose pushed him away.

"Rosie!" Hugo was glaring at her. "You said I could have a turn!"

"It's my turn still!" Rose argued.

"No, it's my turn!" Hugo tried to pull her off again, and this time Rose pushed harder, and Hugo's body hit the ground with a very loud _thump_, followed by a _crack_.

Hermione jumped to her feet, not liking the sound that emanated from her son at all. She hurried over to his screaming figure, worried that Rose had done some serious damage.

"Hu," she said, "are you okay?"

Hugo continued to lie on the ground, tears streaming down his face. Hermione went to lift him up, but Hugo's cries – cries of agony – grew louder.

"It hurts," he wailed. "Mummy, it hurts!"

"What hurts, darling?" Hermione said, running her hand along his cheek. "Tell me what hurts."

"My… my back, Mummy," Hugo sobbed. "My back."

_Oh no_, Hermione thought, panic now starting to take a firm hold on her. She didn't like the sound of that at all. The sound of him falling had not been a pleasant one, and she had definitely heard something break. She'd just hoped it had been an arm, or a leg, or something less serious.

"Hugo," she said gently; as calmly as she could. "Could you do something for me, sweetheart, could you tell me if you can move your neck?" Hermione was no Healer, but she knew it was not a good thing if her son was not able to move his neck. She also knew it probably wasn't a good idea to try and get him to, but a Healer could fix it, couldn't they?

She rested a comforting hand on his stomach. "Just try, sweetheart," she said. "Just try and move it for me."

Hugo's face formed into one of concentration as he focused on trying to move his neck. Nothing happened.

"Mummy, I can't do it!" Hugo cried, his eyes darting around frantically. "Mummy, I can't move!" He began wailing again.

"It's okay, Hu, it's okay, sweetheart," Hermione soothed. "You're okay." She swallowed, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape. No, she couldn't let her son know she was worried. He was terrified; she had to stay calm for him.

"What happened, Mummy?" Rose appeared at her side, a hand resting on her shoulder.

Without thinking, Hermione shook her off.

"Mummy, I didn't mean to do that to Hugo," Rose said.

"Rose," Hermione said. "Right now, I don't care whether you meant to or not. The only thing important right now is Hugo. I need to take him to the hospital, but I can't do that. You need to go and send an owl to your father, telling him he needs to come home right now."

Rose watched her, blinking back tears. "But, I can't write yet, Mummy," she said softly.

"Yes, you can, Rose," Hermione said. "You can write enough of a letter to tell him that he needs to come home. Please do that! That's the lest you can do after what's happened."

Rose still didn't move. "I'm sorry, Mummy," she said. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't care about that now, Rose. Just go and send that letter!"

As Rose ran into the house, sobbing, Hermione now also fought back the guilt of her words along with everything else. Now was not the time to be worrying about that.

"It's okay, Hugo," she soothed again. Her son was now whimpering. "Just lie very still, and soon we can go to the hospital, okay." She would have Apparated straight away, but one, she didn't know if that was safe given his condition, and two, if she was trying to be careful with Hugo, she couldn't take Rose as well.

She needed Ron.

She waited for quite some time, and Rose never returned. What was keeping her so long?

"Rose!" she called. "What are you doing?"

Seconds later, Rose returned clutching a piece of paper and a pen. She looked worried.

"Mummy, I can't," she said. "I can't write."

Hermione sighed. "Give it to me, then, but you'll have to post it, Rose. I can't leave Hugo."

Quite hesitantly, Rose approached her mother. She handed her the paper, which Hermione quickly scribbled: _Ron, come home now. Hugo's hurt_, and then folded it up, and gave it back to Rose. "Quickly," she said.

Rose ran off again, and Hermione returned to Hugo.

The letter was going to take a while to reach Ron – an hour or so – but that was the best she could do.

A thought then came to her, and she sat up a little straighter. "Rose!" she called again.

Rose appeared in the backyard.

"Give me the letter, please. Change of plans."

Rose passed it to her, and Hermione crossed out Ron's name, and replaced it with Fleur's. She lived the closest to them – the letter would get there faster, and then she could get Ron. She added additional instructions, and gave it back.

"Done," she said.

For the third time in the space of a few minutes, Rose disappeared. Above her, Hermione watched as the family owl flew away in the direction of Shell Cottage.

Oh, how she hoped Fleur was home.

She waited with a sobbing Hugo, Rose kneeling beside her, not speaking.

Hermione didn't speak to Rose either – she was scared of what she would say to her daughter. If Rose had just listened, had just done what she was told for once, none of this would have happened.

Rose, of course, was too young to understand this. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but hold the seven year old partially to blame for what had happened. If she spoke, she might have told her that.

It turned out Fleur was home, because twenty minutes later, both Ron and Fleur Apparated into the backyard.

As soon as she saw him, Rose ran to Ron, burying her face into him.

"Daddy, it's Hugo," she sobbed. "He's hurt."

Ron came over to where Hermione was still kneeling by their son, smoothing the hair away from his forehead. He hadn't moved a muscle for some time; he had simply lied there and cried.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Rose was playing on the skateboard thing your dad gave them, and Hugo wanted a turn. Rose wouldn't let him, she pushed him, and he fell back. Ron…." She swallowed. "Ron, I think he's broken his back."

"I didn't mean to, Mummy! Daddy, it was an accident!" Rose cried.

Neither parent answered her; they were too caught up in Hugo.

Fleur put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "I can mind Rozee for you," she said. "While you take Hugo to ze hospital."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Fleur," she said. She then turned to her husband. "Ron, do you think it'd be safe to Apparate him?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "I suppose so," he said. "I mean, they're Healers… they can mend all broken bones, can't they?"

"Can they fix spinal injuries, though?" They probably could, but Hermione didn't want to take the risk. If her Apparating her son made things worse, she'd never forgive herself.

Ron shook his head. "The longer he stays here, Hermione, the worse it could be. We'll do it together."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said softly. "On three. One… two… three."

They Apparated to St. Mungo's, and it was a lot easier when they were doing it together. They tried as best as they could to keep Hugo still while they landed in a small atrium that was there especially for people who Apparated.

A witch came over to them, surveying Hugo as they lowered him to the ground.

"What has happened?" she asked kindly.

"We think he's broken his back," Ron said.

The witch nodded. "I'll get somebody immediately." And she hurried away, leaving the couple alone with their whimpering son.

"It's okay, mate, just hang in there," Ron said.

The witch returned a short while later, with a Healer following her.

The Healer – a middle-aged witch with half-moon glasses – didn't say anything to Ron and Hermione. She simply observed Hugo.

"Can you move your arms?" she asked.

Hugo lifted up his left arm. "Y-yes," he said.

The Healer nodded. "That's a very good sign, young man," she said. She Summoned a stretcher and very carefully, she levitated Hugo onto it. Together, the Healer and the other witch moved Hugo out.

Another person came in, a wizard this time.

"They're going to do everything they can for your son," he said. "If you can follow me, I can show you where to wait."

Ron and Hermione simply followed, not daring to ask any questions. This wasn't anything like the Muggle world. One potion could mend a broken bone, and if Hugo could move his arms, then his spine was still okay.

It was with that confidence that Hermione followed the wizard to the waiting room, Ron staying very close to her. There were only two other people in there, who kept to themselves.

Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs, and Ron sat beside her.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I told you," she said. She didn't want to tell it again – no doubt she'd have to give details to the Healer when she asked. It was all a big mess, Hugo was hurt, and Rose was… well, she'd noticed the way Rose had approached her.

"I blamed her, Ron," she said after a long silence. "Rosie, I blamed her for it."

"What?" Ron was watching her, puzzled. "Blamed her for what?"

She'd blocked it out until now, but finally the guilt over the way she had treated her daughter washed over her. The tears she had been holding back for Hugo's sake came, and Ron put his arms around her.

"I said I didn't care. She apologised, and I told her I didn't care. I made her go and write a letter to you, even though I knew she couldn't write very well. I knew she couldn't do it, but I made her anyway, because I was just so angry with her. She hadn't been listening to me when I'd asked her at least five times to get off, and then she pushed him. Ron, I'm a terrible person. You should have seen the way she looked at me. She was scared."

Ron hugged her tighter. "You're not a terrible person," he said. "You know what Rosie's like; she doesn't listen to anyone if she doesn't want to. You had a right to be angry with her, Hermione. She needs to learn she can't have it her way all the time."

"Did I have a right to make her do something I knew she couldn't do, and get angry with her when she couldn't do it?" She sucked in a deep breath. "Ron, who does that?"

"You were worried for Hugo," Ron reasoned. "You did nothing wrong, Hermione."

"I still feel awful. I'm a terrible mother." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"You're not," Ron said. "Our kids wouldn't be half as amazing as they are without you."

They didn't have to wait long after that until the Healer came out to them.

"I have given him a potion," she said. "There was no spinal damage, just a broken back which I have healed. You're welcome to come and see him, though I've had to sedate him for a while. The poor boy was terrified."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said.

The Healer nodded. "May I ask how it happened?"

"He was fighting with his sister," was all Hermione said, and the Healer accepted that. She took them to the room Hugo was in, where he was fast asleep. Hermione pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'm so glad he's okay," she said. "I don't know what I would have done if something serious had happened."

"Hermione, Healers can fix anything," Ron reminded her. "Well, almost everything."

They sat by Hugo's bedside for some time, not speaking. The only words either of them spoke were to Rose, when she came running in and bounding into Ron's arms. Even then, it was only Ron who spoke to her. Hermione couldn't find the right words.

"He's okay, Rosie," he said. "Hugo's going to be okay."

Rose nodded, and then cast a furtive glance over to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip.

"Rosie, can I talk to you, please?" She had to set things straight. She had to.

Rose glanced back to Ron, who nodded and gave her a little push forward. She approached her mother with caution.

"Rosie, come here, sweetie," Hermione said. She grabbed onto her daughter, and held her. Rose didn't want to be there – that much was obvious – and despite her guilt, anger still laced inside her. Rose had still done the wrong thing.

"Rosie, Hugo's going to be okay," she said. "He's just sleeping now, but he'll be okay."

Rose gave another nod.

"But, what you did still wasn't nice."

At those words, Rose tried to go back to Ron, but Hermione wouldn't let her. Her face scrunched up, and her lips trembled. She refused to meet Hermione's eyes.

"No, Rosie, you have to listen," she said. "I asked you lots of times to get off that skateboard, and you didn't listen to me. And do you know what happened when you didn't listen?"

Rose shook her head, still looking at the ground. She struggled in Hermione's hold.

"You hurt your brother. Rosie, that's not nice. You don't push people; you know that. Especially people who a littler than you.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for making you write a letter today. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I'm still very angry with you, and because what you did was wrong, you're not allowed to play on the skateboard for two weeks."

Getting into trouble was one thing, but banning her from something she loved was another. She struggled out of Hermione's hold, and the moment that she did, she ran back to Ron. But, it seemed that for once, he wasn't going to fall for it.

"No, Rosie," he said. "Your mum's right. You did the wrong thing, and you have to accept those consequences."

Rose stuck out her bottom lip even further.

"I want you to say sorry to Hugo too when he wakes up," Hermione added.

Ron then whispered something into her ear. Continuing to look at the ground, Rose turned back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, Mummy," she said.

Hermione nodded. "That's okay, Rosie. Just remember next time to listen, okay?"

Rose nodded. "And, Mummy, do you still love me?"

"Rosie, of course I do!" Hermione said. "I'm just very angry and very upset with you right now. I don't like it when you don't listen to me."

Rose nodded again. "Okay," she said.

Rose's words stung, and even when Hugo woke and began talking again, those words still held a spot in Hermione's mind. She couldn't remember feeling so angry and so scared in her life after what had happened, and in that moment Rose had been the only person there.

She should never have told her daughter that she didn't care. That was wrong.

* * *

_**You should have seen the story I had written before I changed it and wrote this. Oh, it was good :P**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I think that sometimes, parents can just lose it with their kids - especially if they're already having a stressful day. **_

_**Please review!**_


	52. Bedtime Stories On A Rainy Night

**_Characters: Ron, Rose_**

**_Prompt #66 Rain_**

* * *

**Bedtime Stories On A Rainy Night**

"Wain, wain, go 'way, come 'gain 'novver day." Ron watched from Rose's bedroom door as she sung softly to herself, peering out at the blackened sky. It had been raining for two days straight now, meaning Rose had been cooped up inside for that long.

It wasn't good for her, and it was making her restless.

"Rosie, it'd bedtime now," he said, and he saw the two-and-a-half-year-old jump. She spun around to face him.

"You stared me, Daddy," she giggled.

Ron smiled. "Sorry," he said. He sat down on her bed and pulled back the covers. "Bedtime," he repeated.

Rose climbed down from the box she had been standing on to look out the window, and in two steps and a leap, she dived onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

"Do you want me to read you a story, Rosie?" Ron said. Rose loved stories, and she especially loved them before bedtime. It had kind of become a tradition – Ron or Hermione (or sometimes both) would read her a story before putting her to bed.

Rose nodded, and climbed out of bed again, going to the ever-growing bookshelf in the corner of her room. She had a wide selection, Ron observed. Some were the traditional tales magical parents read to their children, while others were more obscure – ones that Hermione said Muggle parents read to _their_ children. Rose had a mixture, and she chose a different one every night.

Rose came back to him with a book with unmoving pictures in them. She gave it to Ron and then climbed onto the bed beside him.

"_The Very Hungry Caterpillar_," Ron read. "This would be the one hundredth and first time we've read this one?"

Rose nodded. "Hundwed-first," she repeated. She opened up to the first page. "On Monday, he eated one apple," she said.

"Are you going to read me the story?" Ron questioned, leaning back against his daughter's bed. "That's fine by me."

Rose giggled. "No, you wead, Daddy," she said.

Ron turned to the next page and began reading to her. Rose had her face pressed up against his arm as she listened carefully to the story, interacting where she could. Like most of the books on her shelf, she knew it by heart, and would interrupt when she knew what was coming.

The rain still pattered outside her window, but that was forgotten now.

"And den… and den de capillar turns into bufly and fly away!" Rose exclaimed cheerfully as Ron turned to the final page.

"Well, why don't we read it and find out?" Ron suggested.

"But he does!" Rose countered. "Pwetty bufly."

Nevertheless, she listened to the last part and then spread her arms out as if she was flying too.

Ron shook his head, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips. "Well, my little butterfly," he said, "It's time for bed."

Rose climbed under the covers without argument. "Stay, Daddy," she instructed.

"I always stay," Ron assured her. Lately, Rose had started to dislike being left alone in her room until she had fallen asleep. It was fairly recent, but Ron or Hermione had to sit up with her until she drifted off. Although slightly annoying, it was better than having her up all night crying.

"Daddy, i' it 'till waining?" Rose questioned after he had turned off the light and Summoned a chair to sit by her bed.

"It sounds like it, Rosie," Ron answered.

"It don' stop."

"No, it doesn't stop, does it?"

"It noisy."

"Oh well, if you go to sleep, you won't hear it," Ron prompted, yawning himself. It wasn't even that late. Seven-thirty.

"Not tired."

"You're never tired, Rosie, but you always seem to fall asleep pretty quickly."

"Can you wead 'nother stowy?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow night," Ron promised her.

"Capillar 'gain," Rose said.

"Okay, but tomorrow, Rosie. For now, it's bedtime."

Rose was silent for a while after that, but Ron knew she wasn't asleep yet. She was still too restless to be asleep.

After some time, she started singing again. "Wain, wain, go 'way. Come 'gain 'novver day."

"Rosie," Ron warned. "Will I have to call Mummy in here to sit with you?"

"No," Rose said.

"Then go to sleep."

Rose didn't like it when Ron threatened to get Hermione, because that normally meant she was in trouble. Hermione had always been the firmer one, and Rose knew that. And she hated getting into trouble.

There was more silence, but Rose still remained restless. She rolled from side to side, sighing at times, and sometimes even talking or singing to herself. At one stage she even sat up in her bed and tried to look out the window again.

"Rose, lie back down," Ron said.

"It 'till waining, Daddy," she said.

"I know it is, Rose. Into bed."

Rose ignored him.

"Rose… one… two…."

Rose dived back under the covers, giggling.

"It's not funny, Rose," Ron said. "You need to go to sleep."

Rose giggled again. "No," she laughed.

"Alright then, I'll just have to get Mummy if you won't go to sleep for me."

"Nooo," Rose said.

"She'll want to say goodnight to you anyway," Ron told her.

"Seep," Rose said. "I go to seep."

"Without saying goodnight?" Ron questioned. Truthfully, he'd forgotten about that beforehand. Hermione would want to say goodnight to Rose.

"No," Rose said.

"But she'll want to say goodnight," Ron replied.

"No."

"Okay, after you're asleep then."

Rose snuggled in even further under the covers and Ron wrapped the blankets tightly around her. "Goodnight, Rosie," he said.

"G'night," Rose yawned. "I go to seep."

Ron kissed her forehead gently. "Good girl. I love you." He only had to wait another five minutes until Rose's deep breathing indicated that she had finally fallen asleep.

He stayed with her for a few more minutes before finally getting up and closing Rose's bedroom door halfway. He made his way back down to the living room where Hermione was lying on the couch, reading.

He sat down beside her. "Your turn," he said. "I got her to sleep, now you can say goodnight."

Hermione put her book aside, looking at him. "Ron, I really think that when this baby comes we should put silencing charms around Rosie's room. I don't want her waking up to a crying baby ever one or two hours."

Ron nodded, helping her to sit up. The baby was only one month away now, and Ron didn't remember Rose ever causing Hermione so much trouble. "That sounds like a brilliant idea, Hermione," he said. "One child up in the middle of the night is enough."

Hermione smiled, getting to her feet slowly. "I'll go and say goodnight," she said. "But, from what I heard, she doesn't want me up there."

"You heard that?" Ron questioned, surprised.

"When we put the silencing charms up, we probably should take down the sounds charms too," she said. "We'll need them for the new baby anyway." She made for the stairs.

"You know she really does want you to say goodnight to her, don't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course," she said. "She's just being stubborn. Like her father."

"I wasn't like that at her age," Ron argued. "She's worse."

"That's not what I've heard, Ron." Hermione's voice trailed as she walked up the stairs. "Your mother has told me some stories."

Ron sunk back into the couch, and his eyes couldn't help but glance to a photo of Rose's grinning face. He smiled.

Was it even possible for anyone to be more beautiful than she was?

* * *

_**I hope you liked it :) I felt like some fluffy fluffiness :)**_


	53. Never Felt So Lucky

**_Characters: Hermione, Ron_**

**_Prompt #89 Work_**

* * *

**Never Felt So Lucky**

Hermione looked down into the cot, smiling at her sleeping daughter. Rose's chest moved up and down evenly as she slept soundly. She had been like that for over an hour now, and the only time Hermione had been able to draw her eyes away was to place one of Rose's soft toys on the armchair in her room.

Her baby was just so beautiful, and every day, she would change, do something different. Just the other day she had managed to roll over by herself for the first time. Hermione had never felt so happy over something that to most people would seem very insignificant.

Her Rosie was growing up.

"I thought it was normally me who would sit in here for hours, watching her sleep."

Hermione turned around and smiled at Ron. "Well, for once you let me put her to bed." Her tone lacked the accusation she had been aiming for. The way Ron behaved around Rose made her anything but angry.

Ron returned her smile and joined her by Rose's cot. "I swear she's like twice the size than she was two weeks ago," he commented. "You don't think she's half-giant do you?"

"Ron!"

"I was joking. I don't really think she is – she's too pretty."

"Still, she is a lot bigger than a few weeks ago, isn't she?" Hermione said, returning her gaze to a sleeping Rose.

"All in proportion, though," Ron added.

"And, she is so beautiful," Hermione continued. "So, so beautiful." She reached out to run her hand gently along her daughter's cheek. Rose didn't even stare. "She looks like you, Ron."

"Are you kidding? She's way too beautiful to take after me. She inherited all her genes from you."

"She has your hair, and your eyes, Ron. And your stubbornness."

Ron laughed quietly. "She wouldn't be Rosie if she wasn't stubborn," he said.

"It's going to be so hard having to leave her to go back to work."

Her words were the last ones spoken for some time. Ron's eyes didn't leave Rose, but Hermione knew he had heard her. Rose was three months old now, and work had been on her mind a lot. She loved Rose dearly, but she also missed her job.

"You're thinking about going back to work?" Ron asked after a while.

"I want to," she replied. "I _really_ want to. I miss it."

There was more silence as Ron contemplated her words. When he didn't say anything this time, Hermione continued.

"I feel like I'm going insane here," she confessed.

"With Rosie?" Hermione didn't miss the accusation in Ron's voice. He had misinterpreted her.

"No, not with Rosie," she said calmly. "I love Rosie, but Ron… I can't be one of those people who stays at home all day, every day, looking after their children. It's just not me."

Ron nodded, but still didn't speak. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, you have to understand," she said, desperate now. "I love Rosie. I love her more than anything else in this world. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling this way about someone. I'd do anything for her – absolutely anything – but I need to do this. For me, for her... for all of us."

Ron nodded again, finally brining himself to look at her. "Alright," he said. "I understand. But who'll look after Rosie when neither of us are here?"

Hermione had already thought about that. "I'll only be back for three days a week," she said. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. You have Mondays off anyway, and I won't start on Wednesdays until midday. In the times we're not there, we can find somebody to look after her. She has a big family."

Ron smiled. "Well, Victoire did offer, remember?" he said teasingly. Victoire was five years old.

"I did consider Bill or Fleur," Hermione replied. "But it's hard to say when they'll be there… and they already have two kids anyway, with another one on the way. I don't want to put a fourth one on them."

"Mum will be delighted to look after her," Ron continued. "She keeps saying we don't bring Rosie around often enough. She keeps pestering me to do so, actually."

"Well, we can work that out later," Hermione said. "It's not for another two weeks, anyway."

"I see you've thought about this before now, then?"

"I've talked to Kingsley and everything. Ron, I know I should have said something earlier, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I know you worry about Rosie when one of us isn't with her, but I have complete faith in any family member to take care of her properly. They love her as much as we do."

"But Rosie doesn't like to be separated. Remember how last week we gave her to Harry for two minutes, and the moment she sensed us leave the room, she started screaming?"

"She'll have to get used to it, Ron," Hermione said. "One step at a time. I might see if your mum's available for half an hour tomorrow, and see how she goes. That way, we can get her used to having someone other than us around. Don't you like seeing her smile at you every time you come home from work? She's delighted to see you, and I want her to smile at me like that too."

Rose stirred in her cot, gurgling as she turned her head towards them. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief second, before she was fast asleep again.

"Just to make sure we're still here," Ron said gently, smiling. "And, yeah, I do love it when she smiles. She has a beautiful smile."

"And she smiled at you a lot more than she does at me," Hermione added.

"Only because she doesn't get to see me as much," Ron assured her.

"We should probably get some sleep while she is," Hermione then said, changing the subject. "She'll be awake in a few hours."

"Last night she slept through," Ron reminded her.

"And we can't rely on that every night," Hermione added. "She was up every two hours two weeks straight before that."

Ron yawned. "Is it bad that it's six-thirty?" he questioned, taking her hand as they went to their own bedroom.

"When we have a three month old baby? No, I don't think so," Hermione said.

"I don't remember anyone ever telling us that we'd get no sleep until Rosie was… seventeen." Ron yawned again.

"Everyone told us that, Ron. You saw how exhausted Harry and Ginny were. I'm not sure how they're going to manage two babies so close in age."

"Thank goodness it's not us, is all I can say," Ron said, climbing into bed. "One's enough for now."

Hermione curled up beside him. "For now?" she questioned.

"Well… maybe one day," Ron told her, yawning again. "In the future."

"Only if you're volunteering to have the next one," Hermione teased. "It'll take a good few years to forget that experience."

Ron laughed. "I only wish Rosie had waited a little longer so I could have been there with you," he said. "She wasted no time, did she?"

"All of six minutes and twenty-six seconds," Hermione replied.

"And to think they told us the first could take days."

"Thank goodness for Ginny being there."

Ron placed a kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair lightly. With a flick of his wand, he extinguished the light and drew her closer to him.

"I love Rosie," he whispered.

"I love her too," Hermione replied. "So much."

"But, I get that you have to go back to work," Ron added. "You're definitely not one to sit at home and do nothing all day. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. You're right; Rosie will be fine with someone else." He kissed her again. "She's just getting too big, too fast."

"Ron, she's only three months. What are you going to be like when she goes off to school?"

"Well, I've already been thinking about that. There's a chance she could be a Squib, and then we can send her to a Muggle school and…."

"Ron," Hermione groaned, realising he was joking. Ron wouldn't want anything less for Rose than for her to attend Hogwarts. She snuggled into him. "Get some sleep," she said. "Rosie will be up soon."

Ron pulled her closer. "This time last year, I just had you," he whispered. "Now, I have another beautiful girl in my life." He kissed her for a third time. "I've never felt so lucky."

* * *

**_In my head, this fic was completely different, and actually had a semi-plot. But then I decided it would be a great idea to start writing after I'd only gotten 3 hours sleep the night before, so... my brain only managed plotless fluff. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you likies. Please don't forget to review :) It'd make me happy!_**


	54. Oddities

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #72 Fixed_**

**_also;_**

**_Written for DobbyLovesSocks for being and awesome reviewer and beta of mine and who literally begged me to write this strange, and every odd, piece you're about to read. I take no credit for the idea..._**

* * *

**Oddities**

_Horace Slughorn sat at his desk, marking the most recent Potions essays the third years had submitted. Some were abysmal, he'd admit, but there were some amongst the duds that were quite well written for a group of thirteen and fourteen year olds._

_The fourth years he had in the class right now were all busily copying down the instructions for the next potion he was going to have them make. It was a difficult one, but the task of copying it down kept them busy while he finished with the essays. _

_They were a quiet group, the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He needn't worry about any disruptions. _

_He'd just reached the second last paper when one of his students – Hugo Weasley – let out a loud, distressed cry._

_Horace glanced up, peering over his glasses at the young Weasley. Hugo was on his feet, staring at something that was in front of him, and that Horace couldn't see._

_His outburst had now caused the other students to look up, and any chance of them remaining quiet, was lost._

_Young Hugo's cousin, Lily, was by his side, asking if he was okay._

_With a sigh, Horace set down the paper, and waddled over to where the two children were standing._

_"May I ask what the matter is?" he questioned, rather irritated that something had happened._

_The two children glanced up at him, Hugo's look fearful._

_"Sir," he began, "I opened my book, and there w-was a spider in there!" He pointed at the book, and Horace followed his gaze._

_Sure enough, on the page that was open sat a humongous spider – almost the size of Horace's hand._

_He took his wand out of his pocket and the spider levitated in the air. He directed it all the way to a jar on his desk, and placed it in there. The lid closed tightly shut. He would dispose of it after class._

_ Relief was clear on the Weasley boy's face. "Thank you, sir," he said, returning to his seat._

_Horace did the same. "You are very welcome, Mr Weasley," he said. "However, and forgive me if I'm wrong, it would be my assumption that you were more than capable of doing exactly what I just did for yourself and would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble. There is no harm in students trying to fix things themselves."_

_There was a snigger through the classroom and Hugo turned a deep purple._

_"Sorry, sir," he mumbled._

_"Not to worry," Horace said. "You'll know for next time. Now, finish copying out that potion, boy. You'll be making it soon!" With that, Horace turned back to the essays, muttering to himself about how he always seemed to have to fix everything._

OOO

Hugo woke in his bed, startled by what had just occured. He looked around, seeing four walls, his Harpies posters and the window that overlooked the street.

He was at home.

Sitting up, he yawned, and then frowned. What on Earth had just happened? He'd just had a dream that he was at Hogwarts. There was a spider and he had gotten rid of it.

No, Slughorn had gotten rid of it, but he _had_ been Slughorn.

His brow creased even further as he contemplated the dream. He'd been Professor Slughorn, but he (as in Hugo) had also been in the class. Lily had been there, as had the rest of his Potions class.

_But he had been Professor Slughorn_.

Hugo rubbed his eyes, making sure he still wasn't dreaming, but he still had complete memory over what had happened.

He shook his head.

"It was just a dream," he told himself. Albeit, an odd one, but still a dream.

He climbed out of bed and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. There was no one else there, which meant Rose had probably locked herself in her room as usual, and his parents were at work. Now that they were both old enough to look after themselves, his parents had no qualms about leaving the two of them in the house together.

It didn't stop the fighting, of course, but that was only when they decided to talk to each other.

Anyway, they didn't fight _all_ the time.

Hugo made himself some breakfast and ate quickly, his mind still brushing over the dream he'd had.

It didn't make sense. Why was he Professor Slughorn? If he was going to dream about Potions, why not dream about himself? He (or Slughorn) had been highly irritated by the disruptive class. Just one little spider….

Hugo thought it was strange to be irritated by himself, but he had been.

Very much so.

He sighed.

"What's your problem?"

Hugo jumped, and then spun around as his sister also came into the kitchen. Her hair was messy and unbrushed, and she still wore her pyjamas. She'd just gotten out of bed, which was strange for Rose. She was normally the first one up.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just a weird dream, that's all."

Rose gave him a smirk. "What _kind_ of dream?" she teased.

"About Professor Slughorn," Hugo replied bluntly, knowing that that wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Her face showed it, too.

"Really?" she questioned, coming to sit opposite him. "Slughorn? I mean, Hugo, I know you like guys, but he's a bit old for you, isn't he?"

If he didn't think she was being serious, Hugo would have given her a snarky reply.

"Not _that_ kind of dream," he said, irritated. "Ew."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I dreamt that I _was_ Professor Slughorn, and I was teaching _my _class."

"So, maybe you want to be the Potions teacher when old Slughorn dies," Rose said with a shrug.

Hugo shook his head. "No way! But, don't you think it strange that I am dreaming about being someone else?"

Rose thought about it for a moment. "Dreaming about being other people, no. But dreaming about being Slughorn… well…."

Hugo scowled. "It's not funny!" he said.

"It's just a dream, Hugo," Rose continued, seeming unfazed, which annoyed him. Wasn't she as worried as he was?

"Just a dream. People dream all the time. The other night I dreamt that a lion broke into our house just to steal some cheese and you got attacked because you were trying to save the cheese. It doesn't mean I think you'd really risk your own life for cheese."

"I hate cheese," Hugo said.

"Exactly."

There was a moment's silence, and then Rose gave him a mischievous smile. "So, what did it feel like being Slughorn?" she asked.

"He's irritated really easily," Hugo said. "And he hates class disruptions. He also thinks that my year is the best year. Apparently we're really calm and quiet most of the time."

"That'd be right," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Hugo's class the goodie-two-shoes."

"You can't talk, Miss I-Like-To-Study-On-Christmas!"

"That was one year!" Rose replied defensively. "When I was eleven. I thought I had to."

"Even Mum told you to stop. I thought that would have been a huge hint."

Rose glowered at him. "Shut up!" she said.

Hugo grinned, pleased he had hit a nerve.

"I might just have to tell everyone that you were dreaming of a professor…."

"And I might just have to tell everyone about your dreams about Scorpius."

Rose blushed. "I don't dream –"

"–You also talk in your sleep," Hugo added.

She huffed. "Fine! Your secret is safe with me."

"And yours with me," Hugo promised. "I don't think I want the whole school knowing my sister fancies a Malfoy anyway."

Rose's stare darkened. "Just because I dream –"

"Give it up, will you? Everyone suspects anyway. It's strange how you both seem to disappear at the same time, don't you think."

Rose jumped to her feet. "Alright, I might just have to write to Professor Slughorn and inform him that one of his students fancies him." She grabbed some parchment and a quill that was resting on the bench. "_Dear Professor Slughorn_…."

"Don't you dare!" Hugo cried, trying to snatch the parchment away.

"_How I've missed you over these past weeks. I can't wait to see you again_…."

"Stop it, Rosie!"

Rose grinned. "You promise not to mention Scorpius to Mum and Dad?"

"Do I want to see Dad lose it?"

Rose nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. She tore the parchment up and threw it away.

"You're a good brother, Hugo," she said.

* * *

_**Okay, so it didn't turn out as strange as I thought, and I guess I should take some responsibility for this idea, as I made the mistake of telling Dobby about this idea that came to me once. I had no intention of writing it though. Rose wasn't supposed to make an appearance, but she did...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it and your reviews are very much appreciated :)**_


	55. Stunned

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #82 If_**

**_also;_**

**_Written for Empress Empoleon for her birthday :) Happy birthday Empress!_**

* * *

**Stunned**

It was never a great feeling when someone came knocking on your door in the middle of the night; especially when almost everybody you know could use magic and would normally invite themselves into your house uninvited.

"Mrs Weasley!" a voice yelled. "Are you home?"

Hermione sat up in bed, glancing to her side where Ron normally slept. He was on a mission right now, and he was due home the next morning.

"Mummy, what's going on?"

Her two and four year old children both ran in simultaneously, diving onto the bed. Rose buried her face into Ron's pillow, while Hugo sat up, wide-eyed and afraid.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Hermione swallowed the invisible lump in her throat and slowly climbed off the bed. "Just people being noisy," she told them, trying to stay calm. "You stay here, and I'll go and tell them to go away.

They both nodded, and Hermione moved from the room and fearfully down the stairs and to the front door. Those who knocked in the middle of the night – Muggle or wizard – never brought good news. There were a few possible things they could have been there for, and none of them were good.

Pausing with her hand on the handle for just a moment, she turned and was looking into the grim face of Otis Nicholls – a man who had gone on the mission with Ron.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs Weasley –"

"– Hermione."

"Hermione, we have some unfortunate news."

Hermione's heart started to pound against her chest. _No_, she thought. _Please don't say it. Anything but that!_

She constantly worried about Ron whenever he went away. It didn't matter whether it was just a routine mission, or a dangerous one. She always worried that something bad would happen to him.

She constantly feared the worst.

"Your husband – Ron – has been attacked in the crossfire. He's… been taken to St. Mungo's."

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheek, but they were tears of relief. St. Mungo's meant he was still alive. She bit her lip, trying to remain as calm as she could. She knew something would happen one day. No one became an Auror and remained unharmed their whole career.

"He's unconscious, and was hit by a pretty nasty Stunning jinx."

"A Stunning jinx?" Hermione questioned, wiping away her tears. "He-he's okay, though, isn't he?"

Nicholls nodded. "Alive, yes," he assured her. His expression remained blank, emotionless. It was then that Hermione realised this man didn't care at all for her husband. He'd probably seen many of his colleagues go down at one stage or another. Another one – regardless of how high they were on the chain – was the least of his concern. He was probably more irritated about being dragged away from his work.

She'd heard stories of Nicholls. The man possessed no empathy.

"He's at St. Mungo's, being treated as we speak. Harry Potter is with him. If you'd like to come with us, we can take you."

Hermione shook her head, glancing in the direction of the stairs where Rose and Hug still waited. "I have my children to look after," she said to them. "I'll make my way there as soon as I can."

Nicholls nodded. "Very well."

"Thank you," Hermione said, before closing the door, and sighing loudly. She wiped away the rest of her tears and tried her best to compose herself. This was not what she wanted at two o'clock in the morning. It was hard enough trying to get Rose and Hugo to sleep at the best of times. Now, she realised, she had no chance.

She made her way slowly back to her bedroom where her son and daughter still sat silently on her bed. Rose had the covers drawn up to her chin, her round face fearful.

"Did you tell the noisy people to go home?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I did," she said. "But we now have to go, too."

They both looked at her, Rose waiting for an explanation. Hugo was still too young to understand what was going on. He was only just learning to talk properly.

"Where?" Rose asked after a while.

"To see Daddy." That was all Hermione said, and Rose asked no more.

She picked Hugo up, Summoning his and Rose's coats. There was no time for any of them to change, but it was cold.

She put them on quickly and then hurried them down the stairs to the fireplace. St. Mungo's only had their fireplaces active at night time, as well as their shop front entrance.

"Where is Daddy?" Rose questioned as Hermione stood one of them on either side of her.

"In the hospital," Hermione said. "He got hurt, but he's okay. We're just going to see him now. Rosie, can you get the Floo Powder please?"

Rose stood on her tip-toes and grabbed a small handful of the powder. She looked to her mother for her next prompt.

"You know what to do, Rosie," Hermione said.

Rose beamed, and threw the Floo Powder onto the ground. Hermione said _St. Mungo's_ and together, they were being sucked through many fireplaces, until they came to the hospital's.

The witch at the reception barely gave them a second glance.

"How may I help you?" she asked, yawning in the process.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, reaching down to take Hugo in her arms. Sometimes, he became too curious, and would run off to explore.

"Fourth Floor," the witch said, waving them away.

Hermione shook her head at the rudeness, but didn't say anything. She just wanted to see Ron.

With her two children with her, she hurried through each floor until, finally, she came to the one she was after. It wasn't until she reached it that she hadn't bothered to find out Ron's room.

But it only took her a moment, when she saw Harry exit one in the middle.

"Harry," she said.

"Hey." Harry gave her a smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here." He looked to Rose and Hugo. "I should have asked Ginny to take them from you."

Hermione shook her head, telling him not to worry about that now. "Is he okay?" she wanted to know, her tone desperate.

Harry shrugged. "He's still out to it," he said. "Though, that now might have something to do with the potion they gave him."

Hermione looked at her brother-in-law. "Harry…" she began, her voice weak.

"He's going to live," Harry assured her, putting a hand on her arm. "It was just a Stunning spell. It was just a powerful one, and sent him into a brick wall. That did more damage than the actual spell. It gave him concussion."

Hermione swallowed that invisible lump again.

"Here, I'll take the kids to the tearoom, while you go and see him." He reached out for Hugo, and Hermione passed him over. He took Rose's other hand. "We'll leave Mummy alone with Daddy for a while," he explained when Rose looked confused. "How about some cake? I bet you've never been allowed to have cake in the middle of the night before?"

Rose's eyes widened with delight, and she shook her head. She needed no more convincing, and happily followed Harry to the next floor.

Hermione entered the room, walking slowly over to the bed Ron was on. It was like he was sleeping… but if he was sleeping, he would have been snoring.

And he wasn't.

She picked up his hand, studying him. "I knew this would happen eventually," she said. "I knew one day I'd be here for you because of your work. I'm just surprised it wasn't sooner." She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Now you can see why I always worry."

Ron didn't even blink. He simply lied there, making no indication that he had heard. Which he hadn't.

"If I didn't know you loved it so much, I would ask you to never go again. But I know you would never listen to me, even if I pleaded you."

A Healer came in for a moment, examining Ron, and then left again. She barely spoke to Hermione despite a brief hello, and informing her that he was okay.

"When you wake up, and come home, you're the one putting the kids back to sleep by the way. Rosie's having cake at two o'clock because of you." She ran her hand over Ron's forehead. "A Stunning jinx," she mumbled. "Of all the spells, you're downfall is a Stunning one."

Ron smiled, and Hermione jumped slightly at the sudden gesture. His eyes blinked slowly open, and his head turned towards her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'm just glad all that happened was you getting knocked out," she said. "When they came knocking on the door, I feared the worst."

Ron smiled again, and it was obviously an effort. "It's not like your job is easy, either. Remember that time you got caught in the middle of two feuding wizards in the courtroom? When I heard…."

"This isn't about me right now," Hermione said quietly. "Just rest."

Ron closed his eyes again, only to open it moments later. "My first injury," he said.

"You say it like it's something to be proud of," Hermione answered sourly.

"Everyone else has scars," Ron said. "Not me, though."

Letting go of her husband's hand, Hermione touched his arm where there were plenty of scars from the Battle ten years ago. They all had them – physical and emotional – and she was pretty sure half the Aurors were too young to have anything like that.

"I'd rather you injury free and alive then mangled and dead," she stated plainly. "You have two children, and you have me. And we'd all like to see you alive."

Ron seemed to consent to that, and he closed his eyes again. Hermione brought his hand to her lips.

"You wanna see if I can go home now?" Ron questioned, keeping his eyes shut.

"No, you can stay here," Hermione answered. "Until you've completely recovered from what's happened to you."

"I was just _Stunned_," Ron argued. "And I'd much rather recover at home with you, then in here."

"Well, that's not for me to decide," Hermione said. "And it was more than just being Stunned. You were thrown against a wall and have concussion. At least try and look after yourself, Ron."

"I'm fine," Ron groaned, rolling over in the bed to face her fully. "Worse has happened."

Hermione didn't answer; she simply rolled her eyes. He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"Why don't you stick the night out at least," she said eventually. "And if you feel better in the morning, then you might be able to come home then."

Ron smiled wearily at her. "If you insist," he replied. He tugged on her hand. "Can you stay?" he asked.

"Ron, I have to take Rose and Hugo home!"

"Just for a little while? It's been a week since I've seen you." He pulled just a little harder this time until she was on her feet. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed once he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just a little while," he repeated.

Hermione kissed him, smiling despite herself. "Until Harry comes back," she relented. "And only if you promise to do as the Healers say."

Ron nodded, burying his face into her neck. "I promise," he mumbled. "I've missed you so much. It almost makes me want to never go away again."

"I've missed you too, and I wouldn't have any complaints if you decided on that. I'm glad you're alive, Ron. It really scares me when you're away and they come knocking like that. I don't want you leaving the kids, or me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron brought his face to hers again, running his fingers through her hair. "I won't," he promised. "I'd never dream of leaving any of you. Believe it or not, I love all three of you very much."

Hermione smiled, allowing him to kiss her back. "Yeah, well, one time, you mightn't be able to help it." She wrapped her arms around him. "Just make sure you come home every time, okay?"

Ron pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will," he assured her. "Every single time I leave, I'll come back home." He kissed her again. "And now that you're here, I can rest easier."

The bed was definitely too small for both of them, but strangely, Hermione didn't mind. She remained there with her husband while he slept, waiting for Harry to come back with the kids. It was nice being with him again. The bed got too empty and too lonely when he was away. Even if they had to share a hospital bed, at least she got to be with him.

The next thing she knew she was woken by Ron stirring next to her, eight o'clock the next morning.

* * *

_**Yeah, so, I'm pretty sure the word 'if' appeared somewhere in there. It's a hard word to use as a prompt. **_

_**Empress, I hope you liked it. I feel this is one of the best Romiones I've written in some time.**_

_**And... and... I've been talked into writing smut. I've been bribed, peer-pressured into doing it. So, next entry is going to be... interesting. I thought I'd give you all a heads up on it, so you're prepared (I honestly have no idea how to write smut).**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review!**_


	56. The Joys Of Life (When We're Together)

**_WARNING: This is SMUT. It made be really badly written because I fail, but it is smut nonetheless and therefore is RATED M. If you are underage and/or don't feel comfortable reading this, then please don't. This is smut, meaning it is sex. Detailed. And Joanna, please don't read it... I feel as if you're too innocent :)_**

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #44 Circle_**

* * *

**The Joys Of Life (When We're Together)**

They'd just put the kids to bed after picking them up from George's. It was very late now, and Rose and Hugo had been fast asleep when they'd taken them home. The Ministry dinner had been long and boring and neither Ron, nor Hermione, could wait to get out of there and get home.

The moment he entered his room, he collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get undressed.

Hermione came in moments later, doing exactly the same. She curled up next to him, kissing him in the process. "Thank goodness we're home," she said, sighing as the comfort of her bed overwhelmed her. "I don't know if I could sit through another one of those dinners. It's the same thing every time. Boring."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that about your work," Ron answered, amused by his wife's comment. Normally she was always telling him to stop complaining about such things, and that they weren't that bad.

"Yeah, but this one was…."

"_Really_ boring?" Ron suggested.

Hermione moved her head to Ron's shoulder and nodded. "Mhm," she said absently. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm so exhausted, Ron," she then told him. "I can't even be bothered to get undressed."

Ron rolled from his back to his side so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her body and drew her closer to him. He kissed her. "Well, maybe I can help with that?"

Hermione smiled, closing her eyes again. "That sounds nice," she said, "If I wasn't so tired."

"Tired?" Ron questioned, tugging at her robes. "Since when?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him lightly. "Since I haven't been home since six o'clock this morning; I didn't even get to see our children awake, and since I swear my brain has turned to goo due to having to listen to the Scandinavian Minister go on and on… and on about something to do with international control of unicorns."

"Hippogriffs," Ron corrected her, still trying to get her dress robes undone.

"See how tired I am," Hermione complained, not fighting his attempt to undress her. She kissed him again, pulling him even closer to her.

"And maybe a little drunk, too," Ron added with a smirk, giving up on her clothes. He never had conquered that particular outfit before.

"I had one drink," Hermione told him. "Just one."

"Maybe Percy spiked your other ones with Firewhisky," Ron answered teasingly. "Actually, maybe Kingsley did it – I wouldn't put it past him to try and get you to have fun every once in a while."

"I do have fun, Ron," Hermione said, lifting her head slightly. "Just not there."

Ron resisted the urge to laugh, but failed. "A sober you would never say that," he said, bringing his lips to hers and causing her head to fall back onto the pillow again. She tightened her hold on his neck as she didn't resist him.

"I'm not drunk," she mumbled into his mouth. "Just tired."

Ron laughed again, running his hand along the side of her face in a gesture that drew him even closer. "How tired?" he questioned.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again, this time more deeply. He being so close set her heart racing, and she pulled him down to her so that his body was pressed against hers. "Not too tired, I suppose," she answered quietly.

Ron's mouth moved from hers and to her jaw, then down to her neck. He could feel her breathing increase as his hands began to roam her still clothed body.

From somewhere, she still managed to take out her wand. Ron pulled away for a moment, watching her with confusion.

"If you want to stop…."

Hermione shook her head. "Do you want another baby?" she questioned.

Ron smiled, and let her cast the charm. It took only a few moments, before she sat her wand to the side and continued from where they had left off.

If it was at all possible her hold on him tightened even more, and she moaned quietly, her own lips pressed to the side of his face.

"You know… we can't do anything unless…." Ron tugged at her robes once more, indicating that she needed to take them off.

Hermione obliged without so much as a smile. She easily slipped out of them, making Ron wonder what he had been trying to do, but he didn't dare ask. There was a time for asking her how she managed something like that and now certainly wasn't one of them. The important thing was that she was out of them.

He caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Her lips found his again. "Mmm, you're not so bad yourself," she whispered against him. Her eyes closed and her breathing became even heavier as she allowed Ron to touch her.

His kisses returned to her neck, and then slowly moved down to her collarbone, and then even further until he reached her breasts. Her head tilted backwards and her chest lifted up as his warm lips caressed the sensitive parts of her. A wave of pleasure overcame her, causing her to remember what she had been missing out on the last two weeks.

Ron straddled her, his aroused member pressing into her naked body.

Panting slightly, she lifted her body up from her elbows, looking at him with a look that was crossed between lust and genuine love. No words needed to be spoken between them. Simultaneously they tore at his robes trying to get them off as quickly as they could. She was a lot more effective with his clothes than he had been with hers, and as soon as she had the chance, her hands ran over his bear torso, feeling every bump and scar he had acquired over the years. His body tensed from her touch and his mouth pressed against her neck again, this time with much more desperation.

"It's been so long," she moaned as he suckled on her neck. "So long…." She bucked her hips unconsciously, his arousal teasing her. He wanted to hold off for as long as he could – like he always did. He wanted her to wait….

He fell between her legs, extracting moans from both of them. The movement caused him to bite down hard on her neck and she cried out. His hands fondled both of her breasts and her body gave an involuntary shudder. Her nails dug into his back as she tried to control herself.

Her breathing was so heavy now. Two weeks had been their longest wait in who knew how long and she was desperate to feel him inside her once more.

His hips ground against hers, teasing her more and more, and finally… finally he gave in. She moaned in satisfaction as he began to thrust slowly, their bodies moving in unison.

With each thrust he went deeper until she could feel him all the way in. She bucked again, trying to embrace even the smallest bits of pleasure he brought her. His face was only inches from hers and she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. Instead, she dug her nails even further into his skin, his pace quickening.

He groaned something that might have been words, but they were unintelligible.

She was panting furiously now, throwing her head back in pleasure. He was pounding into her, with each thrust extracting a moan from both of them.

They became louder and louder until one final, very pleasurable, movement brought them both to the brink. Hermione felt herself tighten around him, and less than a second later, he came.

Both breathing heavily from the effort, his body collapsed on top of hers, before eventually rolling off to lie beside her. Hermione pressed her lips to his temple as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath.

Neither of them spoke a word; she simply rested her head on his bear shoulder, and he encased her in a warm, loving embrace. Her hands traced the shape of his torso, drawing circles all around him. She snuggled up to him, pressing her body as closely as she could and eventually spoke.

"It's like you've been away for a whole year," she mumbled into him.

"One month feels like it," Ron answered.

"Two weeks," Hermione corrected.

"Still too long."

She lifted her head slightly to look at him, before bringing her mouth to his.

"I love you," she whispered.

The arm that wasn't trapped underneath her body cupped her face. "I love you too," he said. He smiled. "Drunk or sober, undressed or dressed…."

She kissed him again, before settling back into his arms. She only wished they had time to spend more nights like this together.

* * *

_**This... this just... ugh. I was pressured by Nayla into writing this, and, never again will I do so. I spent so many times staring at this computer screen feeling so awkward and weird, so I actually had to write it out on paper first. It convinced my brain that I wasn't going to actually post it, so then I could write freely. This is a one off... we'll be going straight back to fluff for the rest of the chapters.**_

_**PS. I couldn't bring myself to actually read over this, so I aplogise for any spelling or grammatical errors that are in there... I just couldn't.**_


	57. This World Has Changed Us

**_Characters: Ron, Rose_**

**_Prompt #23 Lovers_**

* * *

**This World Has Changes Us**

"… Rosie, he'll find out eventually anyway. And it'll be best if he hears it from you."

"He'll flip out though, Mum. I know it, you know it, the whole world probably knows it. He's going to hate me."

"He won't hate you, sweetheart. He couldn't even if he wanted to. And that is why you need to be the one to tell him."

"I'm scared, though."

"You have nothing to be scared about. Of course, he won't like it, but he will come to accept it eventually. Your happiness is all that matters, boyfriend or no boyfriend."

"Mum, I don't think he'll care that I have a boyfriend. I think it'll be _who_ my boyfriend is that will concern him."

There was silence after that, and then whispered tones that Ron could no longer hear coming from Rose's room. They'd obviously been talking about him, because he highly doubted Hugo would care whether or not his sister had a boyfriend. The only question was: why was Rose so terrified to tell him?

He knew he didn't react all that well to some news, but he had known this moment had been coming. Rose was sixteen, she wasn't a child. Of course she was going to become interested in boys. She was an attractive girl and no doubt boys were interested in her too. Hermione had given him plenty of warning, and he had spent time preparing himself.

So why wouldn't she tell him?

The bedroom door opened suddenly, and before he had time to register anything, Hermione was outside, staring at him with a look of disapproval.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she questioned in a hushed tone.

"I just happened to be walking past," Ron replied defensively. "And I'm going to assume you were talking about me?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded. "Rosie has a boyfriend, obviously. She's afraid of telling me?"

"She's not afraid of telling you she has a boyfriend, Ron," Hermione promised, her tone returning to normal. "She just doesn't happen to think you'll approve of her choice. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure you'll be all that happy either – I was a bit concerned to begin with, if I'm telling the truth – but I'm sure you'll get past that and see how happy she is."

Ron couldn't ignore the underlying meaning in her words, and he nodded, assuring her that he wasn't going overreact. She seemed satisfied with this, and smiled.

"I'll leave you to it, then," she said, and then left him standing out the front of Rose's bedroom.

Ron tapped lightly on the door. "Rosie?" he questioned.

There was silence for a few moments, and Ron thought that maybe she was ignoring him, but then she eventually said, "Come in."

Ron turned the knob and opened the door slowly, perhaps slightly hesitant to find out whom this boy was. He could take a fair guess – especially if Hermione had been initially shocked by it – but he would wait and listen to what she had to say first.

Rose was sitting on her bed, pieces of parchment spread over the rest of it. She had a quill in her hand and was jotting down notes from one of the textbooks also in front of her.

"Studying already?" he asked, pulling up the chair from her desk and sitting down.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"So, your mum said there was something you had to tell me," he then prompted, ready to get straight to the point. "And as I was walking past, I couldn't help but overhear –"

"You were eavesdropping, you mean?" Rose interrupted, smirking at him.

"I was walking past," Ron replied calmly. "I just heard a little bit."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, and she reminded him of Hermione even more than she normally did in that moment. The two of them were so alike in some ways, yet so different in others. It amazed him sometimes.

"So, you heard that I had a boyfriend, then?" she then questioned, returning her attention back to her notes.

Ron nodded. "I heard that," he confessed.

"Did you hear who it is?" Rose continued.

"No. But I get the feeling you think I'm not going to approve of him?"

It took a moment, but Rose eventually lifted her head again to look at him. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you won't," she admitted. "But… I really like him, Dad. He's really nice to me, and we've been friends for so long and –"

"It's Scorpius, isn't it?" Ron said before Rose could get to the point.

His daughter's eyes widened in surprise, before calming herself from the shock a moment later and nodded, slowly. "Yes," she said.

Ron nodded also. He had suspected; the moment he had heard Rose and Hermione discussing whether or not he would approve, he had known. It was the only thing to make sense. His daughter, Rose _Weasley_, was dating Scorpius _Malfoy_.

"I know you won't like it, Dad," Rose continued quickly after he didn't say anything. "I know, but you've met Scorp before, and you even admitted that he was nice, which he is. He really hates anything that says Purebloods are better – he doesn't agree with it."

Ron nodded again, but still refused to speak. It wasn't that he was angry – he had promised Hermione that he wouldn't be – he just didn't know if he liked his daughter being with a Malfoy.

Scorpius was a good kid, he knew that, but his father had still given he, along with Hermione and Harry, and many of their other friends, hell duringr their school years. Just because their children were friends did not mean Malfoy could be so easily forgiven.

Even Hermione, who was all for allowing people a second chance, found it difficult to forget what had happened.

"So… you're okay with it?" Rose asked quietly. It was obvious that his lack of words had frightened her, and she was watching him desperately, searching for a meaning to his silence.

Ron decided it was best to answer her. "I'm okay with the fact that you have a boyfriend, Rosie," he said. "As much as I'd like it to be, who you choose to see has nothing to do with me. I trust you, and I trust that you will make the right decision. You're a smart girl, Rosie, and I know you wouldn't be with anyone who treats you badly."

Rose nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't," she said. "I promise."

"And I also know you're aware of what's happened in the past between Weasleys and Malfoys."

Rose nodded again. "I know," she said. "I know what happened."

"But, you don't know everything, Rosie," Ron continued. "There is a lot we haven't told you, and a lot that I would prefer not to tell you, because I don't think that is something you should know."

"But that's in the past, Dad," Rose argued, misunderstanding him. "Whatever happened between you and Scorpius' dad is in the past, and me and Scorpius aren't you or his dad. We're different."

"I know that, Rosie," Ron said, nodding. "I'm not going to tell you, you can't be with him. Scorpius has been your friend for years, and I know that our relationship – you and me – is a lot more important than fighting you over a boy."

Rose smiled at him. "It is," she said.

"Just as long as you're aware that Malfoys can be manipulative to get their own way. They were followers of Voldemort, and even though Scorpius isn't himself, his father still was, and his mother's family also used quite a bit of Dark Magic in their time."

Rose nodded. "Dad, I know all that, okay. But I really like him."

"And if you do – which I know you do – then I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness, Rosie. You're too important to me for that to happen."

Rose's smile turned into a grin, and she climbed off her bed to hug him. "Thank you!" she said. "I was so worried that you were going to flip out or something, but Mum assured me you wouldn't. She knows you well, Dad."

"Maybe as well as we both know you, Rosie," Ron replied, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. "We both knew this day would come eventually."

"That I'd end up with Scorpius?" Rose questioned.

Ron nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"Because, the two of you reminded us of ourselves," Ron answered. "Dancing around each other, friends for so long, oblivious to everyone but the two of you. The only difference is that one of you actually decided to act on your feelings a lot earlier than we did."

Rose beamed. "That was me," she said. "Well… Hugo dared me to, but… yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you did, because sometimes, you just end up hurting each other more than you ever intended to." He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Rose, drawing her close to him. "But just make sure that he knows you have a very big family, and every person in it loves you very much. If he ever breaks your heart…"

"Dad!" Rose sighed.

"… He'll have us to answer to," Ron finished.

* * *

_**So obviously the 'lovers' prompt comes from Rose and Scorpius, not Ron and Rose... just thought I'd point that one out if you were confused. **_

_**I feel happy with this one. I liked it. Normally I'm one of the ones to jump on the bandwagon about Ron overreacting to Rose and Scorpius, but I thought I'd write an accepting!Ron fic instead for once. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I liked this one :)**_


	58. The Quidditch Pitch

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #99 Writer's Choice – Super_**

* * *

**The Quidditch Pitch**

"Ron, may I ask what you're doing?" Hermione appeared in the doorway of their small backyard, her arms folded as she watched her husband shooting different coloured sparks from his wand, casting spells around the area.

"I was going to make a Quidditch pitch," Ron explained as if it were simple. He didn't dare take his eyes off what he was doing.

"A Quidditch pitch?" Hermione questioned. "Here?"

Ron nodded. "We always had one at the Burrow, and it was great fun, especially as kids. I want our children to have fun like that too."

"_Children?_" Hermione questioned, subconsciously resting a hand on her quickly expanding stomach. "Ron, I'm four months pregnant with _one_ child," she said.

Ron shrugged, casting one final spell, and looking at her. "It'll be fun," he promised.

Hermione nodded, not being bothered to fight him on it. "If you say so," she said. "But you do realised that the Burrow is a lot bigger than this, don't you?"

"Well, I'm not stupid. Of course I know that, but I want our baby to have the Quidditch experience I had. I mightn't have had much as a kid, but I always had Quidditch."

"And what if our baby doesn't like Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"Of course she will. She's a Weasley."

"We're calling the baby a _she_ now, are we?"

Ron grinned at her. "You may as well just do the spell to find out officially," he said.

"But, what about keeping it a surprise?"

"It's better to be prepared, isn't it? You of all people should know that."

Hermione shrugged. She kind of liked the idea of not knowing whether they were having a boy or a girl, though she, along with Ron, thought it was going to be a girl.

"Do you want to keep calling our baby _it_?"

"Why don't we think of a gender-neutral name?" Hermione suggested.

"That's boring."

With another wave of his wand, a set of Quidditch posts appeared on the ground beside Ron.

Hermione sighed. "I hoped you paid for them from wherever you got them from," she said.

"Dad made them, if you must know," Ron said. "I'm not a thief, Hermione."

"I was just checking," Hermione replied defensively. "We all forget, sometimes."

"When have you ever forgotten to pay for something?" Ron asked, levitating the first post so that it sunk into a ready-made hole in the ground. There, with another incantation, the hole sealed, leaving the post there permanently.

Hermione sighed as she watched. "What if our baby prefers books to Quidditch?" she questioned. "What will you do then?"

"Give her a book about Quidditch." Ron shrugged. "Anyway, it's not just for our baby," he continued. "It's for everyone."

"For you, you mean?"

Ron shrugged again as he put the middle post in the ground.

"Ron, you do know that most normal people like to put a garden in their yard. Plant some flowers, grow some trees. Even a vegie patch. Most don't have Quidditch."

"You're thinking like a Muggle, Hermione." The third post landed with a _clunk_ on the right hand side. Ron stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Ron!"

"What? Most Muggles don't have Quidditch pitches in their yard. Most wizards do."

"I'll have you remember that I spent the first eleven years as a Muggle, and I was just fine." Hermione couldn't help but feel a little irritation towards Ron despite realising he hadn't meant what he said the way it had sounded.

"You didn't have Quidditch, though, did you?"

"And I was perfectly happy without it."

"Well, our children are going to grow up around magic, so they will like it. Trust me, Hermione, all Weasleys like Quidditch."

"I do believe I'm part of that family now, and you know I don't."

"Yeah, but not by blood," Ron said, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "It's different."

"How so?"

"You weren't raised in our family."

"I was as good as, since I met you."

Ron thought about this for a moment and then shrugged. "Well… you're just weird, then."

"Ron!"

"Who doesn't like Quidditch?"

"It's a dangerous, vile sport, and I don't want our children getting themselves hurt."

"So, if little Rosie decides she wants to be a professional Quidditch player, you're not going to let her, then?" Ron questioned.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, don't you like the name?" Ron continued, smiling. "I think it'll suit her. I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"You don't even know if we're having a girl, Ron," Hermione said, sighing.

"Well, find out!"

"And for the record, if our _baby_ did want to be a professional Quidditch player, of course I would allow them. I still wouldn't like it, though."

"And the House team?"

"Of course."

"But you still think it's dangerous?"

"People die in Quidditch, Ron."

"Very rarely. The last death was before _we_ were born."

"Well, I don't want _our_ child being the next. It is super dangerous, Ron."

Ron snorted with laughter, causing Hermione to become even more irritated. "Super?" he asked.

"What?"

"You've never said that word in your life."

"Well, if you're insisting on endangering our children's lives, then why can't I use new words?"

"It doesn't suit you."

Hermione – who was still standing at the door – turned her head to glance at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Anyway, I have to go to work, Ron. Enjoy your Quidditch pitch. And don't forget to put any protective enchantments up so our neighbours don't see."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ron grinned at her. "And for the record, if our baby doesn't like Quidditch, well that's okay. She can like whatever she wants."

Hermione smiled. "And if she does like it, then that's okay, too."

They both smiled at each other.

* * *

_**Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. Just some Romione bickering... I hope you liked.**_


	59. As Long As I'm With You

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #19 White_**

* * *

**As Long As I'm With You**

"Come on, Hugo, you can't just sit around here and mope all day. You need to get up, enjoy life and forget that Lucian ever existed!"

Hugo glanced up at his sister, barely acknowledging her attempt to pull him off his bed. "Says you who wouldn't leave the house for a month after you and Scorpius broke up," he grumbled, shaking her off.

"Well, I don't want you turning into me!" Rose answered, annoyingly cheerful. It had been a week since Lucian had ended their relationship, and it had come as quite a shock. As far as Hugo was aware, they had been quite happy together, and then one day, Lucian had just woken up and decided he didn't want to be with him anymore.

It had hurt more than Hugo let anyone know. He had truly loved Lucian.

"I'm not in the mood, Rosie," he groaned, once again, shaking her off.

"Well, that's just too bad." She stood over him, hands on hips, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hugo groaned. He knew his sister too well. When she got that look, it was never a good sign. "I have something planned!" she declared.

"Like what?" Hugo asked sceptically, finally managing to lift his head. He didn't like where this was going at all.

Rose beamed. "A date!" she said.

"A what?" This time, Hugo sat all the way up, alarm emanating from him. "Rose!"

"What better way to get over Lucian than to go on another date… or dates." She grinned.

"Dates? Rose, what are you talking about?"

"Ever heard of a blind date? Or speed dating? They're normally Muggle things, but there's a wizarding one happening in a few hours. Good timing, huh?"

"No, not good timing!" Hugo responded irritably.

"Why not? You can meet new guys. I'm going too, you know. We can meet guys together!"

Hugo groaned. "No!" he said stubbornly.

"I've put your name down."

"Well, you shouldn't have. I'm not going."

"You are!" Rose instructed. "Come on, I have something picked out for you already!" And, with a wave of her wand, a set of white dress robes appeared. "My treat to you, Hu. You've been down a lot lately, and Lucian was a git for breaking up with you."

Hugo huffed.

"You deserve better!"

Hugo didn't say anything to that. Maybe he did deserve better, but he didn't _want_ better. He wanted Lucian. He had wanted Lucian for ages now and those feelings weren't going to go away with some stupid speed dating night. The only thing that would have made him happy was having Lucian back in his life.

"Come on, just one night! I swear we'll have fun! There are plenty of cute guys out there!"

Hugo raised an eyebrow, finally managing to force himself off his bed (which was a miracle in itself). "You think?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are. Probably some foreign ones too. Maybe they won't have a clue what we're saying, so if we don't like them, then it won't matter." She forced the dress robes into his hand. "We leave in thirty minutes," she said. "Be ready."

Hugo grumbled some more, but listened to what she said. Maybe she was right; maybe he would fare better if he was out and about, rather than moping in his bedroom. It couldn't have been good for his health.

He dressed quickly, and made his way downstairs to where Rose was already waiting, her hair done up and a strapless, red dress on.

"You too?" their dad asked, looking curiously at his two children. "Is there something on that I'm unaware of?"

"Er… a work thing," Rose said. "Hugo's my date!"

"What kind of work thing, Rosie?"

Hugo saw Rose visibly tense as she tried to think of another excuse. Why she wasn't just telling him the truth, Hugo had no idea, but he held his tongue. He didn't particularly want his dad knowing where they were really going.

"Just a dinner," she said eventually, smiling at him. "We'll be home before midnight." With that, she grabbed Hugo by the arm and dragged him out the front door.

"Have fun!" his dad called as she shut it.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hugo asked.

"Because he would have told Mum, and then Mum wouldn't have approved," Rose explained. "You know what she's like with those kinds of things. It's best we don't mention it to them until after, okay?"

Hugo nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

Rose clutched his arm. "I'll Apparate us there," she said. "That way, we won't get separated."

Hugo nodded again, holding his breath. Side-along Apparition was worse than the real thing. Especially with Rose, who would sometimes become very ill from it.

She turned on the spot and moments later they were landing in the busy streets of Muggle London, the Muggles blissfully unaware that two young adults had just appeared out of nowhere.

"It's this way," Rose said, directing him straight ahead. "Just around the corner."

He allowed her to lead him until she stopped out the front of a rundown building that had boards plastered across the shop windows. "It's in here?" he asked uncertainly.

Rose nodded. "They couldn't have Muggles just strolling in, could they? Haven't you ever been to a wizard speed-dating before?"

Hugo frowned. "Have you?"

"Well… no… but…." She pointed her wand to the door, muttered a few words, and it opened. "Let's go," she said.

The inside was dark and narrow as they wandered down a hall together. Hugo was just beginning to wonder if Rose had been having him on when the dark room suddenly lit up and he was staring at a very spacious room full of witches and wizards of all ages.

"What the…?"

"Cool, isn't it?"

Hugo couldn't help but look around the room in awe. He recognised the faces of a select few, but that didn't matter, because it was just so bewildering to be there. What had Rose gotten him into?

"May I help you?"

Hugo jumped at the sound of a woman's voice as she greeted them.

"Yes, we're Rose and Hugo Weasley!" Rose said cheerfully.

The woman looked down at the piece of parchment, and then nodded. "Yes, you're both here," she said. She waved her wand and two nametags with their names appeared. "Put these on, it's policy."

Hugo groaned. "Rose, what are we doing?"

"It'll be fun, trust me!" Rose assured him. "See!" she pointed to the group of people gathering around, some Apparating in, others appearing in the line behind them.

"Miss Weasley, you'll be going to the right over there, and Mr Weasley, you're to the left."

"Left… what?"

"You're meeting other guys," Rose reminded him. "You've got to meet other guys who… like other guys…."

"But… I thought I was going to be with you!" Hugo protested. This was just humiliating. What if he saw someone he knew?

"I like guys who like girls," Rose said as they entered the room.

"There's going to be no one," Hugo argued. "That's it, I'm going home. Rose, I appreciate your attempt to cheer me up, but this is ridiculous." He made to leave, but Rose grabbed his arm.

"Just give it a go," she said. "You'll have fun. I've asked James and Al to come along too!"

"But James has a girlfriend?" Hugo said, confused.

"Oh, Jasmine's coming too!" Rose added quickly. "They're just here for the entertainment."

Hugo groaned. "Come on, it'll be starting soon, I'll see you later!" And before Hugo had another chance to argue, she was gone.

_You know, I could just leave, _he thought. _She'll never know_. But something compelled him to stay, and he walked over to where the witch had directed him, standing uncomfortably between two beefy wizards in their finest robes.

They smiled at him.

Hugo tried his best to ignore them. If that was what was on the market, then he was not interested. At all.

"It wasn't until the witch was doing the rounds, marking off any names that she may have missed that Hugo paid any attention.

"Lucian Finnigan?" she called.

As soon as he heard the name, Hugo looked up, looking around the room with the smallest bit of hope. Was Lucian here? Was he…? No, he couldn't think about that. Lucian had ended it with him.

"Yep, here!"

Hugo's heart fell to his stomach as the brown-haired, freckle-faced man he had come to love stepped forward. His eyes drifted to Hugo's straight away, and for a moment, the two looked at each other. Hugo only felt sadness and maybe that was regret creeping on Lucian's face.

"Excellent, well, that's all of us!" the witch exclaimed. "Okay, well normally it's the guys that move around, but seeing as you are all blokes… er… inside people move, okay?"

Hugo found a seat on the outside, and waited. To his despair (or perhaps delight) Lucian sat opposite him.

"Hi," Lucian said, and the tension was obvious between them.

"Hi," Hugo replied, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Fancy seeing you here, eh?"

"I wish I wasn't." Hugo didn't know what he was saying, but the words were out of his mouth before he realised. He turned a deep shade of pink. "I mean… that –"

"I wish I wasn't either," Lucian interrupted before Hugo could finish.

Hugo fell silent, then, "What?"

"I've missed you, Hugo. I'm actually glad I got the chance to see you again… even if it is in a rather awkward place. I thought ending our relationship was for the best, but as soon as we were apart… I regretted it."

Hugo's heart gave a little flutter, his ears begging for Lucian to continue.

"I've been such a mess," he said. "I've been driving my parents nuts."

Hugo couldn't help but smile at the similarities. "Yeah," he said.

"I wish I hadn't been such an idiot… I wish we were… well I wish we weren't here. But we are, so I guess that means you're moving on."

_No!_ Hugo wanted to scream. _No, I was never ready to move on_. Instead, he simply shrugged and said, "I'm only here because Rose made me."

Lucian's expression brightened after that. "Really?" he asked.

Hugo shrugged again, not wanting to give too much away. "She thought it would be good for me."

There was silence for a moment, and in the background, the witch running the thing was giving instructions. Neither Hugo, nor Lucian, was listening.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" Lucian asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Hugo questioned.

Lucian gave him a knowing look. "Well, I don't really want to meet anybody else," he said. "I've met someone really, really amazing already." He grinned.

Despite his heart wanting this, Hugo hesitated. Lucian had really hurt him. What if it happened again?

"Hu, I promise, I was an idiot," Lucian said, as if reading his mind. "You don't deserve me from the way I treated you, but I hope… I hope you can forgive me?"

Hugo sighed. "I still love you, Loo," he said.

"I love you too!" Lucian jumped to his feet, the chair falling to the ground in his excitement. "Come on, let's go," he said. "I don't want to meet anyone else." He held out his hand, and with another moment of hesitation, Hugo accepted.

"I don't want to meet anyone else either," he confessed.

Lucian smiled.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The witch Apparated in front of them, hands on hips.

"Sorry, but we don't need this," Lucian explained.

"But…."

"We've got each other."

"Well, you're not getting your money back!"

Hugo and Lucian shared a look, and then shrugged. Rose had paid for it, and Hugo would deal with her later.

"Fine by us!" Lucian declared. And without a second thought, he grabbed Hugo's hand, pushed past the witch, and exited onto the Muggle street. "So, Hu," he began. "Where to?"

Hugo shrugged. He didn't care, just as long as he was with Lucian.

* * *

_**So, now that emails are back... stupid fanfiction. A few things: 1) I hope you liked this. 2) If you go the HPFC forum, I have a summer (well winter for me) competition up called Fanfiction School (it's under a different count). If you're interested, totally sign up. It's going to be fun, I think. 3) I also have created a forum (not on here) called The Silver Station. The link can be found on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you could maybe sign up, make a few posts, get the forum rolling :)**_


	60. Let's Sleep

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #83 And_**

* * *

**Let's Sleep**

Ron pointed his wand at the parchment in front of him, alighting it. The ash fell the floor, joining the other pieces that had ended with the same fate.

Hermione glanced up over the book she was reading, giving him a look that he knew oh so well. She had remained silent for the most part, but he hadn't been deaf to her huffs of indignation every once in a while.

This time, it seemed, she'd had enough. "Ron, why don't you just come to bed?" she suggested calmly. "You're not going to get anything done now."

"Thanks for your support," he grumbled, picking up another piece of blank parchment and starting again.

"I mean, why don't you try again in the morning?"

"Because I have to have this bloody report to Kingsley in the morning," Ron scowled.

Sighing, Hermione set her book aside, and climbed out of bed. Ron was seated at a desk by the window which was a complete mess due to his frustration.

"Ron." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please just come to bed. You're stressing _me_ out."

Ron ignored her, continuing to scribble whatever it was he was writing onto the parchment. Hermione glanced at it over his shoulder.

"What's it about?" she wanted to know. Maybe, if she knew, she could help him get it finished, and then she would be able to sleep.

"Some case," Ron replied, waving her away. "I may be up for some time. You might as well go to sleep."

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you not only have the light on, but are swearing every two seconds? Just tell me what it's about, and maybe I can help." She Summoned a chair beside him and sat down. "Explain," she demanded.

Ron sighed, setting down his quill. "Remember that raid we did two weeks ago in Scotland? The one where we captured two Death Eaters? Well, one of ours – Lackley – lost an arm in the fight, and as I was the only one to see it happen, I have to write about it, don't I?"

"Can't he?" Hermione questioned. "It happened to him, after all."

"Did you miss the part about him missing an arm?" Ron snapped.

"Get somebody to scribe it, then," Hermione continued, frustrated that he was snapping at her. She had done nothing wrong.

"No, I have to do it," Ron explained indignantly. "I said I would."

"But why?" Hermione questioned. Ron was the last person to accept any more paper work than he had to do. He much preferred the action.

"I dunno… I thought I was doing Lackley a favour… helping him out, you know." He buried his face into his hands. "I regret that now," he groaned.

Hermione slid the parchment towards her, reading over what he had already written. It wasn't much, but it was a start. "Well, I write reports all the time, Ron."

"So do I."

"You must first state what you're reporting about." She got up from her chair, and picked up her wand that was resting on the bedside table. She rearranged what Ron had already written. "They need to know that it's a report for Lackley's injury," she explained. "Well… my department needs to know that… just in case."

Scowling, Ron snatched the report back from her. "You write it, then," he accused.

"Ron, please don't get upset with me. I'm just trying to help. You're stressing, and I know with you, that's not a good thing. You don't stress about anything."

As she said the words, Ron visibly relaxed, bringing the tip of the quill back to the report. "Fine," he sighed, "but I have to write it, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said. "Now… first state that you are writing this report in regard to Lackley's injury whilst on the job." She waited until Ron scribbled a few sentences. It wasn't like he hadn't written hundreds of reports before, but because it was late at night, and he had to have it in the next morning, he obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Hermione just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Then," she began again after Ron looked up expectantly at her, "state clearly what happened. Write as much detail as you can remember. If it becomes a legal issue, we need to know exactly what happened."

Ron nodded, and began writing again. It took him a good half an hour to fill out the finer details, but Hermione waited patiently.

"And, finally, sum up what you have already said."

Ron scribbled down a few more points.

"Done!" he finally exclaimed, throwing the quill to the side. "Finally!"

Hermione smiled. "Now can you come to bed?" she asked.

Ron returned her smile. "Maybe," he said. "Should I send this to Kingsley now, or should I –"

Before he could make a decision, Hermione snatched the report away. "It's due tomorrow, so it can wait for tomorrow," she said. "In the meantime, it's almost midnight. Let's go to sleep."

Ron hesitated some more.

"Ron! When have you been so concerned about getting your work done on time? I thought that was my job." Hermione tried to get him into bed, but he stood firmly. She noticed the concern in his expression. "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron shrugged. "I just got told I _needed_ to have everything in on time," he mumbled. "Apparently I've had too many late reports over the years…."

Hermione sighed. She knew there had to be another reason for this. It wasn't like Ron to worry about some report and whether or not it was in on time. "Who told you this?" she asked.

"Kingsley," Ron confessed. He shrugged.

"Well, it's finished," Hermione assured him. "What time do you have to have it to him tomorrow?"

"Midday."

"Well, that's easy. You start at nine tomorrow, so just hand it to him then. Ron, it's nothing to worry about, okay. I just wish you'd said something earlier."

Ron shrugged again, mumbling something about not wanting to worry her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ron, you're fine, okay. You're one of the most experienced, and well-respected Aurors the Ministry has. Kingsley's not going to get rid of you because of some reports that you don't have in on time. Do you know how many of the Aurors submit late reports to us? It's ridiculous, and not only are theirs late, they don't even have any useful information in them. At least yours are more detailed." She lifted her head slightly to kiss him. "And if anyone says otherwise, I will tell Kingsley that. Now, can you go to bed now?"

Ron smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I guess," he said, though Hermione didn't miss his last glance at the report that was still sitting on the desk.

"It'll be fine, Ron," she promised. "Let's sleep." She climbed back into the side she had been reading on previously. Ron got in on the other side. His arms found her body.

"Thanks for your help," he mumbled, his lips pressed against her hair.

Hermione snuggled into his body. "Anytime," she replied. "And, next time you've left something to the last minute, just ask me, okay?"

"Okay," Ron responded, yawning. "I'll remember that."

Next thing Hermione knew, he had fallen asleep, leaving her the only one awake.

Some things never changed, at least.

* * *

_**This is one of the fics where I just wrote, and this came out. It's plotless, but plotless fluff is my favourite :) I hope you liked!**_


	61. Firewhisky And Butterbeer

**_Characters: Hugo_**

**_Prompt #49 Club_**

* * *

**Firewhisky And Butterbeer**

The rain pelted down, the pavement almost a river. Umbrellas were up everywhere Hugo turned as people hurried through the streets to get out of the cold, wet, and miserable weather.

He remained where he was, though, the charm he had placed on himself protecting him from the horrible rain. No one seemed to notice the young, red-haired man standing on the footpath, completely dry despite not owning an umbrella. They were too caught up in their own issues to notice anyone else.

"Er, excuse me!" Hugo called, waving down a taxi that had just pulled up. "Can I get in?"

The taxi driver nodded, and Hugo climbed into the back. "Where to, sir?" he asked.

Hugo gave the address, and the driver shot off, wipers going full blast so he could see where he was going.

After a while, the driver started talking to him.

"So, how is it that you have come to remain dry while standing out there?" he asked. His tone wasn't accusing at all, simply curious.

"Um… umbrella," Hugo lied. He cursed himself when he realised he didn't even have one with him.

The driver seemed to accept his answer, though, and continued on his way. The place wasn't far from where he was, but a taxi was better than walking.

Eventually, they reached the destination, and the driver stared at the run down building that he had stopped in front of. "Are you sure this is right?" he questioned.

Hugo nodded. "It's exactly right, thanks," he said. He handed over some money he kept on him at all times, and then climbed out, waving the driver away. Once he'd vanished, Hugo approached the building.

"Password?"

A voice rang through the quiet street, but thankfully there was no one around to hear.

"Firwhisky and Butterbeer make everything worse," Hugo stated loudly and clearly.

For a moment, nothing happened. He was standing there in the pouring rain, the cold air overtaking him. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong; maybe it had changed.

But then, the broken door swung open, and Hugo stepped into the dimly lit hallway. He walked down it slowly, knowing exactly where he was going. He had been here many times before – he came on a weekly basis. It was like his second home.

After taking some time to walk down the hall, he eventually came to a large, white room with one desk sitting in the centre. At the desk was a middle-aged witch, with her hair pulled tightly into a bun and greying streaks through it. At Hugo's approach, she looked up.

"Ah, Mr Weasley!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her voice deceiving the sour expression on her face. Hugo had come to accept this, though, and was at ease with the woman.

"Good evening, Eleanor," he responded. "Are they already in the room?"

The witch nodded. "Ready and waiting for you," she informed in. "You better hurry."

Hugo nodded once, and then left the reception, this time making his way down a white hall. There were photos of many people along the way; some Hugo had been fortunate enough to meet, some he never wanted to meet, and others he was curious about. There were many doors leading to different rooms along the way, but Hugo stopped in front of one that read _Wizarding Alcohols Anonymous (WAA)_: _Meeting in Progress_.

This was the room Hugo was after, and he let himself inside. There were others in there as well; some with bleary expressions, others with solemn faces. Hugo's heart went out to each and every one of them. He felt their pain, he really did.

"Good morning," he said the moment he had entered, and was seated. They all sat in plain chairs in a circle, none more superior than the other. Hugo was their guide, but he had once been down the road they were all in. He was simply there to inform them that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Good morning, Hugo," they all sang in unison, for a moment making him feel like he was a teacher at Hogwarts.

He blushed slightly, before continuing. "So, who here has any stories they would like to share between now and our last meeting?"

There was silence; not a single person raised their hand, which Hugo had been expecting. He nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Well, I have a story of my own I would like to share with you all."

There was more silence as the group of seven witches and wizards (of all ages) waited for him to continue.

"On the weekend, I attended a family gathering. It had my immediate and extended family there. These things happen a lot, but it has been the first one in over a year where everyone has been able to make it. Of course, there was alcohol there." He noticed the expectant faces, and continued. "I wasn't even tempted to have a drink," he told them. "There was no desire in me to go near the stuff. I saw my mum looking at me with anticipation – like she expected me to cave – but I didn't. This was the first time ever that I have been around people drinking Firewhisky and not been tempted for a glass myself."

A loud applause broke out in the small room, as everyone clapped his achievement. Hugo smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"Well done, Hugo!" an older wizard exclaimed. "If only we were all as successful as you!"

Hugo looked at them. "You all will be one day," he promised them. "Just keep attending these meetings, and you will all get there." Already, the numbers had dwindled. There used to be eleven in the group, not including him, but these days, only seven continued to attend. Hugo didn't know what had happened to the others, but he assumed it wasn't good.

He hoped they would come back one day.

After that, each member went through their own story. Most were how, occasionally, the temptation was too much, and they would have a drink or two. They appeared saddened – disheartened – by this, but Hugo assured them it wasn't.

"One or two is different to three or four," he told one witch after she had confessed to giving in. "You'll get there."

The meeting was only for an hour, and once that hour was up, everyone got to their feet. Hugo waved his wand, and the room emptied.

"We'll meet again next week," he told them all. "Same time, same place. You mightn't believe it now, but you're all improving each and every week. I see the smiles brightening on your faces every time. Just keep meeting, and you will pass this hurdle."

They all thanked him, and slowly left, one by one. Some Disapparating from the room, others leaving by the exit.

He was just about to lock the door when the youngest member of the group – a girl of twenty – approached him.

"Er… Hugo?" she said.

Hugo looked at her, smiling. "Yes, Mae?" he asked kindly.

"Does it really get better?" she wanted to know.

Hugo nodded. "It does," he assured her. "Once you're out of that phase and the withdrawals, it gets better. You can begin to lead a normal life again, be with friends and family."

"My family will always think I'm a good-for-nothing drunk," Mae said sadly, shuffling her feet.

Hugo shook his head. "I'm sure that's not true," he said. "You are smart and talented, and have a great future ahead of you. Just fight the temptation, and you will get through it. Your family will come around in the end. Mine did."

Mae gave him a weak smile. "Coming here is the highlight of my week," she told him. "I look forward to our meetings."

Hugo returned the smile. "Me too," he said.

She thanked him once more, and together, the two of them began making their way back down the white hallway. They passed the reception desk with a nod, and then stepped back out into the wet, rainy street of Muggle London.

"I'll see you next week, Mae," he said. "Until then, stay strong." And he turned in the opposite direction to her, finding a quiet place where he could Apparate safely home, without being seen.

* * *

_**I have no explanation as to where this idea came from. I also have no explanation as to why Hugo taxi-ed it to the place, but Apparated home. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and your reviews would be much appreciated. **_


	62. Aurors And Death Eaters

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #69 Thunder_**

* * *

**Aurors And Death Eaters**

"And… and now there's thunder too!" Rose declared, standing on top of a small mound in her backyard. "And, Hugo, you have to run away now, because I'm about to get you!" She jumped down from the pile of dirt she had been standing on, a stick in her hand that was posing as a wand.

Hugo squealed, bolting to the other end of the yard, and hiding behind a tree.

"I'm going to get you, Death Eater Hugo!" Rose said. "You can't hide from me! I'm a Auror."

She pointed her stick to the tree her brother was hiding behind. "Exp… _expreearmuss!_" she shouted.

Hugo squealed again, running to another tree. "Missed me!" he teased. He bent down to pick up his own stick, and pointed it at Rose. "_Potif Total-us_!" he said.

"Missed me!" Rose said, even though she had made no attempt to move out of the way of the pretend spell.

"No, I got you!" Hugo said.

"No, the spell went here." She pointed over her right shoulder. "Missed me!"

Hugo frowned. "I got you," he said.

"No, you didn't."

"I did!"

"_Expreearmuss!_" Rose shot another spell to Hugo, who ducked just in time. He then came out from behind the tree, running head first into Rose, tackling her to the ground.

"Hey!" Rose cried.

"The Death Eater has got you!" Hugo said. "Now you're captured, and the prince has to come and rescue you."

"There's no princes," Rose said. "That's silly."

"I've got you!" Hugo repeated, "And I'm going to lock you away in a castle with a dragon until you're rescued." He began dragging her along the grass, much to his sister's protests, to the mound she had been standing on only a few minutes ago. He forced her to sit on there.

Rose frowned. "I'll get you, evil wizard," she said. "My prince will come to rescue me."

Hugo smirked. "Okay," he said, "but we must have lunch first, but you have to stay there!"

"No!"

"You can't leave the castle until the prince rescues you," Hugo informed her.

"When's the prince coming?"

"After lunch." Hugo started to back away, Rose calling after him.

"You must stay there!" Hugo told her with a smile. "Or the dragon will eat you."

Rose huffed. "That's no fair, I'm hungry!"

There was a very loud clap of real thunder overhead, causing Rose to jump. Hugo gave her a malicious grin.

"Hugo, hurry!" Rose said, looking nervously up at the sky. She was afraid of thunderstorms. The noise terrified her.

Hugo nodded, sensing her fear. "I'll eat quickly!" And he hurried inside, climbing onto a chair for lunch. His dad frowned at him.

"Where's Rosie?" he asked.

"In the castle," Hugo informed him. "She can't come inside until the prince rescues her."

"And where's the prince?" Ron questioned.

"After lunch."

His dad sighed. "I heard some thunder out there," he said. "I'm surprised she's still outside at all." He glanced out the window.

Hugo shrugged. "The dragon will eat her."

"Hugo, I really think she should come inside. It looks like it'll rain soon, and I don't want her out there in the rain. Can the prince rescue her before lunch, and then you can eat lunch together?"

Hugo shook his head. "No."

"Hugo!"

"But…."

"Look, I can see rain already, and it's only going to get heavier. Go and get her."

Sticking out his bottom lip (in a very Rose-like fashion), Hugo glared at his father.

"Inside, now! What would your mum say if you and Rosie got sick?"

Hugo shrugged again.

"Go and get her, please."

Hugo sighed, getting slowly off his chair again. Rose _always_ made him wait, and she never got into trouble for it. Why was he?

He wandered out – slowly – into the yard again. Rose was still sitting on the mound, her eyes darting to the sky every once in a while. Her hair was already damp from the little bit of rain, and she had some goose bumps on her bare skin.

"The prince is here!" he declared, running over to her. "He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then pulled her to her feet. "Now we can have lunch together!"

Rose looked absolutely delighted at that news. Together, they ran inside, each taking a seat at the table with their dad. He looked them up and down.

"Go and get changed," he ordered.

"Daddy…."

"You're wet, and you'll get sick."

This time, they _both_ glared at him. Normally, he didn't care what they did.

"Put on some dry clothes, and then come back down. It won't take you long."

They both got off their seats once more, Rose shivering despite her best efforts to hide it from her dad. She followed Hugo up the stairs to their rooms.

"Daddy's mean today," she said.

Hugo nodded, agreeing with her. "Tomorrow, do you want to play again?" he then asked her.

She smiled. "Yes! It was fun, but tomorrow you can be the Auror if you want, and I'll be the Death Eater."

"Okay," Hugo agreed. "I get to catch you!"

"But you can't!"

"I can!"

"No you can't. I'll hide really good, and you can't find me."

"I will," Hugo said. "I'm a good Auror."

"I'm a good Death Eater." Rose aimed a kick towards her brother, but missed. "You'll see."

Hugo poked his tongue out at her. "I caught you today!"

"I let you!" Rose aimed another kick, this time getting him in the shin. Hugo howled. "See!" she said. "Tomorrow, I'll get you!"

* * *

_**I thought that Aurors and Death Eaters might be a wizarding alternate to Cops and Robbers? *shrugs* Oh well, it is for Rose and Hugo... guys, I'm opening up suggestions again. I feel like I'm repeating myself and... ugh. I need your incredibly imaginative minds again. Help me :)**_

_**Also, if you're interested in writing and a competition, go to my profile, click on the link that says The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, pick a team and position, and join in! There are plenty of spots that I'm hoping to be filled as soon as they can, because the sooner we can start. **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	63. Our Last Hours

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #6 Hours_**

* * *

**Our Last Hours**

The owl fluttered onto the window sill, hooting loud enough to startle Ron from his reverie. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring into his mug of coffee that he was sure was cold now, his mind a million miles away.

"What now?" he grumbled, unwillingly getting up from the chair to detach the letter from the bird's leg. It had been a rough couple of weeks to say the least, and any letter that arrived these days was never going to be good news.

Hermione, who must have heard the owl arrive, shuffled into the kitchen with anticipation. "What's happened?" she asked, her voice low; soft.

Ron read over the letter, sighing as he got to the last line, seeing that it was from his mother. "It's Dad..." he said.

"What's happened?" Hermione was by his side in an instant, trying to read the letter with him.

It was only a short note with two sentences scribbled onto a torn piece of parchment. It read: _Come quickly. We've only got a few more hours_.

Hermione rested a gentle hand on Ron's arm, her eyes stinging with tears. "Let's go," she said.

"You have work," Ron mumbled bluntly, folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket.

Hermione shook her head. "That's not important," she said. "Let's get the kids, and we'll go to St. Mungo's now. You need to see your dad."

Ron didn't put up much of a fight after that. "We should tell them first, though," he said.

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "I'll bring them in here," she said.

Ron sat down in the chair he'd been sitting in before the letter had arrived and waited for Hermione. She ushered the six and four year olds into the kitchen, telling them to sit down. Both looked very confused, which was understandable.

"There's something we need to tell the both of you," Hermione started when she realised Ron wasn't going to say anything. He had returned to staring at the mug of cold coffee, refusing to look her, or his children, in the eye.

"Do you know how Daddy's been going away a lot to visit Grandpa Weasley?"

They both nodded.

"In the hospital," Rose said. "He's been sick."

Hermione nodded. "That's right. Well, Grandma Weasley just sent a letter to us to tell us that Grandpa has gotten very sick in the last few hours, and we need to go and see him now."

"Why?" Hugo asked.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, hating having to say what she would have to next. These were her children – her _young_ children – they weren't supposed to experience death yet. "Because Grandpa is very sick, and he's only going to get sicker, so we must go and see him now."

"Before he dies." Rose's words were painfully blunt. Ron winced beside her.

"Yes," Hermione said weakly, giving a short nod.

Ron was still staring into that mug of coffee, unable to speak. Hermione rested her hand on his arm, comforting him. "We need to go now," she said.

They Apparated into a quiet street where there was no one around. It was close by to the entrance of the hospital, but they still needed to walk a fair way to get there. Realising that Ron was in no state to do much, Hermione kept Rose and Hugo close. Ron needed this time to himself, and she was more than happy to give it to him. After all, he had been nothing but supportive when her own father had passed away two years ago.

It was her turn to do the same thing.

She didn't even have time to consider that, at six and four years old, Rose and Hugo were all too familiar with how to get into the hospital. They had been here many times before, thankfully mostly for those who had babies in the family. However, there were one or two times a member of the family was in there for a not-so-good reason.

Like this time….

"Where's Grandpa?" Rose questioned once they reached the reception area. It was fairly quiet today, with only a few people here and there.

"We'll find out," Hermione said quietly, approaching the witch at the reception desk. "We're here to see Arthur Weasley," she said.

The witch, recognising her, nodded. "Second floor, room three-hundred," she said.

"Thank you. This way, Rosie… Hugo."

The four of them made their way to the second floor, walking down corridor after corridor to find the right room. They needn't have looked too far, though. A wave of red hair gave it away as they crowded around a bed.

Hermione knocked on the door. "May we come in?" she asked.

It was Molly who looked up, her eyes red from crying. She gave them all a smile. "Come in, come in!" she said, her voice weak. "He's no longer contagious." She ushered them closer to the bed where Arthur Weasley lay, his skin covered in pock marks from the dragon pox. He looked very unwell, and Hermione fought back her own tears as Ron approached the bed hesitantly.

For someone her age, the dragon pox would have been easy to cure, but Arthur was old, his body was weaker than hers, and he had not been able to fight the disease. He had caught it a few weeks ago, but had since grown worse. They'd all known it was only a matter of time.

"The others are where the food is," Harry said, approaching her quietly. "I think we should leave them… let Arthur be with his children."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. She didn't want Rose and Hugo being there when it happened anyway. She bent down so she was at their level. "Say goodbye to Grandpa," she said. "We're going to get some food."

They both nodded, and wandered over to Arthur's bed.

"Bye-bye, Grandpa," Rose said. "We'll be back soon. Get better soon."

Arthur gave her a weak smile. "I'll try, Rosie, I'll try," he said.

Hugo also said goodbye, and then they left with Harry, making their way to the top floor to the café.

"How long?" Hermione asked when Rose and Hugo were out of earshot.

"Only a matter of hours," Harry replied sadly.

OOO

Three hours was what it took. Rose and Hugo were becoming restless – bored – in the hospital, so Hermione had decided to take them for a walk when she saw Ron sitting on a couch in the waiting room, his head in his hands.

Rose was the first to approach him, though, running over to the couch and sitting beside him. She patted his arm comfortingly.

Hermione came over with Hugo a moment later, realising what must have happened. He looked up at her. Neither of them needed to say anything to know what had happened. Ron's face said it all.

"Is Grandpa okay?" Rose asked.

Ron looked at her, his face softening at her innocence. He shook his head sadly. "No, he's not, Rosie," he said.

Rose frowned. "Oh, okay."

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know."

Hermione nodded, sitting down also. "What do you want to do now?"

Ron shook his head again, returning his head to his hands. "I don't know," he said. "Can we just… stay here for a while?"

"Okay," Hermione said softly. She shuffled closer to him as Rose climbed onto her lap. "We'll stay here for as long as you need."

Rose once again reached out for Ron. "It's okay, Daddy," she said. Her little arms wrapped around his neck.

Ron smiled slightly despite himself. "Yeah, it is," he said. He looked to Hermione. "Thanks."

"What for?" Hermione questioned.

"For staying here."

"Ron, I wouldn't be anywhere else!"

He shrugged. "Still… thanks."

Hermione moved even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ron, I wanted to be here. I only regret that I couldn't have been there with you when… when it happened."

"It was quick," Ron told her. He put an arm around her body, Hugo now in _his_ lap. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Somewhere more private? Just the four of us."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "That sounds good," she said. "Where do you suggest?"

Ron smiled. "Home," he said.

* * *

_**This idea was suggested by akash. Well, the basics, anyway :) I'm actually happy with the way this turned out. And feel free to keep suggesting. Your ideas so far have actually been really inspiring. I can't promise I'll use all, but I'll use the ones that inspire me.**_

_**And, again, if you haven't, feel free to check out the Quidditch League if you'd like to try out a competition. It's filling up really fast. We have 3 full teams and many more that are almost full. I hope you liked, and please don't forget to review :)**_


	64. Orange

**_Characters: Ron, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #29 Birth_**

* * *

**Orange**

"Daddy, are we almost there?"

"Almost, Rosie. Just over the hill."

"My legs hurt."

"I know, Hu, but we'll be there soon, I promise!"

"What will we do when we get there?"

"We're watching a Quidditch match. Between the Chudley Cannons and the Kenmare Kestrals."

"And the Cannons will win."

"That's the idea, Rosie, but it's hard to say… look, can you see the stadium?"

"Yes, I see it! It's huge!"

"It is, isn't it? But I can assure you that every seat will be taken."

"Why?"

"Because it's the final, Hu. These are the two best teams this year. They've both won every single game this year, except when they played each other, and the Kestrals won by ten points. And neither team has won in a very long time, so everyone's really happy."

"Oh, okay."

"Where are we sitting, Daddy?"

"With Uncle Charlie and Uncle Harry. They're probably already there."

"And James and Albus and Lily too?"

"Yes, they'll be there, and probably just as excited as you are."

"It'll be fun!"

"I know it will be, Rosie. But, remember, you're cheering for the Cannons, even if Uncle Harry or Uncle Charlie tell you not to."

"Don't they like them?"

"They will probably just go for the Kestrals because they know I won't be."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Daddy… look at the line!"

"Stay close, Rosie… Hugo. I don't want either of you getting lost. I have the tickets here."

"All these people are big and scary, Daddy."

"That's why I want you to stay with me."

"Tickets, sir?"

"Yes, I've got them here. We're sitting with Harry Potter."

"Yes, of course, Mr Weasley! I'll take you there myself. Follow me!"

"Thanks."

"You have some of the best seats in the house. You'll see all the action from there."

"Daddy, why does that man think we have seats in our house? This isn't our house."

"He doesn't, Rosie. It's just a figure of speech."

"What's that?"

"Here you are, Mr Weasley. Like I said, the best seats."

"Thanks."

"I see James!"

"Why don't you go and sit with him, Rosie?"

"He's not wearing orange."

"I told you. James will be going for the Kestrals, Rosie."

"That's silly."

"Why don't you and Hugo go and sit with the others, and I'll sit with Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie?"

"Hey, you made it alright?"

"Yeah, it took a while, though. Rosie was asking a lot of questions… she's just like Hermione. She had to know exactly what we were doing when and where at all times."

"You've dressed her in orange, I see. Dressed them both in orange…."

"They dressed themselves, thank you very much. I've just rubbed off on my children when it comes to Quidditch. I see Ginny's dressed yours in Harpies green. Not even Kestrals green."

"Hey, they love the Harpies more than I do!"

"Mate… you only support the Harpies because your wife played for them."

"So?"

"So… Cannons or Kestrals tonight?"

"The Kestrals are undefeated."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Ginny says the Kestrals."

"You just don't think the Cannons will ever do it… at least I've got Rosie and Hugo on my side."

"The only ones."

"Hey, that's not true! The Cannons still have their supporters."

"All three of you!"

"I've taught them well. Look at Rosie waving… that flag… Rosie, what are you doing? Get down from the seat, will you?"

"This man says the Kestrals will win! He's wrong, Daddy!"

"Rosie, sit down and turn around, now!"

"Taught them too well, mate."

"Shut up, Harry. Hey, it's Charlie! Where've you been?"

"I just heard some news. Griffin's wife just had a baby. The Kestrals will be using their reserve Seeker, Imogen Flanagan."

"Well, there you go! Now the Cannons have the better Seeker."

"I've heard this Flanagan is a rising star."

"Who from? Ginny?"

"She knows what she's talking about. Part of her job is to study the teams closely."

"The Cannons will win this now, without Griffin, though. You'll see."

"You say that every year, Ron. At least they got to the final this year."

"Daddy, why is everybody in green?"

"I told you, Rosie, no one has faith in the Cannons. Not even Uncle Harry or Uncle Charlie."

"I never said that!"

"Why're you in green then, Charlie?"

"I just happen to be supporting the Kestrals tonight. But… the Cannons are in for a chance."

"They'll win, Uncle Charlie!"

"You sure about that, Rosie?"

"Yes. Daddy said they will."

"Well, good girl for listening to your dad."

"Pity it's not when I tell you to go to bed."

"When's it starting?"

"Look, the mascots are coming onto the pitch now. It'll be starting very soon, Hu."

"Look, I see the orange players, Daddy!"

"You keep waving that flag, Rosie!"

"Go the Chudley Cannons!"

"Rose, sit down!"

"Mate… how is it that you have such cute kids?"

"They take after Hermione."

"Oh, look, here come the Kestrals!"

"They're going to lose, I'm telling you."

"We'll see, mate, we'll see."

"Well, Rosie and Hugo seem to think they will, and that's good enough for me."

"Well, soon, Ron, we'll know for sure.

* * *

_**I was working on my 'show, don't tell' for this chapter, hence just the speech. Oh, and I was going for something different, because I know I fail at just speech. Anyway, this idea was by SilverDoe. I know it's a bit different from my usual writing, but... I tried :P**_

_**And, the Quidditch League is going to start on June 17 (fingers crossed). If you're interested in joining, spots are filling fast, so just have a look there if you're curious. It will be fun, I promise :) Link's on my profile! And feel free to suggest more ideas! I've been considering all of them, and using what inspires me :D**_


	65. The Reunion of The DA

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #41 Shapes_**

* * *

**The Reunion Of The DA**

"Woah! You look amazing!" Ron exclaimed, looking Hermione up and down as she came into their bedroom from the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said, then, "Ron… I'm so nervous!"

Ron frowned, confused. "What's there to be nervous about?" he questioned. "You know all these people."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said. "So many things have changed since last time. Back then, we were school kids. We were the friends of Harry Potter, trying to fight in a war that was really beyond us. And now… now we're… we're…." Her brow furrowed, seeking the right words. She didn't know.

"Now we're really famous people who work for the Ministry and our names are plastered all over the _Prophet_ and every other source of media in the wizarding world?" Ron offered.

Hermione grimaced, nodding. "Don't say it like that," she said softly. "We're as normal as they all are…."

Ron took a step closer to her, resting a hand on her bare arm. She looked up at him. "No one there tonight will be normal," he assured her. "It's a DA reunion after all. We were all stupid enough to become involved when we shouldn't have."

Hermione shrugged.

"And besides, we haven't seen most people in a very long time. We can introduce them to our two _delightful_ children." At this, Ron grinned. _Delightful_ was probably not the right word choice to describe Rose and Hugo. He loved them both dearly, but the moment they were with their cousins, they'd become a nightmare.

Most people would probably be fed up with them after half an hour.

Hermione smiled. "We should get going," she said. "Apparition into Hogwarts is only being opened for an hour… which began half an hour ago. We don't want to be Apparating somewhere far away."

Ron nodded. "I'll round-up the kids. They're so excited for tonight!"

"That's what worries me," Hermione said. "I've already told them they need to behave tonight."

Ron waved her away. "Let them be kids," he said. "We won't be the only ones with kids there."

"But we'll be the only ones with _Rose and Hugo_," Hermione pointed out.

Ron nodded, conceding. "And I've never been so proud!" He left the room after that, his voice echoing down the hall for his two children. At that, two doors opened and then closed again, and footsteps could be heard running down the hall, and then, "Rosie, what are you wearing? Didn't Mummy get out that pretty dress for you?"

Their voices grew nearer as Rose replied, "I didn't want to wear it. I like this better."

"I don't think Mummy will approve, Rosie."

They entered the bedroom again, and Hermione supressed a sigh as she saw what Rose was dressed in. She had picked out a lovely blue dress the seven-year-old had only worn once her whole life, but it seemed Rose had had other ideas. Instead, she was wearing a fluro pink t-shirt and jeans that were one size too small for her. Her shoes were on the wrong feet and she had odd socks which were showing under her jeans.

She grinned at Hermione, a wide gap where her two front teeth were missing.

Hermione supressed another sigh, and then nodded. "Are you all ready?"

Ron gave her an odd look, questioning why she wasn't going to make Rose change. Hermione returned that look with one of _I can't be bothered arguing_. Rose was as stubborn as Ron was when she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. Trying to make her change was only going to delay them some more, and they couldn't afford that. People were expecting them to be at Hogwarts for the reunion, and it would be a big disappointment if they weren't.

Rose was only young – people would think it cute to see she had dressed herself.

They Disapparated from the bedroom (Hermione with Rose and Ron with Hugo) and landed moments later at the Apparition point that had been opened to them. It was in the headmistress' office, and upon their arrival, her aging face smiled back at them.

Rose and Hugo stared up in wide eyes.

"Mummy, who's that?" Rose questioned, backing away slightly from Minerva McGonagall.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Hermione answered. "She's the headmistress of Hogwarts."

Rose studied the professor, but didn't say anything.

"How lovely it is to see you both again," McGonagall said, giving both Ron and Hermione a warm smile.

Hermione returned the smile. "You too, Professor," she said.

"It's Minerva to you," Professor McGonagall said. "And how lovely it is to finally meet your two children. I expect I'll be seeing them in a few years' time." She peered over her glasses at Rose and Hugo. Hugo beamed, nodding, while Rose cowered.

"They're a bit shy," Ron explained.

"Not at all like their parents, then?"

Hermione shrugged. Not anymore, but she had definitely been like Rose at that age.

"Well, the party – if that's what you can call it – is in the Room of Requirement. An odd place to have it, I must say…." She ushered them to the door of her office.

"Ah, but fitting," Ron said, grinning. "It's where we illegally organised everything, wasn't it?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, despite McGonagall's smile. Sometimes, it was hard to shake the authoritative impression the headmistress gave – even after all these years.

"Ah, don't worry, Hermione; after all, we all knew what you were doing in there, and if we wanted to, we would have tried to stop you." McGonagall gave another smile as they left.

Despite school term still being on, the corridors were empty. Perhaps the students had all been told to remain in their dormitories tonight. After all, who knew what the ex-students were all like these days.

"Look around, Rosie and Hugo, because this is where you'll be going in a few years' time."

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore," Rose said, looking fearfully around. "It's big and scary."

"You say that now, Rosie, but you'll change your mind," Ron assured her. "You won't want to come home."

"I don't want to leave you."

Ron and Hermione shared a smile. Rose was an independent little girl unless she was frightened by something. Rose had talked nothing but Hogwarts the past year and she was only seven. Hermione suspected it'd be Hugo who'd be the hard one to send away. He liked the comfort and protection of home, as any five-year-old would.

They continued to walk along the corridors in silence after that, until, after a while, they reached the spot where the Room of the Requirement was. It had to be repaired after the war, but apparently it was one of the first things they had fixed in the castle. After all, it had given those who fought a safe hiding spot for many years – they weren't about to let that go forgotten.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, staring at the blank wall.

"Just watch," Hermione instructed, pointing to Ron as he walked past the wall three times.

Eventually, a door appeared, and both Rose and Hugo's eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd that happen?" Rose questioned.

"Magic, Rosie," Ron replied, grinning. "How else?" He opened the door and as soon as he did, all they could hear was chatter, laughter and music.

Rose squealed. "I see James!" she said, pointing.

"Go and see him, Rosie," Hermione said.

Rose needed no more motivation. She ran past both of them and into the room, over to where James stood beside Ginny. Hugo was soon to follow, leaving Hermione and Ron alone at the entrance.

"Well… shall we?" Ron asked, offering his hand to her. Hermione accepted, smiling at him.

"Have no choice, do we? Rosie and Hu are already in here."

Ron nodded, and together, they walked in. Neville was the first to see them, greeting them with wide smiles. Neville was one of the ones they _had_ kept in contact with over the years. It'd only been a few weeks since they'd last seen him.

"About time the two of you showed up," he said. "Everyone's asking about you."

"Not Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's here, mate. Been here for a while, actually."

The next was Luna, her blonde hair sporting rose petals all the way through. She gave them a dreamy smile. "Hello," she said. "How are you?"

"We're good, thanks, Luna," Hermione replied. A man appeared beside her friend, which she knew to be Rolf Scamander, Luna's husband. It'd been a good few years since last seeing Luna, as she – and her family – had been trekking through Africa last she had heard.

Luna had twin boys, Lysander and Lorcan, who weren't that much older than Rose. With a quick glance around, Hermione noticed the two of them playing in the corner together.

The next hour or so was meeting up with people they hadn't seen in years. It wasn't at all as bad as Hermione had first thought. She hadn't known a lot of the DA all that well to begin with if she was being honest with herself, but now that they had all grown up, it was a lot easier to talk to them.

Of course, there were people missing. People like Fred and Colin who probably would have come if they were alive, and then a few who weren't able to make it, or didn't want to. Still, with the additions of husbands and wives and girlfriends and boyfriends and children, the room was a lot larger than it ever had been for them.

Rose and Hugo played with their cousins, running in and out of legs, only stopping to swipe some food off one of the tables on occasion. Hermione's initial reaction was to tell them to slow down, but Ron reminded her that everybody else's kids were doing exactly the same thing, and if they complained, they were hypocrites.

No one did, though. In fact, the children virtually went unnoticed as everybody caught up with each other, talking about what they'd done over the years.

There were people like Dean Thomas who was married with children, but Hermione and Ron already knew that. He worked in the Auror Department with Ron and Harry as well. From him, they knew that Seamus had married Lavender Brown and had a daughter and twin sons around Rose and Hugo's age.

Then there were people like Michael Corner who they hadn't even thought of since leaving Hogwarts. He owned a shop in Hogsmeade selling war antiques, which had become quite popular.

It was rather interesting seeing everyone again – even those that had gotten under their nerves over the years, such as Zacharias Smith.

Even he had matured a bit.

It was late into the night when Hugo stumbled over to Ron, his eyes drooping and yawning every two seconds, that they realised they probably should go back home. Hugo climbed into his dad's lap and within moments, was sound asleep.

Hermione looked over to where she had last seen Rose. She was wide awake, playing some game with James, Albus and Luna's twins. The gathering had somewhat thinned in the past hour or so, and she couldn't help but think that they'd be the next to leave.

She stood up.

"It was good seeing you all again," she said to Neville, Hannah and Cho – the ones she had been speaking to, "But we should probably be going."

Taking one look at Hugo, they all nodded in understanding.

"It was good seeing you, too," Cho said, giving her a warm smile. "I've, of course, seen you in the _Prophet_ often enough, but I've always wondered where you are now."

Hermione smiled at Cho, and then said goodbye to Neville and Hannah. She'd most likely see them before she saw Cho again, but it made no difference. Being here with all the people she had grown up with was comforting. They'd all been through the same thing, and they all understood the importance of seeing one another again.

They should do this more often.

Hermione went over to where Rose was playing. "Rosie, sweetheart, we're going now," she said.

"Can I sleep over at James and Albus'?" Rose asked. "Uncle Harry said I can!"

"Well, Uncle Harry never told _me_ that," Hermione said, searching the room for her friend. "If he tells _me_ it's okay, then I don't see why not."

Rose beamed. "He said it's okay!"

She approached Harry, who was in a deep conversation with Dennis Creevey.

"Hey!" he said, smiling. "I haven't seen you all night. Sorry about that."

"Rosie says that you said she can sleep over," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I did tell her to ask you first, but Ginny and I are fine with it. Hu too, if he wants."

"Hugo is sound asleep in Ron's lap," Hermione explained. "So, I'll leave Rosie with you?"

Harry nodded. "We'll be going soon anyway," he said.

"Okay, well, we're leaving now, and Ron or I will drop some of her things over in a little while."

Harry nodded again, said goodbye, and then returned to speaking with Dennis. Hermione went back to Ron.

"Rosie's having a sleep over," she said. "We can go."

Ron hoisted Hugo so his head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't even stir. "As I expected." He grinned.

Hermione nodded. Rose spent more time at Grimmauld Place than she did in her own home as of late. She was very close to James, and the two were virtually inseparable.

They left the Room and began the silent walk back to McGonagall's office, where they could Apparate out of. They found the headmistress dozing in her chair, clearly wanting nothing more than for the party to be over so she could go to bed.

Upon their approach, she sat up straight, then finally got to her feet. "Oh, you're leaving," she said, not sounding at all disappointed. "Well, I've closed Apparition, but you're welcome to use the Floo." She studied them for a moment, then added, "Are you missing someone?"

"Rosie is having a sleepover with her cousins," Hermione said. "Harry and Ginny will be bringing her a little later on."

The headmistress nodded. "Very well." She indicated the fireplace. "It was good seeing the two of you again, and your little ones, even if it was just for a few moments. I trust all is well?"

Hermione shared a look with Ron, and they both nodded simultaneously. They knew what the professor was asking (she was asking many things in one) and the answer to all of them was yes. They were happy with their jobs, with their families, and with each other. All was going very well.

Nothing could be better, actually.

McGonagall gave them a tired smile. "Good," she said.

Ron was the first to step into the fireplace, Hugo still asleep in his arms. He had to duck to get in, but managed it swiftly, even with one hand. He said their address with a handful of Floo Powder and was gone.

Hermione stepped in after him.

"Thank you, Professor," she said. "I understand it was a hassle to do all of this."

McGonagall shook her weary head. "Not at all. I think our heroes of the war should have a night to see each other again, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. Yes, she agreed now.

"Well, thank you for allowing it to be here. And I hope that we'll be sending Rose and Hugo here soon."

"Their names are on the list," McGonagall assured her. "They'll be getting their letters."

After that, Hermione took a handful of Floo Powder for herself and was soon home. Ron was just coming back from putting Hugo to bed.

"Didn't even stir," he said, taking her in his arms. "So, you had fun tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it was great seeing everyone again," she said.

Ron grinned. "I told you," he said.

"I know, and thanks for making me go."

"See, I can be useful sometimes," Ron teased.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're always useful, Ron," she said. She reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

Ron kissed her back, drawing her closer to him. "Mmm, I love you too," he replied, "But right now, I'm as exhausted as Hugo."

Letting go, Hermione took his hand and pulled him to the stairs. "Me too," she said. "And poor McGonagall."

"I know. Do you think she'll even be around when Rosie and Hugo go to Hogwarts?"

"Ron!"

"Well… she's getting on in years, isn't she? I mean, she was ancient when we were there."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure she has many years left in her, Ron, but I don't think staying up past midnight to ensure everyone leaves is her idea of a fun night."

Ron yawned. "Hm, I suppose not. But, as long as you had fun, is all that matters."

"I did have fun, Ron. You can stop worrying."

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe we can have another one next year, and the year after that…."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds good, Ron." She started to undress from what she was wearing, glad to change into something more comfortable. Ron did the same.

"I really do love you, Ron," she said. "And I know that what happened during that time was hard and we lost many people – your brother included – but maybe we wouldn't have ended up where we are now if it hadn't happened."

Ron shrugged, getting into bed. "Maybe," he agreed, "But, I don't think it would have made a difference."

Hermione climbed in beside him. "Really? The only reason I kissed you was because of what you said about the house-elves, right," she said, smiling.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, but if the war hadn't happened, I probably would have kissed you anyway."

"When? When we were fifty?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "I probably would have found the courage by then."

Hermione snuggled into him. "And maybe I would have waited," she said.

"No, you wouldn't have. You were too impatient. That's really why you kissed me then, wasn't it?"

"I thought we might die…."

"And I was the one you wanted to kiss…."

"Yes."

"And I spent all that time worrying over the fact that you and Harry were going to… end up together."

"I could never…" Hermione said. "Harry knew that."

"I wish you'd told me. It would have saved us all so much trouble."

"Well, Ron, not all of us were sure of how everyone felt about each other, were we? I was as scared as you were."

"But, I'm sure now."

Hermione didn't reply. They lay silent for a while after that, until they felt a third person in the bed with them, coming between them.

"Hey, Hu," Ron said sleepily.

"Can't sleep," Hugo mumbled, curling up beside Hermione.

"You can," Hermione answered, "But just for tonight you can sleep in our bed."

That was all Hugo wanted to hear, apparently, because after she said that, he drifted straight off to sleep. Thankfully, he was still small enough to fit; it was when Rose also joined them that things would get uncomfortable. One day, there wouldn't be enough room in there for all four of them.

Hermione ran her hand through Hugo's red hair, watching him sleep for a while and thinking of the war all those years ago. As she watched her son's chest move up and down, she couldn't help but think what might have happened had the war not happened. It had changed them all, and without it, maybe she wouldn't have Ron, and maybe she wouldn't have her two children.

Ten years ago, that mightn't have bothered her, but now… now the thought of not having them wasn't even possible.

Seeing everyone again had made her realise just how lucky she was, and it made her appreciate life just that little bit more. She had survived something big, something that could have just as easily killed her, and for it, it made her even stronger.

* * *

_**I used this prompt... err... lightly. The war shaped them... :) This idea was suggested by PhoenixFireFourteen. I am still open to all suggestions, so suggest away, but again, I can only write what inspires me :)**_

_**Please leave a review. It would mean a lot!**_


	66. Let's Play!

**_Charatcers: Ron, Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #32 Sunset_**

* * *

**Let's Play!**

"Mummy, I really love football!" Rose declared, pointing to the oval across the road. There were a group of young men – about seventeen – training there. The sun was just starting to sink as they strolled slowly back to their house after taking a trip to the local Muggle shops.

Hermione followed her daughter's gaze, and then looked down at the small child. "Really?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes. My favourite team is Manchester United!"

This caused Hermione to frown. How on earth did Rose even know about football, or any of the teams? She hadn't said anything, and Ron certainly hadn't. No one else in the family followed it, so she had no idea how Rose would even knew who Manchester United were.

"Who told you about them?" she questioned.

"Maddy," Rose replied innocently. "It's her favourite team too."

Hermione nodded. That made sense. Maddy was one of Rose's Muggle friends who lived nearby. The two girls were very close in age, and, apparently, shared similar interests.

"Have you actually ever seen them play before?" Hermione then asked.

"Yes, I have!" Rose said. "On Maddy's TV. And, Maddy plays too. Can I play, Mummy?"

Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at that. Not once had she ever thought she'd hear that question from Rose. Hugo, yes, but never Rose.

"Rosie, I don't think you'll like it."

"I will, Mummy! Maddy says it's fun. Can I play?"

"Um… we'll talk about it with Daddy when we get home, okay?" Hermione had no doubt Ron would be completely against the idea. He seemed to think all sport that wasn't Quidditch was absolute rubbish.

It was a fairly short walk the rest of the way, Rose continuing to chatter about football and all the positions she somehow knew about. Walking to their door, it opened on them, Ron giving Hermione an amused expression.

"I thought you were just going to pick up a few things," he said. "The food arrived half an hour ago."

"We stopped at a café," Hermione explained. "Is that problem?"

"It is when I don't know where you are." Ron let them inside, and the first thing Rose did was approach him, wide-eyes and beaming excitedly.

"Daddy, I'm going to play football!" she declared.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, even though Hermione knew he did know what it was.

"Ron!" she scolded.

"It's sport," Rose continued, oblivious to her father's language choice. "And Maddy plays it, and she likes it. And Manchester United is the best team ever!"

"What's wrong with the Cannons?"

"Daddy," Rose said, giggling, "The Cannons don't play football."

Ron glanced to Hermione, who simply shrugged. She had no qualms about Rose playing the sport; she just didn't think Rose would enjoy it. She wasn't the sporting type. She knew Ron would refuse, but she also knew his reasons would be pathetic.

"Why not Quidditch, Rosie?"

"Because I can't fly, Daddy, and Quidditch's boring. I don't like it."

Ron seemed highly affronted by his daughter's brutal honesty, looking to Hermione for support. She simply smirked, making it clear she was playing no part in this.

"What does your mother think?" he eventually asked.

"Mummy said I can!" Rose said.

"I said no such thing, Rose," Hermione corrected. "I said we will ask Daddy first."

Rose turned back to Ron, wide, pleading eyes staring back at him. Any other person, Ron would have outright refused, but with Rose… well Rose was different. "We'll… we'll think about it, Rosie," he said.

This seemed to satisfy Rose for the time being and she happily skipped to the stairs, heading to her bedroom. The moment she was gone, Ron turned back to Hermione.

"Football?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I know… Rosie and sport… it doesn't really fit, does it?"

"_Football?_" Ron repeated. "Why can't I have a normal daughter… one who likes normal sports?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, just because you don't understand it doesn't mean you should stop her from playing it if she wants to."

"I could teach her to fly," Ron continued, appearing not to have heard her. "But she always says she's not interested, but now she comes and says she wants to play… _football_?"

"Ron, I really think that you just need to accept that Rosie just isn't into Quidditch. You can't make her like something that she doesn't."

"She's too much like you," Ron grumbled, frowning. "Well… I guess if she wants to play…."

"Ron, she'll give it a go, decide she doesn't like it after a few weeks, and it will be over and done with. Hugo on the other hand… I think he might like it."

"Oh, no, you're not converting him too!" Ron said. "I'd like one of my children to at least like Quidditch."

"He can like both, Ron," Hermione reminded him. "Besides, he's too young to fly."

Ron mumbled something unintelligible, then crossed his arms. "Well, alright," he relented. "But… the first bit of magic Rosie or Hugo accidentally uses, I'm dragging them off that pitch… or field, or whatever they call it."

Hermione nodded. "I think she'll drag herself off it before you have the chance, Ron," she said. "She won't last."

"But you think Hugo will?"

Hermione shrugged. "Is that really an issue for you, Ron? What if he ends up loving it more than Quidditch? Would that really bother you all that much, even if it makes him happy?"

Ron was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating her words. Eventually, he sighed, defeated, and shook his head. "No, I guess not," he said. "So… how do Rosie and Hu join this… this football?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Ron, but I will talk to Maddy's mum tomorrow and ask about it. Maybe she can join Maddy's team or something. As for Hu… well… I'll find that out too."

Ron nodded. "Maybe I need to brush up on the rules of this thing," he said. "Especially if my kids are going to be playing it."

Hermione nodded again, smiling this time. "That makes two of us, Ron. I have no idea. And… I don't even know how dangerous it is."

"Nothing can be more dangerous than Quidditch, Hermione," Ron reminded her. "And, I remember Dean talking about it. It's on the ground and they only have one ball, so it'll be fine."

"Yeah, probably. Especially at their age."

"I never thought I'd see the day…."

"Me neither, Ron. I never thought I'd see the day you'd give in to Muggle sports."

Ron shrugged. "Well… whatever makes Rosie and Hugo happy," he said sheepishly. "If that's what they want to do… then… I'm okay with that."

Hermione smiled. Their kids had always been Ron's weakness. Ever since they were born.

* * *

_**This idea was suggested by LillyMay! I had fun writing this :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I'm still taking suggestions!**_


	67. Lock The Door

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #86 Choices_**

* * *

**Lock The Door**

"Mummy! Jay… Jay here!" Rose's high-pitched voice echoed throughout the house. Hermione looked up from her book to see Harry and Ginny standing by the fireplace, their two children beside them.

Rose was dancing around them, excited to see her cousins again.

Hermione got up. "Hey," she said, grabbing onto Rose to calm her down. "Thanks for coming. Rose has been talking about it all morning. She was so excited to see James and Al again, weren't you Rosie?" She smiled down at her daughter, who nodded excitedly. "Sweetheart, why don't you show James and Al your new toys?"

Rose nodded again and grabbed onto one of her cousins' hands each and led them to the floor where she had been playing moments ago.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny. "So, how was your trip away?" she asked, leading them to the kitchen where she and Ron were preparing lunch.

"Fantastic!" Harry declared. "It was good to get away, and not have to worry about anything. I trust Ron handled everything at work okay while I was away?"

Hermione nodded. "He complained a lot, but he was fine. I think he actually enjoyed being second in charge – even if he said he didn't."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Where is Ron anyway?"

Hermione pointed to the back door. "Out there," she said. "Something about needing to take down the Quidditch pitch so we can eat." She shrugged. "Can I get you guys anything? You both look exhausted."

"We can help ourselves," Harry assured her. "And yeah, a little tired. It's not the easiest thing to do, traveling when you have two kids under four." He rubbed his eyes wearily, trying not to yawn. "They were quite excited."

Hermione peered through the arch and into the living room where the three kids were playing. James and Albus didn't look at all tired, and were cheerfully chatting away with Rose, sometimes in a language she couldn't understand. All three of them look delighted to be around each other again.

"As long as you all enjoyed it," she said.

Ron came in after that, wiping sweat from his brow. At the sight of his sister and best mate, he beamed. "Hey guys!" he said. "How was your trip?"

After that, the four of them sat down at the table, Harry and Ginny filling them in on all the details of their holiday to the Bahamas. They'd been gone for two-and-a-half weeks, and although it sounded like they'd enjoyed their time away, it was also obvious they were glad to be home.

Apparently James and Albus weren't the best behaved children when on holiday.

They ate lunch in the backyard, Hermione purposely commenting on how it looked much nicer without Ron's Quidditch pitch there. If he heard her, he pointedly ignored her, instead filling Harry in on everything he'd missed at the Ministry.

"We had a pretty big mission five days after you left, mate. A few people thought they could get along with some pretty Dark stuff. Weren't even Death Eaters – just wannabes." He shook his head as if remembering that day.

Harry smirked. "Damn," he said. "Wish I'd been there…."

"But we handled it without you," Ron continued. "Though, you were missed a bit."

"Well, I'll be back Monday," Harry promised. "It'll be good to get back into routine."

Lunch didn't last very long after that; Harry and Ginny obviously wanted to go home and go to bed, and Hermione and Ron didn't stop them. They said their goodbyes, promised to see each other again soon, and they were alone.

Rose stared, sad-faced, at the fireplace where her cousins had just been.

"Jay come back," she said.

"Soon, Rosie," Hermione promised her. "They might be able to come over to play in a few days' time." She and Ron had learnt long ago that when Rose said 'Jay' she was referring to both James and Albus. They had no idea why she completely omitted Albus' name – they guessed it was just too hard for her to say. But she adored the two of them, and would have spent all day with them if she could.

The moment her parents collapsed onto the couch, she sidled in between them. "Brothers," she said, looking from Ron to Hermione. "Jay brothers."

Hermione nodded. "That's right, Rosie. James and Al are brothers."

Rose smiled. "Play," she said.

"You will get to play with them again soon, sweetheart. I promise."

Seeming satisfied with this answer, Rose hopped off the couch and returned to her toys on the floor. Hermione and Ron watched her for a few moments, amused that she was quite capable of playing by herself. She was even having conversations with herself, playing two or more people at once.

"What an interesting kid she is," Ron said with a smirk.

"She's just being a normal toddler," Hermione replied. "But… I was thinking…."

Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Well… I've been thinking for a while now, but seeing her with James and Al today… do you think she'd like a little brother or sister to play with?"

Ron's eyes widened at her words; Hermione's heart beat a little bit faster in her chest. The idea of having another baby had been on her mind a lot lately, but she just wasn't sure how to bring it up with Ron. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to have _one_ baby, but now that she knew Ron had very much embraced fatherhood with Rose, she thought he'd be okay with another child.

After his instant reaction, though, she suddenly had a few doubts.

"You mean… have another baby?" he asked nervously.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah… I've been thinking about it for a while now. Rose would love it. You've seen how excited she gets when she gets to play with her cousins. She loves the company, and she's very kind and caring."

"Yeah, but Hermione, she's also very bossy and doesn't like to share. And it's not about what Rose wants in this case. It's about what we want."

"I want Rosie to have a brother or sister. I do want to have another baby, Ron." She looked at him, almost pleadingly. She was ready. She loved Rose more than anything, but seeing her little girl play by herself all the time – no matter how happy she seemed – made her want to give her someone else to play with. A sibling would be good for her; good for all of them.

Ron was silent after that, thinking. Eventually, he confessed, "I've been thinking about it too. I think it'd be a good time to have another baby."

Hermione was surprised by this. Not once had he ever given any indication that having another baby was on his mind. He seemed happy enough with Rose, and for a long time she hadn't wanted to spoil that.

But, if they were both thinking along the same line….

"You're right," Ron continued, "Rosie would be delighted if she had someone else to play with all the time. And, we can do it. I mean, we're raising Rosie right, aren't we? She's a delightful little girl and we love her very, very much…."

Hermione nodded. "We are," she said quietly. "And she _is_ wonderful." She watched her daughter as she stacked enchanted blocks that floated in the air and smiled. "Let's do it, Ron. We're in a good place at the moment – there's probably no better time."

"I agree," Ron said. "The only problem we face now is… how will we make this happen? Rosie likes to climb into our bed every night."

"Well, we'll just have to tell her that Mummy and Daddy need their alone time and she will have to stay in her own bed."

"I like that logic, Hermione, but she won't listen."

"Well then, we just lock the door."

* * *

_**This idea was kind of suggested by LillyMay again. Kind of... And anyone who has any suggestions, I'm still open to them. Your ideas are great and are really helping me.**_

_**Anyway, I really like this one. Some fluffiness :) I hope you all like too!**_


	68. Truth Outlasts

**_Characters: Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #13 Yellow_**

* * *

**Truth Outlasts**

_"Rosie, you need to tell the truth, sweetheart. It's not good to lie. We're not angry, okay, but you need to tell us… did you break Daddy's broom?"_

_Rose's bright blue eyes stared into the face of her mother. Her lips formed into a pout as she stayed firmly on the chair she had been made sit on until she said what they wanted her to say. "I didn't," she said for the millionth time, shaking her head. "It was Albus!"_

_Her mother shook her head. "Albus wasn't here, sweetheart."_

_Rose was determined, though. "It was," she said. "He bwoke it. I didn't do it." She looked to her father now, who hadn't said a word. He looked more angry than her mum did, but that was probably because it was his broom that had been snapped into three pieces. _

_"Okay." Her mother let out an irritated sigh. "Rosie, until you want to tell us the truth, you won't be allowed to play with Albus or James."_

_Rose looked at her hands, but didn't say anything. She began sobbing silently._

_"Did you do it, Rose?"_

_Rose shook her head, still looking at her hands._

_"Okay, well, you can go to your room now. Think about it for a while."_

OOO

Rose never had confessed to that crime. Even when her mum and dad had put that year's holiday on hold to buy the new broom, she never had told them it was her who had broken it.

They knew, of course, but it seemed they'd forgiven her.

But as she stared down at the yellow dress that belonged to her mother – the one she had just torn a hole in – she wasn't going to make the same mistake. Ten years older now, it was time she told the truth.

She found her mother in her bedroom, getting ready for work. It was the summer holidays, but now that she and Hugo were old enough to look after themselves, their parents didn't worry about leaving them for the day.

They had a wand; they could defend themselves if the situation arose.

Clutching the yellow cocktail dress, sixteen-year-old Rose knocked on the bedroom door. Her mother smiled at her.

"I'm just returning this," she said, placing the dress on the bed. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"That's okay, Rosie. It's too small for me now. I trust you had a good night at the Malfoy Ball? Your dad said you seemed rather happy when he picked you up."

Rose nodded. "It was great," she said. "But… something happened." She sat on the edge of the bed, causing concern in her mother's expression.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, coming to sit beside her.

Rose fingered the dress where the tear was. "It got stepped on," she said quietly. "By Scorpius. He didn't mean to, but… well, it's ruined." She lifted the dress up, showing her mother the long rip halfway up the dress. "I'm sorry."

Rather than being angry like Rose thought she would be, her mother simply smiled. "That's okay," she said. "Accidents happen. And it can be easily fixed." She took out her wand, tapping it to the dress, and within moments, it was as good as new. "Nothing to worry about. It was old, anyway."

Rose smiled. "You could have done that with Dad's broom," she said.

Her mother frowned. "Broom?"

Rose nodded. "You know, the one I broke when I was six? The one I never told you about?"

Her mother laughed. "We wanted to prove a point," she said.

"You knew I did it."

"Of course we did. You were at the scene of the crime, but the Weasley in you made you stubborn enough – even at that age – to not confess, and we wanted you to. So, we bought a new one instead, punishing you by not taking you or Hugo on a holiday that year."

"Sorry."

"Rosie, you were six. That's been long forgotten. I assume you've learnt your lesson?"

Rose nodded. "I have. You guys taught me – eventually – that it's always important to tell the truth, because lies always come out in the end."

There were so many lies she had told growing up, ranging from not-so-serious to relatively serious ones involving other people. Other than lying about her father's broom when she was six, she had broken many other things (including Hugo's arm by mistake) which she had never confessed to.

Her mother rested a hand on her arm. "Thank you for telling me, Rose. I really appreciate it." She handed the dressed back. "But you can keep it, because I don't need it anymore."

For a moment, Rose was confused, but then she smiled, accepting the offer. "Thanks," she said, "But are you sure you can trust me with it?"

"Of course I can! It was an accident. Accidents happen. It's not a big deal."

Rose's smile widened. "Thank you, Mum!" she said.

"Anytime, darling. Now, I really do need to get ready for work. You'll be okay here with your brother?"

"Define okay," Rose teased.

"As long as you don't kill each other…."

"Mum, when have we ever?"

"Good point!" Her mother got up from the bed. "I'll come and see you when I'm about to leave. I'm glad you had fun last night and everything went well – minus your dress being ruined."

Rose left her parents' bedroom and headed to her own, the dress in her hand. She found a spare coat hanger and placed the dress in her wardrobe.

She looked at it. Finally, she had come clean about something, and it felt good.

Now she realised what her parents had been telling her all this time was in fact, right. Telling the truth was always better than telling a lie.

* * *

_**This was the result of two plot generators. I actually really like this, even if it is rather... plotless. I hope you liked this one too. Please leave a review!**_


	69. Looking At Stars

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione_**

**_Prompt #45 Moon_**

* * *

**Looking At Stars**

They stood on the Astronomy tower, gazing into the night sky, reminiscing their own time at Hogwarts. It had been so long ago when they had last set foot in the castle, and being back made them remember all the times they'd spent wandering the corridors, getting into trouble.

There were so many good memories.

Now, though, it was their children's turn. Hugo – their youngest – had graduated. Their _baby_ had just done his last walk through the Great Hall, smiling and waving at everyone.

It was so strange to see him finished. It felt like only yesterday they'd been holding him in their arms as a newborn.

How time flew.

"I kind of regret not getting the chance to do this, you know," Ron said, looking up at the moon. It was full and bright, and illuminated Hogwarts castle.

Hermione leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, smiling and not needing to ask what he was talking about. "You've made a successful career without doing it," she told him.

"That's not what matters, though," Ron responded, putting an arm across her shoulders and drawing her close. "It would have been nice to have a final goodbye, like you and the kids did."

Hermione shrugged. "What's done is done," she said. "It doesn't matter now."

They continued to stand there for some time, not speaking, just watching, until a movement distracted them from behind. Hermione pulled away from Ron's hold and spun to see who was standing there.

She smiled. "Hi, Neville," she said.

"Oh, hi, guys." He gave them a wide grin, obviously happy to see them. "I didn't realise you were up here. Sorry, I'll just go…."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be silly, Neville. We haven't seen you in some time. We were just… remembering."

Neville nodded, understanding. "Does it feel weird to be back?" he asked, now coming to join them at the railing of the Astronomy tower. "It felt weird for me to begin with, but… I like it now."

"It feels kind of strange," Hermione confessed. "But at the same time, it kind of feels like we're returning home. Does that make sense?"

Neville nodded. "I get that feeling every time I come back after summer." He paused for a moment, obviously thinking. "You know, I've been here for twenty years now. I've been teaching Herbology for twenty years." The number seemed to surprise him, because with wide eyes, he looked out at the moon.

"And a fantastic teacher you've been, Neville," Hermione said. "Rose and Hugo loved you."

Neville smiled. "They were wonderful students to have," he said. "Always working hard, doing well…."

"It's strange to think they won't be returning." Hermione looked to Ron, who had remained awfully quiet since Neville had arrived. She found him watching Neville fondly, a look of awe on his face. She seemed to realise how much her husband admired Neville.

He'd been there for Rose a while back when no one else had been. Ron felt he had never thanked his old friend enough for it.

"I'm not sure what Gryffindor House will do without Hugo there," Neville said. "He was always the shy, quiet one, but at the same time, made him rather sneaky. The things he got away with."

"The things they all got away with, I can imagine," Ron mumbled, finally turning away. "Rosie would have been the one you had to watch out for."

Neville nodded. "Yes, but she was a smart girl, and hardworking. She could be forgiven easily."

Hermione smirked. Oh, how many times Ron had fallen for that excuse.

"Thank you for looking out for them, Neville," she finally said.

A look of modesty crept onto the professor's face. "I'm just one of many teachers here," he said.

"But the most important to our children," Hermione said. "And apparently the only one willing to listen to Rosie when she was in trouble."

In her sixth year, Rose had fallen into some trouble when she was constantly being teased by some other students for her intelligence and interest in study, rather than partying. She'd rarely spoken about it to them, but her pain had been apparent to Ron and Hermione, and apparently to Neville too. He'd seen her falling before she hit the bottom, and he'd caught her before it was too late.

It was thanks to him that their daughter wasn't locked inside a St. Mungo's ward being treated for an addiction to illegal potions, or alcoholism.

A silence came between them after that, and Neville shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Both Ron and Hermione waited for him to say something, and eventually, he said, "Well, I noticed something wasn't right," he said, "And I made her tell me."

"Well, thank you, mate, we appreciate it," Ron said.

Neville shrugged. "Anyone would have done the same."

"But I'm not sure she would have talked to _anyone_," Hermione reminded him.

The clock chimed then, letting them all know it was nine o'clock. They really should have been getting back now. They shouldn't have stayed at Hogwarts this long – especially when their children were technically no longer part of the school.

"It was good seeing you again, Neville," Hermione said, giving the professor a hug and peck on the cheek. "We really should keep in touch more. We'll have your round our place for dinner one night… you and Hannah."

Neville smiled. "That sounds good," he said. He walked them to the headmaster's office where they were able to Floo to the place they were staying in in London. The office was unoccupied when they left, and when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a few moments later, they were greeted by darkness.

"And to think," Ron said, "Tomorrow when we pick Hu up from the station, it will be like they're kids all over again."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"They'll be here all the time, demanding attention." He smiled crookedly, and Hermione laughed.

"That's until they move out," she reminded him. "Get their own house, their own life… their own family."

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "And when that happens," he said, "I hope they're as happy as we have been. That's all I want."

* * *

**_This is what happens when I have no life while I have no uni. I can write faster. I really liked this once actually, and I hope you did too. Please let me know what you think!_**


	70. Memories That Last A Lifetime

**_Characters: Rose_**

**_Prompt #93 Thanksgiving_**

* * *

**Memories That Last A Lifetime**

They'd thought she'd be the perfect candidate to represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over in America. The Ministry wanted to solidify international relations between other countries, and especially between schools.

They had the Triwizard Tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but with the world becoming smaller (figuratively speaking) they thought it a good idea to plan other events such as Quidditch matches and other tournaments between schools around the world.

And Rose was the best representative, the headmaster had told her. She worked hard, her marks were always good, and she was from a world-renowned family. She even had the benefit of being able to call one of the most famous wizards in history her uncle.

There wasn't much she didn't have going for her… except for the fact that Rose suffered from homesickness.

Even going to her cousin's for a sleepover as a child had torn her apart. She liked the comfort of her own bed, and having her parents nearby. Even at Hogwarts she'd sometimes find herself in tears, silently crying in a cubicle in the girls' toilets because she missed her mum and dad so much.

Her first few weeks at the school had been terrible. She'd even written to them to ask if they could come and pick her up.

Although being at Hogwarts wasn't so bad now, as she stood in the headmaster's office, her parents to her left, and brother to her right, she felt the pending doom that was looming over her.

She was leaving them; but it wasn't just for an overnight trip to Grimmauld Place, or a term at Hogwarts. No, this time she was heading to another country all by herself, without anyone who knew who she was.

As the headmaster prepared the Portkey that would take her there, she tried her best to put on a brave face; to show that at seventeen, she was past missing them.

But, of course, her mother saw right through that and engulfed her in one big, warm hug. "You'll be alright, Rosie," she soothed. "We'll all miss you so much, but you will be fine."

Rose hugged her back, not wanting to let go. She couldn't do this. They'd have to choose someone else. She couldn't leave England, Hogwarts, or her family. She wasn't cut out for this.

But her mum pulled away, giving her an encouraging smile. "Good luck, Rosie," she said. "Make them proud."

The headmaster declared that the Portkey would leave in five minutes, so she had to say a quick goodbye to all of them. She hugged her dad tightly, letting him know that she would miss him as much as she'd miss everyone, and she even gave her brother a lengthy hug. He told her to have fun, and then she took the broken doorknob in her hand, and with one final goodbye, she was being swirled into the air, to land only moments later in an office that looked very similar to the one she'd just left.

For a moment, she'd thought it hadn't worked, and that she was still in England, but then a face she didn't recognise greeted her warmly. It was a woman – the headmistress of the new school, she assumed – and she looked fairly young too. Her hair was an auburn colour, falling to just below her ears. She took the Portkey from Rose's hand, and said, "Please, sit down." Her accent was thick, like nothing Rose had ever heard before.

Rose obeyed, looking around the area. It really was just like the Hogwarts headmaster's office. A fireplace was lit in the corner, and it contained a desk with piles of books. More books were on shelves around the room, growing dust on them from lack of use.

She smiled. It wasn't so different after all.

"You must be Rose Weasley?" the headmistress asked, sitting opposite Rose behind her desk.

Rose nodded. "Yes, Miss," she said. "It's lovely to be here."

The headmistress smiled. "And it is an honour to have you here, Miss Weasley. I am the headmistress of Oregon's School of Magic; you may call me Professor Blackhawke."

Rose nodded again.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" Professor Blackhawke continued.

"Yes, to encourage international relations between your school and mine," Rose answered. "And to attend classes until Christmas." That was what terrified her the most, she realised. Going to school in another country, at a place she didn't know. How different would a magical school in America be to one in England?

She supposed she'd find out.

The headmistress nodded. "And what a pleasure it is to have you here. Of course, the name Weasley is infamous even here. Now, I know a little about Hogwarts School, but I understand that there, you are sorted into houses?"

Rose nodded, confirming this. "Yes, there's four – named after to four founders of the school."

"Indeed. Well, Miss Weasley, you will find that things work slightly differently here. You will not have houses, however, you will still have dormitories. These dormitories are divided into boys and girls, and then grades – which is also seven. As I understand, you will be in the seventh grade, and therefore will be sharing with four other girls of similar age. Currently, our students are in class, but you will be beginning class tomorrow. Your timetable will arrive in your dormitory once I show you there, and if you have any problems, I'm sure the other girls would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Now, I'm sure you're eager to get to know this school, so I'll give you a tour and introduce you to some of your classmates." Blackhawke got up from her chair, and Rose followed. She held the door open for Rose and let her out first.

The office may have looked the same, but the moment she stepped into the corridor, Rose realised how different everything would be. Her school was located in a one thousand year-old castle, whereas this building was newer. Maybe one hundred years old at the most.

The headmistress acknowledged her shock. "Yes, I can imagine this is quite a bit different? The school's located between two clubs here – the Muggles think there's simply two clubs next to each other. Our students arrive each semester via Portkey or the Floo Network, or may be permitted Side-along Apparition with a parent or guardian at our Apparition point nearby." They began walking down the corridor, their footsteps echoing on the floor.

It was all so strange.

"We've incorporated many Muggle ideas in building this school," the headmistress continued. "Which I'm sure you're not used to."

"Not at school," Rose agreed, "But my mum's Muggleborn, so I'm well aware of many things."

The headmistress beamed. "Excellent!" she said.

She turned down another corridor – which was just as confusing as Hogwarts – and then pushed open the door to a classroom. The students were all bent over desks with cauldrons in front of them, but when the headmistress entered, all eyes were on her… and then on Rose.

She felt herself blush.

"Everyone," she said, smiling around the room. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Rose Weasley. She will be joining you in class tomorrow after the Thanksgiving feast. She has come all the way from England, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was a murmur through the classroom, and Rose heard whispers of _Hogwarts_ and _Weasley_ and _Harry Potter_.

She turned a deeper shade of red, as Professor Blackhawke closed the door.

"Now, I'll show you where we eat, and then I will take you to your dormitory, where you can settle in. Class will finish in two hours, so you can introduce yourself to the other girls then."

The eating area was nothing like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Like the rest of the school, this was more modern, and looked similar to one of those cafeteria places she'd seen in a movie at her grandparents' place. Not to mention there weren't four long tables that housed the students of the four Hogwarts houses – each table here seated only about ten.

The next stop was her dormitory. She supposed every dormitory was the same, because seeing it brought a sense of comfort and familiarity. The headmistress showed her, her bed, which was by the window, and allowed her to settle in alone.

Her trunk had already arrived – the Hogwarts emblem shining brightly in the sunlight. She sat down on the green covering and looked out.

She wondered what her family were doing now. She hadn't even considered the time difference, but when she had left, it had been the evening. Here, though, everyone was still in class.

It was going to take a while to get used to, but she supposed she had two months to do it.

She didn't move from her bed for the whole two hours, but she sat up instantly when two of the four girls she was sharing with entered. They were talking amongst themselves as they walked in, but their conversation soon died when they saw Rose.

For a moment, no one said anything. Rose opened her mouth a few times to introduce herself, but nothing came out. Her cheeks turned a red colour as she cursed herself for being so stupid. She was never this shy in England.

Eventually, though, the girl on the right – a head full of jet black curly hair – smiled. "Hi, I'm Neva," she said.

"Rose," Rose managed to say.

"Rose Weasley, isn't it?" Neva asked kindly. "Yeah, the headmistress introduced you in class. It's great that you're here. I mean, I don't think we've ever had anyone from another school before."

Rose nodded. "I'm here for international relations," she explained. "Our headmaster wants us to maybe organise a Quidditch match between the schools, or something."

At those words, both girls' eyes lit up.

"Oh, that would be so fun!" the other girl exclaimed. "I'm Evelyn by the way," she added. "Nice to meet you."

For the next half-hour, Rose talked to the two girls who seemed friendly enough. She told them all about Hogwarts upon their request, and they filled her in on the happenings around their own school. Rose soon discovered that it really wasn't that different to Hogwarts, except that maybe Hogwarts taught a bit more advanced magic.

Neva and Evelyn were shocked to hear that she'd learnt the Patronus Charm in her sixth year.

"But… that's for the advanced students in the advanced seventh grade classes!" Neva exclaimed.

"I learnt it last year in class," Rose told them, "But my parents taught me the basics of it long before that. They said it might be important." She shrugged.

Then the question she'd been expecting from the very beginning, came. She was surprised it had taken them so long to ask it.

"So, what's Harry Potter like?" Neva asked. "I mean, we've heard the stories but is he… is he really your uncle?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah," she said. "He's my mum and dad's best friend."

"And… is he nice?" Evelyn pushed eagerly.

"Um… I guess. He's alright, I suppose. He's just my uncle."

"But he's _Harry Potter_. I can't believe you're related to _Harry Potter_!"

"Only by marriage," Rose said. "He's married to my dad's sister."

"We don't have anyone nearly as famous here."

"Well… maybe you can come to my place one day and meet him." Rose had only been joking, but by the look in both of their eyes, she realised that they hadn't taken it that way. She looked away.

"So, what time's dinner here?" she asked, diverting the subject.

"Starts at six normally," Evelyn said, "But it's the Thanksgiving feast tonight, so six-thirty."

"Thanksgiving feast…."

"Yeah. You probably don't have it in England – by the way, you're accent is so cool – but it happens every year."

"Like the Halloween feast?" Rose asked.

"We have that too!" Neva said.

"Okay, cool. Well, this will be fun." She wasn't really sure what Thanksgiving was, but she'd heard of it before. Anyway, how different could a feast be?

Quite different she soon learnt. The food was different, the atmosphere was different, and despite Neva and Evelyn seeming friendly when it was just them, they seemed to forget Rose was even there for the majority of the meal. They'd introduced her to some of the other students – one, a tall, thin girl called Athena who all but turned her nose up at the sight of Rose – but that was about it.

After she'd finished eating, she left quickly, back to the safety of her dormitory.

It was Athena who was the first one back, and despite Rose's attempts at conversation, she seemed highly uninterested in even acknowledging that she was there.

It wasn't until Neva came back and told her not to worry about it too much that she relaxed. Apparently the girls she shared with didn't even know her favourite colour, she talked that little to anyone.

"I think she thinks she's better than all of us," Neva whispered, and Rose decided out of all of them, she liked her the best. She was friendlier than most, and appeared to actually like Rose.

"Is she a pureblood?" Rose asked.

Neva nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the reason. Evelyn beat her in a test once in first grade, and she's hated everyone since. No, if you're worried about those pureblood fanatics, it's the boys here. But, Olver Bertham did say he thought you were cute." Neva winked, but Rose blushed.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend," Rose said, only half lying. Technically, she and Scorpius were on a break at the moment, but they hadn't officially broken up either.

It had been a very awkward goodbye, because she hadn't known whether to kiss him, or hug him, or neither.

Neva's face dropped a little. "Oh, that's a shame. Olver's really nice."

Rose shrugged. She wasn't here for a relationship – she was simply here to do as the headmaster requested and then be home by Christmas. That was all she wanted.

The following weeks at the American magic school were interesting. Although they learnt the same things, Rose couldn't help but noticing the minor differences to everything. Things like the way a teacher taught a subject. There was much more theory in Potions class than there was at Hogwarts, and a Quidditch lesson once a week was compulsory.

Neva and Evelyn quickly became her best friends here, and they didn't laugh at her when she nervously mounted a broom and barely getting a foot off the ground.

The others thought it strange that she didn't really know how to fly, and Rose didn't bother explaining that she hadn't touched a broom since her first year. Despite her family's insistence that she play Quidditch with them, she was always much more comfortable watching the play unfold from the ground.

Though, her new friends were quite surprised. "You don't know how to play Quidditch?" Evelyn questioned, trying her best not to sound aghast at the idea.

"I know the rules," Rose said as they trudged back to their dormitory, muddy and sweaty from the ninety minute lesson.

Evelyn gaped, and Neva chuckled.

"Don't listen to her," she said. "Evelyn's family have played Quidditch professionally for the last three generations. Her uncle played in the five-day match for the All Stars against the Quafflepunchers many years ago. He was only nineteen then."

Rose frowned, having no idea who Neva was talking about. She had a hard time remembering the team names of the British teams, let alone any others. No doubt James would know what she was talking about.

"I just can't believe you don't know how to play!" Evelyn exclaimed. "It's unheard of. Are you like Muggleborn or something?"

"My mum is," Rose answered. "Not me, though. So, you want to play Quidditch, Eve?"

"For the Oregon Opals," Neva said before Evelyn had the chance. "The local team to the school. They're not very good, but Evie here has a contract with them to start training after she graduates. Like I said, Quidditch runs in her family."

Rose smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll make it better," she said. "I saw you play for one of the teams here. You were amazing." This school had six teams – mixed ages and gender. Throughout the year, they'd play one another and see who came out on top. Evelyn was her team's Keeper, and she was quite good at it. Rose wasn't at all surprised that she'd been accepted into a professional team.

She heard from her parents about once a week, and each time, her letters became more cheerful. She missed them like crazy still – even her stupid brother – but being so far away wasn't as bad as she had first anticipated.

The majority of people were friendly – besides Athena, but she was nice to no one – and they accepted her as one of them. At first it was because she was the niece of the famous Harry Potter, but they'd gotten over that eventually, when they realised he wasn't as spectacular as they'd first thought.

She hadn't meant to disappoint them, but she wasn't going to turn him into some hero, when to her, he wasn't. She loved him dearly, but he was just her uncle. He was no one special other than an uncle to her, and she'd had a hard time convincing the others of that ("But, doesn't he get to go to all these fancy balls and that?").

Before she knew it, her two months were coming to an end. It was just before Christmas she was due home – five days before her birthday.

Although she was excited to be leaving, she realised that she was going to miss this place, too. It was nothing like Hogwarts and she was glad to be getting back there, but she's made some wonderful friends.

"You must write, Rosie," Neva said, giving her a tight hug. "And, I mean like once a week, okay? It's going to be strange without you here."

Rose hugged her back. "I promise," she said.

"And, try and play more Quidditch, okay," Evelyn added, hugging her also.

"Come on, you know that's not going to happen, Evie," Neva said, laughing. "Rose doesn't get on a broom unless she's forced."

Rose nodded. "She's right. You'll have a better time convincing my brother."

"Is he cute?" Evelyn asked.

"No, he's annoying."

"You only say that because he's your brother."

"He's way too young for you anyway. He's only fifteen."

The headmistress cleared her throat. "The Portkey will leave in two minutes," she said. "You better get ready, Miss Weasley."

Rose nodded, picking up her return object. This time it was an old shoe.

"It's been a pleasure having you, Rose," Blackhawke continued. "Your headmaster made a wise decision sending you here. I was unsure at first, having a transfer student at my school, but now I'd be more than happy to welcome anyone who is as bright and talented as you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"And I will send an owl as soon as I can to request a Quidditch match between one of your teams and ours."

"I can't say I would have impressed you in that department, Miss," Rose laughed.

"I'm sure your school has many talented Quidditch players," the headmistress replied.

"And idiots like my cousin James who thinks he's talented."

Everyone laughed at that, and then Rose felt a tugging.

"Bye!" Neva called. "I'll miss you!"

And the next moment, she was standing in the office of the Hogwarts headmaster, her family standing in almost exactly the same place to where she'd left them two months ago.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to see you again!" her mother cried, engulfing her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too," Rose replied. "It's good to see all of you again," she added, smiling at her dad and brother, as well as the headmaster.

"How was it?" her brother asked.

"Let her breathe, Hu," her dad said. "She's only just got back."

"It was great," Rose answered anyway. "And," she turned to the headmaster, "Professor Blackhawke will be owling you soon about organising a Quidditch match."

"Excellent!" the headmaster replied.

Her mother hugged her again. "I've missed you."

Rose beamed. "Let's go, though. It'll be good to sleep in a familiar bed again."

"And then you can tell us about everything," Hugo said. "I really wish I could've gone."

They farewelled the headmaster, who was letting them Floo home, and once Rose reached her house, she collapsed onto the couch, and began telling her family everything that happened over the two months she'd spent in America.

* * *

_**So, basically, I wasn't sure how on earth I'd incorporate the prompt 'thanksgiving' into a Harry Potter fic, because as far as I know, they don't celebrate it over there. But then I used a plot generator and it came up with a character starting at a new school, so this is where this idea came from. I've actually been inspired by a multi-chap for this, because there is so much more I wanted to include, so one day (when I finish my others) I may expand on this idea.**_

_**I apologise for any Americanisms I might have got wrong. I was trying to write a British person in America, and I am neither, so... I apologise. **_

_**I hope you liked anyway, and I'd love a review! Thanks**_


	71. Sketches

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #43 Square_**

* * *

**Sketches**

"Rosie, what are you drawing?"

"A house," Rose answered, navigating her pencil around the page to form a rather crooked square. She held it up to her dad. "See?"

"I do, Rosie. You're getting better each day with your drawing."

Rose beamed. "I can now draw a roof too, Daddy. Watch." She put the paper she was drawing on back on the table and attempted to draw a triangle on top of the square. It was more curvy than anything, but Ron waited patiently for her to finish. She held it up to him again. "It's our house, Daddy," she informed him.

"Rosie, you're doing a wonderful job," Ron said. "It looks exactly like our house."

"It will be better when I colour it in," Rose continued. "And I need to draw our fireplace too, so we can get places."

Ron smiled at how casually his daughter spoke of transport that was so unusual to most people – especially to Hermione's parents, whose house they were in.

"Well, you keep at it, Rosie, and come and show me when you're finished."

"Okay, Daddy." She bent her head over the paper again, squinting as she tried to draw the perfect door.

Ron smiled again, watching her for a few more moments, before getting up from the chair, and making his way back to where everyone else was.

"Is Rosie okay?" Hermione asked when he came back.

"More than okay," Ron assured her. "She's been at her drawing since after lunch. She's in the process of drawing our house now." He smiled.

"Oh, another house?" Hermione's mother questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's what she feels she's good at, so she keeps drawing them," Ron said.

"She'll draw the whole street soon."

"She's already given Grimmauld Place and the Burrow a fair go," Ron said. "Grimmauld Place was a bit of a challenge for her."

"Well, I can imagine," Hermione's father said. "Can't even see that place from the front, can you?"

"You can't, Dad, but Rosie can," Hermione informed him.

At that moment, Rose came running into the living room, clutching the same piece of paper Ron had seen her with before.

"You finished already?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I still need to colour it, but look… I drew the Quidditch pitch outside too." She pointed to a spot where three circles sat crookedly on curvy lines. She'd even tried her hand at drawing a broomstick in the air.

"That's you, Daddy," she said, pointing to it. "And that person on the ground is Mummy, because Mummy doesn't like flying."

"Where are you, Rosie? And Hugo?"

Rose pointed to the person in the air again. "I'm with you, there," she said. "But Hugo is with Mummy, because he's too little to fly yet."

"Ah, I see it," Ron lied. "Very good, Rosie."

"Can I see, sweetheart?"

Rose ran over to Hermione, handing her the picture. She grinned proudly at her effort as Hermione looked over it. "It's the best one I've ever drawn," she said.

"It definitely is," Hermione agreed. "Daddy was right – you get better and better each time. I think we'll have to take this home and put it up somewhere, where everyone can see it."

But, to their surprise, Rose shook her head, snatching the paper back. "No, this one's for Granny and Grandpa," she said, handing it to Hermione's mother. "Can you put that spell on this so they move?" she then wanted to know.

"Oh, maybe that's not such a good idea, sweetie," her grandmother told her.

"Why?"

"Because, there are a lot of people we know that aren't all that accustomed to… um moving pictures."

"Oh."

"But it's wonderful without it moving," Hermione's dad continued hastily, sensing Rose's disappointment. "And we'll put it on the fridge so everyone can see it."

"Yes, why don't you go and choose a spot?" Hermione's mother suggested.

Rose nodded, her smile returning, and she took her drawing back. "I need to colour it first," she said, "But then I'll put it up, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Rose disappeared into the next room again, and they heard her shuffling through the pencils as she began to colour in.

"What a delightful girl," Hermione's mother said, smiling. "I forget how wonderful they are until you bring them down again, Hermione."

Hermione looked slightly guilty over her mother's comment, but said, "You don't have to live with them."

"Yeah, you may think it's cute now, but wait until it happens every day of every week." Ron grinned. "You see the same things over and over and over again."

"It's wonderful she's so excited about something, though."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione agreed. She smiled. "I guess they've turned out alright," she added.

"From what I've seen, you're both doing a fantastic job in raising them," her mother said. "They're well-mannered, polite, respectful, and very happy kids. You couldn't ask for much more."

"They're wonderful," Ron surmised.

"Even if Rosie does inherit her temper from you," Hermione added teasingly.

"And her bossiness from you," Ron retorted.

"I think she balances you both out evenly," Hermione's mother interrupted.

They all laughed, and Ron shot a glance to Hermione, who smiled at him. No words needed to be spoken between them to know what they were thinking; both of them agreed – their children had been raised well. They'd grown up in a close family where everyone got along well enough. They were never in need of anything, and were fairly well behaved.

Hermione's mum was right – they really couldn't ask for much more.

Rose returned with her finished product, showing it around the room.

"And that earns a special spot on our fridge for sure," her grandfather said. "Go and put it right in the centre."

Rose didn't need telling twice. She disappeared again, only to return moments later, informing them that it was right where everyone could see it. She even suggested a permanent sticking charm so it could never be taken down, but they talked her out of that.

"If Granny and Grandpa get a new fridge, then that will have to be taken away too," Hermione reasoned with her. "They wouldn't want that."

"Okay," Rose said. She joined them on one of the couches. "What can I do now?"

"Play with your brother?" Ron suggested, nodding towards his son, who was playing quietly in the corner of the small living room. He had some trucks that he was wheeling across the floor – oblivious to everything else around him.

"That's _boring_," Rose complained. "Daddy, can we teach Grandpa how to play Quidditch?"

At that suggestion, Hermione's dad's eyes widened. Ron smiled. "I don't think so, Rosie," he said.

"Oh, okay." She looked around the room.

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart… Mummy says you've been really interested in cooking lately."

Rose turned excitedly to her grandmother. "Yes!" she said. "I can make birthday cakes, and biscuits."

"Well, what about you show off your superb cooking skills and help me make a cake for everyone?" Hermione's mother suggested.

Rose nodded, and hopped off the couch. "Okay," she said. "Can it be chocolate?"

"It can be whatever you like, darling. You're the chef." And the two of them disappeared into the next room.

"Hermione." Her father looked at her, feigning a stern expression. "You really need to bring them here more often. Have you not yet realised how much your mother loves having them here?"

"I do, Dad," Hermione answered. "It's just… time."

"Harry and – Ginny, isn't it? – don't live too far away from here, yet you manage to find time to see them often enough." It was obvious he wasn't trying to be serious, but the look on Hermione's face made it clear that she did feel guilty about what he was saying. "They babysit a lot, don't they? Why don't you drop them here once or twice a week instead? We'd love to have them."

Hermione looked over to the corner Hugo was playing in, and nodded. "Okay," she said. "We just weren't sure if… if you'd want to."

"You only had to ask."

Hermione nodded again. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled at her. "Sometimes, darling, it's as if you think we're not okay with you having magic."

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, we are fine," he assured her. "And we love you, and your family, very much. Don't forget that."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "I'll remember that."

* * *

_**You wouldn't think that the prompt 'square' could pose so much of a challenge, would you? I was quite stuck on this prompt, but I managed to produce something... plotless fluff :)**_

_**I hope you like, and your review would be much appreciated. Thank you!**_


	72. Unconditional Love

**_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Rose_**

**_Prompt #1 Beginnings_**

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

"Rosie, sweetheart, come on, just one more mouthful." Hermione tried to force the spoon into her seven month old daughter's mouth, but Rose simply turned her head away. "Come on, Rosie." She gave one last attempt, before putting the spoon back in the bowl, and taking it away from the highchair.

As soon it was gone, Rose let out a cry, her chubby hand sticking out in the air for her food to be returned.

"Aahhh," she said.

Hermione looked at her, shaking her head. "But you didn't want it," she said.

"Naaa." Rose's fist clenched and unclenched until her mum set the bowl back in front of her. "Naaa." She shook her head at the spoon, and instead chose to stick her fingers in it.

With a frustrated sigh, Hermione let her be. At least she was eating. "Rosie, sometimes I don't understand. Yesterday you were perfectly happy to eat from a spoon, but today you're outright refusing." She shook her head, setting the dishes to clean themselves.

"Well, at seven months, you can't expect much more."

Hermione almost dropped a bowl before spinning around to see Harry standing in her kitchen. Attached to his hand was James, looking around his new environment with excitement.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "It's just you." She then paused. "At seven in the morning."

At that, Harry looked slightly guilty. "Well, Ginny mentioned you were at home with Rosie today," he said. "I was just wondering… could you mind him too for the day? It's just with the baby only a week away… Ginny's having a bit of a rough time."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course," she said. "It's the least I can do with the number of times Ginny has watched Rosie on such late notice."

Harry appeared relieved after that, and let go of his son's hand so he could go and play with some of Rose's toys that were on the floor of the kitchen. "Thanks," he said.

"How is Ginny?" Hermione then asked.

Harry nodded. "She's fine… she just needs a bit of a break… that's all."

"I completely understand," Hermione said. "I can look after him all day if you need."

"Aaaah! Aaaah!" Rose's food now sat forgotten in her highchair as she stuck out both food-stained hands for Harry to pick her up.

"Hey, Rosie," he said. "Shouldn't you be eating your breakfast like a good girl?"

Obviously not understanding a word her uncle said, she called out again for him to take her.

Hermione nodded. "Go for it," she said. "She seems to do that to everyone except me."

Harry took the small child from the highchair and rested her on his hip. "You've grown since last time, Rosie."

Rose simply giggled, placing her hands on Harry's face.

"Oh, Rosie…" Hermione said. She hurried over with a cloth so she could wipe her hands.

"You seem stressed," Harry then observed, giving Rose one of her toys he found on the table. It went straight to her mouth, and she gurgled happily in her uncle's arms.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured him. "Just Rosie is being… difficult today. And she seems much happier with you than she ever is with me."

Harry frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, turning away to send the now clean dishes into their respectful cupboards.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Hermione, what is it? If James is going to be too much trouble, I can take him to the Burrow. It's no big deal."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, he's perfectly okay to stay here," she assured him.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Once the last bowl was in the cupboard, Hermione turned to face her brother-in-law. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were slightly wetter than they should have been. "My daughter hates me," she said, looking at Rose who was babbling away to her toy block. "She hates me. I'm the one to spend the most time with her, yet the minute you get here, she's begging you to hold her. She won't even eat from me."

"Hermione…."

"Don't say it's not true. It is. Not once has she ever asked me to hold her like she did for you. She does it for Ron all the time. I bore her, Harry. She has no interest in me whatsoever."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded. He bounced Rose twice in his arms, and she giggled.

"Ron was the one to make her smile for the first time, and laugh. She eats for him without argument, and she cries when he leaves for work. When I leave, she hardly notices that I'm gone. She doesn't pay me the slightest bit of attention."

Now obviously feeling guilty for holding Rose, Harry tried to give her back to Hermione, but she shook her head. "She prefers being with you," she said.

"Hermione, where has this come from?" Harry pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, Rose on his lap. He indicated for Hermione to do the same, and she obliged. "Last week, you seemed perfectly happy."

For a while, Hermione said nothing. Her fingers traced the patterns on the table, her mind lost in thought.

"Hermione?" Harry said again.

"Harry, I'm not cut out for this whole parenting thing. I know I was the one who had to talk Ron into it in the first place, but look at him now. He's completely embraced it, and he does a wonderful job. He's great with Rosie, and seems to know her inside out. I, on the other hand can't even get my own child to like me."

"Rosie loves you, Hermione. You're her mum."

"She has her favourite, and that's obviously Ron. She's not even subtle about it. I can't be a mother. It's not me. I love Rosie, but I just can't do it." A tear trickled down her cheek, and Harry had no idea what to say to her. Rose was still babbling away on his lap, completely captivated by the square block in her hands.

"You are a fantastic mother, Hermione, and I don't want you ever thinking otherwise. Look at how happy and healthy she is. She's perfect, and that's because of you. You're her mother, and there's nothing more special than that bond you share."

"What bond?" Hermione said. "Ron's bonded with her, I haven't."

"That's not true. Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't ask you to pick her up like she did me, because she trusts you? You said it before; you're the one who spends the most time with her, meaning she knows you better than anyone else in her life. She doesn't need to ask, Hermione, because she knows you're there for her. She knows you'll be there no matter what."

Hermione blinked away a few more tears and swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. "I just want her to _do_ something."

"Does she cry when you hold her?"

"No, never."

"Does she appear scared when you're near her?"

"No, of course not."

"See, she feels safe with you. She knows you love her. She's probably only sitting in my lap now because you're here with her. If you walked out of the room… I'm more of a stranger."

Hermione shook her head. "You know more about my daughter than I do."

"No, it's just common sense, Hermione. What child hates her mother? She's young, and she knows very few people. You're that safety net for her, Hermione. You're there to keep her safe. She knows that, and it's why she's happy."

"Ahhahaha," Rose then suddenly cried out, and Hermione jumped to her feet instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie," she said. "I forgot." And she began preparing a bottle for her. "See, Harry, what mother forgets to feed her own daughter?"

"Would you stop focusing on the negatives, and instead on the positives? What Rosie just said was utter gibberish to me, yet you knew exactly what she wanted straight away. You knew what she was trying to tell you."

Hermione appeared not to have heard him as she brought the water to boiling point with her wand.

At that same moment, Ron came into the kitchen as well.

"Oh, hi, Harry," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching James for today," Hermione informed him, forcing a smile. "Giving Ginny a break."

Ron was oblivious to many things, but his wife's pain wasn't one of them. He saw her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, and was immediately worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rose was now crying out for Ron to take her, but he focused solely on Hermione for the moment.

"What happened?" He looked to Harry, searching for an answer, but he shook his head.

Rose was becoming restless in her uncle's arms now, desperate to get to her dad.

"Look at your daughter," Hermione said. "Look at her. She blatantly refused to be fed by me today, but the moment Harry came, she wanted him to hold her. And now that you're here, she wants you. It's like you're first in her life, Ron, everyone else is second, and I'm right at the bottom to the point she doesn't even care."

"Well, what can I say… I'm just the cool dad, aren't I?" He gave her a smile, but that seemed to be the final straw for Hermione.

With a look of anguish, she forced the bottle into Ron's hand, and without a word, left the kitchen.

Ron looked on, bewildered.

"It was a joke," he said.

"To her, I don't think it is," Harry responded. "I think she genuinely believes Rose hates her."

"That's ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed. "Rosie adores her."

"That's what I tried telling her."

"If I'd known… I wouldn't have said that…." He looked at the bottle in his hand, and then to Harry. "Come on, Rosie," he said, taking Rose from him, and replacing her with the bottle. "We'll go and see what Mummy's talking about, and tell her she's being silly."

Harry smiled. "Go and talk to her," he said. "Maybe she'll listen to you…."

"I doubt it," Ron said, "But she'll listen to Rose. Do you mind just waiting here for a few moments more? I know you have to go to work…." He looked at the clock on the wall. "_I_ have to go to work!"

Harry shook his head. "Take your time," he said.

Ron found her busying herself in the bathroom by cleaning. She saw him, but she gave no indication of it. She just scrubbed at the sink.

"Hermione… I didn't mean it," he said.

"Maybe not. It's still true, though."

"What? That I'm the cool dad? Do you know me at all? I've never been cool."

"To Rosie you are."

"Why are you saying this? I don't understand. Why do you think that Rose hates you?" Ron looked down at the child in his arms. She was still holding that one block that had kept her attention for some time now.

When Hermione finally turned around, she squealed in delight.

"See, she's happy to see you," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I have no idea how to be a mother. I don't know what I'm doing. She's seven months old, and I still haven't worked her out. When she cries, I can't comfort her, when I try to feed her, she's not interested. I don't know how to do it… how do you do it, Ron?"

"Do what?" Ron wanted to know.

"Have… have that relationship with her? The one where she's happy to see you when you walk in the room, where she cries when you leave her… what are you doing that I'm not?"

Rose's attention had now diverted from the block, and she was watching her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks. The smile on her face had changed to one of curiosity, obviously trying to work out what was happening.

Ron moved her from one arm to the other, and said, "Hermione, I have no bloody clue what I'm doing. Well, I didn't to begin with. This is still new to both of us, and while Rose learns, we learn. Most of the time, I just wing it… God, if I didn't have you here, I'd be completely lost."

Hermione shook her head again, wiping away her tears. "I thought I could do what all those books said to do, and I'd be fine. But… they don't have a book for Rosie, do they? They can't tell me everything about her."

"No, they can't," Ron said. "That, we just have to work out for ourselves."

"I don't know how to."

"You do, Hermione. You know Rosie better than you think. You probably know her better than I do, even. Look at her now. Do you think that's the face of a little girl who hates her mum?"

Rose's eyes hadn't left Hermione once since she started crying.

"Maybe she does cry when I leave, and maybe she does like me to hold her when I'm in the room, but look how happy she is right now. She's never that happy when you're not here. You're the one she feels safest with, Hermione. You're the one who's always been there.

"Yes, I'm her dad, and she likes being with me, too; but perhaps she doesn't cry when you leave because she knows you're coming back. After all, you always do. I'm the one who goes away for days, and she hates that, of course. That's why she doesn't want me to ever leave. Not because she likes me more."

"I just wish that, just once, she'd reach out for me like she does for you, or she did for Harry."

"She doesn't need to, Hermione. Look." He passed Rose to her, and the moment that he did, Rose laughed, her bright, blue eyes staring up at her mother. "If she liked me better, she'd want to go back to me. But she's perfectly happy being with you, too. Give yourself more credit. Me, she could live without, but you… you're the reason she's here, and for goodness' sake, she loves you so much."

Still smiling up at her mother, Rose's tiny fingers touched the side of Hermione's face. She giggled.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back, kissing her forehead.

"You love her more than anything in this world, Hermione. I know that, and you know that. She probably knows that too – as much as she can. That's all she needs; to be loved and cared for, and I think we're doing a bloody good job at that." Ron looked down at his watch. "Now I really am going to be late," he said. "Two days in a row… I'll get Harry along the way." He kissed Hermione goodbye, and then the top of Rose's head.

"Say bye to Daddy, Rosie," Hermione said, holding her baby girl close. "He'll be back soon, though. He's always back soon." She half expected her to cry like she usually did, but this time, she just watched as Ron exited the bathroom, babbling something neither of them could understand.

A few moments later, she made her own way back downstairs, just as Harry was dragging James away from Rose's walker that she was too young to even use yet.

"Take it into the living room, Harry," she said. "He can play with it, it's okay. Rosie's just learning to sit herself up. She won't be walking for a while."

Harry followed his son into the living room, making sure he was comfortable.

"I'll probably be back around five-ish. That okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it's perfectly fine. We might go the park a bit later, or, if it rains… do something." She shrugged.

"Thanks again," Harry said. He then looked to Ron. "We're going to be in trouble," he said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well, I wasn't going to leave until I was sure things were okay."

Hermione wasn't sure if that had been meant for her ears, but she heard anyway. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Go. You don't want Kingsley getting angry."

The two of them left through the fireplace, and when they were gone, Hermione took Rose over to where her older cousin was playing. She tried to sit her daughter up, but after a minute or so, she ended up toppling onto the ground, lying where she was with the block in her hand.

Hermione smiled, and then accepted another toy from James he had given her.

Once upon a time ago, she had been confident in everything she did. She'd had faith in her ability; she'd adjusted to her job at the Ministry quicker than most. And she'd aced every interview and test she needed to get the job in the first place.

But then Rose had come along, and everything was different. There were no tests, or interviews, or books for her to know what Rose wanted. It was left down to her own instinct, and she hated that.

But she knew she'd have to get used to it. Ron was right: if there was one thing she was good at in all of this, it was loving her daughter unconditionally. She had to try for Rose's sake, and eventually, maybe, she would love her just as much in return.

* * *

_**This was probably a bit of an exaggeration on one of my head canons! I think, that in truth, Ron probably would have adjusted to parenthood a lot easier than Hermione, purely because (as mentioned) he would have just 'winged' it on many occasions, which I think (and I'm no expert because I don't have kids) is what you have to do sometimes. Hermione, on the other hand, would have tried to do everything by the book at the start, and I can see it really getting to her when things don't work as she planned. Of course, she'd work it out eventually, but I truly think it would take her more time than it would Ron. Perhaps he would have had less expectations, too.**_

_**On another note, 'beginnings' was used in the context of the 'beginning or parenthood' :)**_

_**I hope you liked - I needed Liza (Forever Siriusly Sirius) to look over this one for me because I wasn't sure. Your reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks.**_


	73. And Then There Were Three

**_Characters: Ron, Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #74 Dark_**

* * *

**And Then There Were Three**

"Mummy normally lets us have ice-cream before bed."

"Rosie, I highly doubt that," Ron answered.

"When you're away and we're sad 'cause you're gone, we are," Rose responded stubbornly. She was sitting up in her bed, a book in her lap, and a mischievous glint in her eye. She was playing Ron – he was just glad he'd worked it out before he let it get too far.

"Not at this time, Rosie," Ron said. "Goodnight."

"Mummy also reads us books. Me and Hugo. Lots of stories before we go to bed." She held the one in her lap up to him, and, as if on cue, four-year-old Hugo stumbled into his sister's bedroom.

He jumped onto her bed, and, as if they were used to it, they both snuggled under the covers, waiting.

Ron sighed. "Alright," he said. "Storytime is better than ice-cream, I suppose. What else does Mummy do when I'm not here?"

"She lets us sleep in your bed," Rose told him, and Hugo nodded.

"Sleep in!" he said cheerfully.

"Hm, well, I don't know about that," Ron said. "We'll see."

Both of his children beamed, and then waited for him to start reading.

After much persuading, Ron ended up reading 3 stories to them – each as long as the next. They both listened intently, and despite having heard each multiple times, they asked questions about what was happening.

"Another one, Daddy!" Rose said. "Mummy reads us lots of stories."

"I read you three already," Ron told them.

"Mummy reads one hundred!" Rose exclaimed, and Hugo giggled.

"Well, I'm not Mummy," Ron said. "Hu, come on, time to go back to your own bed now."

Without argument, Hugo climbed out of his sister's bed, and Ron was glad he'd at least managed to do something right while he had them to himself. Was this what Hermione had to go through every time he went away for work? They were two very stubborn kids, but he wasn't sure if it was because Hermione wasn't there, or because he _was_ there. They knew they could get away with a lot more when he was the one looking after them. They always had been able to.

"Fire, Daddy," Hugo said softly once he'd climbed into his own bed. He pointed to a glass jar by his bed. "Fire."

Ron looked at it for a moment, and then pointed his wand inside so a small fire was lit to make the room brighter for his son. Rose was as fearless as any six year old, but Hugo was – and always had been – a little more subdued. Among other things, he was afraid of the dark.

"That better?" he asked, and Hugo nodded. "Alright, goodnight, buddy. I'll see you in the morning." Hugo stuck out his arms for Ron, who hugged him and then kissed his forehead.

"G'night," he yawned. He rolled over, and before Ron had even left the room, he was sound asleep.

Rose was a lot more trouble trying to get to bed. When Ron re-entered her room, he found her lying at the opposite end with another book in the air. She was reading the words out loud.

"Rosie, bedtime," Ron said. "Come on."

"One more story," Rose demanded.

"No, bed, Rose."

"Mummy reads –"

"I don't care what Mummy reads," Ron said. "I'm not her, and I'm telling you, you have to go to bed now. Hugo's already asleep."

"I'm bigger," Rose said grumpily, and she tossed the book across the room, it landing on the floor by her window.

Ron did nothing but watch her, giving her a warning look. "Pick it up," he said. "Then go to bed."

For a moment, Rose just glared at him, unmoving; but after realising her dad wasn't going to budge in this instance, she went to return the book to its shelf.

"Do you need a fire like Hugo?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not scared!" Rose said.

"Okay, well, goodnight then." Ron pulled the covers right up to Rose's chin, and she yawned as Ron also kissed her goodnight. "See you in the morning."

Once he was sure Rose wasn't going to move, Ron made his way to his own room, collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. And to think he'd only spent one day without Hermione there. Was this what it was like for her when he went away? Maybe he needed to cut back on the number of missions he went on if Rose and Hugo were this reckless when only one of them was with them.

It had actually been fairly easy getting them to sleep, but during the day, they'd run riot through the house. Ginny had brought her three kids over to play, and with the five of them together, it was a nightmare.

Ron didn't even bother getting changed. Within moments, he was yawning himself, and was almost asleep when he heard soft giggles nearby, and then someone crawling either side of him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Rose's voice said into his left ear.

"I'm too tired to do anything," Ron answered, his eyes closed. "You wore me out today."

"Daddy, you have to get into bed," Rose said. "You look silly."

"Then I'll look silly," Ron responded. "Go back to bed. Both of you."

"Mummy lets us sleep in here when you're away," Rose told him.

"I don't care," Ron said sleepily. "I want the bed to myself."

Despite his half-hearted attempt to get them back to bed, neither of his children moved. They didn't say anything for a long time, and Ron hoped they'd get bored and leave. However, he wasn't so lucky. Unfortunately, they had inherited their stubbornness from him.

"Please, Daddy?" Rose begged after a while. "Just for one night."

"You're both getting too big for this," Ron complained, finally relenting and kicking his shoes off.

"Mummy said that's why we can only sleep in here when it's just her or you," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Still not bothering to change out of his clothes, Ron pulled the covers back from the bed, and Rose and Hugo climbed in either side of him. Instantly, Rose snuggled up, her small arm across his stomach.

"That better?" Ron questioned. "Where's Hugo?"

"Here, Daddy," Hugo responded quietly, pressing his own body against Ron's.

"You both better be telling me the truth," Ron then said. "I don't want Mummy telling me she makes you sleep in your own beds." He knew perfectly well that Hermione did allow them in there, but they didn't need to know that.

"We are," Rose said.

"Okay. Well, you better both sleep, because I'm exhausted, and I don't want either of you waking me up."

They both giggled, and Ron couldn't help but run his fingers through his daughter's bushy red hair. Maybe that was why Hermione allowed them into their bed when he was away. It was nice company having them there.

They did all sleep soundly that night, and when Hermione got home early the next morning she couldn't help but laugh at the three of them all huddled together, virtually on one side. Rose, of course, had the most space, forcing her dad and brother right to the edge.

"I should get the camera," she said quietly when she saw Ron stir. "Before the moment's gone."

Ron yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Hermione," he said, "I pity you when I go away."

She frowned, looking at him questioningly.

"They're terrors when you're not here," he said. "Nightmares."

Hermione laughed again. "They're perfect for me," she said. "They just know you'll let them get away with more."

Ron yawned again, mumbling something she couldn't understand. He looked to his right where Hugo was still sound asleep. "I can't move," he said. "They'll wake up."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "I guess you'll just have to stay there until they do, then," she teased. "I really need breakfast. I'll see you in an hour or so." With a smug look, Hermione left the room, and Ron was forced to lie in bed until at least one of them woke up.

That wasn't for another forty-three minutes.

* * *

_**I can imagine Ron being pretty lenient with the kids - I can see him letting them walk over him at times. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and your reviews would be much appreciated. **_

_**And a special thank you to myhorserockyrocks for reviewing every chapter :D**_


	74. Gnome Hunting

**_Characters: Rose, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #53 Earth_**

* * *

**Gnome Hunting**

"I don't think I've ever had so many children in my house at once!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, looking from one grandchild to the next. Some looked back at her with solemn expressions, while others grinned broadly.

She smiled, studying sixteen-year-old Victoire, the oldest of the lot of them. She appeared as delighted as any teenager would be to be spending the day at her grandparents' house rather than her boyfriend's. Dominique had an expression much similar, but the younger ones didn't seem so worried.

_Well, that's going to change_, she thought.

"While I've got you all here, it would be wonderful if all of you could de-gnome the garden for your grandfather and I."

Victoire groaned. "Do we have to?" she questioned. "Can't they do it?" She jabbed a finger at her younger cousins.

"Yes, they will be doing it," Molly assured her. "As will you." She conjured ten sets of gloves, passing them around. "Victoire and Dominique, watch out for the younger ones, please," she said.

Victoire scowled.

"Off you go. You have two hours to get it done, and lunch will be ready by then. Chop, chop."

The ten children filed into the backyard, Victoire stomping over to a shrub where she stuck her hand in and pulled out the first gnome.

The others followed suit, and from her vantage point by the door, Molly couldn't help but smile at their reluctance to do work while they were there.

The two youngest – Hugo and Lily – seemed to be enjoying themselves, but even their older siblings had sour expressions on their faces. She was reminded cheerfully of her own children when they were this age, and their complaints in having to de-gnome.

It brought back really nice memories.

Out in the garden, Rose had just caught one hiding behind a tree. It was a fussy one, and she was forced to tackle it to the ground before it semi-submitted to her superior strength. Grinning proudly, she picked it up as she remembered her dad showing her, spun it around a few times, and hurled it over the fence where it landed with a loud _thud_ on the hard earth.

James cheered. "Good one, Rosie," he said, grinning.

"Thanks."

"Ow! It bit me!"

Rose turned her head to where her younger brother was clutching his finger. Lily had wandered over to inspect the injury, looking concerned. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Hugo nodded.

"Tell Grandma."

"No, she says gnome bites aren't bad," Hugo said. "I'll be okay." He wiped away the small amount of blood and chased after the runaway gnome again, grabbing it by its feet.

It was a task people Victoire and Dominique's age could have done in an hour, but with the younger children, it took a bit longer. Some such as Lily and Hugo had trouble catching the gnomes, and once they did, sometimes the gnomes managed to overpower them and they had to chase them all over again.

It had happened at least five times to Hugo within the first hour, and Victoire managed to lose her cool.

"It's not that hard!" she snapped, yanking the gnome up by the leg. "You grab it, you spin it, you throw it. Like this." After a few twirls, the poor gnome was sailing over the fence, the longest distance anyone had managed to get so far.

James groaned.

Hugo, looking upset and shamed, ran back to the house, tears streaking down his face.

He must have told Molly what had happened, because a few moments later, she came storming into the yard, heading straight for Victoire.

"What happened?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Victoire answered innocently. "I was just showing him how to do it properly."

"Hugo said you yelled at him," Molly continued. "Explain why your cousin is in tears, please."

Victoire shrugged, the others not daring to speak up. "So, maybe I was a little harsh, but he didn't manage to catch any gnomes," she explained.

"He's seven," Molly responded angrily.

"I could catch them by seven."

"From what I saw, Hugo was doing quite a fine job," Molly said. "Help him, Victoire, don't yell at him."

Victoire scowled, but as their grandmother moved off, everyone went about doing their jobs again.

It took another thirty minutes before Molly then called them in for lunch, ten sandwiches sitting on the table in the kitchen.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at them. "You've helped us a lot."

"I got the most this time."

"No, you only got eight. I got nine!"

Albus and James had been arguing for some time now, and it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Even as they ate, they continued to fight over who had managed to get rid of the most gnomes.

"I'm putting ten down on my record," James said stubbornly.

"That's not fair!"

"It is because that's what I got!"

"Boys," Molly said. "Every time."

Her grandsons ignored her, continuing until they settled on nine each, much to Molly's very forward suggestion.

"Well, now that the work's done, you're all welcome to do what you like," she announced after a while. "The house is yours for the day."

No one needed much prompting after that. Before she'd even finished, the table had been deserted, and laughing and fighting could be heard throughout the whole house.

Molly smiled to herself, clearing the plates from the table. She liked it when she had all her grandchildren there.

They were her favourite days.

* * *

_**This idea was suggested by Viola.J. It took a while to work out what to do with this prompt. So, once again, I'm open to suggestions. I'm determined to finish this collection (100 one-shots) but I feel as if I've exhausted all my ideas multiple times. Suggestions are very welcome!**_

_**Your reviews are very welcome too. What did you think? **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Oh, and also, so my head canon is rather weird. I know there's 12 cousins, but at this stage, Fred and Roxanne don't exist yet :P The birth order (according to me) is: Victoire, Dominique, Molly, James, Rose, Lucy, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Fred, Roxanne. **_


	75. Just Like You

**_Characters: Ron, Hugo_**

**_Prompt #18 Black_**

* * *

**Just Like You**

_"Where're my bloody robes?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My work robes. They're missing. I put them right here last night, and when I woke up, they were gone. It's like a bloody house-elf came in during the night and took them."_

_"Ron, you probably just misplaced them. Try downstairs. The laundry, perhaps?"_

_"I put them here!"_

_"I never saw them."_

_"That's because somebody stole them."_

His parents' voices echoed from Hugo's bedroom. His dad's panicked voice, his mum's frustrated one.

_"I know I put them here!"_

A pile of black robes sat on the end of Hugo's bed, and he stared at them with hesitation. He'd only borrowed them for a few hours the night before. He wanted to see what it was like to be his dad – to work at the Ministry of Magic.

He wasn't even at Hogwarts yet, but already he knew he wanted to be an Auror. His dad would always bring stories home about making arrests, catching Dark wizards, and getting to go places you'd never see unless you were an Auror.

Hugo thought it was so cool, especially when he and Uncle Harry told stories together. They were always the best ones.

But his dad now sounded really worried, and he thought he should probably return them now. As fun as it had been to pretend being and Auror in the confinements of his room, his dad was the _real_ Auror, and he'd get into trouble if he didn't have his robes.

He was just about to get off his bed and walk to their bedroom when his door opened.

"There they are!" Ron exclaimed, taking the pile from his son's hands. "I found them, Hermione!" he then called over his shoulder.

There came no reply.

"Are you going to tell me why you have these?" Ron then asked, looking at Hugo with a half-amused, half-curious expression.

Hugo shrugged, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. If he told him the truth, he'd be laughed at. He was sure of it.

"Alright… but in the future, if you ever – for whatever reason – need them… ask, okay?"

Hugo nodded. "Okay."

They stood in silence for a few moments longer; Hugo staring at his feet, Ron still hoping for an explanation. When one didn't come, Ron shook his head and went back to his own room to change.

"How the hell did you know he had them?" was the first thing he said to Hermione.

"Because I know our son," Hermione replied. "And I know he really admires you."

"Me?" Ron laughed. "There's plenty of better people out there than me to admire."

"No one's better than his dad, as far as Hugo's concerned," Hermione answered. "Though, I couldn't imagine why."

Ron scowled, ignoring the glint of humour in her eyes.

"Have you not seen the way his eyes light up whenever you tell a work-related story? He loves hearing about what you do."

Ron laughed again. "Still doesn't explain why he wants me to be late for work."

Hermione sighed. "Do you just pretend to be oblivious to everything your children do?" she accused. "Or are you really that thick?"

"What?"

"Ron, he took them because he wants to be like you. He's a ten year old boy who looks up to you. The least you could do is actually acknowledge that fact."

"But –"

"Is it that hard for you to believe?"

"I just didn't know he felt that way," Ron said quietly.

"Well, he does, and I don't think that's a bad thing at all. He sees you as some kind of hero."

Her words caused Ron to frown. That concept foreign to him. Every second person he came across wanted to know about Harry Potter. He saw people in the street admiring photos of him, dressing like him, talking like him. But he'd never come across _anyone_ who wanted to be like him – Ron – before.

And for it to be his own son…. His chest swelled with pride.

Hermione smiled. "You really had no idea, did you?"

"Well, it's not every day someone notices you when you're around Harry, is it?" Ron said.

"Harry's not here, is he?"

Ron beamed. "No, he's not."

"Maybe you should talk to him for once. I've got to go now. Remember, Ginny's looking after Hu today."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to leave him here alone." Ron waved her away. "Go. Hugo and I will be fine for the next hour. And by the way, I do talk to him. All the time."

Hermione nodded. "I know that," she said. She reached up to kiss him. "See you soon."

From somewhere below, Ron heard the _whoosh_, confirming that Hermione was gone. He finished dressing, and then made the short journey back to Hugo's room which was messier than he ever remembered his own being.

He knocked on the door once before letting himself in, stepping over piles of clothes strewn across the floor.

Hugo looked slightly surprised to see him back, but didn't say anything. He watched as Ron finally fought his way to his bed and sat down.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked once he was settled.

Hugo nodded. "Sorry for taking your robes," he said.

Ron shrugged. "It's okay. I'm sure you would have looked great in them."

Hugo flushed red.

"So… you want to be an Auror, huh?"

Seeming really embarrassed that his dad had learnt the truth, Hugo nodded at his hands. "It sounds really cool," he said. "You get to see all these bad people and then send them to Azkaban. It's really cool." He picked a small figuring of Ginny in her Quidditch days up from a shelf and looked at it. "I think I'll make a better Auror than a Quidditch player," he said.

"Hm. I think you'd be fine at both," Ron said with a smile.

Hugo shrugged. "I'm no good at flying," he said.

"They teach you at Hogwarts," Ron assured him. "Rosie was too scared to get on a broom when she first started. She still hates it, but she's not scared anymore."

"I really want to go, Dad."

"You will soon, mate. I promise."

"What if I don't get a letter, though? How will I ever be an Auror if I don't get a letter?"

It wasn't the right time to do so, but Ron couldn't help but laugh. He could remember feeling exactly the same way when he was Hugo's age. It was something to do with being the youngest. It would have been downright embarrassing to have your whole family except you go to Hogwarts.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," he said. "You'll get your letter, I promise. You can do magic."

"But by accident!" Hugo argued. "Rosie says she can do every spell on purpose."

"Rosie's also a show off. You were four when you showed your first bit of magic. Rose was six. Listen, you can definitely be an Auror. If I can do it, so can you. Don't forget, you share the same genes as someone who was labelled the brightest witch of her age when at school. I wasn't that lucky, and I still managed it."

Hugo smiled.

"You'll make a great Auror. And… can I ask… why me? Why not Uncle Harry?"

Hugo didn't understand the question, and his expression showed it.

"I mean… most kids your age… idolise Uncle Harry. Not me." Ron's face had turned a deep red now. He felt like an idiot talking to his own son about that. Hugo was _his_ child, after all. Not Harry's.

Still, Harry was Harry.

"But your stories are funny," Hugo said. "And, I want to be like you. Not Uncle Harry."

If there was a prouder moment in Ron's life than right now, he couldn't think of it. "Well, when I get home from work this afternoon, I'll teach you a few tricks," he said.

Hugo beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah… stealth, tact… a bright mind…." He paused. "Merlin only knows why I'm an Auror."

Hugo laughed.

"Alright, I have to go to work now, and you've got to go to Aunt Ginny's so she can look after you." Ron clapped his son on the back. "Yeah, I know you hate going."

"I can look after myself," Hugo complained.

"In a few years, mate. Not now."

Hugo groaned. "Do I really have to?"

"Your cousins will be there."

"It's boring."

"Between you and me," Ron leaned closer, "I think you're old enough and talented enough to look after yourself, but your mother would murder me if she ever found out I left you alone. So, for my sake, I think you should go. Who's going to catch the bad guys if I'm not around?"

For a moment, Hugo seemed horrified at the thought of his death, but then realised he was joking and smiled.

"Okay," he relented.

"Grab your stuff, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Hugo picked up his already packed bag.

"Meet me by the fireplace in two minutes."

Ron grabbed his own bag from his room, still beaming at the thought of his own son wanting to be like him. It had never occurred to him that one of his own children would think of him in such a way. After all, there was Harry – the famous Harry Potter – and the fun Uncle George who owned a joke shop. Then there was Aunt Ginny who was a famous Quidditch player. No one would ever want to be like Percy, but Bill and Charlie were a lot of fun when they were around.

Ron had always just assumed Rose and Hugo would look up to one of them instead.

When he found Hugo standing right where he'd instructed, an immense amount of pride and love washed over him. Sometimes, he realised with a pang of guilt, Hugo did manage to go unnoticed. It wasn't because he was any less important to them, but because Rose was louder and genuinely a lot more trouble than her younger brother.

Maybe it was his fault he hadn't noticed his own son's desire to be like him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hugo nodded, but the disappointment didn't escape his dad.

"This time next year you'll be at Hogwarts," Ron assured him. "And no more babysitting."

"I hope so."

"I know so, Hu."

Hugo smiled, and Ron returned it. "We're going to be late," he said. "Don't want to lose my job, do I? Then what a disappointment I'd be."

Hugo stepped into the fireplace. Picking up a handful of Floo Powder, Ron did the same, and they were whirling past other fireplaces until they landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

There was no one around at the time, but moments later, Ginny met them, smiling. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Nah, we were just having a little chat, weren't we, Hu?"

Hugo nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny took Hugo's backpack from him and looked at her brother again. "Well, that's good to know. I'll see you later, Ron. Aren't you late for work?" They both looked to the clock on the wall.

"Yeah." He stepped back into the fireplace, and the last thing he saw before stepping out of one of the Ministry fireplaces was his son's beaming face.

He couldn't remember the last time something had made him feel so happy.

The fact that he was Hugo's hero was the first thing he shared with Harry that morning; Harry had simply responded by telling him he was an idiot for not realising that sooner, and despite the mountain of files he was made sort through in the first two hours, his talk with Hugo topped all of that, and put him in a good mood for the rest of the day… even when he'd filed them all wrong, and had to do it again.

* * *

_**I was really in the mood for some RonHugo moment. And thanks to plot generators and Lizy, I came up with this. Your suggestions would be really appreciated. Thanks to LillyMay for your suggestion, too! I shall hopefully use it soon! **_

_**Your reviews are much appreciated as well! I hope you liked.**_


End file.
